


The Ripples in Spacetime

by sissikahn



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: ABO, Alpha Reinhard, Bottom Paul, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Paul, Queen Paul, Top Reinhard
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 16,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story about Emperor and Empress of the Galactic Empire<br/>The growth story about Prince and Princess<br/>And the stories of others</p><p>ABO, Mpreg, Alpha! Reinhard, Omega! Oerstein</p><p>My friend Daodao made a cover for this story——<br/>http://photo.weibo.com/5573745568/wbphotos/large/mid/3945807143115999/pid/0065cRQ4jw1f19mschjq8j33lx5asnpd</p><p>【银英/莱奥/莱因哈特x奥贝斯坦/二设ABO/生子/甜文】</p><p>作者ID：坑娘/斗椿</p><p>一句话文案：帝国皇帝与皇后的婚姻恋爱生活</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

1

 

巴尔•冯•奥贝斯坦隐约记得曾听同僚们谈起，他们的皇帝陛下偶尔在会见中冒出一两句与前后毫无关联的疑问，而又从不深究。他认为他现在正是遇上了这样的时刻。

"奥贝斯坦，你多久没有向朕申请过'个人假期'了？"

刚登基不足十日的年轻君主特地把"个人假期"四个字咬得字字清晰，那闪着光的金发和闪着光的双眸像是要把这个词点亮一般，生怕他新上任不足十日的军务尚书大人混淆了他话中的实意。

在心里说实话，奥贝斯坦是有点懵的。优雅的莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆陛下即使尚未登基的时候，也一向习惯较为隐晦的说法，不会像过去奥贝斯坦难得一两次提交假期申请时使用直观的词汇"生理假"⋯⋯但这不是重点。军务尚书意识到在这次例行内阁会议前的个人汇报中，皇帝陛下的思路突然跳频到不知哪个河外星系，这脱口而出的问题成为他上任以来面临的第一个艰巨考验。

如果奥贝斯坦是个极富幽默感与亲和力的官员，而莱因哈特的脸上又不是挂着那么严谨的神色，他大概会直接用一句"陛下您要知道这样的问题如果放在同盟可是算性骚扰的"来糊弄过去，可莱因哈特和他本人都没有给他说出这话的先决条件，更别说"性骚扰"这三个字放在他们俩之间开玩笑，是个有点不太礼貌的举动。

虽然明面上大家不太议论，帝国皇帝陛下到底是个Alpha。虽然没人想要相信，军务尚书大人到底是个Omega。

而这个被称为"个人假期"的"生理假"，指的是在一些特定行业中、为了个体健康安全和工作同事感受而规定的Omega发情期假。

例如军队。这不是个特别欢迎Omega的行业，但为了人权和性别上的平等，还是有一些就业机会提供给Omega的。

更何况早在地球时代，"Omega性别中高智商人群比例远高于其他性别"便是人类学家和遗传学家达成的共识了。

但这并不意味着附加而来的"生理假"是个人际交往礼貌范围内的闲聊话题。

更别说这段闲聊发生在此时此刻此地，帝国皇帝与军务尚书之间。

"⋯⋯感谢陛下关心。近期并不适于离开工作岗位，臣自有办法调整。"不说军人特有的相关专项自我控制训练，光是市场上琳琅满目安全可靠的各类特效抑制剂早就可以为大家适当解决"天性问题"，尽管几乎每个Omega都会遵照医生嘱咐每年设置"停药期"以保证生理健康，但眼下宇宙局势摆在那儿，奥贝斯坦肯定不会擅离职守，"另外，按照条例，内阁成员的相关假期申请只需向内阁书记首长提交。"就是说，于公于私，这不是您该管的事，不是当初二人还是罗严克拉姆元帅和奥贝斯坦参谋长的年代，请假都不劳皇帝陛下亲自过问。

"嗯，很好，朕相信你总能处理好这些。"莱因哈特不置可否地点着头，开口闭口间停顿了一下，看起来有些悻然，不知对方的答复他是否满意，"需要做的事情太多了。"

所以说，莱因哈特这问题的目的究竟是什么？他可不是个会关怀下属到了多管闲事地步的人。奥贝斯坦不露声色地垂下眼，心里转了一圈。

⋯⋯前脚出去的国务尚书玛林道夫伯爵。

奥贝斯坦直言不讳："陛下，方才国务尚书大人提出了新的性别政策提案？"

如果要问莱因哈特本人，他也不知道自己究竟为何扔给奥贝斯坦那么个问题，引发现在的尴尬。

"个人假期"⋯⋯他是如何问出口的？身为从地球时代就遭社会主流防备限制、又受鲁道夫大帝留下的固有观念影响的Alpha，莱因体哈特为了攀登这个巅峰位置，言行举止各方面小心谨慎，以最强的个人能力与魅力剔除大众眼光中那些对Alpha的偏见，不遗余力；尽管如此，他晓得宇宙中各个角落总有那么或多或少的声音，对他以此生理性别登上专制霸权之位表现出莫大的质疑。实力说话，莱因哈特不愧于这皇帝至尊，而Alpha，这只是他本人的性别属性，与他的宏图霸业并无关系。

但不可能每个人都这么想。关于他性别的争议自他受弗里德里希四世器重时便成了众人的焦点，反复讨论，喧嚣不断，如今他紧握大权，那些声音也只是转入地下罢了；莱因哈特有底气毫不在乎，可面对由于同为Alpha就将他放在鲁道夫大帝旁边比较一番的言论，实在是不会令人舒服。

"看他是个Alpha，所以才会那样粗鲁、好斗、野心满满又极具攻击性，整个人都是社会不安定因素。"这样的标签，人们从地球时代起就没少给人贴过，历史上关于"少数性别限制"的相关政策层出不穷，若是谈起近期，那最著名的Alpha代表人物就是鲁道夫大帝了。其实从大众眼光或者科学数据来看，莱因哈特已经是个传说中Alpha特征极少的Alpha了，但是光是登上皇位这一件事，就够全宇宙拿来当作"我就说他是个Alpha"话题的最强例证。

⋯⋯而眼前他这位军务尚书大人，跟他仿佛是另一个极端的人物——从大众眼光来看，奥贝斯坦也该算是个Omega特征极少的Omega——不过有无限近似于"阴谋诡计"的聪明才智，也就足够被人贴上"我就说他是个Omega"的标签了。

还有那什么"个人假期"。该死的"个人假期"。莱因哈特记得，奥贝斯坦请过这种假。军中任务繁重的Omega人员长期服用药物不是什么新鲜事，但为了个人健康考虑，所谓的"停药期"也是常识，以前军务尚书还是参谋长的时候请过，不长，也就三四天的样子，莱因哈特现在回忆起当时假期前后的奥贝斯坦，似乎并没有什么特别之处，很容易令人忘记他请假的原因，跟眼前这个反问皇帝陛下同僚进言内容的冷静官员并无不同⋯⋯

不，停下。莱因哈特意识到自己非但没有脱离先前的蠢问题反倒深究起来，震惊不已。这是不礼貌的行为和不礼貌的想法。人类文明发展至今，作为一个合格的Alpha或者Omega，最重要的就是未经他人允许不得利用天性与本能打探对方的性别状况，以及不能随意展示自己的信息素给他人带来不便——而银河帝国的新皇刚刚就以极不文明的方式侵犯了自己得力下属的隐私。奥贝斯坦并未对此有所反响，可一贯冷淡的语调里总听得出一点嫌恶的因素，进而迅速把话题绕开到同僚国务尚书身上⋯⋯

对，国务尚书，是他的问题。莱因哈特意识到，他思路打岔最大的原因，是先奥贝斯坦一步进来的国务尚书玛林道夫伯爵。

"国务尚书并无此意，他只是来与朕讨论一些私人事务。"莱因哈特立即撇清，现在并不是调整性别管理政策的好时机，何况玛林道夫确实是来说一些私人事务的。

军务尚书那双著名的义眼从莱因哈特脸上扫过，了然道："伯爵大人是跟陛下说起了婚事。"

猜准了，但莱因哈特并不知道奥贝斯坦猜中此事背后遵循了什么样的逻辑关系。

必须承认，玛林道夫所说的话题，触及了莱因哈特几乎从未思索过的领域。结婚，皇帝的婚事，后嗣，君王的责任——没错，说的没错，这是国务尚书的职责，只是玛林道夫选择了他登基后尚不满十天的这一天进言，是不是太着急了一点？

莱因哈特今年23岁，还没想过这事儿。

"朕已告知国务尚书，朕暂无此意。"先不说他想没想过这事儿吧，整个内阁没这个空闲来操办这个，皇帝本人也没有余暇来思考这个。

而且，结婚对象呢？莱因哈特如果说有这个打算，玛林道夫就打算给他立刻找出几个候选吗？不，这根本是弄错了事情的先后顺序，应该是，先有对象，再考虑结婚这件事，才会有打算。

⋯⋯我到底在这里纠结些什么？皇帝陛下发现，自己正在陷入登基后第一个难题，泥沼似的，直把他的思绪往一片浑沌中拉扯。

然而更大的难题还在面前。他被玛林道夫一番话诱导上了莫名其妙的歧路，抓住奥贝斯坦说起很不礼貌的话题来。在这种时刻，莱因哈特忽然想要感叹天性的不可超越，一个Alpha，在听说"结婚"这个词以后，凭着直觉，就这么拉住身边的一个Omega，讨论起听上去总带有某种隐喻的肮脏话题来。

这是种冒犯。莱因哈特觉得需要做点什么表达歉意，但话以至此，做什么都是将不文明行为放大化，会变成更深的冒犯。

幸好奥贝斯坦并没有继续这个话题，而是将一切引回原本的内容："两小时后的内阁会议上，臣将向大家提出⋯⋯"

莱因哈特松了口气。今天玛林道夫提出的这个问题真是中邪似的，且不说皇帝尚很年轻，光是看看那些皇帝熟知的将领们，除了米达迈亚，一个个老大不小还都没有结婚的打算，难不成国务尚书是想让他们中年纪最小的皇帝陛下来给他们做表率吗？再说，虽然是皇帝，但莱因哈特是个Alpha，这让婚姻之事变得前所未有的复杂起来，首先一个具有政治意味的问题就是，到底应该选择Beta，还是Omega⋯⋯

说到这个，奥贝斯坦这家伙，到现在都没有结婚的打算是吗？手续繁琐是一方面，他应该是连个稳定的对象都没有吧？

猛然发现自己竟然失态地盯着军务尚书那包裹在军装领口中的脖子看，莱因哈特直了直后背，强迫自己跳出玛林道夫伯爵带来的思维泥沼，投入到繁杂琐碎的事务中来。

 

"国务尚书您提议皇帝结婚是基于什么样的想法呢？"内阁会议开始之前，军务尚书的质疑，让玛林道夫伯爵因皇帝接受邀请后欢欣鼓舞的心情，瞬间冷静下来。

他承认之前是用了一种毫无创意的方式开始自己与皇帝的谈话并引出邀请，但提及皇帝陛下的婚事并没有错，这是值得大家考虑甚至讨论的问题。尤其当莱因哈特是一位令他时常在这一方面隐隐担忧的皇帝时。

皇帝是个毫无相关传闻的Alpha。现代的Alpha不至于像远古传说中的那般野蛮，但Alpha终究是Alpha，在性的方面应该是有着不同寻常一面的；诚然，莱因哈特的Alpha特征集中表现在了他的军事天赋和征服伟绩上，但作为一个与大众眼光相同的Beta，玛林道夫很难不用不带着世俗之见来分析年轻王者的行为——皇帝陛下对性的关注程度实在太少了，这并不正常。

而这样的隐忧又不能放在台面上说。玛林道夫对着奥贝斯坦丝毫不通情理的质问，陈述的理由只能围绕继承人打转，什么后嗣，什么候选，一通解释，不想换来的奥贝斯坦那义眼里一时浮现的异样光芒。

"皇后的第一候选人是国务尚书的千金吗？"

这话说得实在让人不自在，玛林道夫觉得或许对方只是在开玩笑，可那异样的眼神，令他很难承受这样的玩笑。赶紧思索自家姑娘那些不合适的理由，边想边说，玛林道夫不知道自己究竟能否说服奥贝斯坦，可他说着说着，又发现了一些跟那义眼差不多异样的事情。

对啦，军务尚书大人是个Omega对吧？

像是头一回意识到这个问题一样，玛林道夫刹那间就无法阻止自己那对于皇帝陛下的隐忧，朝着几个完全不同的方向狂奔而去。

早在地球时代，Alpha的强大力量和Omega的绝佳智慧就成为占人类数量大部分的Beta们危机来源，随着文明与科技的进步，这两种被蔑称为"少数性别"的人群独特的优势渐渐被Beta的数量淹没，Beta将抑制"少数性别"的战略思想代代相传。各种监测与考核暂且不提，那些针对不同性别的不同量刑也放一边，光说对Alpha与Omega结合与繁衍的限制，就是令人叹为观止的。站在Beta的角度想一想，当一个满是魄力与野心Alpha与一个使用大脑就能轻而易举帮对方实现目标的Omega成为利益共同体⋯⋯再诞生保留他们不少优点的后代⋯⋯这样的恐慌若长期在人类主要群体中蔓延开来，可不是什么好事。

近来还有鲁道夫大帝的壮举呢！尽管玛林道夫也知道，关于"少数性别限制"的问题在近现代一直是各门人文学科争论的焦点，这争论甚至将此上升到了政体层面，讨论民主与专制对此的不同看法，但作为一个已知的Alpha皇帝，如果理智分析局势，选择一位Beta皇后应该是相对温和的政治信号。

但对于Beta们来说，越是不了解的，就越是担心——Alpha与Omega与生俱来的性吸引力。

玛林道夫不是在怀疑皇帝陛下与军务尚书大人之间有这种东西——但事实上这两个人确实都没有其他伴侣的迹象而又长期待在一起这么想来倒是有点可疑了——悬殊的年龄还有外在条件还有毫无传闻这些方面还是教人放心的——但事实上莱因哈特身边倒还真没有几个关系紧密的Omega而奥贝斯坦似乎是年龄相对接近的——如果帝国Alpha皇帝真的迎娶了一位Omega皇后这传遍宇宙之后回引发什么样的社会反弹，玛林道夫还真不好预料。

——顺带一提，也不是自夸之类的，玛林道夫伯爵千金是位聪慧与胆识都难得一见的Beta。

这样的认知似乎与玛林道夫口头上跟奥贝斯坦所说的不太相符，对方听完他一番辩解，只是阴沉地说了一句"国务尚书确实是一位有见识者"便没有后话了。内阁会议照常进行，今天玛林道夫对莱因哈特的"提议"以及奥贝斯坦对玛林道夫的"威逼"好像从未发生过一般⋯⋯

但玛林道夫伯爵心里清楚，作为一个不能免俗的中老年Beta，他的思绪早已不可抑制地在对Alpha与Omega、对莱因哈特和奥贝斯坦的各种猜测上，脱缰而去。

最终他决定，如有机会，他需要跟熟悉陛下的大公本人好好讨论一下这个问题。


	2. Chapter 2

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

2

 

关于"邱梅尔事件"的前因后果，军务尚书的心底是有一线看似不切实际的疑问的。犯人与玛林道夫伯爵关系甚密，而此事又发生在伯爵向皇帝提议结婚之后，这样联系起来，很容易让奥贝斯坦想到一些得不偿失的阴谋规划正在暗处进行。然而，若是国务尚书大人为了皇帝的婚事"费心至此"，显然太过冒险——这种猜测，应该是奥贝斯坦第一时间就抛在脑后的。

但不得不说，正是这次事件提醒了奥贝斯坦，不论皇后人选是谁，玛林道夫的话确有道理。

这是一个很容易想明白的问题。如果莱因哈特死于几日前的事件，奥贝斯坦可无法迅速地给银河帝国提供一个符合大部分标准的替代品。

"虽然不是紧急的事情，但请陛下您认真考虑结婚一事。"军务尚书开门见山，仿佛一记闷棍打在还没把咖啡杯拿起来的皇帝脑门上。

奥贝斯坦你是该请假了吗——莱因哈特是真没想到，十天之前他刚挨了玛林道夫一闷棍，惹得他在军务尚书面前失态了一回，怎么今天就换成军务尚书接过这劝说工作了？

莱因哈特了解冷冰冰地说出这话的男人，虽然不想承认，但奥贝斯坦能把手伸到这边来，肯定是因为"邱梅尔事件"。意识到这个，真是让人有点丧气，自登基后他的生命只受到这么一次威胁，他的军务尚书大人就开始认真考虑他命运的可信度了，甚至消极地露出对替代品的期待⋯⋯这可是在他战场上都没得到过的待遇。

不愧是奥贝斯坦。莱因哈特沉默许久，忍不住苦笑道："这话说得跟玛林道夫伯爵一样啊，朕没有配偶是这么奇怪的事情吗？你比朕年长十五岁，不是也还没成家吗？"

十五岁，没错，上次谈话之后他特地用最高权限查了一下奥贝斯坦在各部门的登记资料，三十八岁，没有任何婚姻申请记录，也没有过"特殊关系结合"一类的申请，他这位Omega智囊没有任何符合法律法规的伴侣——若有非法伴侣，相信对方也不会拿到台面上，用作反驳莱因哈特的例证。事实上，莱因哈特是有所准备的，自从上回被提到"婚事"，他就有所准备，以理力争：不要说什么责任，现在不是时候，你看这谁谁那谁谁不都还在为了帝国拼上全部私人时间奋斗嘛！不要说什么Alpha、Omega之类的，你看这谁谁那谁谁定期服药努力自控不都还坚决不用假期嘛！

但有人拖了皇帝的立论一个大大的后腿，渥夫根•米达迈亚元帅是与皇帝关系最近、年龄最近的Alpha了，可是他已经结婚了，过着幸福的婚后生活。莱因哈特觉得自己也是一时无奈，只能在第一时间想起军务尚书大人这个Omega了，他个人生活的方方面面看起来都是那么完美，完全可以支撑起皇帝的论点。

平心而论，从参谋长时代开始，奥贝斯坦真是与莱因哈特朝夕相处关系非常密切的下属，即使在莱因哈特的印象中，这位冷酷的智者从未说过什么令周围人舒心的话，但这样适当的情感距离对莱因哈特来说正是决策中的必需品。没有私心，这个男人没有私心，尽管莱因哈特刚将奥贝斯坦召入麾下时跟好友说起这只是一种相互之间的利用，但奥贝斯坦的利用，恰巧是最不带私人情感的那一种。

除了推翻前朝统治，除了彻底变革这宇宙，奥贝斯坦还有什么个人需求吗？莱因哈特没看出来。军务尚书没有对战争与功勋的渴望，在做出那么多不近人情的残忍决定之后都不能给他一个"嗜血"之类的定义，对最大化利益的追求又不能使他露出任何象征贪婪的嘴脸，而权力，权力只是与他所承担的工作成正比的，这也不能作为他的个人需求。莱因哈特一方面认为，与这样的人共事是最安心的，可另一方面又不得不承认，全然不带私欲的行为模式总会给所有人无形的压力与恐惧。这是个没有弱点可以加以利用并击溃的男人。

除了他档案中少得可怜的假期纪录。真的是少得可怜，这些纪录完全忽略医学上倡导的"停药期"规律，在数据间摆出一副放弃自有性别的神情，估计仅有的那些条目也都是因为军医对他身体状况提出强烈抗议，他才迫不得已申请的。Omega的人生，对于莱因哈特来说，只是传说中的事，地球时代早期那些疯狂的描述和后期日趋理智的科学分析，Alpha光凭阅读怎么都不会产生实感，更何况是一个几乎抛弃了天性的Omega，到底都经历过什么，简直无法想象。

"奥贝斯坦纵然断后，这世上的人也不会有任何惋惜，但是，罗严克拉姆王朝不一样。"像是在呼应莱因哈特的想法一般，军务尚书立即反驳了他对自己的指摘，用最冠冕堂皇的的理由，"王朝如果能为世人带来公正与安定，那么人民为了能由皇帝的血统来保障该王朝的存续，必当祝福陛下的婚事及皇嗣的诞生。"

嗯，总的来说，没有孩子的皇帝给人民带来的不安全感，已经充分影响到冷静的军务尚书大人了。他说得没错，莱因哈特只是不喜欢其中那种不信任的因素。

不过，奥贝斯坦这个人曾经给予过任何人信任吗？作为估计早把自己排除出"人民"这个概念的人，他是不是也完全不需要所谓的"安全感"呢？至少莱因哈特没看出来，莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆这位皇帝能给巴尔•冯•奥贝斯坦什么安全感。

相比玛林道夫伯爵，莱因哈特忽然发现，在结婚这个问题上，奥贝斯坦才是最适宜的劝说者。

"不过，皇妃的父系，所谓的'外戚'，往往会为国家带来莫大的祸害。"是了，这才是真正的奥贝斯坦，刚才那些不过是铺垫而已，"历史上，有的帝王在立妃的同时，将其一族全部诛杀，以绝后患——这一点，还请陛下多多留意。"

这才是朕的军务尚书大人。那双义眼中闪耀的光芒怎么可能是为了人民的福祉和心灵安定，自始至终，奥贝斯坦一如他当初请求跟随莱因哈特时说的一样，从未改变。这已经是赤裸裸的针对某个特定人选了，顺着他的思路，莱因哈特不难想到这些天的种种迹象都被才思敏捷的军务尚书串在一起，谨慎提防着一些莫须有的巨大阴谋。

他说的并没有错。如果深入思考未来婚姻对象问题，莱因哈特恐怕也会跟他得出差不多的结论，但敢把这话说破的，也只有他了。而他话中明确所指之人，莱因哈特不能认同。

莱因哈特不禁思索，他是不是已经把毫不留情的军务尚书宠坏了？明知逾越却还是理直气壮的行事风格，即使在众臣面前还会给他留点面子，可私底下就差指着鼻子教训了。

"朕先问你，"莱因哈特没有指责他，却转开了话题，"你的父母现在如何？"

奥贝斯坦抬眼，停了几秒才回答道："臣的父母早年过世了。"

"兄弟姐妹呢？"

"臣是独子。"

"其他亲戚呢？"

"⋯⋯都是不在附近星系的远亲，先父在世时基本就疏于联系了。"

"那你家里，还有什么人吗？"

等到皇帝问出这个问题的时候，奥贝斯坦在迷雾中已有了不怎么好的预感，但他没有拒绝回答的理由："只有管家夫妇一对，先父嘱咐他们留住家中。"

坐在办公桌前的帝国皇帝像是卸下心头重负一般，展开了笑颜，肩头和双臂都放松了。

"奥贝斯坦，你看，根据你给朕的标准，你不就是朕最合适的结婚对象吗？"

金发年轻人温和的笑容有点刺眼，奥贝斯坦有点担心是不是义眼出问题了，希望不要在这种时刻露出令人不适的眼神。

"所以说，朕认为，今天你的进言完全可以作为你的自荐。"莱因哈特维持着那样的笑，继续说道，"有理有据，非常有说服力。相信你也将成为足以令人民安心的最佳选择。"

"陛下，请勿在这等大事上说些无稽的玩笑。"奥贝斯坦确认了义眼并未出问题，进而确认他一向敏锐的听力没有因疲劳而失常，冷声提醒突发奇想的君王。他不明白莱因哈特是通过什么样的逻辑将他暗指玛林道夫伯爵父女的进言给引申到他自己身上来的，如果不是这样的场合，他真的会为莱因哈特的幽默感笑出声来了，笑完之后还需要冷笑着斥责皇帝陛下逃避问题的办法并不高明，有失王者身份。

"你理解错了，奥贝斯坦，你之前关于君王伴侣的一席话极富远见，对于如今帝国的复杂政治形势来说，也有恰到好处的估计。"莱因哈特却没有哈哈大笑承认自己的一时玩闹，"朕深以为然，事实上，从上次国务尚书向朕提议的时候，朕便认真考虑过——先请你原谅没有事先征求你的许可——朕看了你的档案，从那上面来说，你是位非常合适的人选。"

奥贝斯坦迫切地想要打断自顾自说下去的莱因哈特，但他的理智占了上风，选择缄默不语。

"军政出身，单身Omega，毫无外戚，与朕充分地相互了解——婚姻，子嗣，辅佐皇帝的能力，安定国家的手腕一应俱全——别露出那样的表情，奥贝斯坦，以你的智慧，你不会没有意识到，你是何等适合的人选！"

"⋯⋯那臣真不知道该推辞还是该感谢陛下对臣智慧的谬赞了。"奥贝斯坦开口了，一开口就听上去咬牙切齿的，一开口他就意识到这是个极为不智的举动。

莱因哈特听了，没有继续陈述那种种优势。他的笑容渐渐消失，上身向前，手肘与小臂平放在桌上，交叠起双手，一双几近透明的眼睛紧盯着奥贝斯坦。

"奥贝斯坦，朕的军务尚书大人，这种时候，朕希望你能严肃一点。"那声音恢复了往日的平静，但每个字都异常清晰，"朕正在向你求婚。"

朕正在向你求婚。

好个"朕正在向你求婚"！

"纵使臣有僭越之处，陛下因愤恨而说出如此荒唐的言论，也理应即时撤回，并有所反思失当行为。"奥贝斯坦没心情消化皇帝话中的意思，硬冷着一张长期硬冷的面孔，直言道，"还望陛下今后不会在其他臣下面前重复相似的错误。"

然而莱因哈特并未反省，他眯起双眼："军务尚书你有中意的婚配对象？"

"没有。"

"那么身体方面还好吗⋯⋯你有不能生育的隐疾？"

"没有。"

"还是说你其实对朕的统治包藏祸心，妄图联合他人鲸吞帝国权利，祸及人民挣扎于水火之中？"

"⋯⋯"这个问题奥贝斯坦真的不打算回答了，他已经知道会从对方那里得到什么样的反应了；但莱因哈特以一种极为谨严的眼神打量着他，必须要他给予明确的答复。

"不曾，也不会。"

"那么，你为何认为自己不符合条件、不能成为朕的配偶，进而认定朕的求婚是在说笑呢？"

莱因哈特眼睛里闪过的寒意，让奥贝斯坦总误以为他是认真的。

他是个Alpha。奥贝斯坦突然意识到这一点。一个位居银河权力顶峰的Alpha正牢牢地盯着他，散发出强大的威压。如果奥贝斯坦不了解他，会以为他动用了属于Alpha天性中的那点可耻把戏，但那并不是，那是独属于莱因哈特这个人的，其他任何Alpha都无法企及的惊人魄力，令人难以反抗。

难道他以为奥贝斯坦不会臣服吗？他不能确定奥贝斯坦是否已将全部希冀都寄托在他的身上吗？这个年轻的君主心底有怒气，奥贝斯坦看见了；但那怒火以这种方式爆发，还是他第一次见到。

这是场可笑的闹剧。奥贝斯坦如此判断。足以表现莱因哈特对于私人情感处理方面的幼稚程度。但如果此时此刻他为了这种孩子气的行为与皇帝再起争执，那就是把自己变成低劣闹剧中的演员。

丝毫没有发现自己的心底早被莱因哈特激起不能归类于理智的怒火，奥贝斯坦尤其反感一个Alpha将他的价值与Omega的生理特征与繁衍子嗣联系起来——在这方面看，从小到大他都对自己的外貌非常满意，一个不会被无礼Alpha们拿去意淫的躯壳。

理智应该已经告诉他了，莱因哈特并不是普通的Alpha，更谈不上粗野无礼，但这并不阻碍情感上的冲击——他当然拥有情感！

只能说，在这场对决中，尽管不愿承认，他的情感波动已经脱离他的控制，交到对手的掌中了。这不是好迹象，他应该收拾好一切再来应战。

"臣明白陛下的意思了。"奥贝斯坦打不过，撤退还是会的；深鞠一躬，他又恢复到臣子该有 的恳切和谦卑，"军务省工作繁忙，请陛下允许臣暂且告退——希望您能仔细考虑清楚您的提议中想要表达的意思。"

莱因哈特没有拦他，而是站起来为他送行："这句话应该是朕说的——请军务尚书仔细考虑清楚朕的提议，尽早给出一个令人满意的答复。"


	3. Chapter 3

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

3

 

若说银河帝国上下有哪个人是吉尔菲艾斯大公不那么乐意打交道的，那只有眼前这位军务尚书了。谈不上仇恨或者偏见，他与奥贝斯坦不是同样的人，可以预见的争执与矛盾他早就避开了，但从起初至今，奥贝斯坦这个人挡在与帝国、与莱因哈特相关的所有问题上，甚至，还隐隐地影响着吉尔菲艾斯与格里华德大公之间的事。

尽管齐格飞•吉尔菲艾斯知道这并不都是奥贝斯坦的错，这只是不同立场不同性情的人对事物产生的不同看法，但他这辈子都不可能认同奥贝斯坦的那一套理论，而奥贝斯坦的存在，时刻提醒着他心底一直深藏着的声音——一个会对此生挚友满怀疑虑的声音。

"吉尔菲艾斯大公，下官有些问题向你请教。"军务尚书在宫中碰上大公的机会少之又少，吉尔菲艾斯真说不准这回算是巧合，还是奥贝斯坦目的性极强的举动。在莱因哈特登基后，他已经尽力低调行事了，可还是有许多问题找上门来，这位尚书，那位尚书，吉尔菲艾斯几乎可以在内阁中谋个顾问的职位，才能让他提供的帮助不显得是多管闲事。

"军务尚书大人请说，希望我可以为你解答。"

"下官要问的，事关陛下的个人情况，阁下请自行判断是否能够告知我。"奥贝斯坦就在这条走廊上开口，让吉尔菲艾斯有些恍然，仿佛首次见面时那样，虽然压低了声音，但这个男人一出声就是不敬之语，"陛下过去的身体情况如何？劳累引起的发热很常见吗？"

吉尔菲艾斯设想过奥贝斯坦可能会有的疑问，但这个确不在其中。"请尚书大人同我一起走走吧。"他们俩直立人来人往的走廊中谈论此事，不妥；但对方似乎不能理解其中不妥之处，并未挪动脚步，"我们边走边说。"

大公与军务尚书一起漫步夏季宫廷花园的画面，也是难得一见的奇景。在吉尔菲艾斯的记忆中，自从他与莱因哈特之间的政见分歧渐渐难以弥补时，他就避开了这个莱因哈特的参谋长，一方面是像其他同僚一样，担心自己无法控制情绪与奥贝斯坦产生正面冲突，另一方面，还是奥贝斯坦不断提示他，人与人的隔阂会发展到连最深厚友情都无法弥合的那一天。奥贝斯坦令他重新认识了自己的挚友，不论那陌生的莱因哈特是由奥贝斯坦挖掘出来或者根本与其并没有本质关系，这张苍白的脸都像一层薄纱似的笼罩在莱因哈特的面孔上，又或是挡在了吉尔菲艾斯的视线。他退却了，远离风暴的中心，以最安静的方式继续支持莱因哈特的征程，成为了他人眼中那个"本分而识大体"的"帝王之友"，用自己合适的方法关怀友人。

而奥贝斯坦的疑问，或许也是吉尔菲艾斯可以为朋友做的少数事情之一。

据军医记录，莱因哈特登基之前便有一次发热，无缘无故，最终只能归结为战事炽烈休息不足。幸好后来没有衍生出什么严重病症来，这事也就仅仅成为医疗纪录而已。但是登基后不满一月，莱因哈特又病倒了，几乎相同的发热，相同的毫无原因，皇帝只是遵照医生嘱咐，将办公地点搬到卧室。吉尔菲艾斯听说了，两次都知道；他也知道友人不喜欢议论自己的病症，那会让一位将领一位君主显得体质低下不堪一击，他只是与友人聊聊旧事，并担保决不将发热的事传到安妮罗杰•冯•格里华德大公那边去。今天进宫时巧遇国务尚书玛林道夫伯爵，对方就已经问过跟与军务尚书差不多的问题，吉尔菲艾斯只能说，他说了他所了解的。

"大约在八九年前，那是我能记得的第一次——陛下无缘无故的发热。"吉尔菲艾斯还记得，那时安妮罗杰面对这种医生无法判断的症状心里是多么焦急，又多么镇定地将焦急藏在心底，只是以微笑和体贴默默安抚迷迷糊糊的弟弟，"医生说不出病名，试着给了些药，但陛下的情况不见起色。后来都是在格里华德大公的照料下，好好休息几天，就痊愈了。"

"经常性的吗？"奥贝斯坦问道。

"那倒不会，至少过两三个月才有一次。"

"这情况持续了多久？"

"据我所知，超过一年的时间，但不到两年。在此之前还有没有过，我并不清楚。陛下不是喜欢谈论健康状况的人。"

军务尚书沉默了一会儿，仿佛他是给病人问诊的医生一般。吉尔菲艾斯只好接着说："最近这两次发热，看起来有点相似——陛下不希望让格里华德大公知晓，请尚书大人也暂为他保守这次的病情。"

"听起来你们都在期待下官去告诉陛下的姐姐，然后用'姐姐的照料'这剂灵药让陛下暂时康复。"奥贝斯坦没有答应这种没有理智的请求，语带嘲讽，"阁下知道陛下的性别分化期是什么时候吗？"

"什么？"吉尔菲艾斯不知他为何牵扯到这件事上来。莱因哈特是个Alpha，但这不妨碍作为Beta的吉尔菲艾斯与他成为朋友；说真的，如果奥贝斯坦不说，他不会想起这件事来，他记不起朋友的性别特殊，那些偏见与他们的友情无关。

"陛下是什么时候显出Alpha性征的？在早年的发热之前，还是之后？"奥贝斯坦把问题说清楚了一点。

"这⋯⋯估计是之后？"对于一个Beta来说，这是个困难的问题，只有医生能告诉他们，一个人是Alpha或者Omega，他们是感觉不到的，"我的意思是，我知道他是Alpha的事，是在他开始发热以后。"Alpha体质，这会与莱因哈特的病有关系吗？

对这个模糊的答案，军务尚书没给出正面回应。他垂眼思索着，紧抿的嘴唇总带着一种欲言又止的错觉。

奥贝斯坦停下脚步，直视这个略高于他的青年。

"吉尔菲艾斯大公，陛下确实是个Alpha吗？"

奥贝斯坦到底在想什么？"⋯⋯你这么问，我也只能给出医生的鉴定，我是无法验证的。"我可不像传闻中的你，是个Omega⋯⋯

等等。

玛林道夫伯爵问过什么来着？

不，不是今天问的，是大约半个月以前问的那些事。吉尔菲艾斯还记得那天伯爵可以说是鬼鬼祟祟地来到他身旁谈论的问题，语焉不详，却若有所指。关于Alpha，关于Omega，关于Alpha和Omega，关于莱因哈特，甚至还一笔带过了军务尚书奥贝斯坦大人。

据您所知，过去陛下可与任何人有关比较亲近的⋯⋯关系？

据您所知，过去陛下可对Omega相关的事情表现过⋯⋯兴趣？

据您所知，过去陛下对还是参谋长的军务尚书大人是否有什么⋯⋯特别的评价？

据您所知，过去陛下是不是接触过⋯⋯哦，下官不应该问这些的，大公切莫放在心上。

由于问题内容过于荒诞，吉尔菲艾斯没有跟莱因哈特说过这事。但今天与奥贝斯坦的谈话令他心中碎散的线索收拢到一起——玛林道夫伯爵是在向他指出，莱因哈特跟奥贝斯坦之间可能存在什么不正当行为吗？

吉尔菲艾斯赶紧合上双眼，不能让心中的惊慌暴露在总摆出审视目光的男人面前。

莱因哈特是Alpha，他没有跟Beta好友聊过Omega的事情，仅仅从男性角度来看，他也没跟好友聊过女人方面的事情；他不像好友那样，心头藏着一位女子的倩影，也没有表达过希望寻找一个什么人排解生理上的需求；他说他认为奥贝斯坦这个人只是想利用他，他也正好需要利用奥贝斯坦，对奥贝斯坦说的话，没有选择的问题，只是恰巧那些话都是对的⋯⋯不对呀，伯爵那些猜测都是毫无根据的，莱因哈特并未对奥贝斯坦产生过兴趣，他甚至没有对任何人产生过兴趣，他一向如此，他是个清心寡欲之人，他的热情都扑在他的伟业上。

这都是来自过去经验与记忆得出的结论。吉尔菲艾斯不愿认识到这一点，转过念头来。

可是奥贝斯坦为何对莱因哈特的Alpha身份如此有兴趣？出于对病情的担忧？奥贝斯坦什么时候替人着想过？吉尔菲艾斯立即否定一个无微不至的军务尚书大人形象。他是无法估计奥贝斯坦的。

但他还能估计莱因哈特。吉尔菲艾斯睁开眼睛打量起头发半白的男子。不，这不对，莱因哈特不会对这样一副躯壳产生特别的兴趣⋯⋯可是，莱因哈特究竟喜欢什么样的呢？他不知道，对此他一丁点都不了解，在这方面，好友过去的行为举止没能给他任何参考价值，他说不出好友会被什么样的人吸引。

摆在他眼前的事实是，莱因哈特是个Alpha，奥贝斯坦是个Omega——还有那该死的传说中的Alpha与Omega的吸引力。

吉尔菲艾斯可不敢打赌，如果一个Omega在莱因哈特面前使用所谓的"信息素"这个武器，莱因哈特是否能顶住诱惑。

虽然他不想将军务尚书与"诱惑"这个词联系在一起。

"陛下的Alpha体质有什么特殊问题吗？"奥贝斯坦一定是发现了吉尔菲艾斯眼中的激烈斗争的思绪，于是得出了这个结论。

"什么⋯⋯""直说吧，下官曾有疑问，弗里德里希四世及其朝臣为何能忍受一个Alpha一路高升，他们必定是给陛下实施了某些手段，抑制了他的Alpha特质，将其维护在可以控制的范围内，对吧？"奥贝斯坦阐述自己的分析，语调颇有点诱导的意味。

"'抑制'？"这个词是Beta熟悉的，从古至今Beta面对Alpha和Omega，第一反应便是这个词，"不，没有这样的事。根据体检报告，莱因哈特的特殊性激素数值长期低于正常范围，军方核验结论一直都是'安全'，这是非常幸运的事，他们没理由对他实施任何⋯⋯"

吉尔菲艾斯猛然发现，他把这件事说出来了——先前玛林道夫伯爵问起时他并未涉及此事，而如今面对奥贝斯坦似乎有什么东西乱作一团，他直接说了出来。

奥贝斯坦正盯着他，那视线使人背脊中腾起一股寒气。

"所以对于陛下的这一'生理缺陷'你们从头至尾都抱有侥幸心理，欢天喜地，反倒认为这是正常的，甚至是陛下成就今日一切的必备条件吗？"

"不，陛下认为这些并不会产生什么影响，"吉尔菲艾斯发现前面他一时着急忽略了如今应该使用的尊称，赶忙纠正，"他只跟我说过这是件好事，让他不容易受到别人影响，不会被天性击败⋯⋯"

然而军务尚书不打算听他继续回忆下去。

"吉尔菲艾斯大公，感谢你提供的帮助。"奥贝斯坦掉头就走，没有多余的告辞。他今天找到吉尔菲艾斯没有白费时间，这至少让他得出了初步的结论。

Alpha不像Omega那样有明确的发情期，所以一般当Alpha度过青少年时代的"性别分化期"成年之后，除了特种行业要求的跟踪检查，以及性功能方面的疾病，医生诊断时并不会给病人进行性激素方面的检查。感冒发烧，疲劳体虚，这些都不是会让医生联想到特殊性别上的——奥贝斯坦现在想知道的是，最近莱因哈特两次发热，医生是否关注了这一方面，并提出明确的治疗方案呢？

如果答案是"否"，御医们该好好检讨一下自己的专业能力了。

而如果答案是"是"⋯⋯奥贝斯坦沉思片刻，他很难不把医生可能给出的治疗建议，与近来莱因哈特对他本人、对他生理性别的莫名关注联系到一起去。

还有那场闹剧，那所谓的"求婚"。事发后，海尼森方面的消息接踵而来，不说奥贝斯坦，皇帝本人大概都无暇拨冗关注一时兴起惹出来的麻烦。奥贝斯坦对此其实是不以为然的，莱因哈特没再提过，说明承认了那不过是玩笑，结束对话时互相给了个台阶，这件事便到此为止了。

可是，莱因哈特生病了。"邱梅尔事件"仅是在奥贝斯坦心里敲了记警钟，皇帝的怪病才是真正的威胁。奥贝斯坦不接受没有原因的病症，这往往意味着两方面可能，一是荒诞不经的，另一是极为险恶的。这简直是要逼人将皇帝的婚事提上紧急议程——当然，若有恰当的治疗方法，那就另当别论。

这不是他职责范围内的事。奥贝斯坦理智地想。不过，放在他前方有两条路，一条通向宫内尚书大人的办公室，而另一条，则通向皇帝陛下目前的办公室，相信御医也会时刻守候在那里。

奥贝斯坦比一般人更了解自己，他知道他会选择一条最短的路。


	4. Chapter 4

【银英/莱奥/莱因哈特x奥贝斯坦/二设ABO/甜文】

文：坑娘/斗椿

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

4

 

这并不是一个复杂的检测，还没等皇帝的近侍为军务尚书在床边安排好座椅与茶几，数据出来了。御医所有顾及，看看军务尚书又看看皇帝，双方都没有给他明确指示，他出于职业规范，终究没把数据交给任何一人。

莱因哈特心里清楚得很。奥贝斯坦则只需要扫一眼御医的神情就够了。

"臣认为⋯⋯""请及时为陛下制定治疗方案。"奥贝斯坦不需要御医发表什么见解，对他来说一切显而易见了。

来自军务尚书大人的冷言冷语，他可消受不了；眼巴巴地望着皇帝陛下，总算换来一句："退下做你该做的吧。"

到头来，这发热的原因反而是被军务尚书大人找出来了吗？莱因哈特有点无奈。这种直觉，这种天性，是不是又要归结到特殊性别的二人之间，总有那么一些共通的东西？这些天正赶在海尼森问题的当口上，莱因哈特对于发烧最强烈的感觉便是误事，虚弱不说，昏昏沉沉的仿佛下一秒就能睡着一般，极大影响他处理政务的效率。落到后来，竟然是军务尚书跑来指示御医进行一个小小的检查，将病因与其结果联系起来。

Alpha性激素水平低下。从莱因哈特的角度看，这真是好事。不说旁人的信任度会为此提高，即便是过去经历的那些自我控制力的考核，他都能凭此简单通过。

换句话说，他可不是能被其他人随随便便影响的Alpha，站稳了先发优势。

但是，现在这个"优势"似乎是要不得的东西。至少奥贝斯坦看着他的眼神是这么告诉他的。尽管两人相距两米，可莱因哈特不能再被对方以近乎责备的视线这么盯下去了，他调动起有点飘忽的大脑，把气氛岔到别的道上："军务尚书的呈报今天似乎已经完成了吧？现在来找朕所为何事呢？是不是准备给朕先前的私人请求一个合适的答复了？"

奥贝斯坦的眼神告诉他，他选错了话题。

"您是认真的吗？"男人反问道，低沉的声音里总有种危险信号，"陛下设想过随之而来的全部责任与后果了吗？"

这质问真是选了个好时机。莱因哈特越发模糊地想。"朕相信尚书大人的能力，可以和朕一起解决那些事情，不是吗？" 

近侍放在那边的是一张单人沙发，看起来柔软舒适。但奥贝斯坦坐在上面的模样，似乎那沙发是把坚硬的椅子。颀长的身段，令他的双腿不太自然地撑在地面上，膝部突兀；而双臂也并未搁在沙发扶手上，它们都架在膝上，搭配上那直挺的后背，很不自在。莱因哈特说的话，像是难到他了，皇帝一个包袱扔了过来，就如同起初这一个个尚书们把包袱丢给皇帝一般。 

莱因哈特知道现在脑袋不是那么清楚，居然会因为对方犯难的样子飘飘然，甚至，脸上还是泛着笑容的。 

"看来陛下对此并没有明确的认识。"话音刚落，奥贝斯坦那原本显得有些僵硬的肢体渐渐放松——他调整了姿势，斜倚着沙发的靠背。 

"看来军务尚书对朕十分不信任。"全然意识不到男人的改变意味着什么，莱因哈特可有皇威不容侵犯。 

奥贝斯坦抬起了瘦削细长的手指。 

"恕下官无礼。" 莱因哈特眼见着那手指把手指主人军装领口上的纽扣给打开了，顿时一个激灵。 

如此反常的行为，你要干什么，奥贝斯坦？！皇帝陛下差点破口而出，可他紧绷着双唇，不愿在这个男人先露怯。堂堂帝国军务尚书，在皇帝面前解开军服纽扣！军容何在！这等无礼，怎么可以饶恕！ 

然而奥贝斯坦除了自如地扯了扯领口，除了舒服地坐在那边，没有其他下一步动作，也没有任何解释。 

干脆还阖上双眼，如同进入了冥想之境。 

热度还没退下的莱因哈特望着他，一头雾水。军务尚书像是奔波劳顿多日总算找到个机会休息片刻，竟让能在皇帝面前松懈下来；这可是过去与莱因哈特相处中完全没有的，令人完全无法预知后面会发生什么情况，也不敢贸然行动。 

可奥贝斯坦就那么坐着，坐着，坐着……不发一言，惹得莱因哈特的紧张感渐渐消退，陷入了靠枕之中…… 那双义眼，忽然间出现在他薄雾般的视线里。 

"陛下病得不轻。"奥贝斯坦断言着，动了动义眼，动了动肩头。 

可是，何以见得呢？自从奥贝斯坦进入这房间，莱因哈特浑身憋着一股不服气的劲头，要与对方就"朕的身体还是朕自己更了解"这一论题产生争执。够了！不要用"特殊性别"那一套故弄玄虚了！我确实有些缺陷，基本感受不到自己与Beta的区别，任何一个Omega放在我面前就是形同虚设，在军校和军队里的Alpha监测考试里，我可从未被对方影响过，顶多像进了刚净化过空气的盥洗室一样…… 

或者像是雨后空气中刚沾染上阳光被燎过一道灼热的金边似的，青草的尖端颤动着抖去水汽，丰沛而剔透的水珠滑过叶脉，聚集在松散的泥土里，蒸腾起窒闷的湿度，将草叶牢牢地抓住，连知觉也被其吸引…… 

像是期待阳光钻到这阴暗的角落中来，又像是要挣脱出去，纵身扑向阳光中，亲眼观赏这被雨洗刷过的崭新的世界…… 

有树，高大而茂密，虬枝相接，却遮挡不住阳光；深邃无尽，引人信步而入，毫无阴森可怖的寒意。周身包裹着柔和的温度，从朝阳初熹，到暖日微曛，光影变幻，轻盈的嫩芽芳美，沉着的硬木幽长，无尽的静默模糊了界限，令人仿佛同时拥有了不同的极端，杂糅了世界的正面与背面。 

莱因哈特渐渐发现自己睡着了，睡在纯粹的自然之力的包裹中，寒光褪尽，热力渐涨，宛如梦境般的世界渗入身体每一处缝隙之中，将睡梦与现实交融在这里…… 

他觉得热。 

明明是如此舒适的体验，可他发现有什么地方不正常。 

莱因哈特惊醒过来，望着坐在沙发上的男人——他一动不动，依旧看着这边，好像莱因哈特从未昏睡过去一般。 

但是，这个奥贝斯坦不对劲，这整个房间不对劲……连莱因哈特自己，都不对劲。 

“……奥贝斯坦……”光用视觉是无法从军务尚书的脸上看出端倪的，莱因哈特只得开口，可他却无法认出自己的声音，“你在，做什么？” 

“陛下从未经历过这个测试吗？”奥贝斯坦语带讽刺，“不应该呀，这是军方最基本的信息素控制测评环节吧。” 

信息素控制测评。莱因哈特明白了。这家伙居然端坐在这里，释放自己的Omega信息素，刺激对面的Alpha。 

这是一种从地球时代运用至今的特殊性别监控手段，据记载，一些国家和地区甚至将其作为特殊性别成年时必须通过的测验，象征着“少数性别”进入“正常社会”的通行证。银河帝国对于普通的Alpha与Omega已采取更便捷的生物监控技术，但军方不会放弃最基本的东西——这是对天性最直接最原始的考验。 

一个Omega在严密保护措施之下，向一个Alpha展示自己身体中蕴藏的原始能量，进而观察Alpha的自控与应对能力。反之亦然。莱因哈特记得这些，测试的房间中往往看不到Omega在何处，只是通过空气将信息素导入密闭空间里，缠绕在Alpha的周围，莱因哈特记得，可是又不那么清晰，因为他很难在这种测试中察觉Omega强烈的影响力。 

可他感觉到奥贝斯坦的存在了，不用睁开眼睛，就能感觉到。许多人在撰写生物学著作时喜欢将信息素比喻为香气，还有人专门研究所谓的“香气类型”，现在莱因哈特才明白，“香气”不足以形容这个，他的每一种感官都被信息素俘获了，那无形的东西已经与他融为一体，陷入超脱于现实的新世界中…… 

幻境。奥贝斯坦简直是制造出了一个幻境。 

而在这幻境之中，莱因哈特渐渐迷失了方向，找不出突破回现实的路。 

“住手……”他感到热，有什么东西在他的体内鼓动，要脱离而去，与幻境合为一体，“这不是正常的，测评从未有过……” 

“鉴于您的身体状况，臣估计先前测试中的对手太弱了，所以还是由臣来试一试吧。” 

“不，这不对……军务，尚书，你怎么可能……”精通这些把戏。莱因哈特明明躺在床上，身体却被别人攥住，几乎要向离开他精神的控制。奥贝斯坦怎么会判断出这些事，奥贝斯坦胸有成竹地要将他击溃，奥贝斯坦精通此道根本是令人难以想象的事…… 

“军校中极少数的Omega学生长期担任测评助理，毕业后也有一部分人会在军队中做这方面的兼职。这很正常。”军校Omega学生住在哪儿都不会有任何一个Alpha或Beta知晓，有时候大家都在猜测说不定Omega们只是藏起了身份，跟大家住在一起，“如果过去陛下一直在偷懒，那么，为了您身体考虑，臣来帮助您的治疗。” 

什么偷懒！什么帮助！医生连治疗方案还没拿出来奥贝斯坦你就动手，你是在……你是在惩罚朕吗！ 

“停下！”因为连我自己都不知道这样放任下去会出现什么情况——莱因哈特意识到Alpha和Omega的生理天性，回忆起传闻中的惨剧，他不确定到底能不能控制得住，更何况测评中对方都在保护之下，可奥贝斯坦就坐在他触手可及的地方！ 

而且最关键的是……莱因哈特想到了最终可能会发生的事情…… 

“是陛下希望臣与您一起解决这些问题的。” 

这是报复！ 

“……你知道，一切可能的结果，奥贝斯坦，我……”莱因哈特只觉得脑袋里比先前发热时更混乱了，“我不喜欢你！” 

“‘喜欢’并不是婚姻的必需品。”男人冷静地陈述，上身向前一倾，“但对于陛下来说，皇嗣是必须的。若您想找一位Omega伴侣，您就得有所突破。” 

奥贝斯坦是在提醒他，玩闹的求婚是行不通的，皇家婚姻最需要的是什么？婚姻生活及其产物。 

“啰嗦，说得好像医生只有这一种办法一样……”莱因哈特咬牙撑住自己，他甚至感觉到自己摆出镇定自如的笑脸，千万不能被这前所未有的信息素吞噬，“不过我是不是应该庆幸，你没有直接回我一句，‘我也不喜欢你’…… 

“奥贝斯坦，你是答应朕的求婚了吗？” 

说完他就笑不出来了。先前温柔的幻境翻天覆地，那清爽明亮的自然美景忽地被巨浪冲成碎散的泡影。红色，满目赤红，天地之间迸发出金色光芒，耳边都是高频鸣响，他所能触碰到的东西都像是火焰一般，会使他燃烧殆尽。 

空气也跟着燃烧起来。 

莱因哈特看见，奥贝斯坦一贯青白的脸色变得不一样了。 

“陛下。”男人音量极低，说出的每一个字，都像是含在嗓子里似的，“我们先不管那个。” 

奥贝斯坦收起原先肆意伸展的双腿，双臂又回到膝盖之上。 

“我感受到你了。”


	5. Chapter 5

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

5

 

奥贝斯坦感受到了，一个纯净而强大的Alpha。

那个Alpha正待在距他两米开外的床上，绽放出他从未经历过的、灿烂夺目的信息素。

这就是银河帝国的皇帝，这就是莱因哈特。真正的莱因哈特。

医学或生物学上的原因，奥贝斯坦可不清楚，也没必要弄明白，一个Alpha的性激素水平低下，解决方法有很多种，其中有种简单粗暴点的，就是接受与之相对的Omega“启发”。事实上，奥贝斯坦并不是那种专门为Alpha服务的Omega治疗师，他也没研究过治疗师的手法和军方信息素测评有什么区别。他没有在御医检查之后全权交给医疗部门而是自己亲自动手的原因，是莱因哈特对待这个问题的一贯态度，彻头彻尾地，激怒了他。

他必须承认，他有点慌了。一个付出大量心血栽培至今的霸主，身上却带有完全不能确定的未来……奥贝斯坦不禁心烦气躁，动了这不择手段的念头。

他得亲眼确认，这不是个需要他现在就准备好候选人的皇帝。

动手的时候，奥贝斯坦不是没有想过贸然行事的最坏打算，恰恰相反，他把这个问题想得清楚透彻，所以才会行此无礼之事。只不过事到临头，他意识到一个麻烦——信息素测评Omega只需要提供信息素，而并不负责激发Alpha后续的“治疗手段”；眼下莱因哈特显然需要点什么。

该给他什么呢？奥贝斯坦察觉到自己的膝头微微发颤，这显然是他受到对方影响的信号。就像打开了音响的一瞬间发现音量太大却无法立即找到调节音量的按键一般，难以忍受的激流几乎要冲垮他的控制力，体内警铃大作，里里外外挣扎角斗起来，硬着头皮去面对一只被打开镣铐的巨兽。

到底是好久没有过这样的对决了，他轻视了对手，没料到莱因哈特从未开启的身体里藏了这么惊人的力量。

而这信息素的主人，似乎还在与生理性的高热战斗，双眼朦胧，也一时想不起来如何运用自己的四肢去寻找解脱之路。

银河帝国的莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆皇帝陛下，骨子里还只是个晚熟而不上道的Alpha。认识到这一点，奥贝斯坦站起身来，抬起自己尚能控制住的双手，脱下军装和军裤，有条不紊地叠好放在沙发上。

无论后面会是什么情况，他必须保证自己能够衣帽整齐地离开这里。

至少不会穿着湿漉漉的裤子。

对于军务尚书来说，“天性”这个词，从不会令人无法接受或者充满担忧，他能想到的，首先是控制，进而是加以利用。科技发展至今，从初次发现自己的性别开始，奥贝斯坦就懂得冷静而高效地处理相关事宜，适当地遵照医嘱，为工作调整好个人的节奏。困扰不能说是没有，但这种东西若放在意志力面前，便不值一提了。幸运的是，改朝换代的忙碌让他一直没安排停药期的机会，他不用在临近发情期的时候对付肆无忌惮铺张开来的Alpha信息素的进攻。他不能控制的只是身体的某些部分，还不至于丢掉理智紧贴上信息素的来源，索求最低等的抚慰与满足。

“……你过来。”

床上躺着的人这么说道，嗓音干涸沙哑。刚刚脱下内裤、正在解衬衫纽扣的奥贝斯坦瞥了金发王者一眼，对方几乎是头一回经受高强度信息素的洗礼，已分辨不清哪些是Alpha本身的哪些是Omega的赠予，一副脑袋放空的模样，只有精力全身心感受；但就是在这状态下，王者风度不减，大概也不知道眼前Omega是谁，凭直觉命令着，施加了压力。

其实每个人对别人信息素都会产生不同的感受，奥贝斯坦不知道莱因哈特的知觉中自己现在是什么样的，他只知道莱因哈特整个人散发出如同火焰般的燥动感，谈不上舒适的类型，但恰好介于令人退却与好奇之间那个模棱两可的点上。他有点犹豫，毕竟对方的压迫感在节节攀升，而奥贝斯坦压抑着打着颤的膝盖，想把衬衫也处理好……

“过来。”

奥贝斯坦决定暂时放弃。空气中有什么东西开始攥紧他的喉咙了，颈间有个地方突突直跳，他不想惹怒一个濒临爆发的Alpha。踢开半挂的鞋子，他慢慢走近床边。

莱因哈特的脸色越来越红，估计是随着奥贝斯坦的靠近，信息素影响力越发强烈的缘故；而随着奥贝斯坦的靠近，年轻人脸上渐渐浮现出一种满意的笑——这是他作为Alpha给出的第一个命令，Omega遵从了他。

这样的距离，奥贝斯坦很难说些什么有关自控能力的话题，毕竟这是纯粹的吸引力，即便是一个剧烈燃烧的火坑，他都得跳进去。

他只是有点……不知打哪儿下手比较好。

对身份的顾及还是存在的，至少奥贝斯坦还有。

不过看起来这玩意儿已经被莱因哈特抛在脑后了。久卧病榻的青年掀开被子直起身，将男人几乎光裸着的腰揽在臂间，贴在前额的头发和鼻尖一起摩擦着奥贝斯坦平坦的腹部，衬衫的下摆被揉弄得一团糟。像是在嗅，又像是渴望肌肤的接触，奥贝斯坦只觉小腹上下一阵湿热的气息，让他有点站不稳了，险些失去重心摔在床上。

“……陛下，”一旦摔倒，那可能就很难爬起来了，他决定打断莱因哈特这种近似撒娇的动作，“让我先……”幸好对方没用多大力气，他还能抬腿上床——尽管这是张大床，可似乎没什么合适的地方给他待的，只能分开双腿跨在莱因哈特身体的两侧。

一定是个性暗示强烈的动作。他想。因为受到本能支配的皇帝仰起头，双眼都在发光……

而皇帝那宽松的睡裤里显然也有个东西抬起头来，令人难以忽略它的存在。

这算是什么？初尝情欲的狮子？口不择食地盯上了发情对象？奥贝斯坦一边思考着信息素到底会给莱因哈特的眼睛附加何等强度的美化效果，一边被自己身后深润滑腻的感觉蒙住了心口，他属于Omega的部分准备好了，准备屈服在莱因哈特的威压之下。

“您想要什么？”奥贝斯坦可不确定所谓的“天性”能在这一张白纸上写下多少东西，如果除了释放信息素去吞噬Omega对手的理智的话……

没有回答，但膝盖被人猛力向前拉扯，奥贝斯坦不能维持跪着的姿势，跌坐在莱因哈特身上。

准确来说，是坐在对方的胯上，一个凸起的硬物上。

两个人上身几乎紧贴在一起，捏着他膝盖的双手钻进衬衫，攀上他后背的肩胛，用力地搓揉着一路下滑，掐住他有些不安的窄腰，像是找不到合适的位置安放一样。不是调情似的撩拨，而是用上最大气力，要从奥贝斯坦的皮肤之下摸索出那种诱人东西的源头，恨不得将他里外翻过来。同时一个光滑的下巴蹭在他的胸前，撇开衬衫的前襟，蠕动的唇瓣带着干渴与燥热，时不时自肌理的边界上掠过，引来一阵阵战栗。

莱因哈特正在寻找这第一次从他体内挖掘出本性的Omega，究竟在什么地方。他的力道让奥贝斯坦感到疼痛，但这阻止不了大脑接收到错误的信号——无论这个Alpha做什么，都是在增加奥贝斯坦身体上的快感，让他的阴茎也在两人身体间的缝隙中挺立起来。

奥贝斯坦迫切地想要触碰自己身前抖动的欲望，但莱因哈特的双臂成了阻碍，他只能沉下腰，企图依靠对方的腹肌有所纾解；这个举动使他翘起臀部，那双在肆虐着的手找到了新的方向。

几乎可以感觉到聚集在后穴中的液体因为旁人推挤而涌出体外，奥贝斯坦发现自己渐渐用不上力气，不论是身后，还是手臂。“不……”他垂下头在莱因哈特耳边低喊，却很快被对方粗重的呼吸淹没。

有人探索到了这个湿润的去处，忍不住好奇地钻进去研究一番。奥贝斯坦的头顶和脚尖一起麻痹了片刻，脖子后仰，背后紧绷，这强烈的反应，让身下人也意识到不同寻常的地方。

不知道莱因哈特用了多少手指在玩弄那里，它们进进出出的速度很快，奥贝斯坦只觉得滑腻的东西偷跑了出去，沾湿了臀下的布料。很快，这种湿意居然抓住了他的喉咙——莱因哈特形状漂亮的手指将那些体液从他的锁骨向上抹去，并凑近了那里，好像在闻那上面的味道……

“这是什么？”皇帝陛下询问起来，好像那就是恼人的信息素的来源一样。

奥贝斯坦可没有给他上课的雅兴。没到发情期的身体被唤醒了，虽然没有难以平抚的热潮，但他们俩今天谁都逃不过。带着点恶意，大腿根部扭动着研磨年轻勃发的器官，果不其然，他被对方扶着腰抬起来，莱因哈特正手忙脚乱地解开自己的裤子。

压着那副滚烫的身体陷入靠枕里，奥贝斯坦有点分不清耳边的越发急促的喘息声到底是谁的，他似乎对莱因哈特散发出来的信息素深深渴望起来，他能嗅出它们来，从那乱蓬蓬的金色发丝之间。眼前一片柔软头发映射出的光芒，他仿佛沉入无数颗星星堆满的宇宙之海中，逐渐下沉，直至在其中发现了最明亮的那一对冰晶似的星辰……

信息素的美化功能，不，莱因哈特不需要这样的东西，而奥贝斯坦也不会受其影响，那对透亮的眼珠本来就是宇宙中最美的东西。此刻它们是燃烧着的，冰在燃烧，极高的温度，让刚触碰到火焰边缘的一切物质都化为无形，彻底失去思考的能力。

“让我，进去……”莱因哈特叹息似的念叨着，“让我，奥贝斯坦……”

那双眼睛的主人望着他，念出了他的名字。奥贝斯坦有些惊讶，没想到皇帝还能清醒地意识到坐在自己身上的是谁，随后又很快释然了，这种时候，是谁还重要吗？

“拿走，你所想要的，一切……”话说出口的下一刻，他就被分开臀肉，被猛地贯穿，被顶得不知上身究竟在什么位置、连原先还在他怀中那颗金色的脑袋也不知去向。骁勇的将领，不似英俊容貌那般甜美，浑身积攒的蛮力，全数推进温暖湿滑的密穴，压榨其中不断涌出的热液。维持坐姿抽插不过几个来回，奥贝斯坦迷离间觉得被托着后腰翻转过来，后脑和肩部落在了床垫上，腰臀被人高高抬起，与人相接，发出闷响与水声。

莱因哈特左手撑在他的头侧，挡住了窗边投来一半的和煦日光。奥贝斯坦无法形容这象征着完全支配与被支配的体势，他像是被按在了水池中一般头重脚轻，左边的脚踝找不到安全的位置，挣扎着要勾上莱因哈特的腰，袜子织物的触感令对方一阵轻颤，更是加快了速度。

是他先对莱因哈特出手的，也是他告诉莱因哈特，拿走想要的一切……奥贝斯坦在说出这话的时候，不经意想起了最深的结合，想起了标记。他不清楚莱因哈特的身体状况是否可以达到成结的阶段，但以眼下的情况，他们互相影响的程度，他们结合的深度，若是莱因哈特一旦成结，他没有办法阻止，没有办法停下。

即使那会让他们俩陷入前所未有的境地。被Alpha强壮的性器从内壁上碾过，奥贝斯坦屡次几乎登上高潮，前后一片泥泞好像是融化在一起了——他忽然有些想笑的冲动，嘲笑或是苦笑，笑这特殊身体里残存的野性，简简单单，就爆发出来，将理性一扫而光，只留下欲望的禽兽。早以为与情欲无关的他本人，或是一个从不认识情欲的年轻皇帝，无不拜倒屈服，在这毫不正确的时间地点，享受被肉体驱使的奴仆之辱。

感觉到自己的腰又被拎了起来，他望着自上而下压制住他的君主，那张美貌无双的脸庞之上，是迷醉的神色。他们的视线就这么胶着起来，冰蓝色的眼睛勾勒着他的五官，他的下巴，最终纠缠在他的脖子上。

莱因哈特伸手抚摸着，一点一点，终于找到了奥贝斯坦颈上常年包裹在军服高领中的一处。

“……我的。”凭着直觉与本能，他用掌心按住那里，喃喃自语，“这是，我的。”

奥贝斯坦知道那是什么地方。Omega的腺体之一，完成标记的重要位置。不得不说，莱因哈特这样的举动让人有些触动，可能是性激素长期过低的原因，他在这激烈的性爱中并没有成结，但他知道他要什么，他要完全征服这个Omega，占为己有。

呼吸似乎已经被莱因哈特的掌心夺去了，奥贝斯坦想起这一切开始之前他的打算，他应该那么做，即使现在他们还沉浸于此，不久之后，他也应该那么做……

无法清楚地记得他们俩是如何达到高潮的，待奥贝斯坦从昏沉中再度睁开眼睛的时候，房间里暴动的信息素已经平息下来，而莱因哈特环着他的胸口，睡得异常宁静。

一切都降回了原本该有的样子。包括莱因哈特的体温。奥贝斯坦在初步确定了这件事以后，脱离对方轻柔的桎梏，翻身起来，把御医留在床头的温度计塞进昏睡的皇帝嘴里，才下了床。

衬衫一片狼藉，还好军装状态良好。相信皇帝不会介意他借用浴室，奥贝斯坦把自己仔细清理一番，径直走向沙发，穿起衣服来。

甚至不顾叼着温度计的皇帝陛下射在他背后的灼热目光。

“陛下请息怒。”整理好军装衣领，奥贝斯坦走到床边，抽出温度计看了看，放在一边，“剩下就等御医制定好治疗计划，相信他们能找到最优秀的治疗师。”

“……你在说什么？”莱因哈特消化了一会儿他的话。

“臣离开时会让近侍进来服侍陛下沐浴。您只需要告诉他们您退烧了，出了很多汗，他们会处理好，应该不会有人追问的。”被单已经是一团糟了，总得有人清理一下不是吗？

“奥贝斯坦！”莱因哈特坐了起来，“你过来！”

扣紧袖口，军务尚书乖乖送上前去，不想被皇帝一把揪住了衣领。

“你想当什么都没发生过是不是？”咬牙切齿的质疑，莱因哈特气得不轻。

“不，陛下，发生了就是发生了，臣不会否认。”奥贝斯坦不着痕迹想从他手里挣脱出来，“追究无意义行为的意义，是最没有意义的事。臣能看到的结果是，陛下康复如初，医生会安排治疗，陛下也可以毫无心理包袱地考虑婚事了。”

莱因哈特愣了片刻，松开了手：“什么婚事！你都做了些什么，你……”

“您不喜欢臣，也不是真想结婚，而如今Omega对您来说并没有什么值得好奇的了。有什么不对的吗？”奥贝斯坦说着，趁狮子的火气还没再度腾起，退到门边，“军务省今天的事务还没有处理，陛下，臣先告退了。”

他可不想见到皇帝最幼稚的一面——例如把枕头扔过来砸他之类的。

莱因哈特需要的，只是静静地思考而已。


	6. Chapter 6

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

6

 

自从“邱梅尔”事件之后一直禁闭在家刚刚复职的希尔格尔•冯•玛林道夫发现，皇帝陛下无故发热退烧后一直有点古怪。尤其是在某几个特定人物出现在办公室里的时候。

例如眼下的吉尔菲艾斯大公。“玛林道夫伯爵千金，请暂且离开。”皇帝陛下如此要求道。说实话，作为皇帝一生的挚友，齐格飞•吉尔菲艾斯来与皇帝叙话需要屏退旁人倒也合理，但希尔德总觉得她禁闭之后，皇帝身上发生了某种变化……温和谦恭的红发年轻大公向她微笑告别，希尔德不便探索更多，敬礼退下。

今天是莱因哈特主动找他来的，这有些反常。吉尔菲艾斯琢磨着所谈之事是否会与格里华德大公有关，不想玛林道夫小姐甫一关门，皇帝便将一个厚重的文件夹扔在桌上。

“齐格你看看。”莱因哈特的声音有点听不出情绪，“御医建议交给宫内尚书经手这事，我觉得我还是信任你。”没有那些端起架子的称呼，他们俩单独相处的时候，还是与往常一样。

御医？吉尔菲艾斯想起几天前友人的病情，几乎是突然间痊愈的，当时他觉得有点奇怪，但皇帝痊愈到底是件好事，也就没有多论，原来是御医找到行之有效的办法了嘛。打开文件夹，一上来是个掌心大小的矩形仪器，上面屏幕上闪着绿色的数值：“这是？”

“监控仪。放一边儿，不管它，你看看其他的。”莱因哈特起身把仪器拿过来，扔在桌上，又重新坐回去。

乍一看是份体检报告，上面是莱因哈特各项基本数据，标明了不同日期。出具报告的人将几栏用红色标了出来，吉尔菲艾斯看得懂，那些都是有关特殊性激素的内容。他想起上次与人谈起这些，军务尚书指出此乃问题所在，事实证明果真如此。

只不过……退烧后的数据似乎比发烧当日的高上了许多？吉尔菲艾斯发现疑点，将两页报告来回翻动，却听见有人不耐烦地说：“别看那些，你看结论和治疗！”

结论，长期性激素失调。治疗，药物治疗与……“信息素理疗”。

这是什么东西？吉尔菲艾斯抬起头来，疑惑地望着颦眉不看他的好友。

莱因哈特依旧不看他：“后面有说明！”

针对Alpha性激素水平不正常问题，由Omega担任治疗师，运用特殊信息素进行的启发与调节疗法。吉尔菲艾斯以一个Beta的身份想象了一下，脑中出现了翻覆双手施展魔法的心理医生形象——这肯定不对，但他也只能达到这个地步。

总之是会有专业的Omega医生来帮莱因哈特解决问题嘛，这很好。“所以，我需要做的是帮你监管疗程？”吉尔菲艾斯微笑起来，帮助朋友恢复健康，没有比这更适合他的事了。

“不是，重点在后面！”听这语气，莱因哈特就差拍桌而起了，吉尔菲艾斯有点纳闷，可后面的内容确实令人迷惘起来。

前后大概有十二三个人的档案，男性女性都有，附上正面、侧面及全身照，文字则叙述了每个人的基础身体资料、从业年限、水平认证、信息素类型还有家庭背景审查？

“这些都是……”吉尔菲艾斯想了想，“治疗师？”

莱因哈特点点头。没错，资料上显示，他们都是Omega。

“我要请你，帮我把上面的资料，尤其是背景审查那些内容，都核查清楚。”

“背景审查？这些交给朗古手下的人不是更合适吗？”可是一开始莱因哈特说过，本应该交给宫内尚书去办？这其中的渊源是什么？

莱因哈特扔了个冷眼过来：“是啊，我去找军务尚书说不定更有效率。”

吉尔菲艾斯明白其中的意思了，这不是方便外人插手的事。但宫内尚书的存在，听起来将这件事染上了暧昧的因素。他不禁笑出声：“怎么听起来像是选妃一样！”国务尚书跟他讨论过，为皇帝圈定一些候选人，早日决定婚姻大事。

没想到这句话戳中了皇帝的心口：“是啊，这简直比选妃还可怕！你想想，治疗的时候，一旦对方使用了信息素，令我难以自控……甚至更糟……这，这不是就弄出既成事实，我不娶也说不过去了嘛！”

“啊？会是这样吗？”有这么危险？吉尔菲艾斯顺着他的话想象了一下，发现信息素理疗这真是从未接触过的行业，若有这种程度的危险，那怎么会有人冒险从业呢，“应该不止于此。治疗师一定有专业的手法，也可以保护好自己。再说了，从军校开始你就在类似的检测中毫无败绩不是吗？你在怕什么呢？”

莱因哈特被噎住了。他确实很是担心，自从他身体力行地认识到过去的检测不过是小儿科以后，他简直看到“信息素”三个字就心烦意乱。天知道这些Omega治疗师到我这里来会对我做出什么放肆的事情！莱因哈特低声自语：“就怕有人利用我的治疗，混进来一些不轨之徒……”

他只是不知道，最胆大包天的Omega，并不在这群陌生人当中。

“好了，我明白你的意思，我会去核查一下这些人。”吉尔菲艾斯也懂得为了皇帝的安全确有必要，“不过，这么多人，核查起来耗时比较长……既然是选妃，那你先挑几个看得过眼的，缩小一下范围？”

……吉尔菲艾斯你这是在看我笑话！莱因哈特恼怒断言：“没有什么特别的，全权由你决定吧！”

这却让好友露出有些担忧的神色：“莱因哈特，这么多优秀的Omega里，你找不出一个喜欢的吗？”“什么喜欢不喜欢，找个治疗师需要考虑那么多干嘛！”

“不，我的意思是，我们很少讨论过这方面的事情。一个人在面对其他人的时候，总会是有偏好的……”吉尔菲艾斯倾身过来，轻柔地征求他的意见，“你总会想象过一些，特别的场面，即便你没有接触过Omega，也可能想象过他们是什么样的吧？”

什么想象！什么没接触过！吉尔菲艾斯你也太小看我了吧！我可是什么都知道，Omega的样子，Omega的气息，Omega身体的特别之处……意识到友人正在跟他开始一段迟到的青春期话题，莱因哈特觉得自己的太阳穴有点发热。他不是过去那个激素水平低下的不合格Alpha了，他了解过什么是信息素，了解另一种特殊性别，他跟Omega一起度过一段热情的时光，那时呼吸的节奏和手指上的触感，还有身体里蕴藏着的能量……他全都知道！

虽然他不能说，说了之后可能会被问起对方身份，他可无法对朋友坦诚，他所了解的那个Omega，是军务尚书奥贝斯坦！

如同挥之不去的梦魇一般，那个从内到外都湿透了的身体又纠缠在眼前。信息素编织的幻境中冷酷无情的军务尚书大人舒展开四肢，将莱因哈特包裹在颤抖的体内，过去躲在军装之下的肌肉覆盖在高挑的肉体上，一点一点地放松下来，继而又因为他的冲击而紧张不已。他知道，这种时候，Alpha和Omega早被信息素支配，仅仅服从于欲望，他知道那个奥贝斯坦是不算数的，不能与日常所见的男人联系在一起，但这不恰恰说明，深藏不露的灵魂被他发掘出来了吗？

一个全然不同的人，完全服从他的命令，被他征服……如果忽略事后对方摆出事不关己的可恨嘴脸，这段美妙的回忆，说不定会给他的人生带来无限的可能性……

“而你现在所想象的，一定就是你喜欢的类型。”吉尔菲艾斯的话突然打断了他，而办公室里回响着另一种声音，也引起他的注意。

清晰的机械提示音来自桌上那个监控仪。信息素监控仪。屏幕上绿色的数字剧烈上升，已呈红色。该死！莱因哈特明白这意味着什么——他的身体正在不受控制，散发出Alpha信息素。

御医说，自从退烧以后，尽管几项相关数据都上升到正常范围内，但常常会毫无原因地极速提升，脱离所谓的“礼仪界线”。也就是说，莱因哈特的信息素很不稳定，经常不可控制地突破指标，弥漫在空气中。

幸好他周围侍从秘书卫兵里没什么Omega。医生将这个现象也列入治疗需要解决的问题内，希望能帮助皇帝掌握突然变化的身体机能。

所以有了这个监控仪。莱因哈特不想让Beta好友意识到这东西的原理，伸手按下重置键，这样至少不会有警报了。

吉尔菲艾斯面露疑惑，看了看监控仪，又看了看莱因哈特的脸：“你确实想到什么了，对吧？你的脸……红了。”

“不，这都是治疗服药的原因，那玩意儿也是在提醒我吃药。”皇帝很不体面地糊弄过去。他不能让人知道刚才是想起了什么，会让信息素极速升高。

相信吉尔菲艾斯也不会想要看到一个无意识意淫着军务尚书的帝国皇帝。

红发友人似乎还有疑问，但对他来说还有更重要的话题：“说真的，莱因哈特，不一定是Omega，Beta或者Alpha其实什么都没有关系，关键还是总有特别的人，让你不由自主地喜欢上，无论是哪个人的哪一方面，如果喜欢的话，你会发现对方是在闪着光的。”

不，我不喜欢他。莱因哈特想。他也不喜欢我。

发现年轻的皇帝再度陷入沉思，吉尔菲艾斯忽然有个大胆的猜想：“你是不是已经有了明确喜欢的对象？”

“怎么可能！”

这回几乎是拍案而起了，莱因哈特的震怒让吉尔菲艾斯赶忙抓着他的双臂安抚道：“好的，好的，我只是在担心。如果你有了中意的对象，不就可以避免将来被你的那些尚书甚至元帅们逼着考虑这个那个皇后人选，最终与完全没有兴趣的人共度一生嘛——他们最近都在讨论这些问题。”

“……他们，你说的，尚书们，还有元帅们，都在讨论这个？”

“至少我听到了一些声音。”看着皇帝又坐回去，吉尔菲艾斯露出爽朗的笑脸，“最积极的要属玛林道夫伯爵了，看起来完全要代劳宫内尚书的职务，似乎有不少有趣的想法……”例如，认为你和军务尚书之间存在Alpha与Omega的吸引之类的。

莱因哈特似乎没有得到令他想要继续讨论下去的答案。

“大家私下里呼声最高的是谁，相信不用我说了……”“是谁？”莱因哈特根本不知道。

“玛林道夫伯爵千金呀！这说不定也是玛林道夫伯爵如此积极的原因之一……你怎么看？”吉尔菲艾斯总觉得他们俩之间好久没有这么亲密无间的对话了，极想拉着莱因哈特进行下去，可惜桌上的通讯器响了。

“陛下，军务尚书大人求见。”这声音，正是他们在讨论的玛林道夫伯爵千金。吉尔菲艾斯下意识冲莱因哈特一笑，可莱因哈特没感受到朋友的幽默，反而皱紧了眉毛。

接着他瞥了远远的监控仪一眼，才说：“请他先进来。”

有点反常，不是吗？吉尔菲艾斯不禁研究起莱因哈特反常的原因，而军务尚书就这么直接走了进来，目光触及皇帝桌前的大公，并没有在乎或者回避，只打了个招呼，就将手上的一本文件放在桌上。

“陛下，既然吉尔菲艾斯大公在此，请您过会儿先看一下这些。”奥贝斯坦顿了顿，“臣结束了内阁会议之后，再来向陛下汇报。”

到底还是在防备着我吗？吉尔菲艾斯心里苦笑，想说点什么，可是，桌上那个小仪器再一次发出提示音。

吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼，上面闪着红色的数字，显然比先前高了许多。

莱因哈特立即若无其事地按了上面的按键。紧接着投向那里的目光，是军务尚书的。

“或者陛下另安排方便的时间接见。”奥贝斯坦很快抽回自己的视线，补充道。

“不必。会议结束后军务尚书可以来为朕解读一下这些。”莱因哈特面色镇定，定下时间，军务尚书便利落地退下了。

吉尔菲艾斯还是觉得那个小东西有点奇怪。

而军务尚书似乎也有点奇怪。

“齐格……说到喜欢的人，你跟姐姐……”

“你，还是先吃药吧？”吉尔菲艾斯听到对方把话题拉到安妮罗杰身上，忽然有些不好意思，“好吧，你想问什么？”

“你和姐姐平时，是怎么相处的？”莱因哈特长期以来只是默认了好友与姐姐的恋情，但绝不开口提及，今天也是破天荒的头一回，吉尔菲艾斯估计，这是他的错，他先提出这些事的。这真是不知该从哪儿说起，大公纠结了一阵，才语焉不详道：“也没什么特别的，公共场合不太方便，我就是去喝喝茶，聊聊天，一起到湖边走走……”

等等，莱因哈特现在的目光是怎么回事？是嫉妒吗？三个人的约会突然变成两个人的，他觉得他成了被抛弃的那个了吗？还是质疑我说得太敷衍？吉尔菲艾斯说也不是，不说也不是，横下心继续：“偶尔，只是偶尔，手牵手散步，告别时的拥抱，还有……”亲吻。

他不说了，他感觉到莱因哈特的眼神中愤愤不平，只差出声质问“你吻了她吗”。

当然，这也可能是吉尔菲艾斯做贼心虚。

毕竟这是他们第一次聊起这样的话题，莱因哈特也是第一次切身体会到，最亲近之人的身上，也会发生，“谈恋爱”这样的事情。

莱因哈特几乎想象出他们俩单独在一起的画面来了，那是与当他也出现在画面中的时候，截然不同的柔情蜜意。

现在，他被排除在美丽的场面之外，那儿再也容不下他了。

第一次意识到他的好友确实是与自己的姐姐在一起——他们……他们会结婚吗？

莱因哈特觉得自己被惊醒了。


	7. Chapter 7

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

7

 

说到近来皇帝古怪的迹象，除了之前来的吉尔菲艾斯大公，还有一个产生影响的，就是军务尚书奥贝斯坦大人了。

当希尔德在同一天之内，第二次被皇帝请出办公室的时候，默默思索着。秘密军事行动吗？她不能确定，只是今天皇帝陛下在大公离开之后，实在是状态不对，希望他与军务尚书大人不要起什么争执才好。

想起奥贝斯坦先前带来的厚厚的文件，希尔德决定先不守在办公室之外，去放松一下被皇帝波及的紧绷神经。

 

“军务尚书。”金发的年轻人没有抬起头来，“请进。”

奥贝斯坦进门时在门口停了一秒，才决定不顾玛林道夫伯爵千金离去时忧虑的眼神，往里面走。他当然察觉了房内气氛不对，他比那位小姐的感官能力更复杂一些，但这总不能使他在开门的一瞬间就掉头离开，置皇帝的君威不理。健步来到办公桌前，一切都跟平常一样。

他的余光飘向之前就在桌上的那个小型仪器——屏幕上没有数字，看来有人关闭了它。

信息素监控装置，奥贝斯坦当然知道，打从上次“意外事件”第二天再见到莱因哈特的时候他就知道，经过那个“启发”的过程，莱因哈特的信息素进入了不稳定期，仿佛是性别分化期再度降临，皇帝在他二十三岁的时候重新认识了Alpha身份，不稳定在所难免。这几天莱因哈特不太想见到他，所以除了固定的工作汇报和会议，奥贝斯坦都尽量不出现给双方带来困扰。那台装置估计是今天御医才交给皇帝的，频繁报警让皇帝也厌烦透顶，索性关闭了。

现在莱因哈特身上的信息素很不友好，张扬霸道，不允许旁人忤逆抵抗，不知是从哪儿接收到了负面情绪。与这样的皇帝探讨基本文明礼貌毫无益处，奥贝斯坦还抵挡得住，还是把工作速战速决：“陛下，关于臣交给您的报告中……”

莱因哈特突然抬眼望着他，若有所思。空气中有什么东西正在悄然变化，奥贝斯坦被迫停下来。

是这个青年Alpha在向他施加压力，让他闭嘴。

“奥贝斯坦，你的定力不错。”说不清是愠怒还是欣赏的语调，莱因哈特判断着。

“……您是故意的吗？”军务尚书还是要找回尊严，挣脱出来问道。

“说得朕好像是你一样。”青年又把注意力放在文件上了，“医生说一时没办法完全调理好，军务尚书大人还请多担待。”

如果说这是单纯的报复，倒也不像，奥贝斯坦不能让自己陷入窘况，动着脑筋：“如果陛下希望提高治疗的效率，您吩咐吉尔菲艾斯大公的那件事，臣可以提供帮助。”

“你是想早点帮朕选个治疗师？”毫不奇怪为何对方能猜到其中的渊源，莱因哈特也不遮掩，“还是想早点帮内阁给朕选个皇妃？刚才开会在商量这件事吗？”

“臣只是希望能提高工作效率，仅此而已。”

莱因哈特没有再质疑他，而是放下文件，站了起来，走到落地窗边，凝视窗外好一会儿才说：“奥贝斯坦，上次你留给朕的话，是什么意思？朕现在的问题是你惹出来的麻烦，你不打算负责到底吗？”

“如果陛下执意要占用工作时间来讨论这个问题……”“那请问军务尚书大人你的下班时间是几点？可以在下班后来朕的寝宫一叙吗？”

皇帝扭过肩头，盯着奥贝斯坦尚无表情的面孔，玩笑里带着怒气。

“陛下，臣并不是治疗师。”语调冰冷的男人竟有些放软了语气，“臣也不适合列上候选名单，拿来供内阁讨论遴选。更不应该陷入后宫传闻，被国内外有心之人当作嘲弄陛下的笑柄。”

一切到此为止。

奥贝斯坦是这个意思，希望莱因哈特可以仔细考虑清楚。

“你过来。”似曾相识的三个字。

“陛下……”“报告朕看完了，相关事宜已让人拟好旨意，等会儿会传到军务省去。”皇帝摆出一副“看吧我没耽误事”的样子，再次下令，“过来。”

多层面的威压，让想要保存实力打持久战的奥贝斯坦不得不选择服从，走到窗边，与莱因哈特并肩而立。随着距离的缩短，浓烈的信息素真是让人难以招架，他的双手背在身后，握紧拳头，时刻提醒自己不能松懈。

“今天朕跟大公聊起姐姐的事，大公和姐姐的事。”

这事登基前莱因哈特与他讨论过：“如果陛下依旧认为此事不妥，有很多办法能够体面地请他们保持距离。”

“不，你不明白我的意思。”莱因哈特有点忿恨，“这本不应该跟你说起……你不明白。”

“那么陛下想要表达的是什么呢？”那二位大公的情感问题，奥贝斯坦并不想插手过多，更不乐意看到他们成为皇帝情绪低落的原因。

莱因哈特彻底转过身，靠近了他一步……奥贝斯坦必须承认，这种时刻，他后退了，呼吸里都是起伏跳动的Alpha气息，脱缰的野兽，他经不起长时间的对峙。

可对方抓住了他衣襟，不允许再后退，不允许再远离。温热柔软的双唇紧贴上他的，只在表面停留一秒，便变着角度想要更加深入。莱因哈特在吻他，原先以为只是轻吻，可很快就粗暴起来，想用牙齿去磨开他紧抿着的薄唇。这一举动的确出乎奥贝斯坦意料，他躲避着对方不得章法的吻，摆动上身想要甩开青年的纠缠，那越发热情的吻落在他的嘴角面颊和下巴上，他推不开莱因哈特，反被莱因哈特攥紧，推在身后的桌沿上。

等这段混乱的肢体摩擦稍有平定，就看见这个年轻人双臂撑在他的身侧，逼迫他后仰斜倚着桌子……“陛下！”是该呵斥对方的时候，奥贝斯坦能在那双眼睛里看见自己的脸。

“我感觉得到，你已经为我打开了……”莱因哈特说着，分开他的腿让他们靠得更近，“我从来没有过这种感受，你仅仅站在我身边，奥贝斯坦，我就撬动了你的某一个部分……这就是你教给我的吗？”

奥贝斯坦明白他正在受到影响，正在产生反应；那些渐渐泄露出来的Omega信息素比他本人更早一步，缠绕着莱因哈特，让他们更加贴近。莱因哈特是个好学生，他把先前奥贝斯坦的那套东西都搬了过来，但莱因哈特又是个坏学生，他把他学到的东西，用的不是地方！

不知皇帝还有什么进一步的打算，场面有点失控，他总觉得会迎来对手更为亲密的举动，比如乱七八糟的亲吻，或者干脆在这里被制服被打开身体……但事实并非如此，这个Alpha仅仅保持这般体势，断续地低声说起话来。

“过去我以为，我，姐姐，还有齐格，我们三个人，会一直那样，生活在同一幅美丽的画中。可是，我错了。”

“在我不知道的时候，他们俩，就携手走进了另一幅画。”

“等我转过头来，寻找他们的时候，他们已经在另一个地方，我到达不了的地方，向我招手，告别。”

“我觉得他们在那边看起来很美，我不会去毁了那幅画，奥贝斯坦，没人可以毁了那幅画。”

“但我真的无法祝福，我不是恨他们俩，我只是被落下了，没跟着一起向前走。”

“我还留在这里……奥贝斯坦……”莱因哈特离得那么近，念着他的名字。

“我突然发现，你也在这里。”

“我才知道，我没有办法一个人独处。”

“我看见你，你也看见我了。你会把我拉出去吗？”说完他并没有等待一个答复，而是找到了奥贝斯坦微启着喘息着的嘴唇，深深地吻上去。

这个不懂得自控的Alpha……奥贝斯坦一瞬间有种溺毙的错觉，几乎要软倒在办公桌上。一种孤独无助的情绪通过他们结合的部位，流转在他的身体里。铺天盖地的情绪，一旦开启莱因哈特的开关，才会懂得的惊人力量，如果他不是早已安装了义眼的话，没准儿此时此刻他会被对方洗刷了整个脑袋，流下无法控制的泪水……没有机会担心身体反应，在莱因哈特连续几天的信息素攻击下，他有种随波逐流的自我放弃感，这是前所未有的。

对，前所未有的Alpha，前所未有的感官刺激。

就好像，有这么一个Alpha，降生在你不知道的地方，却用上他人生的全部时间，终于走到了你的面前，宣称他是为你而生的——这样的感受。奥贝斯坦清楚这不是事实，可此时此刻，这样的错觉占据了他的全部，如同他过去的人生仅仅是为了迎接这一刻而存在的。

文艺作品中大概这会把这样的感觉用在描写Alpha与Omega完成标记的时刻。奥贝斯坦意识到自己的精神已跟随这结束的一吻恍惚不定，而他身侧的双臂搂住他的腰身，环抱着他，下巴深陷在他的颈窝里喃喃自语：“奥贝斯坦，别留下我一个人……”

“陛下，可以放开我吗？”

“别动，你这样让我觉得很舒服，奥贝斯坦。”皇帝没有听他的请求，“我不想找个什么其他的Omega治疗师……你不能试着治愈我吗？”

不行。我只知道如何进攻，连防守都是我的弱项。奥贝斯坦想着，眼下的情况正证明了他的这一论点。不过自从那一吻之后，在这个拥抱中，他可以感到莱因哈特身上的躁动不安逐渐趋于平稳，这令他的理智也能找到回家的路。

“陛下……如果您还希望您的军务尚书可以体面地走出这间办公室、到达军务省处理您的指令，请暂时，放开我。”军服皱了还能挽救，可身体反应是不容易平复的，更别说，他是比较倒霉的那一种性别。

莱因哈特应该是冷静下来了。他缓缓松开手，慢慢抬起头——金色卷发从奥贝斯坦的衣领边与耳根后蹭过，不知是不是太过敏感，奥贝斯坦总觉得他多磨蹭了几个来回。

不抱是不抱了，可那双手没有离开桌面，仍旧把军务尚书圈在自己与桌子之间。

“那么回到刚才的问题，奥贝斯坦。”皇帝在这上面是不会放过他的，“请问军务尚书大人几点下班？可以在下班以后来朕的寝宫聊聊天吗？”

奥贝斯坦的眉间抽痛起来。

“今天不行，陛下。”军务尚书找回了迷失片刻的自我，声调又和平时一样硬冷，拒绝了皇帝的邀请，“臣工作结束的时间，是您在康复期中应该休息的时刻了。”

只是他自己没用意识到，这并不是个彻底的拒绝。相反，在莱因哈特听来，还有点关怀的意味。

 

希尔德目送军务尚书离开皇帝办公室的时候，觉得古怪的气氛更加强烈了。

问题究竟出在哪儿呢？军务尚书的脸色看起来仍是平时那样苍白，义眼中的温度也从不会升高，额发一丝不苟就好像每隔一段时间会被打理一番似的……那还能是什么呢？

对了，嘴唇！希尔德发现这个冷冰冰的男人，嘴唇上难得有了点血色。

这可真是有点奇怪啊……希尔德回到自己的座位上，皇帝陛下没跟她打招呼，只是捧着厚厚的文件，靠在椅背上，望着窗外一成不变的风景出神。

像是被一道闪电击中，希尔德忽然明白了点什么。

不行，今天晚餐时她必须暗示父亲，最近别对皇帝的婚事太过热衷了。凭她对陛下的了解，希望她的父亲相信她的直觉。

因为皇帝陛下，似乎已经有了无法更改的想法，以及决心。


	8. Chapter 8

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

8

 

夏日几近尾声的时候，宇宙司令舰队长官渥夫根•米达迈亚为皇帝办公室带来两个神秘纸盒，在向莱因哈特汇报完工作之后，一脸欢欣地搁在了办公桌上。

“陛下，今天是臣的生日，艾芳做了点蛋糕，特地让我带给您尝一尝！”米达迈亚元帅的笑容里写满幸福，将不大不小的纸盒递过来，“带进宫的时候已经通过了检查，陛下请放心！”

这真是个惊喜，莱因哈特一边祝福寿星一边思考起是否应该现在打开盒子吃一些才能表达感谢：“这礼物太珍贵了！早听说你的夫人心灵手巧，朕今天总算可以一饱口福了！”

“从前臣的生日时她也想做，可难得有机会像现在一样，总算能安下心来。”米达迈亚看了看办公室里靠门边的办公桌，“玛林道夫小姐不在吗？”

“她外出办事，晚些时候会回来。”“哦，那太好了，臣把这一个留在她桌上。”米达迈亚轻快地走过去，另一个盒子端端正正地摆好，又转回来，双眼中都是笑意。

“怎么？你给其他人都准备了？”莱因哈特想象了一下元帅早晨离家时抱着一堆盒子塞进车里的模样，也跟着他一同笑起来，“像罗严塔尔、奥贝斯坦他们，都有一份？”

然而米达迈亚露出的神色，让莱因哈特觉得自己说错了什么。

“……罗严塔尔姑且不论，军务尚书大人应该不会喜欢这种东西吧？”他的笑容一下凝固了，气氛显然有点尴尬。

原来是这样。莱因哈特知道奥贝斯坦在同僚中没有朋友，以这个男人的处事风格，普通人际交往确实是件困难的事；但米达迈亚今天送蛋糕不由自主将人绕过去的事，令莱因哈特发现军务尚书的不受欢迎程度似乎达到了新的高度——不过没关系，真说起来，一个保持绝对独立毫无私人关系的男人，倒不是坏事。

发现自己开始渐渐上升到自私的新高度，莱因哈特赶忙拉回与米达迈亚之间的气氛：“这可说不准。等会儿军务尚书来了，朕分他一半尝尝，让他也领受一下米达迈亚夫人的好意。”

自然而然溜出口的话，把帝国元帅给震慑住了。莱因哈特看他那神情，活像是撞见皇帝给军务尚书喂蛋糕的画面似的，差点没把下巴掰下来。感受到皇帝饶有兴趣的注视，他才收拾起狼狈：“那就听陛下的。要是军务尚书大人真尝了……不，要是他喜欢吃的话，您可要告诉臣……”

莱因哈特也不确定奥贝斯坦到底会不会乐意跟自己分享这块生日蛋糕，仔细想想，他们俩似乎连一起吃个饭的机会都没有过，有时奥贝斯坦会给人一种错觉，这个人是不是个机器，究竟需不需要吃饭？

不过莱因哈特心里还是清楚的，军务尚书大人到底是一台机器，还是个有血有肉的人。这种隐密的愉悦不经意便在脸上泛开，莱因哈特望着那个蛋糕盒快要轻笑出声了。

“陛下看起来心情不错。”米达迈亚忽然朗声说道，“那真是太好了，先前您身体不适的时候，大家都很担心呢！”

“这有什么好担心的！”

“臣在担心，没有人能给陛下带来快乐。”米达迈亚看起来极为认真，“许多人认为幸福是件简简单单的事，可又有许多人认为幸福是一个人的毕生追求。若是陛下能在国事与身份之外，享受属于一个普通人的快乐，那可是最幸福的事了！”

莱因哈特总觉得这样的论调很有可能将话题引向某个结果，但又不好打断他，于是接着问：“那朕想听听米达迈亚元帅对这样的幸福有怎样的见解呢？”

一听皇帝感兴趣，米达迈亚立刻开始了仿若事先准备好的精彩故事，有关他与他夫人的爱情故事，还有难以忘怀的求婚场面。莱因哈特觉得自己估计得不错，最近内阁成员们似乎消停了下来，按照吉尔菲艾斯的话来说，现在轮到元帅们登场了。

“……您知道，臣当时就带着蛋糕和玫瑰——还是黄玫瑰——就那么向艾芳求婚了！真是惭愧！”米达迈亚说着说着，眼睛里闪烁着少年般的神采，令人动容。

蛋糕，和玫瑰，有了这些，看起来其实挺不错的？莱因哈特不细想也没有察觉不对。说到求婚，这词儿他在这个夏天用过，向着一个丝毫不为所动的家伙，他提过这事；不过那时可没有蛋糕和玫瑰，而且听上去并不像米达迈亚所描述的那样，紧张甜美，又信誓旦旦。

他对军务尚书的求婚，如同阐述一项军事行动的初步设想时，逼着挑剔的参谋立刻肯定他的提议一般，还带着总被对方理解为玩闹的成分。

可是，这与米达迈亚对夫人的求婚有什么不同呢？莱因哈特没法回答自己的这个问题，反而想起了吉尔菲艾斯和姐姐。会不会有一天，齐格会不管周遭众人的看法，不管他这个皇帝是否支持，向姐姐求婚呢？

如果答案是肯定的，那是什么支撑起齐格这种能够与所有人对抗的毅力呢？莱因哈特想起好友反复说起的词，“喜欢”……不，光凭“喜欢”，是远远不够的。

大概是他的若有所思惊动了沉溺故事中的人，米达迈亚突然降低音量，对莱因哈特说：“在陛下周围的花园里，这样的幸福随手可得，如果陛下都不细心看一看，那真是太可惜啦！”

“米达迈亚元帅是有特指的人物？你说的是玛林道夫伯爵千金吗？”吉尔菲艾斯说过，那是大家最看好的人选。

被皇帝看破目的的元帅立即解释道：“虽并不局限于她一人，不过如果臣能进言的话，自然是希望陛下迎娶玛林道夫小姐成为皇妃啊！”

看来他们俩在皇宫内外都已经成了公认的最般配的“一对”了吗？莱因哈特寻思其中的原因所在，又忍不住看了看他这位公认拥有幸福美满家庭的元帅：“米达迈亚元帅，你是Alpha，而夫人是位Beta，对吗？”

“没错，陛下。”

“在你年轻的时候，我是说，尚未与夫人结婚的时候，你是否想过将来有可能会找一个Omega呢？”

国务尚书说过什么来着？陛下似乎对Omega相关的事情有着特别的兴趣……“并没有，陛下，我应该是在很早以前，甚至不知道自己是Alpha的时候，就认定艾芳了。”米达迈亚有点不好意思地清了清嗓子，“不过，Alpha对Omega有兴趣实属正常，天性使然。可是大家都明白，这二者之间的结合，是件非常麻烦的事。”

“手续繁琐，嗯，朕知道。”

“不仅仅如此。结合的申请与审核，婚姻的申请与审核，对后代长期跟踪监控——当然这些都是旧帝国腐朽的残余制度了。旁人对此会怎么看？会不会在人际往来中被人过度设防？会不会影响前程？说句实话，如果我没有与身为Beta的艾芳早早结婚，在军中可能难以受到重用。”米达迈亚并非贵族出身，能有今天的成就也是难能可贵的。

“不过这些可能是陛下不用考虑太多的。”他想了想，总有点什么，他迫切希望皇帝能明白，“但有一个最根本的问题，是很多人都忽略了的——对方跟我在一起，究竟是因为我是个Alpha，是适合的性别，是大自然赋予的吸引力？还是因为我们俩之间产生了共鸣，有着共同的精神追求，能脱离了天性上的需求而真正欣赏彼此的灵魂？”

“陛下，如果要在Alpha和Omega之间弄清楚这些事，那才是真正的麻烦呀！恕臣愚钝，可不想惹上这种麻烦的事来。”

坦然直言，米达迈亚并不期待一位Omega皇妃诞生——大多数人都是Beta，他们有那么多的偏见，如果只是一个Alpha或者一个Omega单独面对，那还算好，可二者结合，相对的压力不是翻倍，而是相乘！如今皇帝站在宇宙至高无上的尊位之上，似乎什么困难都难不倒他，可要是真迈开脚步，随之而来的苦难，真是不可限量。

米达迈亚希望自己是想多了。也许没那么多困难，也许Beta们都很通情达理，也许皇帝的权威可以高于一切……但如果能避免这些忧虑，让陛下知难而退，那不是更好吗？其实臣子之中并没有人能确定真有那么一位吸引了皇帝的Omega存在，但若是能在这样一个Omega还没出现的时候就提前打消陛下的念头，那不是更便捷的事吗？

大家这思路，怎么都像是被那个奥贝斯坦给同化了，如此不择手段……米达迈亚想着，隐约意识到“那个奥贝斯坦”就是个Omega。

这又怎么可能呢？嘲笑了自己丰富的想象力，米达迈亚觉得这下给皇帝下足了猛药，是时候缓和缓和气氛了：“要是陛下真对Omega的话题很有兴趣，臣并不是个合格的聊天对象。您要是去请罗严塔尔喝上一杯，他保证能跟您说一晚上——据他介绍，他与Omega们的故事，可是多如银河星辰那般，数不胜数啊！”

奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔？他不是Beta吗？莱因哈特还没彻底将米达迈亚前面的忠告思考透彻，巨大的疑问便出现在眼前。传说中的“帝国名花终结者”，居然把魔掌都伸向Omega上来了？

挑了挑漂亮的眉毛，莱因哈特发觉自己就像个地球时代早期的原始Alpha似的，好像罗严塔尔那些自由过头的恋爱经历都是跑来他家的田地上耕种一般。通过多日努力好不容易渐渐控制起来的信息素几乎又要漫溢而出，莱因哈特突然想起眼前站着的也是Alpha，他可不能莫名其妙地激起另一个人的怒气。

不过，莱因哈特可以确信的是，以他所了解的下属关系来看，罗严塔尔至少不会跟“某个Omega”有什么故事可说。

“你说的是啊，下次有机会，朕要邀请你和统帅本部总长一起喝一杯，畅所欲言！”

是时候终止本次来自元帅的逼婚攻势了。莱因哈特的注意力回到了那个蛋糕盒上，直到天色渐晚，却还没有等来可以分享它的人。

奥贝斯坦今天没有出现在这个办公室里。外出办事的玛林道夫伯爵千金回到办公室已有一会儿，即将收拾东西下班了，但军务尚书今天还没来过。

发生了什么？莱因哈特警觉起来，立即吩咐希尔德联络军务省。

“陛下，军务尚书大人的副官回答说，大人请假了。”希尔德如实转告。

请假？是生病了吗？莱因哈特回忆起今天曾对奥贝斯坦究竟是否像人类一样进食的猜想，不禁怀疑起来。“再联系下内阁书记首长。”他应该知道详细的原因。

刚接通电话，莱因哈特又道：“把电话给我。”

对面的内阁书记首长没想到会在这个时候接到皇帝的电话，等弄清原因后才说：“军务尚书大人并未言明，按惯例，估计是……身体不适。”

到底是病倒了吗？莱因哈特挂断电话踱回自己的办公桌，不知哪儿来的一阵突发奇想，他想起有一种重要的人际交往活动——探病。

一定是那盒蛋糕的缘故。

对，探病。莱因哈特为自己这个非凡的主意感到骄傲。探病，米达迈亚说什么来着？蛋糕，对，蛋糕已经有了，还有……玫瑰！

“玛林道夫伯爵千金，我需要玫瑰。”

“玫瑰？陛下，什么颜色的，大约需要多少呢？”

“颜色？多少？”米达迈亚说过这些吗？莱因哈特隐约有个颜色词的印象，可实在是太模糊了。

“颜色取决于用途，数量……或可不计，我可以为您安排。”希尔德可不确定陛下会在乎数字的含义。

“朕是要探望病人。”

“那玫瑰似乎并不合适……”红色黄色白色，都不合适。

“不，就是玫瑰。”现在的莱因哈特，大脑中可塞不下另一个代表花的词汇，“无法决定的话就选最普通的。抱歉，玛林道夫小姐，朕想尽快拿到！”

“好的，陛下。”做好这份工作最重要的一点是尊崇皇帝的指令，尤其是在他已经有明确的想法时。

反正希尔德又见不到皇帝陛下带着米达迈亚出品蜂蜜蛋糕和上百朵红玫瑰花束出现在军务尚书大人家门口与军务尚书的管家僵持的场面。


	9. Chapter 9

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

9

 

在莱因哈特到达奥贝斯坦门口之前，他没想到的是，在向那位老管家提出探望其主人的时候，老人面露难色，犹豫起来。

“陛下，可以请您稍等一下吗？”管家将抱着看起来哪里不大对劲的花束和明显有问题的盒子的帝国皇帝陛下上下打量一遍，坚决地拦住了他。

到底是奥贝斯坦的管家，跟他本人同样的风格。要是去别家拜访，一定会被立即迎进门的吧？莱因哈特在门边强压着心中的焦虑，环顾四周——宁静祥和的住宅区，独立的小院之间界线模糊，远近的屋子看起来朴实无华，是奥丁近二百年来常见的建筑风格。

不知奥贝斯坦的邻居们对他们同军务尚书大人住在一起会有怎么样的感想呢？不知会不会有人预想过某天能在这里遇见皇帝陛下，莱因哈特忽然挺直背部，眼角余光关注周围状况——奇斯莱紧跟身后，如果有人经过想要上前，大概会被尽职的部下挡开吧？

说到奇斯莱，莱因哈特琢磨了一下：“等会儿你不用跟着朕进去，就在车上等朕出来吧。”

这是一次私人拜访，不会花费多少时间的。如果奥贝斯坦只是小毛病，肯定没什么话和莱因哈特说；如果他的问题不小……或许不会拒绝皇帝的专车将他送往医院看个仔细吧？把手中的花束翻过来倒过去地看了几个来回，玛林道夫伯爵千金不到半个小时便差人准备好了，虽然没数数目，但看上去真不错，鲜嫩却又沉稳的红色，像是可以滴出鲜血一般，由格调极高的包装衬托着。尽管莱因哈特心里觉得总有什么地方不太合适，但仓促之间也管不了这么多了，他只是希望军务尚书不要病得太厉害，否则他带来米达迈亚的生日蛋糕，不就浪费了嘛。

天色已晚，周围的屋子一片昏黄，现在是晚餐时间，不知军务尚书会不会难得客气一下，留他下来共进晚餐呢？抱着不太现实的期待，莱因哈特紧了紧捧着花的手臂——管家进去多久了？奥贝斯坦这是拒不见客的意思吗？

突然屋里传来闷响，听上去像什么东西落在地上。奇斯莱和莱因哈特一同警觉起来，只不过前者直觉反应是摸上佩枪，而后者抽手就要砸门闯进去……

尊贵的皇帝尚未来得及动手，门就从里面打开了。不同的是，开门的是位老妇人。

“陛下，您先请进吧！”老妇人的面上看不出什么问题，但总有种紧张的气氛弥漫在空气中。莱因哈特思索后决定依旧让奇斯莱待在门外，跟随她进去。

“女士，请问奥贝斯坦还好……”“陛下，请您劝劝少爷！”刚步入宽敞的客厅，老妇人脸上原先的平淡冷静便坍塌了，深陷的双眼中满满的祈求，“少爷会听您的吧？让他不要用那种药了，会搞坏身体的，拜托您了！”

老人诚挚的请求是难以拒绝的。而且莱因哈特非常在意她话中所指之事，奥贝斯坦在使用一种危险的药物。

或许是为了尽快康复。军务尚书全心全意投入工作的模样是他熟悉的，难保眼下的情况是不是这样。本想问问奥贝斯坦在哪儿，楼上便再度传来响动。

屋子里不知有什么东西开始发出电子提示音，虽然不响但还是将屋里的空气渲染得更加紧张。来不及放下手中一切，他吩咐老妇人一句“必要时让奇斯莱进来”，就直奔过去。没人拦他，之前的管家正站在一个敞开的房门边，嘴里压低声音反复说着什么。

“奥贝斯坦！”莱因哈特大步上前，正要进门却被老人挡下。

“陛下请您暂时……”“请离开！”打断管家的是那道阴冷的声音，仿佛是长期干渴带来的沙哑质感，尽力摆出平时该有的声调，命令起皇帝来。

“拉贝纳特！”奥贝斯坦又转向管家低吼道，不知是在要求什么。

这应该是奥贝斯坦的卧室。乍一看陈设并无特别之处，仅仅比士官宿舍舒展一些，大概很符合一般人对军务尚书的估计，唯一特别之处，应该还是站在卧室中的男人。

记得奥贝斯坦当初来投奔他的时候，摘下义眼说了许多义愤填膺的不满之语，可后来再回想那天的奥贝斯坦与作为参谋长、作为军务尚书的奥贝斯坦，最初的激情可谓罕见，不禁让人怀疑是他的心情趋近于平和还是那时毁灭高登巴姆王朝的热情不过是为了说服莱因哈特的表演。莱因哈特真的怀疑过，但现在他知道了，这个男人不过是将那些剧烈波动的情感藏了起来，为他的王者之路戴上了面具。

眼前的奥贝斯坦，不知是因为愤怒还是急迫的情绪，五官看起来生动多了。一如既往的只有那双依旧毫无生机的眼睛，莱因哈特甚至觉得，在窗外夕阳的映照之下，男人一向苍白的皮肤上泛着柔和的红色，令奥贝斯坦的面颊看上去丰润许多。他穿着深灰色滚着银边的睡袍，腰带的结几乎要松开，让前襟显得有点宽大。他没有穿拖鞋，光着腿和脚，站在地毯上，脚边像是被从橱柜上扫落在地的银质装饰品……他一副莱因哈特从未见过的混乱模样，弓起身体看上去有些颤抖，不过一秒的沉默，双手死死抓住衣襟，指关节紧张不已。

“……没想到陛下竟然有擅闯民居的习惯……”嘲弄的声音里带着细微的颤动，奥贝斯坦强撑着在皇帝跟前的颜面，“拉贝纳特，给我！”

这下莱因哈特注意到管家手里攥着一个黑色皮质盒子，听到主人的命令，犹豫不决，慢慢后退似乎要躲到皇帝身后一般，只是用近似于安抚的语调说：“少爷，您的身体，真的不能再用了，不到万不得已……”

“不到万不得已？”奥贝斯坦揪紧睡袍，挣扎着直起腰来，那站姿，看起来好像他仍旧站在御前会议上以理力争，“你想看着我跪在这个男人的脚边舔他的鞋吗？还有什么是万不得已的？”

莱因哈特被他的话震在原地，他开始有点明白眼下的情况了。

“无意冒犯，陛下。”奥贝斯坦大约觉察他的震惊，一步一步地走过来，紧盯着他身后的老人，“把抑制剂给我。”

抑制剂。一个词让莱因哈特想清楚了一切。没有什么“病症”，内阁书记总长闪烁其辞只是没有说明白，军务尚书大人使用的假期，是他的“个人假期”。

作为一个Omega，奥贝斯坦进入了发情期。而那小盒子里装的，八成是紧急抑制剂。

就算是莱因哈特也清楚这类药与普通抑制剂之间有什么区别，以及对身体的危害。

“少爷，您应该停药了，上个停药期的时候您就……”管家说着说着，发现奥贝斯坦已经来到了门边，全凭直觉，希望皇帝能够挡住全然不顾自己的奥贝斯坦。

随着对方的距离越来越近，莱因哈特可以看清他了。那些不同寻常的面色并非错觉或是夕阳的作用，无论是面颊、额头、颈间还是胸口，那都是不正常的潮红。

甚至连手腕上也一样。过去莱因哈特还在与吉尔菲艾斯聊天时玩笑过奥贝斯坦那全无血色的样子，可是当那些肌肤变成这样，莱因哈特满心后悔，他切身体会到这样的血色会给对方带来何种痛苦的困境。

他感受到了进门之后没有来得及辨识到Omega信息素，此刻那其中满载着悲鸣，一次又一次地冲击而来。

而且他还能感受到自己的信息素，早已散布在这间屋子中。所以这其实是我引起的麻烦对吗？原本奥贝斯坦只想在家里熬过这个停药过程中的发情期，没想到一个不懂礼貌的Alpha冲了进来，逼着他无法自控，想要求助于紧急抑制剂。

他这个罪魁祸首，正拎着蛋糕抱着红玫瑰傻站在漩涡中心。

几乎在认清事实的同一时刻，莱因哈特做出了决定。面前就是紧逼上来的奥贝斯坦，他迅速转过身去，将手中的花束和蛋糕一起塞给老管家：“这里就交给朕吧。”

拉贝纳特愣了片刻，尚未意识到事态的迅速转变，便被合上的门关在了外面。刚想再度确认情况，刚扶上门把手，就被拉住胳膊。

他的妻子出现在身边，向他摇头。她默不作声，把他怀里的花束和盒子都接手过来，放在门边，然后又一次摇了摇头。

一边是看了这么多年的少爷，一边是能够撼动宇宙的皇帝陛下，还有什么余地由他们插手呢？

门关上的时候，奥贝斯坦也愣住了，而下一刻，他的视线就被金发的年轻人占据——关门这个举动让莱因哈特的呼吸也急促起来，现在只剩他们俩了。

“……门外是抑制剂，门里是Alpha。臣可以将陛下的意思理解为强制命令吗？”奥贝斯坦总算找回了声音，那般语调，差点让莱因哈特以为正常的军务尚书又回来了，“敢问陛下，臣有拒绝的余地吗？”

“别这么说！”到了这个地步，奥贝斯坦却还能自信满满地激起他的怒火，莱因哈特望着分明是在假作镇定的男人，剧烈起伏的胸膛上是关节泛白的细长手指。

无法压抑自己心中逐渐涨满的情绪，莱因哈特拉过他胸前的手腕，将他紧锁在双臂之间。

“别这样，奥贝斯坦……让我陪着你。”想了想，他一再重复道，“让我在这儿陪你……”

将一个处于发情期的Omega身体搂在怀中是什么样的感觉？莱因哈特从未有过这样的体验，他只是觉得这是个全然不同的Omega，全然不同的奥贝斯坦，把长期包裹周身的干冰熔化，滚烫，高热的喘息从皮肤上渗透而出，彰显这生命的旺盛与鲜活。

莱因哈特并不知道应该怎么做，从治疗开始至今，他学会的只是如何控制自我；奥贝斯坦需要抚慰，可他不知道如何安抚这样的Omega，给对方带来平和与安详的情绪。

“放开臣，陛下……”奥贝斯坦支撑不了多久，身体在停不下来的抖动中渐渐把重量交给了另一个人，声音越来越低，开始含混不清了，“让臣，一个人待着，就好……”

“你不能一个人，”莱因哈特加重在他腰间的力度，“我跟你说过，我没办法一个人独处——你也一样。”

“臣与陛下，不同……臣应该一个人……”说着说着，奥贝斯坦的下巴架在莱因哈特的肩上，脖子后仰，整个人都在向下滑，“臣虽然天生如此，可没有必要，去影响他人的人生……”

他的双手再抓不住睡袍，拉扯开半挂着的腰带和松散的衣襟，垂在身侧。他的双腿更是在没有维持坚定的力气，几乎要跪倒在地……莱因哈特顺着他的体势，用力托住他的腰，单膝跪下，撑着两个人；目光梭巡于他依然瘦削明晰的棱角间，扶住他的后脑，忍不住吻上他为了呼吸终于无法紧抿的双唇。

奥贝斯坦像是被这一吻抽光了最后的气力与坚持，静静地体会与莱因哈特唇齿间的磨合。干涸的嗓子和嘴唇似乎都被这样的吻滋润了，他们二人的呼吸一同缓和下来，绵长而粘腻，直到莱因哈特发现有什么柔软的东西正在撩拨着侵略他的口腔——这个丧失力量的男人，正在用舌尖邀请他。

这一吻注定与先前任何一个不同了，奥贝斯坦引他前来纠缠，然后挽留住他，一时半会儿不允许离开。不能用信息素或是温度概括这个瞬间，男人动用了全部的注意力，将莱因哈特的牢牢拴在自己的唇舌之上。

还有他慢慢敞开的身体……就算是个Omega，他也是充满攻击性的，信息素仿佛透过亲吻钻进莱因哈特的大脑，占据，然后控制，让一个青涩的Alpha无力招架。

“……奥贝斯坦，你没发现吗？”一吻渐止，莱因哈特不忍离去，轻轻摩擦着他的唇瓣，悄悄提醒他，“你早就影响了我的人生……

“你又怎么能说出这些话，留下我一个人？”

莱因哈特从没像现在这样，痛恨过奥贝斯坦的那双义眼。因为他不知道那双眼睛是否明白了他的意思，也不明白那双眼睛中到底有多少认真的成分，甚至不清楚那双眼睛究竟在不在看着他，那双眼睛里有没有他……在电光的投射下，我是个什么样的人？

奥贝斯坦，你看见的我，是什么样的？那是真正的我吗？

我不希望你的大脑接收到的信号跟米达迈亚说的一样，一个Alpha，一个适合你的性别，一个身处至高地位的皇帝陛下。可我又希望你能接收到这样的信号，这里是一个Alpha，一个能抚慰你的Alpha，一个能让你更加平静稳定地立于众人面前的Alpha。

一个你可以依赖的人。

莱因哈特的心从未被如此温柔的想法充盈过，他在这个男人的面前放软了自己的心，他希望对方也可以跟他一样，为他放软自己的心。

简直就是魔力。思索着那些来自远古年代的不切实际的想法，莱因哈特意识到臂间的男人不能再这么跪在地上，便拉过他的双手环在自己脖子上，将男人打横抱了起来。男人炽热的气息喷在他的领口，几乎要浸湿他的军装了……没走几步，把奥贝斯坦放在床上，睡袍里的身体绽放在他眼前，从锁骨开始，到脚踝的弧度，让莱因哈特不禁将曾经模糊的记忆中一点点找寻回来……

而奥贝斯坦，似乎正直勾勾地盯着他。

“告诉我，你需要什么？”床单被汗水和体液沾湿了，莱因哈特不知道在他到来之前奥贝斯坦到底忍受了多久，“我能怎么帮你，告诉我怎么做？”

男人虚弱的嘴唇抖了抖。莱因哈特弯下腰，让二人的视线胶着在一起。

“占有我。”

彻底地占有。

如果你能承受得了一切后果。

奥贝斯坦狠狠地咬出每一个音节。他要吞噬这个不知轻重的Alpha，吞噬他所见的一切。


	10. Chapter 10

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

10

 

从第一次听说“伴侣”这个词的时候，莱因哈特就没有认真思考过这个词的意义。或许对于其他Alpha或者Omega来说，青春时代总会或多或少留下这个词的痕迹，可莱因哈特与他们都不同，他的目标，他的行进之路，都有明确的方向，他没有余裕去考虑这种无聊而私人化的问题，更别说是与人讨论。

当他听到躺在床上的男人提到“占有”的时候，却能在第一时间想起早被他遗忘了抛在脑后了的事情——一个Alpha和一个Omega的结合，最深的结合，是任何一个Beta都无法想象的事。

他们都是不同常人的异端，能够用天生的独特器官去接触彼此独特的另一面灵魂。这一事实在莱因哈特的脑中苏醒，无法控制地热起脸来。尽管他与奥贝斯坦曾发生过特殊的关系，但彻底而完全的占有又是另一回事。

奥贝斯坦在说完自己的要求后，抬起手臂，将他的肩膀勾了下来，仿佛是在索取一个拥抱。热切的Omega用肢体诉说着对他的渴望，期待着他们能交融在一起……莱因哈特顺着那散乱的额发，用视线描画这张熟悉又陌生的脸，过去的他很难想象有这么一天，那个在他面前抨击旧王朝统治、寄希望于他的男人，会以这种方式，再一次展现自己对莱因哈特的需要。这是种瞬间填满胸口的情绪，并不断地鼓胀而上……

他希望成为他的，从过去到现在，各种意义上的。他一直，也会永远是他的。

去占有，去标记他……莱因哈特望着男人的颈项出神，由于发情，皮肤下的跳动愈发明显，让人几乎能看到颈侧的腺体，不用多么费劲，便能咬上去……

奥贝斯坦忽然放下了搭在他肩头的手，偏过头去。“……如果陛下认为……”尚未说完略显落寞的话，脸就被扳回来，直面莱因哈特。

堵上了似乎还能说出什么丧气话的嘴，莱因哈特知道自己捏着对方面颊的手劲有点太大了，不过这样一个任性的家伙似乎欠缺教育——莱因哈特一时没有按照他的期望行事，他就想单方面误解，并且终止一切。

啧啧水声回响在莱因哈特的脑海中，即便是被钳制住，对方好像也很愉快地接受了这样的吻。拥抱和亲吻，应该都是能够抚慰人心的行为，奥贝斯坦也不会例外。

“……我会给你你想要的。”离开纠缠不休的唇，莱因哈特沿着自己手指下的皮肤，轻吻着，摩擦着，从颧骨眼睑眉骨一路挑动，触及那些半白的发梢。他没有碰过奥贝斯坦的头发，不同的发色混合在一起，长短不一，一层又一层，复杂多变，像是给他智慧的头脑罩上灰蒙蒙的薄雾，引人深入探索……

“但是，你也要给我，我想要的。”几乎是趴伏在男人的身上了，莱因哈特渐渐重压下来，停在面颊上的手转去拨弄那些碎发，含着饶有兴味的微笑，搂紧了奥贝斯坦的身体。他们俩在这种时候耐下性子，拉开谈判的架势，看谁先受不住煎熬，败下阵来。

只见奥贝斯坦睁开双眼，又缓缓地合上，莱因哈特突然明白，先败下阵来的，很可能是他。

奥贝斯坦再一次环着他的颈间，将烫热的身体送到他怀抱的深处，惹得莱因哈特攥紧他的后腰，加重这个拥抱。

“用你的身体，打开我的……”睡袍早乱成一堆，腰下和肩头都像是无法忍受热度而暴露在空气中，奥贝斯坦低声耳语，半是命令，半是诱惑，引着莱因哈特先一步动作。也不知他是否默许了莱因哈特的要求，只是以喘息般的语气不断地给出自己所要的：“狠狠地占领它，占领属于你的一切……”

他的元帅给他下达了进攻的指令。莱因哈特从未意识到这个男人如此蛊惑人心，令他的双手早于他的大脑行动，揉着腰线，按在胯骨上，硬是把奥贝斯坦无力的身体翻转过来，扯起那绊在二人之间的睡袍来。

奥贝斯坦的背后有着内敛的肌肉线条，不像寻常武官那种张扬怒张的耀武扬威，但仍然是经过严格锻炼的。生理潮红在那层肌肉上浮动着，再也没有睡袍的遮挡，随着造物之笔连贯地勾勒下来，收紧在臀上。莱因哈特不能分辨房间中的温度究竟是因为谁而不断上升的，更不能理解在这样的情况下，为何他还穿着完好的军装。一手在那光裸的背部摩挲，一手解开军装，这个过程远比预想的难耐，莱因哈特恨不得立刻撕开，所有的累赘。

一个即将成为“他的”Omega在等他，可他为了无谓的事没有做好准备。他看见趴在枕头上的奥贝斯坦挣扎着抬起上身，扭过头来，从眼角扫过焦急的他……该死！莱因哈特手忙脚乱地扯着领子，弯腰去亲吻那看起来并不老实、反像在扭动的肩胛；他都不知道他在做什么，他醒悟到自己的舌尖陷入脊柱的凹痕，进而是对称的腰窝——完全无法想象这会是自己的举动，他只是被那晃动的身躯操纵，探求其中的秘密。

而奥贝斯坦仍是那般，用眼角望着他。好不容易甩脱了披风和上衣，莱因哈特让他们贴得更紧，几乎是啃咬，把男人无声的侧脸蹂躏了一番。

直到咬住那耳廓的时候，身下的男人抽动肩膀，喉咙里挤出一道惊呼。

莱因哈特发现如何对付他了。由耳廓到耳后，奥贝斯坦如同被扯紧了喉管似的，断断续续地呜咽着，被压住的身体越发激动，反复摩擦着莱因哈特的下腹，小腿困住莱因哈特，脚趾在那军装裤筒上碾着。

这下那臀缝中的湿意越发明显，屡次沾在莱因哈特的裤子上。真不知道为何当个皇帝要老老实实穿这么多衣服，莱因哈特直起腰，正揪着裤扣，就看见一只颤抖的手，手指缓缓插入湿漉漉的穴口，而掌心揉按着前面的性器……奥贝斯坦在抚慰自己，或许在莱因哈特还没到来之前，他就是这样做的，并且指望就这么用膝盖支撑起身体，熬过接连不断的热潮。

那个可以容纳他的地方正摆出可怜的模样，控诉他的冷落。莱因哈特根本不知道哪儿来的魄力，拼上武将的尊严一般迅速踢开裤子，拔出奥贝斯坦的手指，坚硬的下体毫不犹豫地冲了进去。

这种时候，他才意识到自己万分怀念先前的结合。高热的内壁缠上来几乎把Alpha也带入发情期的困境中，猛烈的冲撞和猛烈的收缩紧紧相连，窒息般的快感，莱因哈特脑中一片空白，互相作用的信息素占据所有的理智，他根本没办法拨出点精力来关注奥贝斯坦的反应。

奥贝斯坦觉得自己在长期溺水错觉之后，瞬间钻出水面，下一秒又被人按了回去。濒死体验的一种，他浸在Alpha的信息素里无法呼吸，而身后就像是有人用棍棒塞进他的大脑中搅和一通，又把瘫软的他倾倒在滚烫的金属上。这样的体势跟上一回完全不同，角度，深度，还有硬物的弧度……一头猛兽将他擒住，利爪在他皮肤上擦出一道道血痕，毫无翻身的余地；但发情带来的热潮令每一次抽插都带来即将滑脱离去的恐惧感，他只能尽力，把安慰他的东西留下，牢牢管束在身体里。混乱的液体溅在臀瓣和大腿上，甚至膝盖和小腿也湿粘难耐，交接的部分在水光中生起火来，扑灭不了的火苗，燎起全身藏匿着的火种，无论怎样将自己的身体撞向莱因哈特，都热得难以忍受。

或许莱因哈特就是火源。仅凭生理本能开拓甬道的青年，无数次从敏感的内壁上压过，将他自己都不了解的深处秘密挖掘出来。奥贝斯坦想撑起身体，可手肘用不上力气，只能死死揪着枕头，尽量翘起下体迎合强有力的进攻。

莱因哈特在这种原始的肉体行为上并没有保留平时任何一点优雅，也许这是他最像Alpha的一部分，越是没有练习过的事情，越是保有天性中野蛮的那一面。一双手从臀上搓揉到大腿，足以留下淤青的手劲，突然把奥贝斯坦的大腿捞了起来——膝盖离开床面，双腿悬空被莱因哈特夹在腰侧，他的后腰简直要反翘到身体的极限。莱因哈特维持这样的姿势撞击着他，令他不停地在枕头与床单间滑动，小臂来回磨蹭找不到一个固定自己的点。慌乱中他一定是夹紧了后穴，莱因哈特停顿片刻后放慢了速度，几乎抽出整个肉具，又整根撞进去。

就像奥贝斯坦要求的那样，狠狠地占领一切。

每一次深入的拍击都能引来身下男人全身的挣扎，莱因哈特不知是不是错觉，奥贝斯坦憋在喉咙里的声音根本是带着哭腔的。忍不住期待，他把那双胡乱踢着的双腿放下，像是对待偶人似的调整男人下身的关节，保持相接之处，把对方翻转过来。奥贝斯坦的额发已经把眉眼都遮挡住了，只有鼻翼和唇齿间剧烈的喘息显而易见。大概是发现了体位的变化，奥贝斯坦突然咬紧下唇，原先闷在枕上的声音又咽回嗓子里。

这让人想撬开他的嘴。身体总是在想清楚之前出手，莱因哈特将他侧过身来，压住一条乱动的长腿，而抬起另一条，搭在肩膀上；两根手指磨着被咬紧的嘴唇，在牙齿放松的刹那，挤进奥贝斯坦的口中。

“唔……呃……”忽地拔高的声音，罪魁祸首是来回研磨着穴口的顶端，令男人浑身上下如同电流窜过一般，弹动起来；分不清是莱因哈特故意使坏，还是奥贝斯坦下身的啜吸，难以遮掩的欲望逼上心来，奥贝斯坦的分身突然间达到了高潮，白浊吐在腹部，滚落在床单上；而嗓子里拉长的音节，一时停不下来，唾液沾湿了莱因哈特的左手。

奥贝斯坦看上去失掉了灵魂，仅仅享受着情欲充满全身的感觉。莱因哈特觉得寸步难行，想着要不要先抽出修整，却被抓住胳膊。

“……继续。”

新的指令，让年轻人抱稳怀中的腿，再度侵占那湿滑的境地。

双腿被打开到极限，奥贝斯坦侧身与对方结合在一起，腿间的纠缠让人有种比先前更紧密的感觉。身前一次发泄是不够的，普通的热潮都无法平抚，更何况这段被Alpha招惹出的热潮。莱因哈特的狂热举止看起来真正深陷发情期的人其实是他——奥贝斯坦模糊的视线中那日渐长长的金色卷发变幻出比太阳更加夺目的光，而青年秀丽的额头上滚下汗水，从鼻尖或是下巴滴落，敲击在他感官敏锐的肌肤上。

这可怕的吸引力，被天性折磨的特殊人类们，毕生追求的便是这个吗？他屈服于这个Alpha，Alpha看起来却像被他俘虏……他有点想触摸那张面孔，宇宙间最俊美的雕像，即使是奥贝斯坦，也会觉得心底某个角落会为此动容。

他伸出了手，但被人抓着，拉起了上身。现在他坐在莱因哈特的腿上，那张脸就在眼前。汗水淋漓，面庞，或是身体，而他本人大概也是一样。莱因哈特自下而上地顶弄着，嘴边的神情看起来咬牙切齿，卯足了劲，让奥贝斯坦的喉咙都感到一哽一哽，呻吟断续。奥贝斯坦摸上了他的耳际，接着是突跳的太阳穴，然后缠绕着那卷曲的额发，直到十指都埋进莱因哈特柔软的头发中。尽管没有多少力气，他仍旧执拗地绞住它们，进而将它们从前额揉到后脑。这被莱因哈特理解成鼓励，在上顶的时候把他的腰猛地向下按去，更加深了他们的结合。迷乱中他们都感觉到不同之处——那从不开启的秘境正松软地为接纳他人而打开。

莱因哈特盯着他，眼里燃烧着无边的火焰。奥贝斯坦收紧手中的头发：“……不！”莱因哈特不能这样做，他不能做到这一步，他不能向难以估量的方向迈步……

“说你要我……”莱因哈特不允许这种时候的临时退缩，“说，你要我占领全部……你说过，你也会做到……

“我也会做到。”莱因哈特的话，让人产生可怕的幻觉，隐秘的入口已然变化为叛变的小舌，舔舐着邀请狰狞的巨物。奥贝斯坦残存的意志力很难控制肉体了，他凝视着方才说出那些的嘴唇，跟随着它默念，渐渐出声。

“我会做到，我说过……占领属于你的一切……”目光无法离开那双唇，奥贝斯坦请求道，“让我属于你……”

那双唇立即吻上他的，而下体被转了角度，紧接着疼痛负载着酥麻感，直窜上他的头顶。

猝不及防，莱因哈特在冲进秘域的一瞬间，胀大成结，将自己牢牢固定在奥贝斯坦的最深处。

“让我，属于你……让我，啊……”被松开嘴唇，奥贝斯坦依旧重复着那句话，随后颈间袭来的刺痛令他的声音失去清晰的含义。

当莱因哈特的精液喷发而出灌满他的同时，脖子上的腺体落入对方口中，用不了几秒便被咬得鲜血淋漓。

一个标记，在体内，在颈间，消退不了的刻印，将他们的肉体与灵魂都连在一起了。奥贝斯坦只觉自己的身前身后都沉浸在这仪式性的欲望中不能自拔，连同在莱因哈特齿间的血管——好像从此刻起他就已经凭空消失了一般，将自己的一切全部交给了另一个人。

对于莱因哈特来说，何尝不是如此呢？他把自己整个交了出去，两个人的血液与脉搏都连在了一起，分不出界线。一个Alpha没办法为此留下些什么，但相同的烙印刹那间敲在灵魂上，他好像听得见灵魂嘶嘶作响，无形的精神被无形的印记占满了，他今后说出的每一个词汇上，想起的每一缕思绪上，都透露出这一刻的痕迹。

他第一次拥有了属于他的人。

他们互相拥有了彼此。

他填满了他的身体，而他填满了他的心。

完全不能松开双手，莱因哈特不能放这个男人离开他的怀中。

再没有理由逃避了，我们是一体的，共享快乐，共享苦痛，共同享用生命中珍贵的每个时刻，共同面对接踵而来的一切。

莱因哈特满足地合上双眼，沉醉在彼此交融的信息素中，宛若梦境。


	11. Chapter 11

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

11

 

天还没亮。

睡着之前没有让义眼休眠，朦胧之间并不舒服，奥贝斯坦觉得他的大脑持续被视神经刺激，总能感到光影变幻。不过这种半睡半醒的状态是发情期中极常见的，不会因为任何转变而彻底好转。

索性睁开眼。粘腻的触感慢慢从皮肤上苏醒，将他唤回现实中。不是去打扰管家夫妇的时候，奥贝斯坦侧躺在一团糟的床单上，不想挪动身体——两次不寻常的热潮退却之后，人处于一种空洞的状态中，生理上的惰性令他不愿所有举动，更别说连双腿摩擦都会让他意识到上面布满干结的体液，粗糙的质感，引来头皮上一阵麻木。

莱因哈特几乎是侧趴在他身边，右手搭在他腰间，看起来很安稳。面对这么一张俊美的睡颜，奥贝斯坦总想动用起自己的大脑，思考些什么，好替自己消抹一些不适应的感觉。但无论如何，事实无法抹去。这是他的Alpha，他们完成了标记。

帝国皇帝是他的Alpha。至少从工作方面来看，不会带来关于忠诚的麻烦，这大概是眼下混乱状况中最万幸的事了？奥贝斯坦暂时无法思考其他问题，像是被他的注视惊扰，年轻人缓缓张开双眼，也看着他。

谁都没说话，也没人想说话。沉默的氛围笼罩着两人，但并不会让人觉得窒闷。

直到莱因哈特率先转动眼珠。

“……朕饿了。”谁都没吃晚饭，尽管食物对发情期的Omega来说是一种次要的需求，但Alpha可不能跟着挨饿，“可以让你的管家送点吃的来吗？”

“……臣并不认为现在是打扰他人的好时机。”奥贝斯坦坚持自己的原则。

只见皇帝陛下立刻翻身坐起，看看还没拉起窗帘的窗户，又环顾整个房间，好像能从哪儿找点食物出来。

可惜他失败了。“如果陛下乐意屈尊的话，一楼楼梯边左手第二个门，冰箱在那里。”作为主人，奥贝斯坦指出一条明路。

“好的！”莱因哈特听完眼睛都在放光。可当他刚把双脚放在地板上的时候，忽然回过身来，望着依旧没有动弹的男人，没有立刻离开。

“……你还好吗？”即使是下楼觅食，Alpha也认为这时抛下自己的Omega是不合适的。

奥贝斯坦心里的不适感似乎更强烈了。

“在陛下因为饥饿而昏迷之前，臣应该不会有什么问题。”话音刚落，莱因哈特凑了过来，手掌从他紧缩在身侧的胳膊上揉过，安慰道：“很快就回来，别着急。”

其实挺想问问对方，究竟有什么好着急的，奥贝斯坦鼻子里勉强“嗯”了一声，看着他摸索了被扔在地上的睡袍，小心翼翼地披上才离开。看起来莱因哈特才是需要安抚的人，也不知道皇帝对Omega，至少是这一个Omega有什么误解，根据不知从哪儿听来的经验，摆出要好好照顾Omega的姿态。努力的精神值得肯定，但奥贝斯坦真的不希望把事情弄得如此麻烦。

他不是个需要如此照顾的Omega，过度的对待会让他的心力被空耗在无意义的浪费上。即便对方是“他的”Alpha，也不能改变这个事实。

他需要跟莱因哈特谈谈。在一个合适的时机。

没想到莱因哈特很快就回来了，时间之快不足以让他上下楼梯一趟。可是他的手中拿着东西，一个纸盒，莱因哈特笑着拎着纸盒坐回床上。

“朕差点忘了它——米达迈亚的生日蛋糕！”踢开被子腾出空间打开盒子，莱因哈特的语调欣喜轻快，“他夫人为大家准备的，原先想是探病就带来了……不知道怎么它就在你房间门口。”

很好，这可真是提醒臣了，所谓的“标记纪念日”跟米达迈亚元帅的生日是同一天。奥贝斯坦在心中念着，不便出声反强化了对方“标记”这个概念。在门外放了许久，蛋糕仍然弥散出蜂蜜和焦糖的香气，夜深人静饥肠辘辘，它将成为极佳的慰藉。皇帝陛下不顾形象地掰下两块，一块塞进嘴里，一块递到奥贝斯坦嘴边。

说实话，奥贝斯坦是不想张嘴的。

但与“自己的”Omega分享粮食似乎成了Alpha的责任，奥贝斯坦一时不好违抗这样的责任，配合莱因哈特的动作，吃了两口。

幸好皇帝足够饿了，并没有打算分给奥贝斯坦多少。“对了，你觉得好吃吗？朕答应转告米达迈亚你的评价。”莱因哈特信守诺言，边吃边问道，“朕认为还不错。”

这意味着什么？奥贝斯坦很难想象莱因哈特事先告诉了米达迈亚他分享的人选而米达迈亚又能淡定处之，高层军官们一向对他意见很大，如果陛下体现出这样的亲密，于公于私都会受人忌惮。奥贝斯坦本人被记恨没什么，皇帝失去人心，可不是好事。当然，不是说这点小事就能刺伤帝国诸将，但如果莱因哈特今后不能更加注意言行举止，免不了惹出麻烦。

他们的关系，有了本质变化，虽然大部分人是看不出来的，可皇帝要是任性行事……为此承受负面影响确实不值得。

“……对臣来说，太过甜腻了。”实话，对方也希望他坦诚相对，奥贝斯坦没必要对米达迈亚夫人恭维备至，随便说点什么，不至于让气氛太尴尬。奥贝斯坦心里绞着成堆的话需要跟莱因哈特说，但生理原因令他理不出高效的条理——避免资源浪费，他连力气都不打算使用。

“那这大概是米达迈亚家特有的‘幸福的味道’……”莱因哈特想起白天米达迈亚的话，玩笑道，“我们都没办法理解而已。”

不想奥贝斯坦沉默了片刻之后，突然问道：“米达迈亚元帅来干涉陛下的婚事？”

莱因哈特真不知道为何每次他都有这么准确的直觉，发现每个在他面前提出这事的人。自觉身份的不同，莱因哈特忍不住，笑着回道：“军务尚书大人的敌意很重嘛！”

奥贝斯坦才发现自己失言了，把话题引向他全不期望的方向。罢了，言多必失，这种时候他还是闭嘴比较好。可是莱因哈特不会放过他，吃完蛋糕舔着嘴角的皇帝陛下靠了过来，挑起他的下巴，啄吻一下，又抵着他的额头道：“放心吧，到目前为止，最有力的‘干涉’，就来自军务尚书你了！”

嗯，最有力的“干涉”，直接把标记这么大的事完成了。奥贝斯坦真是有点头疼了，莱因哈特目前的状态让他今后想“聊聊”的内容有点难以进行；如果一夜过去他们俩可以回归公事公办的态度，那就会简单很多——只能说到了发情期他的脑子都无法正常运转，他事前凭什么认为事后两个人摊开来讲清楚可以少带点感情多来点理智呢？

到底做了件傻事，奥贝斯坦得找点方法将损失降到最低。

“来。”将蛋糕盒扔到书桌上，莱因哈特要将他拉起来，“来，我们需要洗澡。”

“我们”……奥贝斯坦感觉到自己眉毛都挑起来了，更别说挣扎坐起来之后，他一眼就看见床边的椅子上放着一束红色的玫瑰花……

“那是什么？”他不想再听到什么难以接受的词了。

“哦，别管它。”莱因哈特瞥了一眼花束，继续坚持抓着他的手把他扶下床来，“朕以为你病了，所以让人准备了玫瑰花来看望——现在没事了。”

能问问那个人是玛林道夫小姐吗？奥贝斯坦发现自己真的是太乐观了，还以为今天的事没什么人会意识到，可现在看来，伟大的皇帝陛下在标记之前就快让事情尽人皆知，就差实况转播了吧？

奥贝斯坦不想问莱因哈特来“探病”时带的卫兵人数，他一点也不想知道。

他现在最迫切的问题是，准备好假期结束迎来同僚们或明或暗的探问吧。莱因哈特似乎全然感受不到这些危机，他专心地搀扶着引导着奥贝斯坦走向浴室。

我是不是应该感谢他没有把我抱过去？奥贝斯坦在面对浴室中的浴缸和淋浴房时犹豫了片刻，毅然向淋浴房摸索过去。

没想到莱因哈特跟着一起进来了。奥贝斯坦站在原地一直没把热水打开，对方也没有离开的意思。

“陛下……”“放心，朕不是禽兽之辈。”这种灿烂的笑是怎么回事？而奥贝斯坦并非要对此进行质疑。

但在军务尚书的目光中，莱因哈特还是解释了起来：“只是想确认，你到底怎么样了……我是说，这并没有结束，不是吗？”

发情期当然没有结束，可为此寸步不离的行为，奥贝斯坦还是不能完全接受。皇帝看起来是赶不走的，他打开淋浴，默认对方的分享。

……莱因哈特果然很擅长从出其不意的角度击溃他——皇帝陛下在给他涂抹沐浴露。奥贝斯坦不能为此做出更多表情发表更多意见了，任其发展下去；即使神出鬼没的热潮再度出现，他也许可以考虑在这里发生点什么，毕竟带着高热和混乱的性行为比只有水声背景下的“一起洗澡”要容易适应。

“下次会是什么时候？”对方没头没脑地问。

“……这是不能预测的。”

“唔，那会持续多久？”

“一般而论，还有两三天。”好吧，到这个问题了。奥贝斯坦大概预想到后续的走向。

“那么，你会允许我一直留在你这里吗？”青年的声音有点闷，估计到了答案。

“这么说您是想缺席国政两三天吗，陛下？”

“可是，不应该有什么‘陪伴假’吗？专门给Alpha的……”

“确实有这种东西，陛下，但只适用于合法提交过结合申请并且获得批准的Alpha。”奥贝斯坦不着痕迹地从对方手中抢回清洗身体的权力，“而且假期发放要视雇主个人意愿来定。”

帝国皇帝暗自骂了一句，他作为帝国最高雇主，估计一辈子都没有放这个假的机会了。

莱因哈特走到莲蓬头下，合上双眼任由水流冲刷他的头发。立在一旁的奥贝斯坦几乎同时停下了动作，体会到了这个时刻较之先前的肉体交缠，似乎有着更加亲密的感觉，将毫无身体接触的二人联系在一起。整个银河帝国，又有多少人见过，莱因哈特的头发被水彻底淋湿那一刹那的画面呢？像是被给予帝国最高的特权，奥贝斯坦拿出了“欣赏”的态度，面对这年轻健美英俊神像般的帝王，难得一见的时刻。

日后的文人们应该会把所有可以捡拾起的赞美词汇用在形容这位皇帝的时候……虽然奥贝斯坦挑拣不出什么实用价值低的词汇，但他正用行动体现他的赞美。

他记得被标记的时候他的手指紧紧纠缠在那头金发里的触感——无意识地从湿淋淋的头发上抚摸过去，奥贝斯坦深切认识到他们结合后的影响，即使只有这么简单的碰触，他都会有种心口颤动的感觉。

“你很喜欢朕的头发。”莱因哈特抹去脸上的水珠，不知何时睁开眼睛，紧盯着他，“它们正越来越长……你会喜欢吗？”

奥贝斯坦被识破了一般放下了手，没有回答。

“嗯，你喜欢。”莱因哈特得意地勾起嘴角，甩了甩头发，正视起从刚才起就一直在打量他的男人，“朕有个提议，希望你能同意。

“鉴于军务尚书不允许朕在这种关键时刻抛下国事，而朕似乎又不应该在军务尚书府进行各类会议，或许正在假期中的军务尚书该与朕一起回宫。”

奥贝斯坦几乎要立即说出否定的答案，但莱因哈特一把将他拉入热水中，抚摸着他的后背，像是要他平息怒气一般。

“我能照顾好你，相信我。”莱因哈特的话并没有被水声掩藏起来，“就这几天而已，让我照顾你。”

脑中有点昏昏沉沉的感觉，奥贝斯坦清楚那不是另一个热潮来临的预兆，但具有比热潮更强的力量，摧毁理智及相关的一切的力量。

“希望以后陛下在说出能给臣拒绝余地的提议时，可以加上一个前置语。”奥贝斯坦答应，是因为这确实是在“让他一个人待着”以外，影响最小的方案；这两天不会有人来找他，可会有人去找皇帝；与其让人在他家里找到皇帝，不如把他自己藏进更加隐秘的地方。

毕竟一个刚完成标记的Omega，没办法离开“他的”Alpha。

事不宜迟，奥贝斯坦违背了自己的原则，唤醒了管家夫妇，迅速准备一切。总算是把自己打理成可以外出的模样，但没有军服的形象还是在下楼以后收获奇斯莱的震惊。

管家夫妇邀请奇斯莱和卫兵进来休息，但两人都坚持坐在沙发上时刻警惕，以防陛下随时召唤。“军务尚书大人会随朕去皇宫养病。”莱因哈特只是吩咐一句，没有人会有其他疑问。奥贝斯坦就这么坐在皇帝专车的后座上，被陛下握着小臂，趁着夜色悄然进入皇宫暂住。

谁也没有多说一句话，但他们都明白，从这交叠的双臂开始，目之所及之处，乃至无法觉察的宇宙万物，都正默然地发生着难以估量的变动。

而这双臂的主人，终有一天，必须携手，面对那一切。


	12. Chapter 12

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

12

 

今夜的海鹫俱乐部如每一个夜晚一样，却又渐渐有些不同寻常。起初，刚度过生日的米达迈亚元帅感觉到好友出乎意料的沉默，想要找点趣事打开话题，兜兜转转就想起了前一天在宫中的见闻。

“昨天艾芳做的蛋糕，我给陛下和玛林道夫小姐一人一个——尽管当时伯爵小姐并不在办公室。”米达迈亚边说边仔细观察有着“金银妖瞳”的友人，统帅本部总长奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔元帅，他有心事，他绝对有心事，一些思虑再三也不能同挚友言明的心事，“可后来你知道陛下说了什么吗？他知道我没给军务尚书准备蛋糕，就说要跟奥贝斯坦分享！你能想象奥贝斯坦走进皇帝的办公室而陛下正端着蛋糕等着他的画面吗！”

希望陛下只是开个玩笑。米达迈亚可不能想象皇帝将这些变成现实之后会发生什么……

“说不定，军务尚书很喜欢蛋糕的口味，下次会议时会让你再帮他带点。”罗严塔尔顺着他的话评论道，紧接着便再没有下文，依旧品尝着杯中的酒液，在灯光下投射出一个忧郁的身影。

“话不是这样说的，我说的是陛下和奥贝斯坦的关系，你可以设想一下，一个自然而然地与奥贝斯坦那样的人分享蛋糕的皇帝——如果说分享的对象是玛林道夫小姐那也可以理解——你能想象得出吗，陛下和奥贝斯坦——他们有那么亲近吗？”这样的话题吸引不了对方的注意，米达迈亚感受得到。

罗严塔尔总算是理解了他的努力，转过脸来：“或许正因为如此，陛下才会为了当初尚且是总参谋长的军务尚书大人，疏远了吉尔菲艾斯大公，不是吗？”

“天呐，你在说什么！”

“记得是你告诉我的，玛林道夫伯爵向你暗示，陛下对Omega有着特别的兴趣，希望你能作为一个Alpha同他聊聊；那么，你们俩都没有考虑过，陛下是否只是对‘特定的’Omega有兴趣呢？”拥有足以令女性疯狂的面孔，此时此刻，罗严塔尔只想用这张面孔表现嘲讽之意，“那可能就是军务尚书大人啊，你可别说你们没有如此想过。”

从个人角度来说，尽管他看不惯奥贝斯坦的种种行事风格，可玛林道夫伯爵等人对皇帝婚事的过分热衷及其无边无际的猜想可能是罗严塔尔更加无法接受的。更何况，这些本应属于后宫事务的乱事越权而来，招惹上米达迈亚，挖掘出后者或可称为“多管闲事”的心性，搅合到这堆杂务中，丢失军人该有的本心。

帝国的权威，宇宙的秩序，不会因为皇帝的婚姻情况与继承人储备而动荡不安——明明都已经是如此科技文明时代中的人了，却要将自己拖入野蛮原始的思维方式中，若不是米达迈亚，罗严塔尔真是耻于与之为伍。

而且他们关注的焦点还是更加野蛮原始之事，早该被人类进化抛弃的特种性别，罗严塔尔看不出有什么存在价值与意义的分类——Alpha和Omega。

没错，大家都会说，Alpha天生斗志昂扬，身体条件极佳，富有领导才干，而Omega若在适宜环境中成长，智力水平较高者的比例远远高于其他性别，是科研行业的中坚力量。但这些有意义吗？任何行业中Beta的比例都远超过这两种性别，做出的成绩并没有追赶不上他们，Beta还没有身体条件方面的限制，更别说麻烦的生理问题。历史上关于特殊性别的就业权益问题一向是大众讨论的中心，许多政权都将这视为政治问题，而一味寻求“正确性”，包括同盟曾有过的一切严重导致社会不安定的政策；罗严塔尔可不能为了这无谓的东西而放弃对效率的追求，不论外人如何评说，他个人不会接受自己的舰队或亲信中出现容易惹上麻烦的特殊性别，即便是个与军务尚书差不多严酷高效、毫无性别特质的Omega，他也不打算尝试。

至于Alpha……无意冒犯皇帝陛下与米达迈亚，但当你本人作为一个Beta却可以在肉搏、军事、领导力等方面完胜大部分的Alpha时，还需要Alpha做什么呢？

当然，罗严塔尔能胜过大部分Alpha的战场，还包括床上。帝国名花终结者在Omega方面的战绩累累，甚至还对Alpha有所涉猎……他可真不知道，这样的Alpha和Omega，在为数众多的Beta面前，到底为什么没有被进化之力淘汰出局呢？

话题回到军务尚书身上。奥贝斯坦在工作能力上远超过一个Omega的事实，毕竟能在军队系统中站稳脚跟同在科研领域完全不同；但这并不是罗严塔尔感兴趣的事情，总的说来，这个奥贝斯坦，将他的种种事迹放到历史中考虑，没准儿那兴风作浪的架势，还真有点过去祸国殃民的Omega们的风范，在此人百年之后盖棺定论之时，其影响之深远、范围之宏大，都是其他知名Omega望尘莫及的。没有了奥贝斯坦，银河帝国的发展史还不知道会走上什么路，又走到了哪一步——毁誉参半，带着这样的情绪，罗严塔尔再反过去衡量莱因哈特，这位罗严克拉姆王朝的奠基人，他的人格与成就中到底掺杂了多少奥贝斯坦的痕迹，暂时还是难以估量的。

某种意义上的密不可分，若真有一天旁人告诉罗严塔尔这两人事实上有什么复杂的关联，他相信自己的接受度一定高出常人许多。

至少比米达迈亚高出不少。他对于皇帝与军务尚书关系的“出格猜想”，立即受到米达迈亚的反对：“这怎么可能！奥贝斯坦那样的人，难不成还能抓住陛下的心吗！”“那他必定有什么手段，例如你们Alpha都了解的一些方法……”

“啊，啊！我可听不下去了！”米达迈亚想不到对方居然要诱导自己进行某种联想，“我拒绝！罗严塔尔！我拒绝这么想象！”

“否则你认为军务尚书大人是凭什么在成功地离间了陛下与大公之后，以那般品性，稳稳地立在陛下身侧距离最近的位置上的？”罗严塔尔自知事实并非如此，但他看着米达迈亚忍不住将所有表象都向着同一个领域引导——既然你们执着于远古的思维方式，那只能相同的办法来对付你们了。

看着不懂见好就收、开始一味用讽刺的言谈发泄不满的罗严塔尔，米达迈亚在甩脱不该出现的联想之后，意识到这一切绝对是好友内心深处发出的信号。

“罗严塔尔，你究竟是怎么了？你有什么话，可以跟我说说吗？”米达迈亚为此也渐渐愁眉不展起来，最近鲜少与他相聚，到底是错过了什么？

可罗严塔尔只顾饮酒，海鹫的喧闹和热络都激发不了他的兴致。

“米达迈亚元帅！罗严塔尔元帅！原来你们俩都在！”一道熟悉的声音自背后响起——奈特哈尔•缪拉，海鹫的夜晚怎么能少了他？

“听过最新的消息了吗？”缪拉选择米达迈亚身边坐下，压低的嗓音里却跳跃着兴奋的因子。

“还能是什么呢？哪位尚书的花边新闻？”米达迈亚眼下最关心的还是罗严塔尔的心事，其他的问题可不能给他带来丝毫娱乐的效果。

“这可是有关皇帝陛下的事情，我们得小心地讨论才好。”缪拉看看左右，附近的桌上都是级别相似也不那么死板的同僚，便放下心来，“昨天半夜，是半夜，陛下专用的地上车不在宫中，却停在一个大家谁都猜不着的地方……”

“别卖关子啦，总不能是玛林道夫伯爵府吧！”若真如此，倒还挺不错的。

“不，不，虽然国务尚书与这相去不远，但围绕着陛下的事实总是极为惊人的！”缪拉看了看并没有参与进来的罗严塔尔，停顿片刻才揭晓答案，“是军务尚书大人门口。半夜时分，陛下专用车，军务尚书家！”

这下米达迈亚的眉头皱得更紧了。

“呵呵，我刚才说什么来着？”罗严塔尔突然笑出声来，“米达迈亚，你还不明白吗？”

这话吸引了缪拉的注意：“罗严塔尔元帅知道其中的内情？”

“不不，你别听他的！”为防止好友再把之前的论调重复一遍，米达迈亚赶忙把话题扯回来，“陛下拜访军务尚书这又有什么呢？紧急公务难免的……”

“米达迈亚元帅你弄错了吧，到底谁是皇帝，怎么还要陛下亲自去军务尚书府上商量的？”

自觉失言，米达迈亚急于扳回一局：“我说，这事是你亲眼所见吗？”

“那当然，军务尚书大人家附近我还是经常走动的，上次我就在那边看到他深夜出门买鸟肉的。”

“那你看到陛下本人了吗？”

“这，并没有。”缪拉也发现问题所在了。

“那就是了。陛下的专车出现并不意味着陛下本人前往，有可能是有什么紧急的东西，要送给奥贝斯坦处理呢？”

米达迈亚的这个理论似乎是让缪拉有些信服了，但转念一想似乎还有哪里不对：“可是，不像是这样的，以军务尚书的作风，不是在家里等着工作的人呀……”

“说到送什么东西，你倒提醒我了，米达迈亚。”罗严塔尔在这个时候插了进来，“昨天下班之后，皇宫附近那家花店，你记得吗？我刚进去还没向接待开口，就听里面接了个电话，要了一捧巨大的红玫瑰花束——看他们店长毕恭毕敬的态度和称呼，电话那头的人应该是皇宫里的高位女性，很可能是玛林道夫伯爵小姐，而她所代表的人，不要说大家都明白了吧？”

“罗严塔尔元帅的意思是，昨晚陛下可能是带着玫瑰花去的军务尚书府？”缪拉划出重点，与自己掌握的信息结合起来。

“当然也可能像米达迈亚说的那样，是有人替陛下送去了什么。”罗严塔尔不忘照顾友人的情绪——尽管听上去反而像是反讽。

“你够了，罗严塔尔，即便是玛林道夫伯爵小姐订的花，也有可能是帮陛下送给格里华德大公的，或是伯爵小姐自己要用……”“的确，这都只是可能，毕竟我们谁都没有看到其中任何一位当事人。”罗严塔尔晃了晃酒杯，一副悠然自得的模样，“不过，结合你之前说过的蛋糕一事，还是军务尚书的可能比较大呀。”

蛋糕？缪拉在旁边有点听不明白了。

“这么想想，玫瑰，蛋糕……陛下不会是去军务尚书府上求婚了吧？简直跟你一样。”罗严塔尔一发不可收拾，展示了强大的想象力，“过去我还以为，真轮到陛下求婚的时候，至少知道把蛋糕换成红酒——看来我还是错估了陛下啊！”

猜测至此，米达迈亚可不想再让陛下被误解下去了：“即便如此，我可记得陛下说过，昨天军务尚书大人是要前去他办公室的——这就不存在需要送什么东西去奥贝斯坦家的可能了！”

对此罗严塔尔没有反驳的权力，米达迈亚的逻辑早已出现漏洞，只是在嘴硬而已。可是缪拉被他们忽然间开始的没头没脑的“事实”提醒，又想起什么：“对了，昨天上午就听副官说过，军务尚书大人请了假，有几份文件一时半会儿批不出来……军务尚书这请的是什么假呀？”

罗严塔尔抿了口酒，隔着米达迈亚向缪拉抛去一个“你说呢”的眼神。

奥贝斯坦是个Omega，这在帝国军人尤其是高层官员中，可不是秘密了。

“嗯！原来如此！”缪拉把所有的线索都串连起来了。

“什么原来如此！？”米达迈亚被两人夹在中间，很是光火。

“不过就我的经验来说，军务尚书大人这个年纪的Omega，啧，那真不得了，可不是寻常人能消受得了的。”罗严塔尔勾起嘴角摇了摇头，“看来我们的陛下需要好好补补身体了……”

这种程度的荤段在海鹫这种满是单身军人的地方倒也正常，罗严塔尔偶尔应和别人的步调，说起来，不以为意。可没想到今天这话还没说完，就停隔壁桌传来酒杯重重砸在台面上的脆响。

大家都看过去——杯子和桌子都没事，可做出这怪异举动的，是一人独自喝酒的弗利兹•由谢夫•毕典菲尔特。他坐在那里，手里紧紧握着杯上的把手，橙色的头发像是他的怒火一般，即将燃烧起来。

这可不是毕典菲尔特的行事风格。而且他不是一向对军务尚书很是反感吗？

察觉到附近的人都在看着他，毕典菲尔特喉头哽了哽，咬着牙说道：“又是那个奥贝斯坦……平时受的窝囊气还不够嘛！到这儿还是他，给不给人清静了！”

不知他是吃了哪儿来的火药了，缪拉看看罗严塔尔，又看看米达迈亚，最终还是决定自己挺身而出解决毕典菲尔特：“来，我陪你喝一杯，军务省又怎么为难你了？我这两天也是，就没顺心……”“算了吧，你和元帅们继续，别揭人伤疤了。”

刚要坐到毕典菲尔特那桌去，缪拉的宽慰之语便被人打断了——阿达尔贝尔特•冯•法伦海特？他刚才似乎并不在附近，怎么又在此时冷着一张脸插手进来，匆忙间说了些不太对劲的话？缪拉总觉得哪里不对，这举动可不是法伦海特的风格……而且他插手后也没多留，转身便去了室内另一个角落，跟几位不太熟悉的士官低声交谈去了。

而刚才破坏了气氛的毕典菲尔特，扔下酒钱，披起军装外套，就大步走了出去。这就轮到一开始提及话题的缪拉尴尬了，悻悻地跟二位元帅告辞，去寻别的同僚聊天去……

“好像有点古怪，不是吗？”罗严塔尔沉默地看着这一切，忽然问米达迈亚。

可是米达迈亚没有回答他，而是紧紧盯住他，等他喝完杯中全部的酒，才说道：“我看有点古怪的人是你，罗严塔尔！”

“……这话怎么说呢？”

“你情绪不稳，总用无关紧要的玩笑打乱我对你的观察……”“我可不认为有关陛下和军务尚书的事是无关紧要的玩笑。”

“那花店怎么解释呢？你说的不像假话，但你为什么会去那儿？”米达迈亚想要从一成不变的神情中看出点端倪。

“你又换女人了？”

罗严塔尔点了另一杯酒。这态度让米达迈亚不太愉快：“算了，那都是你自己的事，又是什么主动追上来的女人吧？”

但能够令罗严塔尔元帅周围弥漫着如此愁苦情绪的女人，可不是一般的女人吧？

又是沉默。直到下一杯酒送上来的时候，罗严塔尔才盯着那杯中轻轻晃动的深红液体，低声说道：“即便是我，也有变得越发面目可憎的一天啊！”

米达迈亚正要追问，可男人将酒杯端起的姿势令他产生一种苍凉之感，好像是将任何人都拒于千里之外。

……罢了，如果他想说，总有一天会跟我聊聊的。米达迈亚琢磨着，最近是不是该把这孤独的男人请到家里，吃顿艾芳的饭菜，感受一下属于家庭的温暖呢？

而罗严塔尔面对一杯新酒，将思路刻意地绕过了自己的事。去除那些玩笑，莱因哈特和奥贝斯坦的那些“可能性”，真是值得他好好考虑一下的。政治信号，或许单纯只是误会，或许一切都跟他推测的一样，无论哪一种，若是在海鹫里都能闹得人尽皆知，那内阁和宫内会有什么动作吗？

只不过元帅大人没有想到，在此之后尚不满一天时间，他便被洪流卷入其中，没办法置身事外了。


	13. Chapter 13

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

13

 

“你对‘特殊结合申请’的流程有什么了解吗，齐格？”

走进办公室就由皇帝亲自安排在沙发上坐下，吉尔菲艾斯对莱因哈特开始的话题，有些微妙的生疏感。

“抱歉，我并不清楚这个。”从字面意义上看，大概是特殊性别结合时所需的申请？一个属于Alpha和Omega的词汇。

……等一下，莱因哈特提出这个，是否意味着他有什么这方面的打算？吉尔菲艾斯作为一个Beta，多读读书，对“结合”这个概念还是有些认识的——或许应该换一个特殊性别者们喜欢用的词，“标记”，一种生理上的从属关系的确定，彼此之间的生命联系在一起，共有欢乐忧愁。

某种意义上说，像是“结婚”，但“标记”是没有普通夫妻的法律保障的；而在这样的情况下，依旧增加这样一个申请环节，并非有利于“结合”的牢固性，反而是一种强烈的监视，让政府对每个人的状态都了若指掌。

可是，莱因哈特对此事有兴趣，这说明什么？显而易见，莱因哈特希望以他的Alpha之身，去标记一个Omega。

那么……那个Omega是谁呢？吉尔菲艾斯犹豫片刻，没有立刻问出口。

“这样啊，那我简单地跟你说一下。”这回答与莱因哈特的想象相差不多，他准备好了便捷的解释方法，“其他材料我基本准备好了，现在我需要你在一份担保书上签名。”

“什么担保书？”不，不对，这并不是重点。

“一份由与申请双方都相识的非亲属Beta出具的保证书。不会很麻烦，我已经弄好了，只要阅读后签字便可以了。”莱因哈特说着，从茶几下层抽出了几页文件，“是这个。”

吉尔菲艾斯结果担保书，却没看：“不，莱因哈特，这是怎么回事？”为什么会突然想到申请这种“合法资格”？他对挚友的动机并不清楚，他只是不希望莱因哈特在做一些令自己后悔的事。

“事情就是，我想要合理合法地进行登记程序——纵使前朝在性别管理方面有大量弊病亟待改革，但如果作为皇帝遇到这方面问题首先想到的是为了自己方便而随意修改法令条例，那人民对我的信任会呈现何种局面？有人可能以为性别是小事，但若是开了个头，今后难保不会在其他重要领域效仿。既然想要改革，那我个人必须先遵照原有条例行事，这样日后动作时也更有力些。”莱因哈特严肃认真地向友人说明动机与理念，“而在原先申请流程中，由三位熟知申请双方的Beta担任担保人是较为重要的环节，也是我无法完全自己准备的一步。所以我第一个就想起了你，齐格，你可以帮助我。”

“那当然！我赞赏你前面对旧有制度的理性看法，征询各方意见制定详尽预案在改革中是必要的方法！”吉尔菲艾斯首先表达了对莱因哈特态度的肯定，可是，“申请原因究竟是什么？你有明确的对象了？”

不说别的，在思想较为传统保守的Beta们看来，特殊性别之间的这种结合关系，若经过登记认证，便等同于事实上的“婚姻”——这对于帝国皇帝本人来说，如此递交申请，是否有些太草率了？

面对他的问题，茶几对面的青年垂了垂嘴角，也是犹豫了一番。看看好友担忧的神情，莱因哈特终于开口了：“好吧，在你面前我还是抛开前面那些冠冕堂皇有的没的吧，要知道，我本不打算说出来……这么说你一定会怪我的，不过我也只能和你说，我真没打算……我不会跟其他人再说一遍的……”

“好了，好了，莱因哈特，我不会怪你。”难得看到他陷入如此纠结的境地，吉尔菲艾斯劝慰道，“你可以信任我，格里华德大公也不会知道的！”

被提及了姐姐，莱因哈特莫名其妙地心头一紧，但也管不了那么多：“我们已经完成标记了。”

“什么？”

“已经完成了，我是说，按照流程这应该是在申请得到批准以后才能进行的，可计划赶不上变化不是吗？结合已完成，现在能做的只有补救——我不希望将自己做的事、应该承担的责任长期放置在非法范围内，自欺欺人地逍遥自在下去！”莱因哈特说着说着竟有种义愤填膺的语调，登基后许久未见的情绪又翻卷上来，“如果不这样做，我跟前朝那些人渣皇帝们又有什么区别呢！”

吉尔菲艾斯真的不知道如何形容现在的心情。好友找到了认定的伴侣，这是好事，尽管这一眨眼间不仅是找到了，连结合都完成了让人措手不及，可到底是迈出值得恭喜的重要一步，可是，另一方面，作为好友却在事已至此之前毫不知情……吉尔菲艾斯大公如今这复杂的心情呐，那些爸爸嫁女儿的愁绪都不足以说明莱因哈特变相“闪婚”给他带来的冲击。

“明白了，我支持你的想法。”吉尔菲艾斯犹豫再三还是微笑着接受了，“这是件喜事啊，我能有幸知道对方是谁吗？”

……你是突然脸红了吗，莱因哈特！

帝国皇帝被好友问到这个，移开视线，又清了清嗓子：“这都在担保书上写明了——你也必须认识的。”

担保书上来第一句就是「本人与申请人莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆、巴尔•冯•奥贝斯坦共事多年……」

我这应该说太意料之外了还是太意料之中了呢？吉尔菲艾斯有点眼晕，半天说不出话来。不是他真的不想对此质疑点什么，这两人连结合都完成过了，现在质疑有用吗？是不是有什么高科技手段可以把标记洗掉？还是说应该庆幸这件事并非是莱因哈特召集诸位内阁成员及将领们开会时大声宣布的？而且莱因哈特只是要申请结合让既成事实合法化，并没有提到结婚的事，大概算是还没惹上最棘手的问题吧？

说到结婚……也不知道莱因哈特的观念是怎么样的？他不会是申请批准后就默认自己已婚吧？这样的猜想震撼了吉尔菲艾斯，他担心他的朋友真做得出来。

“原来，是军务尚书大人！”光是听着自己的声音，吉尔菲艾斯都觉得语气中的惊讶假模假样，干涩艰难，“有他这般才智胆识的Omega真不多，能配得上你……”“齐格，别说这种恭维话，我不是为了这种理由才与奥贝斯坦结合的。”莱因哈特打断了他，“我还是有点担心的，等今天我们几个处理完了申请担保的事情，我还得单独跟你商量商量，如何跟姐姐说起此事。”

格里华德大公是一方面，吉尔菲艾斯经其提醒忽然发现，前面不是说，需要“三位”担保人吗？

“除了我以外，还有谁？”

“伯爵千金去请他过来了，应该很快……”“陛下，统帅本部总长大人求见。”正说着，玛林道夫伯爵小姐带着罗严塔尔元帅走进办公室，向沙发边走来。

“欢迎你，罗严塔尔元帅，今天为了朕的私事麻烦你过来，请坐。”莱因哈特将他迎过来，把另两份与吉尔菲艾斯相同的担保书交给这两人。

齐格飞•吉尔菲艾斯，希尔格尔•冯•玛林道夫，奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔，正好，三位与申请双方熟知的非亲属Beta。吉尔菲艾斯注意到希尔德并没有将注意力放在担保书上，显然是早就了解一切，而罗严塔尔读得很认真，令人怀疑这些枯燥的担保条例有多少斟酌的必要。

“希望众卿可为朕分忧，完成这一次申请。”莱因哈特说着，脸上洋溢着满意的表情。

罗严塔尔是最后一个放下担保书的，完全没有吉尔菲艾斯预计的惊讶之情，他以看不出喜怒的高深表情，望着他的皇帝陛下：“在臣签字表示同意之前，还有些许疑问想与陛下确认。”

“这是应该的。”皇帝示意他请说。

“陛下递交这个申请，是否可以理解为即将对外宣布婚事的意思？”

罗严塔尔第一个问题就击中了吉尔菲艾斯关心的重点，真不愧是犀利的统帅本部总长大人呀！

“目前朕并没有这样的计划。”莱因哈特挑了挑眉毛，“这是下一步的问题，如果有新的决定，朕必定会事先告知诸位。”

在目前的银河帝国相关管理条例中，特殊结合关系仅仅意味着受到政府承认并保证其基础权力的Alpha与Omega伴侣关系，但要说婚姻关系中规定的那些权力与义务，那必须是大相径庭的，并不能置于同列。这也是社会基本共识。

“诚然各位都知晓二者之间的区别，但这事毕竟关系到皇帝陛下的个人生活，所以需在行事之前做好准备。”罗严塔尔提出问题所在，“据臣所知，特殊结合关系从申请之日开始，经过漫长的审批流程，到最终通过，全程都处于在政府相关网站上可以查询到的公开状态，臣会有此问，也是想将可能引发的骚动降低。”

“这个朕不是没有考虑过，根据《网络平台皇室个人信息安全条例》的最高准则，朕有权要求隐藏申请相关信息。这将由玛林道夫小姐代为执行。”皇帝不必为此忧虑过度，“至于后续的事情或向民众公开发布一类的决定，朕会在内阁会议上提出讨论，制定计划。”

“是臣多虑了。”罗严塔尔点了点头，将担保书翻到第二页，“文件中有一条，关于臣等为申请人担保二人在未来不会做出违反帝国国家利益及社会稳定安全等的‘过激行为’——这一条臣认为是需要存疑的。并非臣针对特殊性别之特性有此疑问，军中诸君理应认同臣的担忧，这一叙述本就与军人职业背道而驰，与性别无关，更与军务省下属的相关职责无关。”

这谁还听不出来，罗严塔尔绕着圈子就差指名道姓斥责奥贝斯坦的行为很难受到这些担保书的限制，容易将担保人逼至困境。

“与其说罗严塔尔元帅是不相信军务尚书大人，不如说是对朕的决断有些动摇了。”莱因哈特不太愉快。

“臣惶恐，并无此意。只是此份担保上许多内容似不适用于陛下身份，臣认为或可调整。”罗严塔尔低下头，又将担保书翻到第三页，“事实上，臣还有一个关键问题。”

莱因哈特容他直言。

“关于结合关系的自愿性。”元帅将担保书翻转过来，指着其中一条，问道，“臣等必须确保申请双方均为自觉自愿，可是今日只见陛下在此，不知军务尚书大人可否露面与臣等一同商议此事呢？”

打从一开始另一当事人奥贝斯坦就没有出现过。吉尔菲艾斯也意识到这一点。虽然他了解了隐情相信莱因哈特不会是独自决定此事的，但军务尚书不一同处理相关事宜，从个性角度来看，也不太对劲吧？

“军务尚书身体不适，不便见客，此事由朕全权代为处理。”莱因哈特有些坐不住了，为了掩饰心底不耐，站起来走到沙发背后；他开始后悔，为何会按照军阶顺序来找担保人，这罗严塔尔怎么在这个问题上如此难缠？

“身体不适，是吗？”罗严塔尔弯了弯嘴角，靠在沙发上说道，“臣没记错的话，这两日军务尚书大人请了假。臣有种不敬的猜想，尽管陛下召唤臣等前来是帮您完成申请流程的，可事实上这个流程不过是种形式——陛下只是在做补救工作……”

“大胆！”莱因哈特被说中了，断喝道。

吉尔菲艾斯也被戳了心里忌讳，赶忙帮着：“罗严塔尔元帅，您的推断缺乏事实根据，请三思后再……”

“陛下请息怒，恕臣逾越。”罗严塔尔却是脸不红心不跳的，“臣所说之事，是件大事。如果陛下能给出肯定的答案，那必定便于臣等为您献计献策。”

献计献策？什么玩意儿！莱因哈特死死盯着在他如此威压之下还能谈笑风生的男人。

“大约帝国上下都了解臣涉猎甚广，对于Omega的问题也略知一二。”名花终结者的名头可不是徒有其表的，“按照科学统计来看，如果Alpha与Omega是在Omega的特殊生理时期完成结合的，致孕的概率高达百分之九十左右。”

百分之九十左右……会怀孕？

办公室里另外两位男性为了这话，几乎呆在原处。

而唯一的女性，在认定其他人暂时没有追问的念头时，无奈地出声替他们问出口：“那元帅的意思是？”

“若是现在二位已经在这个绝妙的时间段里完成了结合，那我们所要准备的便不仅仅是申请特殊关系，也不能只考虑陛下的婚事……皇嗣的诞生是否也该成为下一步关注的焦点呢？”

罗严塔尔嘴角的弧度，怎么看怎么都像是幸灾乐祸的意味。

“所以，在这个时候，最关键的并不是完成多少手续或文案工作……

“不在这里的军务尚书大人之个人意愿，难道不应该是眼下臣等最该关心的吗？”

当然，不仅是我们，还有陛下——您真的比我们清楚吗？


	14. Chapter 14

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

14

 

宫内尚书贝鲁恩海姆男爵怎么都不会想到，当自己趁皇帝近侍艾密尔离开的时机走进陛下卧室时，能在房间里遇见军务尚书奥贝斯坦。

而且是没有穿着军装的军务尚书奥贝斯坦。

虽然先前陛下生病时曾将寝宫征用为临时办公区域，但陛下的病已经痊愈，没道理军务尚书在这种时间出现在此吧。贝鲁恩海姆男爵下意识地瞥了跟着自己身后的人一眼，决定好好打个招呼。

“晚上好，军务尚书大人。”时值九月，天气尚未转凉，可没有军装的军务尚书包裹得有些严实，连上衣都是高领的。

“……宫内尚书大人。”奥贝斯坦没有问好，这是他住进宫来第一次见到除了莱因哈特及其近侍以外的人；宫内尚书出马，所为何事，大抵就那几样，而他刚进来时，奥贝斯坦便看到他还带着一个人，这让此番目的不言而喻了。

一个身材娇小的金发女子。看打扮和走路姿态，应该是出身贵族之家——然而这并非重点。

那是一个没有掩饰信息素的女性Omega。

贝鲁恩海姆男爵的意图明显，只不过此类事情，由他宫内尚书亲自来做，是不是小题大作了一点？奥贝斯坦没给对方机会，率先问道：“宫内尚书大人有事求见陛下？”

“不，不，不是如此！”贝鲁恩海姆再怎么见多识广也没想到为陛下引荐女性这事会撞到军务尚书的手中，根据过去的经验，陛下将人拒之门外的可能性是百分之一百，可近来听传陛下对Omega兴趣盎然，他怎么能不换个思路，多做点努力？

但这个半路出现的奥贝斯坦是怎么回事！其实贝鲁恩海姆早就物色好这个Omega了，只是前两天不知什么原因，那个近侍艾密尔对陛下的卧室看得特别紧，他的手下连卫兵都疏通不了，更别说把人塞进来了。而今天，贝鲁恩海姆打定主意，亲自前来，一个近侍应该奈何不了他。

等到跟前发现艾密尔不在，宫内尚书还以为今天可以一切顺利地把人安排妥当……

“那么宫内尚书大人为何来此呢？”奥贝斯坦没等来合适的解释，继续问道。

我，我还想问你怎么在这儿呢！贝鲁恩海姆发现这真是阴沟里翻船，却有苦说不出来。就在此时，他身后的女性突然添乱，抓着他的衣摆，悄声说：“男爵……我们还是先走吧……”

回身一看，那姑娘垂着头，脸颊上的红晕都要飞到额角上去了，全无此前夸口一定能令皇帝陛下为之倾倒的气势。这又是怎么了？男爵想起了自己作为一个Beta来给Alpha的皇帝当宫内尚书实在不能称职，连一个小姑娘的心情都体会不到。

“宫内尚书大人，这位小姐是……”奥贝斯坦却没有给他任何辩解的余地，直接询问女性身份。

“军，军务尚书，大人……男爵……”Omega小姐双手放在胸口，看上去有点呼吸困难，“请二位，先允我，暂且退下……”说完头也不回，直接推门而出，“啊”的一声撞上了端着东西正要走进来的皇帝近侍，在走廊上造成小小的混乱。

“这……宫内尚书大人？请问这是怎么回事？”艾密尔•齐列打量起房中多出的这位大人，气氛瞬间凝固。

贝鲁恩海姆男爵今天真不知道怎么就如此倒霉，没一件事能顺心。在军务尚书冰冷的目光中胡乱扯了两句急忙离去，他就想问问那小姑娘，到底怎么就跑了，里面又没有野兽要吃了她！

没有野兽，但还有比野兽更恐怖的军务尚书。奥贝斯坦在对方离开时收回目光，再度走回沙发——被蹑手蹑脚的开门声打断之前他刚去找到本书，现在总算可以安坐下来了。

“……军务尚书大人，陛下吩咐过您得吃些东西。”根据两天以来的经验看，军务尚书应该是不怎么想吃的，但艾密尔得尽责，刚才他就是去端点心的，谁知竟被人钻了空子，“大人，刚才的事，应该全是宫内尚书大人所为，希望您不要在意。”

宫内尚书做这事不是第一回，但每次都知难而退，屡败屡战而已，并不意味着皇帝陛下对此特别注意。艾密尔这么想着，突然发现自己为何转变得如此之快；原先他还是个跟同龄人一起咒骂军务尚书残忍冷血的无知少年，可现在他已经会站在独特的立场上，为军务尚书考虑了。

一定是因为陛下的态度。艾密尔做什么事，都坚决以莱因哈特的想法作为最高准则！陛下让我这几天好好照顾军务尚书，那我就必须让陛下满意！

“贝鲁恩海姆男爵此举不妥，也足以证明陛下寝宫安全之漏洞，需要请奇斯莱和克斯拉好好检查一番了。”

收回前言。艾密尔压下翻卷而上的寒意想着。军务尚书就是军务尚书，关注的焦点与旁人不同，这下又不知道谁会倒霉了。那冷静的声音让人完全想不到他会在这寝宫暂居的原因——陛下模糊地说了一下，但艾密尔明白，军务尚书大人作为一个Omega，正处在脆弱的发情期。大概是在学医的父亲身边长大的缘故，艾密尔对此没有什么偏见，军务尚书应该受到照顾，受到他的Alpha的照顾。

虽然只是个Beta，但艾密尔有眼睛也有心，不至于看不出来陛下和军务尚书如今是什么关系。

这真是件奇妙的事，像这样的两个人能走到一起……倒不是他想要为自己崇拜的陛下鸣不平，人总是习惯以貌取人的，而军务尚书大人，看起来真的不像可以站在陛下身边的那个人。

但换个角度想想，军务尚书不是已经在陛下身边站了那么久了吗？艾密尔决定放弃关于这两人到底是否合适的想法，整理起房间来。军务尚书并不喜欢别人碰他带来的东西，艾密尔总是绕过它们，反正最重要的是收拾床铺。

奥贝斯坦抬眼看了看少年忙碌的背影，再度回到书中。悄悄进宫已过两日，莱因哈特让这个孩子负责照看这里的饮食起居，几乎滴水不漏；而少年身上的军人气质令他并没有深居皇宫的不适感，反倒像是生活在战舰上一样。到了这时，发情期已近尾声，热潮出现的间隔时间越来越长，威力也不如前面那么强烈，奥贝斯坦完全可以穿得整整齐齐，在这里自在一些，不必紧攥着能够接通莱因哈特办公室的呼叫器，老老实实蜷缩在床上。

方才宫内尚书带来的Omega，奥贝斯坦并未在意，只是由于不想使场面失控，而及时动用了信息素，让对方知难而退。不知道那女子的身份底细，说不定等她离开之后就会告诉贝鲁恩海姆屋里这个男人是个身处发情期的已标记Omega。

不过就算她受到他的威胁不提此事，奥贝斯坦该如何解释他身穿便服来到皇帝卧室的理由呢？难保不是与宫内尚书差不多的目的。

终没有密不透风的墙。他既然已经做出过选择，就必须解决后续的一切问题。

“……贝鲁恩海姆男爵经常做这样的事？”奥贝斯坦忽然开口问道。艾密尔停下手中的动作，像是在反复确认军务尚书这么问的心情一般，犹豫半天才说：“也不是经常，而且这是头一次男爵大人自己过来……”

奥贝斯坦不置可否，可艾密尔一下慌了，又补充道：“陛下一次都没让那些女孩进来过！我也帮陛下挡过，今天如果不是我正巧不在……军务尚书大人，请勿多想，也别怪罪卫兵，他们都有得罪不了的人。”

急于解释的少年突然涨红了脸，在维护帝王名誉与保护守卫安全之间摇摆不定。奥贝斯坦望着他，尽管他不认为这是自己的责任，但还是说了一句：“我知道。”少年才算放下了心。

事实上，奥贝斯坦确实不太在意，既然贝鲁恩海姆以解决皇帝生理需求为己任，那他必有合理的解决之道，不会惹出什么麻烦扔给皇帝。真正的麻烦还是在这儿，在奥贝斯坦自己身上，也在莱因哈特的身上。这种军务尚书潜入后宫与皇帝偷欢一般的经历，足够使奥贝斯坦对自己的性别产生新的认知与厌恶感，今后是否还要继续下去？标记一旦完成，大概只有某种危险度极高的手术才能彻底解决问题。奥贝斯坦做好了最坏打算，在皇帝尚未厌烦时维持眼下的状况，或是在皇帝不再能接受时通过医学手段，应该不会比这些更坏的了。

今天上午莱因哈特离去以后他并未呼叫对方，他看得出年轻的皇帝在为了什么事情忙碌。前有地球教的刺杀，后有海尼森的紧张局势，连军务尚书都因为生理原因而告假休息——改朝换代之后的短暂和平总有结束的一天，而奥贝斯坦究竟是要充当维护现状的角色，还是打破稳定的角色？与莱因哈特之间的关系，都不会影响他的决定。

他的Alpha来了。

“你今天吃过东西了吗，奥贝斯坦？”莱因哈特走了进来，看见沙发旁原封不动的点心，命令起从门外替他搬进来几叠文件的艾密尔，“朕和军务尚书一同用餐，你去准备一下。”

远远地就能感觉到莱因哈特的存在，奥贝斯坦为自己的生理性敏锐而悲哀。他将注意力放在了莱因哈特带进卧室放在书桌上的文件，开口问道：“臣可以帮忙吗？”

“别想，军务省有你那不会说句好话的副官在，你休假一年半载也没问题。”皇帝挡在了他与书桌之间，“今天怎么样？”

这是个寻常的问句，但奥贝斯坦从皇帝的音调中听出一点欢欣鼓舞的意思。

……基本类似会出现在他要与同盟魔术师杨威利决一胜负之前的反应，让人猜疑起今天到底发生了什么样的转折点。

例如海尼森方面——“臣很好，陛下是有什么好消息了？”

其实最近并非奥贝斯坦的停药期，一切都在关键时刻，也不知是受到莱因哈特的影响还是自己本身的原因，发情期比预估时间早，也错过用药时机。他不应该在此时此刻离开工作，更别说是纠缠于皇帝的私人生活。但所有的巧合都凑到一起，他无力阻止事态变化。

必须抓紧时间，尽快回归原状。

“也不是好消息，新发现而已。”莱因哈特语调轻松，在他旁边坐下，“奥贝斯坦，我们需要谈谈。”

“臣也这么想。”只不过我们想谈的内容就可能有些偏差了。

“昨天朕给民政省下属的特殊性别管理办公室打了电话，问清了手续细节，其他都不算麻烦，只有三位担保人需要求助他人，所以今天朕请来了吉尔菲艾斯和罗严塔尔，再算上玛林道夫伯爵千金，与他们商量了一下结合申请担保的事。”莱因哈特一边说，一边观察着对方的反应，“朕本不想让他们知晓标记已经完成的事，可后来罗严塔尔自己推断出了这个结论，并对朕的行事提出了一些建议，朕认为值得采纳，并且修正了一些不切实际的想法。”

奥贝斯坦看起来很平静，等着他后面的话。

“是这样的，奥贝斯坦，朕会关照尽快通过申请，而后与内阁成员敲定细节，将婚礼和加冕仪式定在十一月，你觉得如何？”

奥贝斯坦依旧没有表述个人意见。

“十一月这个时间是朕自己决定的，可能仓促了点，如果你觉得不合适，可以调整到新年前后——如果局势，或者其他情况允许的话。”莱因哈特想了想，又补充道。

“原来陛下还是考虑过局势的。”这是军务尚书大人对此的第一句评论。

即便是刚认识奥贝斯坦的人，也能听得出其中的讽刺意味。莱因哈特觉察到自己下意识地握紧了拳头。

“臣能问一句，刚才陛下所说的规划之中，所有的主语，是您和谁呢？”

莱因哈特听了，不禁眯起双眼：“军务尚书大人的意思是，朕还有其他的人选了？”

“恕臣愚钝，请陛下明言。”

“朕没记错的话，朕刚在某位Omega的特殊生理阶段与其完成了标记，意味着二人的结合。如果这位Omega不是军务尚书奥贝斯坦你的话，朕不知道还有什么时间与余裕去‘伺候’另一个Omega。”

“感谢陛下与臣说明情况。”奥贝斯坦点了点头，“也就是说，您今天与一位大公一位帝国元帅一位首席秘书官一起商议了您出于人道主义精神为臣施行的标记及其后的法律补救措施，最终决定要与臣结婚，并将臣加冕为帝国皇后——臣没有误解吧？”

“你使用的‘人道主义’这个词，以及你陈述这件事的方法，似乎是打算激怒朕。”

“那么陛下是否有更贴切的解说方式，可以令臣不会对陛下处理此事的态度产生‘儿戏’的错觉呢？”

剑拔弩张，卧室里紧张的气氛几乎升到了最高点，可两个人却浑然不觉，至少是装作浑然不觉。

“如果朕没有记忆错乱的话，两天之前，在军务尚书府上，是你提出让朕标记你的吧！”

“这点并没有错。感谢陛下的帮助与照料，需要明确的是，臣并没有同时要求陛下对此事负任何责任，更没有提出诸如申请结合、缔结婚姻或者皇后金冠之类臣从未有过兴趣的请求。”奥贝斯坦必须阻断莱因哈特，当时没有恰当的契机，那么现在，是最后的机会了，“陛下，相信您这段时间对Alpha与Omega的天性有所了解了，在臣府上所发生的情况，根本不能用任何理智的词汇来加以描述，一切均为原始的性冲动与性需求，以及人性与体内兽性的挣扎对抗。为此臣曾一度对陛下深感歉意。

“坦白说，臣在请求陛下的时候也考虑过对策。目前看来，有两个选项是较为合适的，臣也打算找机会让陛下定夺。

“一是保持现有的连结，这是最简单方便的办法。工作便利，臣并不会距离陛下太远，不致产生结合对象信息素缺乏引起的疑难病症，而随后的发情期臣完全可以通过药物调节完成。王朝更替与战乱之时，性别管理方面存在诸多漏洞，无须考虑申请登记一些容易招惹是非的档案资料，而陛下将来选择一位Beta皇后也能避免信息素方面的问题。

“二是需要耗费一些时间，但处理得相对干净的办法——通过手术去除臣的相关腺体，摘除或封闭多余器官，彻底消抹标记相关的痕迹。这会让今后的事情便捷许多，不过臣担忧宇宙局势并不容许耽误大量时间放在术后休整之上。

“所以，臣还需要听听陛下的意见。”

奥贝斯坦说完了，明确自己的设想，希望莱因哈特能够权衡利弊。尽管他适当藏起了一些危险评估方面的信息，但这与莱因哈特无关，没必要知晓。想想他本人也在这短时间内有了很大的转变，由于一个Alpha的影响，他开始通过各种方式否定自己的性别，而不是像过去那样明快地处理好一切。

“军务尚书，你真是有着惊人的魄力。”莱因哈特沉默许久，才冒出这话，“朕不得不佩服。”

过度的褒扬通常意味着皇帝的怒火，奥贝斯坦不动声色，等待下文。

“朕还有一个问题问你。”

“如果当时出现在你家中的不是朕，而是其他的Alpha，你是否也会提出相同的要求？”

奥贝斯坦当然知道这个问题的正确答案应该是什么，只不过，为了支持他的观点，他不能选择正确的答案。

“臣的处理方式会是相同的，陛下。”

莱因哈特起身，走到奥贝斯坦的面前。

“你太过聪明，所以回答错了。”盛怒的皇帝居高临下地望着他的军务尚书，他的Omega，“偏偏选择了对Alpha来说，最错误的答案。”

莱因哈特当然知道这个问题奥贝斯坦会选择什么答案。

他们俩是那般了解彼此，从身体，到灵魂，看得一清二楚，到最后，却清楚得都不能接受这种透彻了。


	15. Chapter 15

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

15

 

“既然您知道臣的答案会是什么，为何要问呢？”

你我都明白，对方在想什么，对方的坚持是什么，既然如此，摊开来说清楚到底会有什么好处？奥贝斯坦甚至可以估计到，莱因哈特即便知道答案也要自讨没趣的原因——他在期待一个没有多少可能的转机。

而奥贝斯坦本人，能搬出那一套理念，尽力以冷静的态度打消皇帝的念头，不也正是在期待一个没有多少可能的转机吗？

恶性循环，他们俩不断下陷，好像在挣扎，好像想逃脱，却是在按着自己的脑袋，越陷越深。

简直就是乐在其中。奥贝斯坦看进莱因哈特几近透明的眼睛，不出所料，看见了自己。一双义眼超乎寻常地泄露出厌倦与憎恶的情绪，却不是给予莱因哈特的，就像莱因哈特从他眼中的倒影中触及的冰蓝眸子中燃烧的怒火，也不是指向奥贝斯坦的那样。

他们通过彼此凝望自己的灵魂，好像当自己的灵魂投射在他人身上，他们便可以自欺欺人地拒绝改变，装聋作哑地一意孤行。

“……朕还指望你能迷途知返，理解理解朕的苦心。”莱因哈特说着，一边膝盖撑在沙发上，离那个坚定的男人越来越近，奥贝斯坦被他禁锢在双臂之间，鼻尖对着鼻尖的距离。

他的Alpha正在释放自己全部的情绪，他们是相通的，即便撇开信息素，奥贝斯坦也能觉察到一切。对峙，Alpha的尊严和权威受到了威胁，通过本能，施加在Omega身上的惩处。怒火渗透进周身的神经之中，渐渐膨胀开来，让奥贝斯坦的身体产生强烈的麻痹感，进而是大脑；仿佛被掀开了头皮，用钝锋自内外磨砺着骨骼一般，细密的神经痛感汇聚在脑中，拥挤得只能反复拍打坚硬的内腔，窒闷在连血管也凝结了的心脏深处。

这些他都能忍受。他不能忍受的是，相同的感观，不仅施予他的肉体，与他相连的莱因哈特本身，也一样能够体会到。

一种伴随着自虐的凌虐，一种首先进行自毁的毁灭，奥贝斯坦有些分不清楚，这冲动与情绪的源头究竟是莱因哈特，还是他自己。究竟是谁在与谁对抗，当二人相通到了不分彼此的时候，谁还能弄得清楚这些问题呢？

莱因哈特咬紧了牙关，而下一刻，便狠狠地撞在奥贝斯坦的唇上。让人体味到鲜血气息的吻，伴随着身体与脑中的钝痛，令二人之间再一次产生了新的折磨。

奥贝斯坦无法坚持下去，他可以承受任何苦楚，但他无法评判另一个的限度。尽力偏过头去，甩开对方唇舌间的桎梏，推开攥紧他衣服的手，他向另一个方向逃开，表达自己对僵持的拒绝。

但是莱因哈特一把捞住他的腰，限制了他的行动，将他侧推在沙发上。

看起来像是一段肉欲纠缠的前奏。奥贝斯坦想通了，心情瞬间平静下来，在皇帝的瞪视之下，支起上半身……利落地脱去高领单衣，他自颈部至腰的肌肤都暴露出来。

“若陛下对这副肉体尚有兴趣的话，臣也可以换一种方式处理问题。”

遍身的赤痕与淤青，都抵不过脖子上那个狰狞的齿印触目惊心。

“只要陛下命令，臣不介意在军务省和内阁之外，增添一份夜间‘公务’——这看起来跟宫内尚书每次安排的贵族小姐们没什么不同，说到底也是很体面的。”

莱因哈特知道他在说什么，不论那是艾密尔透露的还是从别的途径了解的，奥贝斯坦用上了这个类比，都足以令人寒心。

这不正是他的目的吗？

盯着那代表了标记的齿印，莱因哈特不知道自己到底是心软还是心硬，抬手覆盖其上，如同掐住了军务尚书的咽喉一般。一个银河间最强大将领的这个举动简直是在昭示着杀意，尽管莱因哈特无意加重手中的力量，但依旧会给对方强烈的压力。这明明是他的印记，他宣告特权与征服的标志，可为什么那齿痕像是留在他的胸口，不断地刺痛他自己的心？

“奥贝斯坦，你认定了朕不会伤害你。”持续的威压，但他的语调却带着前所未有的颓丧，“从一开始你就认定此事，口无遮拦，肆无忌惮，好像你就是真理的化身，朕能为你疏远好友，朕能为你杀人如麻，朕能为你登基为帝，甚至在交出了少得可怜的个人情感之后还要听凭你的处置——你真以为你不会犯错误吗？

“当你没有拒绝朕而是向朕提出私人要求的时候，真理之神就已经离你远去了。

“你不过也只是个心有私欲的凡人了。”

颈间的手顺势滑下，在奥贝斯坦的胸前徘徊不去。

“你是有心的，它告诉你什么是危险的，是不能轻易接受的，是会令你抛弃本来面目脱胎换骨成你原先憎恶的模样的……

“我也一样，我的心也会发出警报，就跟那种监测仪一样，在你靠近的时候，放声高喊。”

否则我也不会由它指引，出现在那里。否则你也不会听它的指示，任由我待在那里。

否则我们至今依旧是帝国皇帝与军务尚书，日复一日地对峙于办公桌前，而不是眼下这般，身心紧贴在一起。

“我们需要战胜的，只有对它的迷信和恐惧。”莱因哈特的手指点在男人心脏的位置。

这让他又想起了什么。

“不，你并不害怕它，也从不担心自己的安危与利益。”仅凭心跳，年轻人便读懂了一切，“你是在……你一直是在担心我吗？”

奥贝斯坦拒绝回答这样的问题，他拒绝顺着他人的指引去体会自己的心思。莱因哈特因为这样的推断再一次露出如同他刚刚走进卧室时的神色，擅自决定了一切之时沾沾自喜，好像能从他的Omega那里得到充分的肯定一般。

他们是如此了解彼此，这恰恰证明了这种推断的荒谬性，以及认定其荒谬性的荒谬性。

然而现实是不给人任何犹豫与辩解的机会的。被他的Alpha支配的身体，被对方的情绪波动影响，上下起伏不定。

“……陛下。”奥贝斯坦感觉得到，他的Alpha在呼唤他，他的身体也正在响应这种呼唤，“我确实在害怕，害怕我们之间的联系。”

身体的颤抖沿着顶在胸口的指尖传到另一个人的胸口。经过这几天的相处，莱因哈特知道这意味着什么。

“你需要我，奥贝斯坦。”

“是的，我需要你——这正是令人恐惧的源头。”奥贝斯坦说着，自腰部以上的肌肤泛开些许隐晦的红色，“我不能身陷于此，你更是不行。”

这才是最深刻的恐惧。

莱因哈特没有说话，他只是将男人揽进怀中，然后放倒在沙发上。他趴在逐渐火热起来的男人身上，轻抚着那额角和脸庞，听着那急促的呼吸，以及鼓动的心跳……他也受到了影响，他的Omega，遭遇了热潮的突袭，希望得到Alpha最深的抚慰。

多么具有讽刺意味，是他让他的霸主失去了君王应有的孤高与冷静——奥贝斯坦的情绪在这种不设防的状态下倾泻而出，牢牢揪住了莱因哈特的心头。明明两个人都是站在银河巅峰之上的人，可他们用尽了心力，也想象不出，在个人情感上要如何跨出这困境。

“抱紧我。”奥贝斯坦低声请求。这一次的热潮远没有先前的那般难耐，但早习惯了放纵的身体不会忘记之前的待遇，如今一刻的疏远，都是惹起不满的怠慢，还有痛苦与沮丧。“抱紧我，否则，我会失去一切……”

“我很想抱紧你，但我知道，在那之后，我将会失去一切。”莱因哈特说着，指尖依旧流连在下巴与颈部，头发蹭在男人烫热的颈窝里，感受指腹摩擦那消退不掉的印记时，那身体的颤动和渴望，“你总有办法离开我。”

“不……”

“说谎。”

“不，我一直都在，我会陪伴你……”奥贝斯坦的声音断断续续，越发低沉，“请尊重，我将以我的方式……”

被热潮占领的男人看起来虚弱无比，但即便在此时，他也坚持着，不愿在给出任何容易被误解的信号。莱因哈特望着他的Omega，他的，仅仅靠“标记”维持着的，他的Omega。

“吻我。”

奥贝斯坦勉强凑近了脸，轻触着他的嘴唇。

“帮我脱衣服。”

那双颤抖的手摸索上他的衣扣，一点一点地努力扯开军装和衬衫，接着是军裤。

而奥贝斯坦的身下已经湿透了。他想褪下仅剩的裤子，却被按住了手。

“我没有允许你这么做。”莱因哈特说道。

一个Alpha，面无表情，宣扬起他的支配欲来。裸身的青年在沙发上坐下，望着饱受情潮煎熬的他，一言不发；奥贝斯坦可以看见，他饱满的胸膛，有力的臂膀，以及已经勃起的性器。

散发出Alpha信息素，他的Alpha的信息素，安静地坐在那里，却散发出可口的味道。这是Alpha给他的惩罚，奥贝斯坦意识到了，这是在剥夺他放纵自我享受情欲的权力，对发情期的Omega最高的惩罚。

如果你不愿正视你心底的渴求，那任何生理因素都不能成为你的借口，将你渴求阻挡在心的外面。莱因哈特正在用行动这样告诉他。

也没有人应该在特定的时候，有义务，满足你的渴求。

一个饱食的饿汉早已忘记了忍耐饥饿的艰辛，却在此刻被人扔回饥饿的地狱。

“请你允许我……”

“就是这样，”莱因哈特突然开口打断他进一步的请求，“你就是像这样对待我的。你在我饿着肚子的时候给了我吃的，等我满足于你给我的食物以后，又一脚把我踢出去，让我连食物的香气都闻不到。”

连这样的比喻，他们都想到了一处。

“如果我说，奥贝斯坦，只要你答应与我登记申请，与我结婚，成为帝国皇后，我就安慰你的身体，今后在你需要的时候，给你想要的一切……你会给我肯定的答案吗？”

奥贝斯坦撑住焦躁不堪的身体，没有回答。

“跟我申请结合，同我结婚，让我给你加冕。”莱因哈特靠近他，以相同的声音命令道。

但奥贝斯坦依然没有给他答复。

“……说你是我的，你会听从我安排的一切。”莱因哈特抵上他的额头，感受他炽热的呼吸。

“我是你的Omega。”奥贝斯坦总算开口了，“仅此而已。”

莱因哈特没有再等下去，捧着他清瘦的脸颊猛地吻了上去，立刻收获了远比声音热切的回应。面对这个坚定的男人，到底还是他先忍耐不住了，放弃了攻破对方意志的计划。他甚至觉察到心底有种莫名的胜利感，因为奥贝斯坦并没有为了身体需求，在口头上答应了他的求婚——自始至终，奥贝斯坦所做的每一件事，都尊崇了自己的心，而非肉体上的吸引力。

所以他才会选择莱因哈特，并在一定程度上接受莱因哈特的亲近。经过反复确定，莱因哈特的心里被苦涩与喜悦各自占据，更认定了眼前的男人；撕扯开碍事的裤子，屏退端来晚餐的艾密尔，他在狭窄的沙发上享用着奥贝斯坦只为他准备好了的身体，也将自己的身体交由对方享用；他们俩紧紧窝在一起，像是要揉进彼此之中一般，肌肤都融为一体了。比前面几天更强的需求，奥贝斯坦吞食着他，从沙发辗转到床榻，用剧烈收缩的内壁逼迫他一次又一次地顶开深处的秘境，填满Omega自己无法触碰的领地。

拼尽力气，直到掏空了莱因哈特，去补齐自己。

奥贝斯坦倒在床上，被人从身后抱着，像是按照他起先的要求那样，抱得紧紧的。谁都没有睡去，如同抽干了灵魂的死物，却还剩下脱离肢体的喘息。他能感觉到热潮渐渐退去，躁动的发情期也缓缓流逝，一个周期，就这么即将结束了。

他的假期也快走到尽头了。

“……陛下，臣应该回去了。”他没有理由继续留在这里。

莱因哈特没有答应，紧了紧手腕，那均匀的呼吸喷在他的后颈和耳畔，湿润粘腻。

“会有孩子吗？”身后清澈的嗓音里沙哑了几分，犹豫不决地问着，“奥贝斯坦，我们会有孩子吗？”

腰间的手向下移了一点，若即若离地抚弄着他的小腹。

奥贝斯坦有点明白今天他们的冲突起因在哪儿了。

“请不要相信那些数据，那都只适于二十多岁的Omega。”作为一个快四十岁才完成标记的Omega男性，奥贝斯坦不会像个刚发现自己性别的少年少女一般，纠结这些从不会发生在自己身上的“统计数据”。

莱因哈特将脑袋抵在他的肩胛上：“不论如何，好好考虑我的提议。我不希望这么继续争论下去，我觉得很累……”

“臣也是，不希望如此。”不同的意义，走在相反的方向上，奥贝斯坦跟他有着同样的心情，“有些筋疲力尽，请陛下允许，臣想回到家里。”

“暂时不要。”

莱因哈特抓紧床单，想要困住这个拒绝留在宫中、留在他身边的男人。

“暂时，给我这一夜……”

啜泣似的声音有点模糊，奥贝斯坦没有理由说出反驳的话，却再也没有合上双眼的沉沉睡意。


	16. Chapter 16

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

16

 

自皇宫回到家中的时候，由于奥贝斯坦提前告知了拉贝纳特，所以管家夫妇都守在门口，一听到停车的声音便迎了出来。

简直是他从少年时代以后就没感受过的热情和关怀，每次战事出征前后都异常克制冷静的老人们却在这样的情况下紧张不已。奥贝斯坦没带多少衣物，加上离开得很是突然，中途也没有任何联络，老夫妇担忧也属正常。

不太适应这种久别重逢的热络感，奥贝斯坦与护送至此的奇斯莱点头示意，快步走进屋里，不愿在门口盘桓。

而在门里等着他的，是那条几天不见的达尔马辛犬。收留了这只老狗以后，奥贝斯坦曾经历过一次发情期，当时他本人状态还好，但这狗不知是不是对Omega的信息素较为敏锐，陷入不愿进食与行动的抑郁状态，管家当机立断将它送去宠物店寄养。这一次的发情期一开始，它就搬进宠物店，现在刚接回来。

没有名字的老狗，没有人给它起，它也并不需要。它总是沉默着，不闹也不叫，不跟人玩耍，也不会出门结交伙伴，躲在家里，按时吃属于它的食物，除此以外就是当奥贝斯坦在家时蜷缩在他身边。没有人跟它说话，也不需要给它命令，看着主人的态度，管家夫妇也并不越权给它一个名字。当初它跟在奥贝斯坦的身后，看起来像是他的狗一般，可谁都没办法想明白，在那人来人往的地方，为什么它独独选中了他。

不过，事实证明它是适合这个家的成员，一如既往地保持着沉静的性情，在奥贝斯坦的生命中占有一席之地。它现在像每次奥贝斯坦回家时一样，立在门内，随着奥贝斯坦的步伐，保持不远不近的距离。

一切都恢复原状，没有变化。将需要清洗的衣物交给拉贝纳特夫人，奥贝斯坦推迟了用餐时间，走向自己的房间。午餐时分，在他人干涉之下他依然在休假，或许是时候取下义眼好好放松一下大脑，准备明天投入工作了。

可是他的卧室，他的床边，放着一个花瓶，里面插着绽放的红玫瑰。

一定是拉贝纳特夫人弄的，她总是在不显眼的地方为家里添上一些有益身心健康的绿色植物，只不过，这次的杰作有点太过明显。

莱因哈特带来的花束。据说是为了探病让人准备的，但奥贝斯坦清楚，皇帝陛下一定是有所坚持，才会有了这不适合探病的玫瑰花。初秋午后的阳光洒在恰到好处的花瓣上，显得它完全脱离了这个房间的基调。

那不属于这间卧室，那不属于奥贝斯坦。卧室里的一切都没有变化，唯独刺目的红色凭空加入，昭示着被人改变了的生活。

一个突如其来的发情期，一个突如其来的Alpha。若是不刻意去看那被暖阳包裹着的花束，什么变化都没有，他只是在成为军务尚书以后第一次休息了几天，仿佛外出度假之后那种熟悉而陌生的感觉。

但是，还有莱因哈特。尽管他可以使用诸多方法努力将这位年轻的皇帝从自己的生活中排除出去，但他无法改变对方的想法，这是他已经深刻认识到的。不论是肉体，还是灵魂，都清楚地意识到这一点，甚至能意识到，他反复思索的所谓“排除”的方法，根本是没有办法施行的。

他不想讨论类似于“爱情”或者“依恋”的模糊情感，他所能感受到的是，莱因哈特将他置于一个特殊的位置上，仅次于格里华德大公和吉尔菲艾斯大公，可又不能与这两人共列同一范畴。玛林道夫伯爵，或是米达迈亚元帅，或是贝鲁恩海姆男爵，这些人对皇帝婚事与私生活的担忧不是毫无根据的，不提二位大公，过去的莱因哈特像是从未生出任何特定的人类感情一般，长期处于被军事与政治包裹的真空状态里。当然从奥贝斯坦的角度来看，帝王过多的人类感情乃是无端的累赘，他不需要莱因哈特拥有这种东西。

可现在不同了，早前缺失的东西，经由天性中的激素扭曲变相，投射到了他的身上。奥贝斯坦难掩失望之意，尤其是在切身体会到这种会焚毁旁人的执着与不顾一切的时候。他高估了皇帝对自己情感的控制力，低估了性行为对毫无经验的青年所产生的影响力。

对奥贝斯坦来说，为了最高目标，没有什么是放不下的，可他的期待不能将莱因哈特完全改造成与他相同的人。

他需要更多的抑制剂，否则他撑不过与对方僵持互不相让的这个阶段。发情期刚结束并不是合适的用药时间，但按照原计划，这个时候他应该已经在注射下阶段的药物了。估计到管家收拾屋子的时候可能把他准备好的东西全部藏起来了，奥贝斯坦索性离开被幽深的玫瑰香气弥漫着的卧室，去寻找拉贝纳特。

其实除了抑制剂，他还应该考虑另一样东西。他从来都不认为自己会用得上的、也不很信任真的会有用的避孕药。莱因哈特不知是不是在统帅本部总长用意险恶的提醒之下才想起这个问题，理智思考这个问题，却会让奥贝斯坦的想法走上两个极端：一是无论如何以防万一在事后尽力补救，二是以他的年纪根本不用有这种假设而浪费时间与体力。

或许还有第三种……但奥贝斯坦个人偏向于第一种。

也许已经不是最佳时机了。奥贝斯坦缓步走下楼梯，他发现自己在莱因哈特面前硬冷下来的心肠待到他自己独处时产生了迟滞的效果，有什么东西在作祟，把他负责做决定的脑神经拖在他的身后，远远慢过他的脚步。

就好像是被跟在他身后的老狗拖住了似的。

经历过一个由精力充沛的年轻Alpha陪伴的发情期，他真的已经筋疲力竭了。

“少爷，您需要用餐吗？”拉贝纳特夫人走出厨房就看见了他，问道。而与此同时，他家的门铃忽地响了起来。

奥贝斯坦家是鲜有客人来访的，上回帝国皇帝已经是近几个月来的首次，那现在来的又会是谁呢？

不是莱因哈特或是与其相关的人物，前来拜访的人却是更为稀奇的。

统帅本部总长，奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔元帅。

“希望没有打扰军务尚书的午餐。”

没有理由拒绝另一位帝国元帅的拜访，奥贝斯坦让管家尽礼地请他进入客厅。可这个男人饶有兴趣的眼神令他感到不适，尤其是当那种探索的目光扫过他身后的老狗时……连它似乎也觉察到相同的不适，默默地离开了客厅。

“感谢罗严塔尔元帅的关心。这几日在下不便履行职务，是军务省耽误了统帅本部的公文吗？”奥贝斯坦不冷不热地问道。昨天这位元帅从皇帝陛下那里听说了大部分的内情，他极不希望对方是为了这种事情来访。

“您的副官尽职尽责，统帅本部对此无可厚非。”罗严塔尔谢过了招待他咖啡的管家，笑容可掬得有些异样，“今日前来，事实上是一次私人拜访。”

奥贝斯坦最近对“私人”这个词有些反感，它似乎是将他生命中满满的公务都挤了出去。“如果阁下是为了昨日陛下在诸位面前毫无理性的言辞而来，在下就必须拒绝统帅本部总长的任何私人来访了。”

“自然不是，相信陛下能够自行处理好那件事，下官不必多言。”心照不宣，罗严塔尔另有图谋，“这是下官的一件私事，需要请军务尚书大人帮忙。”

“帮忙”？这真是有些稀罕，罗严塔尔居然有前来向他请求帮助的一天。他们二人的针锋相对似乎是从吉尔菲艾斯大公尚未淡出军政事务之时便开始了，一位比皇帝更为骄傲的武将，勇猛，机敏，充满智慧，强大的魄力与领导力，又带有难能可贵的韧性，只可惜他与奥贝斯坦并非同类，更是不容易协同合作的类型。他会有什么样的“私事”需要帮助呢？

“您请说。”

“下官希望军务尚书大人能帮忙安置一个人。”罗严塔尔端起咖啡，轻微的热气朦胧了他的神色。

“是谁？”安置，这个词不像是奥贝斯坦习惯做的事，更何况此类事情经常是伴随着某些犯罪行为而来的。

“她叫爱尔芙莉德•冯•克劳希，相信您对这个姓氏不会很陌生——她的母亲是前朝立典拉德公爵的侄女。”

“一个立典拉德一族的遗漏之人。”奥贝斯坦当然知道这是怎么回事，“敢问她与元帅您是如何有所交集的？”

“事情是这样的。前段时间下官回家的时候，有人等在门后，一把刀直接刺了过来——若是平常，下官是很乐意有这样一位美人埋伏在我的家中几个小时的——她想杀了我，为立典拉德公爵报仇。”

“……听起来罗严塔尔元帅并不是希望在下将其绳之以法。”奥贝斯坦通过一些关键词隐约可以估计出对方的真实目的，“那么这位克劳希小姐身在何方？”

“至今还在下官家中。”在接收到军务尚书冰冷的视线时，他又补充道，“下官并没有用锁链之类的东西限制她的行动，她似乎认为自己并未做出什么坏事，也没有畏罪潜逃的必要。”

“罗严塔尔元帅希望在下替您安置一个意欲谋杀您的潜在罪犯，而这个罪犯正窝藏在她的刺杀目标家中？”奥贝斯坦转念道，“请问这位小姐与元帅您的关系，究竟是什么？”

罗严塔尔却没有回答，立即跳过了这个问题：“据下官了解，她作为立典拉德公爵遗族的身份在目前帝国范围内并没有什么好处，如果她随意离开下官府邸，遭遇其他莫须有指控的可能性非常大……”

“所以说，您正在保护她，也希望在下与您一起保护她。”奥贝斯坦得出了结论，“元帅今天亲口告知在下这些情况，难道不怕相关部门先一步行动，关押行刺统帅本部总长的刺客，并追究统帅本部总长本人对刺客施行窝藏等共犯行为的责任吗？”

“正是为此。与其让军务尚书大人的下属发现这件事，反咬下官一口，不如下官亲自上门，直接向军务尚书本人寻求帮助。”罗严塔尔完全没有求人办事的姿态，反倒像是在跟人讨论一件事不关己的趣闻一般，“若是下官自行处理此事，总有一天会为军务尚书大人办公室里关于下官的档案夹增添一页浓墨重彩，所以下官更相信奥贝斯坦元帅的能力。”

他那双异色的眼睛里含着笑。

“特别是在昨日与陛下会晤之后，下官这样的感觉更加深刻了。”

说到底，还是要提这件事。“这是敲诈勒索，罗严塔尔元帅。”莱因哈特一定不会知道自己的贸然之举，竟会给自己的Omega惹来这种麻烦，罗严塔尔是认准了奥贝斯坦根本不会赞同皇帝的行动，直接以了解内情的资本来谈条件。

“这怎么可能，敲诈勒索未来的帝国皇后，下官没有这么大的胆量。这仅仅是下官诚挚的请求罢了。”

这是进一步的威胁了。“那么在下是否可以了解一下，昨天元帅大人有没有在担保书上签字呢？”

“没有见到军务尚书大人并确认您的意愿，下官是无法完成这个担保的。”男人想了想，又说道，“而且陛下也明白了，此事不能全然不顾您的意见，在尊重法律与制度之前，他首先要尊重的是您的心意。”

说的都是漂亮话。奥贝斯坦正在观察罗严塔尔，根据他对此人的了解，能为了一个女人来求他帮忙，这显然是不符合性情的，虽然说了一些听上去聪明的利害关系，但事实上这只是遮掩而已，遮掩住罗严塔尔不合常理的心情。把刺杀自己的人大剌剌地留在府上，听上去除了极度自负这个原因，那就只有某些感情因素了；罗严塔尔的花边新闻帝国尽人皆知，这回却拿出孤注一掷的态度，看来是滋生了难以磨灭的情感。

所以会有胆量，在奥贝斯坦面前暴露出自己的弱点。

“罗严塔尔元帅……”

“事实上，下官还是有些好奇的。”当奥贝斯坦开口想要拒绝他的请求时，他忽然引出前面刚被他推翻的话题来，“为什么军务尚书大人会想要放弃这么好的机会呢？”

“元帅是指什么机会？”整垮你的机会吗？

“当然是为陛下巩固皇权的机会！”罗严塔尔总觉得这个男人在某些方面脑袋竟然转不过弯来，“对于军务尚书大人来说，什么样的皇后才是对陛下的统治最有利的？同时，又是您最容易掌控的？”

“……请您慎言，在下并没有掌控未来皇后的妄图。”奥贝斯坦拒绝回答。

罗严塔尔立刻露出一种“别开玩笑”的眼神：“您想想看，是将陛下交给一个擅于通过他掌握帝国命脉的皇后及其族人，还是愉快地保持现状，让陛下继续在您的照料之下，成长为您所期待的君主呢？”

“注意您的言辞，罗严塔尔元帅。这是对陛下的不敬。”

“下官正是怀着对陛下满满的敬意与期望，才会与军务尚书大人说起此事。”罗严塔尔可不会被他吓退，“下官及其他同僚对军务尚书大人的种种不满，相信帝国上下有目共睹。可是，在这种既成事实之下，还有什么是比这更糟的呢？”

“出现一群以皇后为首的新兴势力，挡在陛下与军务尚书大人之间——以下官对您过去行事风格的了解，随之而来的腥风血雨，可谓是盛况空前。”

奥贝斯坦看着这个口出狂言的男人，看似劝慰的话中满是讽刺，毫不客气。

“您的发言真是无礼得令人印象深刻。看起来您似乎成为了陛下的说客，来说服在下接受那些荒唐的提议。”

“陛下的手段在下官看来并不聪明，不值得为此出力。”罗严塔尔将咖啡喝出了美酒的气度，像是根本忘却了上门拜访的目的，“谈及此事下官不免无礼——如今您的处境不佳，难不成真要放弃元帅的尊严，掺和到未来的内宫纷争中去？”

“军务尚书大人本来是帝国上下最怕走弯路的人，可现在是想为了些虚无缥缈的东西，要让帝国绕多久的道，才能跨过您那道坎呢？”

如果罗严塔尔仅仅是为了他那位立典拉德遗族情人的安置问题而来，这又算什么？奥贝斯坦正在面对一个危险的男人，对国家，对莱因哈特，都极为危险。

而这样一个危险人物，正把自己的把柄送到你的手中，看你有没有胆量接下来。

奥贝斯坦不得不承认，换了个角度，多少还是有点触动的。

“罗严塔尔元帅，对于您所说的那位克劳希小姐，您个人的期望是什么？”


	17. Chapter 17

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

17

 

“朕要把大本营迁往费沙。”

看似毫无征兆，莱因哈特没有做更多的前置与注解，在向全体军政官员宣布之前，同军务尚书分享这一决定。

这不是个供人讨论的问句，皇帝不需要他的建议，给他的特权只是早一点了解它。奥贝斯坦看着眼神之中又闪烁着蓬勃生机的年轻主君，没有让越发类似于质疑的沉默持续太久：“什么时候启程，陛下？”

“米达迈亚于本月底先行一步，其余将领随朕下个月出发。近期朕会召开内阁会议明确奥丁与费沙的国家职责，而后是军队相关调度。”

可以预见罗严克拉姆王朝历史上的第一次大规模军事活动。费沙所处的位置将莱因哈特的目标刻画得淋漓尽致，海尼森，银河帝国的霸主认为，是时候将同盟由内而外地据为己有了。

“军务尚书大人熟知海尼森局势，也不止一次暗示朕切莫错过时机，若朕长期偏居奥丁，枕着前朝帝王们的繁荣昏睡不醒，那到头来将是朕被那些反帝国势力扼杀在睡梦之中！”新政权建立尚不足三个月，皇帝陛下便决定响应战事的呼唤，冲上前去了。如果将这番话扩展开来，在御前会议上慷慨讲演，必将鼓动诸位将领，要去战场上大干一番吧。奥贝斯坦不是个会为此打动的人，他需要考虑更多问题。

费沙，作为曾经自由商业体的原址，可谓鱼龙混杂，满是安全隐患。不见踪影的黑狐，长期出没的地球教，在帝国管辖之下，尚未从奥贝斯坦这里得到“印象良好”的评价，而陛下全然不顾，即可决定将大本营搬去此处。下一回，大概就是国都了。

而奥贝斯坦的首要任务，是要替莱因哈特“打扫打扫房间”。

“军务尚书与工部尚书将随朕前往，其余阁僚将留守奥丁，直至下阶段指令发布。”莱因哈特提到了席尔瓦贝尔西，这更是说明了他下一步迁都之打算；据奥贝斯坦了解，工部尚书对此有着极大热情，此人在公务上能力超群，行事之间透露出一种对政体与皇权不那么实际的幻想，是个需要区别益处与害处分别利用之人。

“明白了，陛下。臣将为您的长期计划做好万全准备。”这不是正式公布，但奥贝斯坦的工作已经开始了。莱因哈特没有说明他是如何做出这个决定的，或许纷乱而平静的生活已经几乎要将他的灵魂扼杀在宫殿深处，他说过，他觉得很累，他需要寻找在推翻高登巴姆王朝以后新的目标，激起血液中渐渐凝结的斗志。

从那之后莱因哈特并没有提起奥贝斯坦离开皇宫之前的那些话题，在罗严塔尔拒绝担保之后确实也没有冒出其他的Beta来替补完成申请流程，一切似乎像是奥贝斯坦所希望的那样，恢复了原有的平静。

但是，每次他们单独在办公室一类的地方相处的时候，莱因哈特又在提醒着他应该遗忘的一切——不知是从哪儿听到的忠告，被标记后的Omega需要自己的Alpha，即便不是身体接触，适当摄入信息素也是可以替代的——莱因哈特渐渐散发开自己的信息素，尽力将整个环境中的氛围维持在一个舒适的界限中。这不是带有性暗示的信息素，这仅仅是为了让Omega在生理上平静下来，虽然奥贝斯坦不确信自己真的需要，但莱因哈特默默的努力他总能意识到，令他处于一个良好而高效的状态中。

可是，对于莱因哈特来说，他一次都没有得到来自Omega的回应。标记之后，军务尚书看起来重新开始使用大剂量的抑制剂，根本无法在其身上找出任何Omega的迹象，即便是身为他的Alpha，莱因哈特也不能确定这样的隐藏到底是如何完成的。他们是相通的，依旧相通，他能感受到这个男人，却不再是通过信息素这样的方法了。

而如果仔细观察的话，他能在奥贝斯坦的军服领口之上看见印记的一小部分——他在对方颈部的标记留得太过明显，军服居然不能完全遮挡，这也是事先完全没有预料到的。

不知道是否有人会为此询问军务尚书……奥贝斯坦与同僚的关系，应该不会有人做出如此显易直白的行为，可总会有人看得见。没有人来问皇帝陛下，曾由他邀请成为担保人的知情者也都合上嘴巴，顶多偶尔与吉尔菲艾斯通话时，对方闪烁其词地关心两句。

奥贝斯坦真的打算当作什么都没发生过？如何克制自己的生理需求是一方面，心理需求则是更重要的——不过鉴于这位是著名的帝国军务尚书大人，心理需求简直像是没有必要存在的东西。

除了那个标记，还有什么是可以在他生命中留下真实存在的印记的？莱因哈特不愿承认，他曾一度苦闷得想跟姐姐聊天，但这如果让姐姐知晓，一切又会变成什么样呢？

他不能沉浸在这种近似于失败的情绪中，他必须带领着整个宇宙，向前迈出一大步。

“尽管觉得这没有必要，朕还是要提醒你，朕希望费沙能成为征服与统御宇宙的中心，拥有与之相匹配的一切。”

“臣明白。”奥贝斯坦却把注意力放在别的事上了，“尽管为时尚早，臣还是想确认一下，您有御驾亲征的打算吗？”

莱因哈特没有立刻回答，只是微笑着反问：“凭你对朕的了解呢？”

“臣仅仅是提醒陛下，这大概是您会在内阁面前收到的第一个问题，希望您能准备好答案。”

“所以说，这就是内阁众卿对朕的信任度。”莱因哈特语调里有种不知是嘲讽还是自嘲的意味，“相信他们比朕更清楚，即便是绝世明君，也不一定能培养成同他一样英明的继承人，而朕尚未以这种方式将帝国的未来交给一个无法确定的人物，是他们必须感到万分庆幸的事。

“若是有了皇嗣他们就能放心大胆的任朕上战场了？真有这样的人，那肯定是另有图谋之人，不值得相信其忠心了。”

不想在他作出这个重大决定之时被人拖住后腿，莱因哈特也是摆出了架势坚持原则，他可不期待一个与前朝一般腐朽的新帝国。

奥贝斯坦没有打算为此争辩，似乎真的只是提醒他做好准备。莱因哈特想起他们担心的问题至今尚未解决，其中还有军务尚书大人一份“功劳”，便忍不住补充一句：“再说，如果帝国臣民真的需要血统来维护安定的王权，格里华德大公与朕血缘相连，吉尔菲艾斯大公又是朕所器重之终生挚友，相信临危将帝国交到他们手中，内阁也不会有所异议。”

要是莱因哈特在其他人面前说出这样的话，大概会立刻引来劝说和过分乐观的抚慰之语，不仅缓和了气氛，对方也不会不识相地在皇帝面前继续谈这个话题，可是军务尚书可不吃这一套。

“陛下未免太过乐观了。”奥贝斯坦的嘲讽之意较他更重，“或许二位大公在众臣诸将的支持下，能镇得住奥丁一带，可费沙，海尼森，还有夹杂其间的诸多星系呢？陛下的心血和梦想，就这么毁于一旦吗？”

“朕发现，随着朕在这位置上坐得越久，军务尚书就越发不信任朕了。”说着，莱因哈特从椅子上站了起来，充满象征意味地，“这也是朕要前往费沙的重要原因——一个只会坐在办公桌前处理公文的莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆，对整个宇宙都是毫无价值的。”

皇帝陛下在这老旧的皇宫中憋得太久了，本性中的好战因子全数活跃了起来；也许他还会在其他人面前做做样子，隐约透露出对和平与稳定的追求，但在奥贝斯坦面前，没有必要。

奥贝斯坦是个能让他卸除君王伪装的人，与此同时，也是一面让他整理衣冠迈向真正君王之位的清明镜子。

“谨遵圣意。”奥贝斯坦没有对此与皇帝再行冲突，今天莱因哈特的言谈中有些讯息令他短暂地陷入思索。二位大公以这种出乎意料的方式被莱因哈特提及，奥贝斯坦不得不警觉起来。

在莱因哈特眼中，新帝国不能原地踏步，而在他眼中，新帝国应当拒绝一切形式的退步和误入歧途。

“陛下，在您宣告费沙相关事宜之前，请听听臣的想法。”奥贝斯坦抬起下巴，严肃认真的进谏之态。

“臣计划在大本营迁至费沙以前，与陛下完成结合申请。”

凛然的气势，让莱因哈特半天都没反应过来，他到底在说什么。

“……奥贝斯坦，朕不认为现在是个讨论私人事务的恰当时机……”

“希望陛下能够清醒地认识到，这些并非私人事务。身为帝国皇帝，婚姻与子嗣本就是您国家义务的重要部分。”奥贝斯坦面容依然硬冷无比，显得毫无人色，“既然陛下以此身份作出如此重大的决定，臣需要行使敦促陛下之职权。”

等等，他这话里，似乎不止提到“结合申请”了吧？

“对于前段时间您对婚事的规划，臣正在向您表达赞同之意。”

等等，军务尚书你还记得那个“规划”的主语是谁吗？

“但从帝国基本利益与臣本人角度出发，臣贸然提出如下要求：

“第一，臣在婚后不会放弃任何原有工作与职务，仅在最低限度的必要场合履行新的义务。

“第二，婚礼与加冕仪式的安排，一切从简，体现帝国军人之风范。

“第三，在告知群臣大本营迁移之同时，宣布此事，并言明二者没有关联。

“第四，若臣无法在婚后一年内完成诞下皇嗣之义务，请陛下解除婚姻，或接受安排，另行生育。

“除此以外，相关事宜臣需保有知情权与参与讨论的权力，必要时，臣应与陛下分享决策权。”

奥贝斯坦条理清晰地说完这些的内容，向莱因哈特鞠躬致谢。

“以上均为臣对婚事的原则，望陛下慎重考虑，再作出正确的决策。”

莱因哈特不愿被动等待统一宇宙的时机，他也一样。被动防守永远不是他的风格，只有主动出击，才是行事之道。

而另一位当事人，立在桌边，久久不能出一言。

在这个问题上，能做到如此公事公办的风格，大概只有他的军务尚书了吧？

“……奥贝斯坦……朕，可以修改最后一条吗？”内心挣扎了几个来回，皇帝陛下气势上显得短了一截。

“臣不会退让——这是您的义务中最重要的部分。”看那神情，根本不像是在讨论同样与自己相关的事，“臣必须保证帝国皇帝远离无用的婚姻。”

“好吧，军务尚书的意思，看来是要朕好好加油了。”总算勉强露出笑脸，在奥贝斯坦的高压之下，连皇帝也有偶尔透不过气来的时候，“希望你也能好好地配合朕完成这项‘义务’。”

没有明确表示什么，奥贝斯坦仅仅微微颔首。

“……现在这个时刻，朕是否可以给你一个拥抱，朕未来的皇后殿下？”莱因哈特实在无法如此僵持下去了，问出口来；他也不想等待任何允许，反正这并不在奥贝斯坦先前声明的原则之中。

他的Omega，总算是答应了他对二人未来所作的规划——再多的条件都是次要的，也都是可以商量的。将仍然站得笔直的军务尚书拥入怀中，先前所有亲密的回忆似乎都在这一瞬间苏醒过来，连那若隐若现的颈项齿印，都开始弥漫出浅浅的信息素的气息。

“奥贝斯坦，你这么做会让朕觉得，搬去费沙是个前所未有的绝妙主意。”

“这是事实，陛下。”奥贝斯坦能感觉到那越来越长的金发都磨蹭在他的面颊上，令他想起了一些未曾说明之事，“陛下，臣希望再添加一条，今后切勿在他人面前过度亲昵，这会引来外界多余的不满，针对臣没有关系，臣担忧损及陛下的名誉。”

“你对‘亲昵’的定义，显然带着双重标准，朕不会轻易认同。朕坚决捍卫自己的讨论权和决策权！”没有放开他，莱因哈特反而更凑近他的颈间，像是要在那里再咬一口似的，“我很想念这个，意味着你属于我的味道……”

深吸一口气，莱因哈特发现这么多天以来，他总算能把心里悬着的什么东西，放下来了。

“奥贝斯坦，我觉得我反而更像Omega了是怎么回事？”


	18. Chapter 18

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

18

 

在今天的内阁会议之前，当内阁书记首长麦恩荷夫将来自军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅的议案发给各位尚书大人时，整个会议现场出现了一阵强烈的静默，即便军务尚书尚未走进房间，也没有人在此时率先发出声音，做出与同僚讨论议案内容这样不智之事。如果仅仅是讨论未来费沙与奥丁之间关系的第一部分，那还好，可是这份议案还有第二部分。

想到今日内阁会议还将有皇帝陛下列席，更没有人出声了。

正巧，皇帝是与军务尚书是一起走进来的。全体内阁成员除了起立致敬以外，再没有其他可说的——陛下并未表态，擅自揣度圣意而发表见解之人，容易走错路子。

“大本营将在下个月迁往费沙一事，相信各位已经读过议案了。尽管此事目前仅为军事层面的动作，但诸位阁僚需要从自己的职权范围出发，拟定具体方案，为未来定都费沙做好准备。”皇帝开门见山，对第一部分内容提出要求，军务方面的可公开部分已在议案中分享，其余部门应全力配合，“国务尚书将作为朕之代理，统辖奥丁事务，军务尚书与工部尚书随军前往费沙，其余内阁成员留驻奥丁协同国务尚书处理事务。”

即便不提及迁都打算，工部尚书出现在迁驻费沙的名单中已经明确帝国远景规划。席尔瓦贝尔西的行事风格是阁僚们长期以来熟知的，眼下他正因为皇帝对此事的正式宣布，双目中闪烁着灼灼的光亮，一副期待大展雄风的模样。

“相关方案于下周之前提交至麦恩荷夫处，朕会亲自审阅并约谈。”作为未来的宇宙中心，费沙尚需多层面的建设工作，“今日众卿可就此事进行一些初步讨论，如有疑问，朕自有解答。”

“议案中的另一项内容，目前尚处于保密状态，朕希望内务尚书与民政尚书于明日下午抽出时间，朕及军务尚书将听取二位对宣传工作方面的意见。”莱因哈特停顿了一下，补充道，“国务尚书和宫内尚书如果有空，可以列席参与。”

这“另一项内容”，是在军务尚书的议案中的，有关皇帝婚姻的陈述。离奇的职权分类，本不应该算作军务省管辖的事务，却由军务尚书说起，并通过他那种特有的冷淡方式，介绍了皇家婚礼前期宣传工作的几个不同阶段，及各阶段的政治效果预期。

内阁会议曾一度对皇帝婚事进行过一些讨论，印象中除了宫内尚书的过分热衷，国务尚书的突发奇想和其他几位尚书偶尔说起的人选，军务尚书似乎总是处于沉默的状态。先前大家以为这只是奥贝斯坦对军队事务以外带有蔑视的不屑一顾，现在看来，这样的沉默原来是身处事件中央的避嫌态度，避免一切政治上的不利处境。

皇帝作出了决定，将在大本营完成迁移之后，于费沙，举行与军务尚书奥贝斯坦的婚礼，并为后者加冕，登上银河帝国皇后之位。

除了国务尚书、民政尚书与宫内尚书以外，这个事实对众位来说，是毫无征兆的。从未有过此类传闻的皇帝陛下，忽然间圈定了也是从未有过此类传闻的军务尚书，这样的选择是出于情感上的原因，还是出于政治上的考量——这疑问是不便问出口的。可以确认的事，皇帝婚事已定，从摆在内阁面前的一瞬间，就是不允许反对的。

或许当陛下在军事会议上宣布时，场面会更加精彩一些吧？悄悄打量着同僚们神色的工部尚书席尔瓦贝尔西暗想着。内阁这些人物，纵有耿直敢言之人，也不会有军人那种单纯的魄力，质疑之声里各有理性的压抑。他本人倒是很欣赏这桩婚事，尤其是看到军务尚书大人在婚后仍会担任军务尚书一职时，他便开始喜欢这项决定了。

更何况他将成为内阁成员中，唯一一位随皇帝与“皇后”同去费沙的人。席尔瓦贝尔西比较在意的是，为何在此之前完全没有从别处听到风声，让人好有所准备。

“陛下，臣对此尚有疑义。”第一个开口的并非与军务尚书素有敌意的那几位，而是宫内尚书贝鲁恩海姆男爵，“迁都未成，即在费沙举办婚礼和加冕仪式，各方面筹备都会有不周之处，恐怕不妥。臣请随陛下同行，前往费沙安排相关事务，待迁都完成后，再以符合陛下身份的典礼以婚礼庆祝迁都之喜！”

自上任起就觉得自己快要失业的贝鲁恩海姆不是没有心理准备，毕竟前几天在不恰当的时间于寝宫内遇见了军务尚书，后来具他带去的Omega描述，军务尚书当场对她使用了特殊性别们专门的“抢地盘”招数，更加确定皇帝与其秘密关系；然而他可没想到这么快对方就顺利上位——所以说没有早点落实陛下的生理需求而令军务尚书捷足先登必须是他的责任，现在这个情况，陛下大有整顿宫廷风气的架势，如果他再不搭上去费沙的末班车，等迁都以后，他真的没有工作可做了。

“费沙暂时没有朕的皇宫居所，宫内尚书前去名不正言不顺，奥丁尚有二位大公和诸多宫廷机关部门，需要宫内尚书费心。”

“陛下，尽管如此，宫内尚书大人所说还是有合理之处，议案中提及皇帝大婚与皇后加冕这些仪式的宣传功能，那还是怠慢不得，需有宫内尚书出面，时机也不能太过仓促。”作为自信为第一个觉察这二位之间秘密关系的人，国务尚书玛林道夫伯爵更是早从女儿处听来了一些风声，尽管在脑中已经认定皇帝亲密对象十之八九就是军务尚书，但这婚事还是来得太快了。还不到十月，皇帝登基不足三月，如此着急筹备与军务尚书的婚礼，太着急了；并不是说皇帝的婚事办得急，是针对这个人选，皇帝决定太早，还没经过推敲。鼓励皇帝结婚是一回事，鼓励皇帝与奥贝斯坦结婚又是另一件事，既然贝鲁恩海姆没在表面上反对这个人选，那说明其中必有渊源，玛林道夫也不方便反对，但迂回战术很不错，正好又在迁都的当口上……

有的事情，拖着拖着，就有新的转机。玛林道夫伯爵到底还是认为，作为Alpha，新皇选择Omega皇后实在不是好事，特别与此同时还要将军事力量转移到费沙。Omega皇后，Omega军务尚书，二者合而为一，很难赢得民众的信任感，更别说如今并非整个宇宙都属于皇帝陛下：“若能将婚礼推迟到迁都以后宣布皇后人选并举行婚礼，应当是万民同庆之事。”

“玛林道夫伯爵说的有些道理，待到达费沙后，先由工部尚书选定典礼地点，然后安排宫内尚书前往费沙筹备。”莱因哈特待玛林道夫与贝鲁恩海姆二人终有不同，采纳其一，“希望众卿明确的是，朕与军务尚书并不希望仪式铺张，而且，朕不会推迟婚礼。”

民政尚书布拉格一听这话，不禁在心里打了阵响鼓，隐晦地问：“陛下，对于您的婚事是否有什么不便言说的隐情？”

玛林道夫刚想象征性地斥责布拉格此话无稽，可他稍一转念又突然明白了民政尚书话里有话——陛下这么着急，莫非是已经有了什么结果？按他对军务尚书的了解，即使与皇帝产生情感关系在先，应该也不至这么如此急于结婚，必定是有了某种突发的契机……配以问出问题的民政尚书身份，联想起来，答案呼之欲出。

布拉格是真的有点担心的，作为民政尚书，他手下的特殊性别管理部门前几天收到了一条极为隐秘的结合申请，申请人只有部门主管和他能够看见。这申请人，这担保人，阵容之高贵华丽，本朝再找不到一份出其右了。鉴于这个年代结合申请大多保持先斩后奏的不良风气，布拉格估计这两人也差不多，否则陛下和军务尚书这种性格的人能拉下脸来找来那三位抬头不见低头见的担保人？鉴于这个年代许多人申请结合的时候常常同时递交“后代监控审查表”，皇帝陛下虽然没交，但这也是说不准的事——他虽然是个Beta，但对那些特殊伴侣们的生育能力还是有所了解的，前脚来补办结合申请，后脚就突然要开始填后代审查的比比皆是，尽管军务尚书的年纪似乎不太适合这些经验，但奇迹时时发生，谁都不能打保票不是吗？如果现在真的连皇子都有了，那是不是应该把争论重点从结不结婚何时结婚如何婚礼转向军务尚书的身体状况是否适合宇宙旅行以及今后大量军务工作吗？

民政尚书的意思，大家都听懂了。不得不说，皇帝结婚是一回事，皇嗣出生又是一回事。皇帝是Alpha，军务尚书是Omega这朝中尽人皆知，对这样的政治组合，内阁中早有微词，压力最大的要属内务尚书欧斯迈亚，如今一说这下他们俩的组合上又要添加一层新意义，这不免是火上浇油。听皇帝的意思，这场皇室婚姻的宣传重担会落在他身上，加上布拉格一起，难保不会拿性别问题做文章。从他的角度来看，新帝国在这方面尚且延续高登巴姆王朝越到后期越发松散的制度，要不是皇帝陛下的性别，他早该联合民政尚书一起进谏规范流程与管理力度；他一个Beta在皇帝面前本来就不敢开口，要是皇后是个Omega，后果不堪设想。算上皇帝，军队系统最高位置四人，两个Alpha，一个Omega，而Beta就罗严塔尔元帅可怜巴巴的一个人，无怪同盟在战争期间长期拿这个问题攻击帝国军，将“少数性别”的弊端放大到极致，连地球教教众也拿Alpha皇帝说事，扬言暴虐之徒带着面具为害宇宙。民心难得，如果因为这些让占人数大部分的Beta们陷入恐慌，内务省将很是苦恼。欧斯迈亚对军务尚书是有成见的，他总得为了限制这一事态作出努力：“恕臣无礼，相信陛下明白如今帝国局势初定，费沙更是由商业自由体转制而来，对于皇帝个人生活的一举一动，国民十分关注，尤其是婚姻大事，如果选在费沙进行，可否待多方势力稳定之后，再考虑宣告婚事，也免于军务尚书大人从军务中过度分神……”

“财务省近来协同司法省对费沙相关的资金流动进行监控，疑点颇多，正要与内务省联手开展核查，臣斗胆对费沙方面的安全问题提出疑问，军事行动或许尚有严密保障，但在此时实施其他方面的改革，或举办公开皇家活动，可能成为各类反帝国势力的目标，所以内务尚书大人的建议有必要仔细考虑。”财务尚书李希特紧接着说出自己的看法，支持欧斯迈亚的观点。说真的，他对皇帝陛下登基后百废待兴之时作出大兴兵事的做法有极大看法，但不得不说，迁都费沙从长远意义上看是件划时代的壮举，他所期望的是，皇帝能多给他一些时间处理财政事务，待万事安定有所积累，再举兵统一银河也不晚。但是，他不能对军队事宜公开质询，只能用婚事做做文章了。皇帝找军务尚书总比找个能败空国库的贵族强些，但他并不大想为了这两人的某些可能出现的“特定宣传话题”出钱——这是额外之事，与国家发展的关系不大。

“如果提及改革，相信民政省需要大量法务支持，而陛下的婚姻似乎在司法角度看有一定的问题，司法省可能要耗费一定时间解决，尤其是军务尚书大人婚后保留原职一事，针对军务尚书一职与皇后地位的职权限制，应有相应调整，不知臣能否列席明日的会议，对此有所准备？”简直开玩笑！加冕皇后的奥贝斯坦还不放军务大权，还想坐在内阁开会吗？！司法尚书布鲁克德尔夫就差抄起法典拍在皇帝脑袋上。别管这两人的结合是什么意义上的，打算越过他随意行事？这是皇帝也是昏了头。司法尚书看人人拿出拖延战术，也就跟随其后，只不过他性情和职业脾气放在那儿，说不圆滑，也请陛下见谅了。

“若是如此，臣也希望可以列席明日的会议。”学艺尚书杰菲尔特博士看到现在，跟着说了一句。皇室婚姻宣传不带上他，不可理喻，军事政权将他们的工作排至末位本就是令人鸣不平之事，如果他们在婚礼之中缺席，今后帝国的根基必将颓萎不振，民族之精神面貌全无蓬勃向上之姿：“在宣传与婚礼方面，臣期待与诸位同僚合作行事，共创盛世辉煌！”

“听起来，众卿都是希望朕晚些结婚——这似乎与先前从诸位那里听到的版本可不太一样啊。”莱因哈特挑起眉脚轻笑着。

“陛下，先前阁僚们均是担忧皇后之位空虚而无合适人选，如今军务尚书大人既定，便无需仓促为之，也不会慢待了军务尚书大人。”玛林道夫伯爵没想到这样的话题由着大家发挥一轮，渐渐进入混战状态，各家要分杯羹，以表达不满之意，赶紧出来试着救场。

可是他不知道，他们这位整日被军务尚书折腾的皇帝陛下，早练就一身借题发挥的能力：“哦？依国务尚书的意思，众卿态度转变的原因，是人选问题了。”

“臣等并无此意！”谁能这么说？所有焦躁的忿懑几乎要一起转向军务尚书了，皇帝不想清楚就下结论，你怎么也陪着陛下胡闹，扰乱尚未进入稳定期的朝政？总不至于要站出来宣称，你们二人是真心相爱，要冲破世俗偏见与巨大压力，抛弃一切也要相守一生吧……不知平时他们到底是高估了军务尚书还是低估了军务尚书，一生靠理智吃饭的人物，突然就谈起感情来，叫人措手不及。

再说，两位当事人也没人说出“爱情”之类的事吧？众人顿时担心起此事背后更深刻的政治目的，各有心事，不知如何下手规劝才不显得突兀。

莱因哈特在观察他们，一众内阁成员在面对他与奥贝斯坦结合这件事上，各具情态，恨不得每个人都跳出来给他一闷棍，把他打回原形。阻力重重是莱因哈特早已预见的，只不过……他斜眼望了坐在他身边的男人一眼，沉默，毫不辩解，真不知道当初是谁说的来着，臣负责内阁，陛下您负责军方。

仿佛感受到责备的眼神，奥贝斯坦眼珠轻颤，义眼自眼角看了看金发的年轻人。

“本想在明天的会议上与内务尚书、民政尚书分享进一步的计划，但听了诸位今天的建议，下官思索良多。”还没出声的奥贝斯坦一开口，大家一起静了下来，“自陛下于前朝执掌军政大权之时，利用陛下Alpha身份兴风作浪之流，多来自同盟等敌对势力，帝国方面倒是齐心协力；不想到如今，国内外是连成一气了。”

真是，令人背后一寒的指控。

“阁僚们在乎的，不过是下官的身份、官职、地位问题。皇后并非实权之位，多为国家形象之代表，以下官的形象，确实不太适当，今后会有自知之明，降低曝光度，以免遭来恶劣因子一类的质疑。反帝国势力遍布宇宙，军务尚书一职仍旧是维护帝国根基之要职，下官定不会轻易卸任，而此职与皇后之地位并无冲突，若各位对此抱有疑义，认为军务身份与后位不符，那可能是性别刻板印象作祟，对Omega，或是Alpha、Beta女性，均是无意识的职业歧视行为，乃是陛下希望从旧有观念中根除的。”

乍一听来，奥贝斯坦这个人，难得这么谦虚，说些合情合理的话，可仔细琢磨，明明都是恶狠狠的指控。

“至于下官是Omega一事，各位是忘记了吗？地球教对Alpha、Omega之奴役行为，同盟妄称自由而通过婚姻法案漏洞剥夺Alpha、Omega合法权益之事实，曾是战事正炽之时我军宣传战攻势实例之一，而我国军事、科技、学术等行业中特殊性别工作者也都在期盼民事方面的平等对待。如果此时陛下‘抛下结合对象另立Beta皇后’的事迹被宇宙间民众广为知晓，人心动摇便不仅止于各位幻想中的‘Beta大众’，更是有悖于新帝国逐步实施的政治方略；而为此进言的诸位，兼容并包旧帝国之暴虐、地球教之愚昧、民主同盟之伪善，让新政陷入人类跳不出的怪圈，实无作为！

“罗严克拉姆王朝开国皇帝，难道不应该作为历史的开创者，脱离众人无从挣脱之枷锁，成为时代的领路人吗？”

“下官相信，由这位皇帝选择的诸位，必定拥有过人的才华，足以与下官一同支撑起这一伟大灵魂所能预见的，焕然一新的宇宙！”

奥贝斯坦可谓慷慨激昂的长篇大论，别说内阁成员，连莱因哈特都不记得多久没有听过了。尖锐，咄咄逼人，充满看似不切实际的幻想，仿佛是当初那个刚从伊谢尔伦幸存的男人又来到他面前，摘下自己的义眼，在坦诚自我的同时，揭示莱因哈特心底最深切的渴望——其实从那时起，奥贝斯坦便触及了他的灵魂最深处，震慑过他的精神极限，建立起相通的联系，他到底是怎么了，昧心空耗了这么多时光，才通过肉体的接触，将深藏的默契挖掘出来审视一遍？

他究竟为何耽误了那么多时间，才彻底发现这个男人，才发现这个男人对他所持的最强影响力？

他的皇后。配得上整个银河帝国，将于他并肩而立的皇后。当他的影子也能绽放这般光芒之时，还有什么是他们无法征服的？

如果他们现在是站在会议室中，莱因哈特肯定不顾旁人目光拥抱这个男人了；可惜他们都端坐在那里，他只能伸出手去，抓住刚从讲演中平静下来的男人的手……

这一回奥贝斯坦没有用眼角看他，而是转过脸来，凝视中那双冰冷的义眼似乎都能引来电闪雷鸣，呼唤暴风骤雨。

就在此时，一直没有参与讨论的工部尚书言道：“臣刚从记忆中搜索出一些费沙当地适宜仪式举行的地点，在大本营迁移之前臣会与宫内尚书多加商议，到费沙之后便可以开展筹备工作。希望诸位同僚相信工部省之行动力是与科研能力相当的。”

由于费沙建设早已同皇帝、军务尚书绑在一起的席尔瓦贝尔西，没有理由在当费沙可以走在帝国最前沿的时机上，扯自己的后腿。

皇帝陛下对本次会议甚是满意，让麦恩荷夫记下这愉快的结论。

“都是些无谓的争论，内阁的无聊之处。”当会议结束之后，奥贝斯坦好像从未说过那些话似的，私下里对皇帝冷言冷语评价道。

“你打算说那都是演技吗？”莱因哈特看着完全恢复日常状态的男人，半真半假地问道，“本以为军务尚书大人为了捍卫我们的婚姻拿出这么大魄力，没想到也不过是虚情假意啊。”

奥贝斯坦不会就此与莱因哈特进行低水平的讨论，他还记得自己说完那些以后那紧握着他的掌心，以及那皮肤之下为他沸腾的热血。

“陛下，您还是担心一下接下来该如何说服您的一级上将和元帅们吧。”

“啧，看来朕可要好好表现，毕竟其中有一位奥贝斯坦元帅是出了名的不为万物所动啊！”莱因哈特笑了起来，大步推开议事厅的大门，迎向另一个战场。

而奥贝斯坦，也会与他站在一起。


	19. Chapter 19

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

19

 

“大本营迁往费沙——奥丁与同盟之间距离过于遥远。国务尚书将成为朕之代表，统辖奥丁事务。”

“军务尚书及工部尚书将随朕前往，相关办公机构搬到费沙。克斯拉担任首都防卫司令官，梅克林格担任后方指挥官，二位与瓦列一起，留守帝都。”

“此项措施并非暂时之举，望诸将周知。”

不像内阁会议上的公文议案，皇帝陛下面对他的将领们，选取了口头宣告的方式，在一级上将以上将官出席的会议上，安排了下阶段军事行动的重点。相信每位将官都能从中理解到两件事实，一是帝国与同盟之间战事再度逼近，二是未来帝国与宇宙的中心，将迁往费沙。仿佛是在莱因哈特的指点下在眼前打开了新局面，诸将为之后的行动兴奋不已，连米达迈亚元帅都忍不住向好友道：“陛下的想法和我们的层次果然是不一样的。”

而听到他的低声评价，罗严塔尔元帅思考的事情要更多一些。最近与皇帝及军务尚书产生了一些私人事务上的瓜葛，他显然离迁都事宜的决策层关系更近一步，却从未听到风声；而在军务尚书“帮助”他完成一些私人生活上的安排之后，他不由联想起这种“帮助”究竟是在决策产生之前还是之后，毕竟，他即将跟随大本营前去费沙，那位赖在他府上不走的小姐，可是有了个必须留在奥丁的新身份……罗严塔尔总是不会吝惜自己最深切的恶意去揣度奥贝斯坦元帅的，很难想象在做出这样的安排之时，对方对费沙一事尚不知情。

而另一方面，罗严塔尔和吉尔菲艾斯大公、玛林道夫伯爵小姐，终于在担保书上签字，见证了银河帝国中最尊贵的伴侣诞生，尽管伴侣并非意味着法律意义上的婚姻，但是，奥贝斯坦态度上的转变是惹人深思的——这会不会又与费沙一事有什么关联呢？

似乎有几位一级上将想提出关于大本营迁址的问题，皇帝示意他们暂缓：“朕还有一件事需要告知诸位，虽然与大本营事务没有关联，但毕竟是与诸位有关的国之大事。

“之前结束的内阁会议上已做出决定，朕将与军务尚书在费沙举行婚礼和加冕典礼。”

罗严塔尔那只有自己能够听见的冷笑随之而来。这样的两件大事，奥贝斯坦要将它们绑在一起，很难想象其中不会别有用心。如今会议室中短暂的静寂像是遭遇暴风骤雨的袭击一般，可能每个人都要纠结一番，究竟是先关心前一个问题还是后一个。

米达迈亚没有选择先开口，他望向罗严塔尔，总觉得那高深莫测的脸，知道什么隐情。这太疯狂了，前段时间在海鹫里听罗严塔尔和缪拉你一言我一语开出的玩笑，当时并无所谓，没想到到今天居然成真了？他几乎可以想象，一切都跟罗严塔尔预计的一样，他的生日蛋糕和玛林道夫小姐订的花束，帝国皇帝跟他米达迈亚一样，奔去尚书府上求婚……饶了他吧，别等到费沙挨近仪式之前，皇帝来求他帮忙做证婚人，就因为他的那块蛋糕！

皇帝与军务尚书就坐在一起——尽管与往常一样但难免不惹人深思——那双冰蓝色的眼睛带着种莫名的热情，似乎在观察众人的反应；而其他人大多是被后面这个消息惊呆了，稍稍清醒一些的都在用眼神求助米达迈亚和罗严塔尔，希望他们能率先发出疑问。

不指望好友，米达迈亚只得开口：“陛下所说的婚礼……未来的皇后殿下是谁呢？”他真的希望是他听错了，每个人都听错了，诚心地要皇帝再说一遍。

“军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅，”莱因哈特特地抬手指向身侧的男人，换来对方垂着的双眼转向他，“即将成为朕的皇后。”

皇帝是Alpha，军务尚书是Omega，没错，但这并不意味着军务尚书成了皇帝唯一的选择。

“陛下这是刚通过内阁会议决定的吗？是否有些太过……仓促呢？”不论那个想象中的求婚是否存在，从莱因哈特话里看，是这个意思，米达迈亚找不到别的词汇帮大家质疑婚姻的合理性，看了看面无表情的奥贝斯坦，才说出“仓促”这不太准确的词。

内阁会议到底在开什么玩笑——几乎每个将领心中都顺着莱因哈特的歧义闹腾起来，他们从不知道军务尚书在内阁里会有如此大的影响力，能得到尚书们的支持——尤其是缪拉，更为惊异，他可是从几位尚书的下属那边听到全然不同的叙述。

“想来各位可能有所误解，婚事本身并非内阁决定，朕与军务尚书早已达成共识了。”莱因哈特解说道。

“是军务尚书大人决定与您结婚的吗，陛下？”缪拉忍不住问出口来，才发现不对，奥贝斯坦明明就在这里，当面绕过对方实在有点奇怪，“下官的意思是，这是……出于个人意志的婚姻吗？”

越问越离谱，莱因哈特皱起眉头：“你的意思是，朕强迫军务尚书与朕成婚吗？”

“不，陛下您误解了！”这怎么可能啊，陛下你到底在想什么啊，要逼迫也肯定是军务尚书逼迫您啊，“下官是想说，这其中是否有什么政治军事方面的意义……或许这并不该问……”

整个人都有点混乱，缪拉不知怎么说才准确又不太逾越。其他人也都看出来了，纷纷想要补救，但都没有更好的办法。

“臣想，意思应该是——陛下与军务尚书大人是自由恋爱的吗？”罗严塔尔给了精准的解释，令他身旁的元帅友人差点被口水呛住，轻咳起来。

没人反驳他，各自偏过头去。这是个可怕的设想，引得每人都在脑海中浮现符合他们不同认识的“自由恋爱”画面……不行，主角二人的脸还是无法一同填入画面中去！

而且，连陛下都微微偏过头去甚至也清了清嗓子是怎么回事？

全场毫无反应的大概只有军务尚书了。

“对此朕不能说太多，”陛下您是在不好意思吗！

“朕只能告知各位，朕与军务尚书的特殊伴侣申请已经审核通过，”关键是陛下您具体执行了吗！

“罗严塔尔元帅作为担保人之一，可以证明此事。”好了陛下您就算不拖上别人，我们也明白您不会在公开场合对此说谎啊！

一部分人开始思考罗严塔尔知道了却没透露出一点来，然而另一部分开始思考刚才的“自由恋爱”画面之中大概要添加一些更为……亲密的内容。

这样的打击，对各位来说，是巨大的。可是话到如此，没有人可以顺着皇帝的陈述问出更加深入的问题了，总得有人打破这个几近默许的气氛……

“陛下，如果您与军务尚书在到达费沙以后成婚，军务尚书加冕为……皇后，那么，大本营的军务将由谁来负责呢？”梅克林格发言，他作为留守奥丁的后方指挥官，“幸免”于这场婚礼，有些不知是喜是忧，而更需要理智对待的问题是，军务尚书的职务，以及奥贝斯坦的元帅头衔，这些是否与皇后身份相符？

“不必为此担忧，婚后军务尚书的军衔军职并不会有变化，而皇后仅仅是一个称呼，不具备实际的权力，乃是国家形象之代表，一切依旧以军务为重。”

开玩笑吗！不说前面那些，光是“国家形象之代表”就很难想象了！那个奥贝斯坦以皇后的身份出席外交活动？出席例行访问？出席基层视察？银河帝国的形象会整个被那双义眼冻结起来吧！

“请问陛下，拥有元帅军衔、身为军务尚书的人出现在皇后这个本应该象征慈爱的帝国之母位置上，这是不是不太合适？”瓦列耐不住了，有军职的皇后前朝几百年来并未有过但相信大家对此还有包容度，可如果军职高到了这个程度，到底会代表了什么样的国家形象，不言而喻，“而且，陛下与军务尚书大人的……性别问题，不像是很有亲和力的暗示吧？”

这个问题莱因哈特猜得到，只不过将官们不会像内阁成员那般隐晦。

“各位是在担心此举会使帝国形象充满好战的元素，从而得不到民众的信任？”莱因哈特不想纠结性别问题，“如果宇宙间尚有一线欺压与不公，当人们无法通过努力，平等地争取未来，朕便有必要继续通过一切手段去改变它！

“如果事实证明武力是最有力的话语权，在实现最高目标之前，朕并不介意帝国之形象带有这样的元素。

“朕选择了最合适朕的皇后，而无谓的猜度，就留给那些没有魄力站在朕面前的弱者吧！”莱因哈特没有遮掩自己的目标，他不能为自己带上虚伪的面具，带领大家去祈盼危机重重的和平，只有把宇宙完全掌握在手，他才有足够的力量将其改造为理想的宇宙。

“再说，皇后究竟应该是什么样的，这个问题，诸位可能带有一些偏见。”

会向众将发出邀请纠缠对“皇后”的定义，皇帝像是举起了代表宣战的旗帜，令大家无法招架。这种时候，米达迈亚极想重申曾经与皇帝之间讨论过的话题，作为一个Alpha，给可能是被信息素冲昏了头脑的莱因哈特一个警示，但场合并不合适，他不能当着这么多人的面，进行一段Alpha之间的深入交谈。陛下已经深陷于此了，尽管那位Omega对象实在不是米达迈亚能想象的，但这切不断的羁绊，让他有点知难而退；毕竟之前是内阁会议，如果那群人都动摇不了陛下的决心，他在这里再谈些政治上的利弊，都是粗浅不堪的。

可是他就这样接受了一个名叫奥贝斯坦的Omega元帅皇后吗？望着那张总会招来仇视的面孔，不仅是米达迈亚，在场诸位应该是同样感觉。

都是奥贝斯坦的错误！皇帝陛下的失态与离谱决定，一定只会是这个男人的阴谋！

罗严塔尔当然能感受到同僚们这样的情绪，不得不说，奥贝斯坦做人真是成功，可以在莱因哈特每一次该受到质疑的时候，把责任揽到自己身上——只不过这到底是无意间的还是刻意而为，罗严塔尔还有些摇摆。

众人有多么爱戴莱因哈特，就会有多么痛恨奥贝斯坦。奥贝斯坦的绝技，可这绝技对他登上皇后之位，看起来没什么益处。

“尽管陛下与军务尚书大人已存在伴侣关系，但从法律上看，你们可以分别结婚，您可以立一位Beta皇后，让大家安心。”

这话别人不是没有在脑中转过，但所有人都顾忌奥贝斯坦尚在会议室，不会提出；然而，比话中内容更令人惊奇的是，这话是由毕典菲尔特说的。

……毕典菲尔特你即使对奥贝斯坦厌恶到了前所未有的高度，这话也不方便当面说啊！这么想的不止米达迈亚，人人皆是，对整个会议室中尴尬气氛的顶峰感到束手无策。

但要真反过来想想，也只有毕典菲尔特说出这话，才是最合理的，不是吗？

莱因哈特没有立即回答这个建议，而是看向了身边的奥贝斯坦，对方倒是很给他面子，没有站出来对此建议表示赞同。

皇帝陛下这才放下心来。

“如果是在一个月以前，军务尚书一定会赞成你的想法，并站在你那边，一起劝说朕，毕典菲尔特。”他知道，他现在的眼神和所说的一切令奥贝斯坦有些不适了，正轻轻转动脖子，“不过朕很高兴，他现在不会这么说。

“无论他的改变是出于何种原因，朕都为此感激他的改变，因为他正视了我们特殊的关系，和应该为之享有的，普通的权力。

“对于可以容忍眼下旧朝遗留的不平等性别政策的任何人，朕都不能苟同——不论对方是Alpha，Omega，或是Beta。

“朕所期望的是，除了朕与军务尚书的私人情感之外，这一场婚姻能够给予宇宙中每个人更多启示与思考，如何接受自我，接受他人。

“当有人从这婚事中解读出了无礼的信号之时，便意味着他正处于最深刻的无礼与无知之中；而当其以此为由挑战朕之时，便是将自我毁灭的理由交到朕的手中。

“朕相信，诸位能够体会到，朕对此番决策的信心，以及对取得最广泛胜利的决心！”

在罗严塔尔看来，皇帝当众说出这样的话，虽然满口都是平等的权力是伟大的战争，但听在耳朵里，就剩下专属莱因哈特的、缠绵悱恻的爱语。只不过，军务尚书大人能否听得明白，罗严塔尔真不清楚。

而且，皇帝本人自己明白说了些什么吗？算了，他还是不要为这两个人空耗心神了。

至于一反常态的毕典菲尔特，罗严塔尔也说不出个所以然来，尤其是在听完皇帝豪言壮语之后，这个冲动的家伙还能继续追问下去。

“您是希望有一天，让我军众多Beta将士们，为您打一场争取Alpha和Omega平等权益的仗吗？”

毕典菲尔特问得如魔似幻，令诸将都为他捏了把冷汗。

莱因哈特没有怪罪，反而笑了起来。

“如果你认为平等的权益只是为了特殊性别者们，那你错了。看看人类对特定人群的控制史吧，掌权群体手握着的刀刃，总有一天会反过来，紧逼着自己——一个令人们可以互相平等地接纳他人的环境，才能让那刀刃收回刀鞘。”莱因哈特紧盯着橙发的悍将，仿佛能以眼神洗刷他所能看见的愚昧，“这也正是朕作为帝国皇帝，时刻都在自省的。”

毕典菲尔特胸口起伏，那颤抖的呼吸让每个人都能注意到他在桌面上渐渐握紧的拳头。可能有些人会为他担心这般冒犯的后果，而只有极少数的人明白，那其中的含义与决心。

“退一步说，诸位现在是想鼓动朕抛下未来皇子唯一可能的生母，另觅佳偶吗？”莱因哈特话锋一转，在诸将面前，扔下了本次会议中威力最大的核弹，成功结束曾有可能出现的一切争论。

 

“……请陛下不要使用从未被证实过的事作为论据。”会后，军务尚书对于皇帝武断的做法表达了不满。

“朕仅仅陈述了未来可能发生的事实。”莱因哈特知道自己使诈了，奥贝斯坦大概恨不得当场就宣称婚约无效，“相信在不远的将来，朕就可以证实这话的合理性。”

不知道这狠药下去，今后又要给他增添多少麻烦。奥贝斯坦尽力克制，眉头舒缓一些，叮嘱道：“希望今后的演讲中，陛下不要使用刀刃与刀鞘的比喻，容易被他人反过来利用。”

“哦？原来军务尚书大人不喜欢？朕有些失望啊……”

“请您考虑一下——如果您用您的刀刃，逼迫他人将刀刃收回刀鞘，那么真到了只有您手握刀刃的那一天，您能否能将那柄绝无仅有的权势之刃收回来呢？”

其实奥贝斯坦并不在乎刀刃究竟在哪儿，他只是不能眼看着莱因哈特的轨迹之上出现任何闪失。

莱因哈特停下脚步，凝视着这个质疑着他的男人：“这就是你存在的意义，奥贝斯坦。”

“总有一天，朕的皇后，会从朕的‘干冰之剑’，成为朕的‘干冰之鞘’。”

那您还真是看得起臣的能力啊。奥贝斯坦不再多说了，他顺着那自信的视线，回望过去，金发的光辉点亮了视野，闪耀得让人不禁眯起双眼。

“……希望到那一天时，陛下不会因干冰的极寒而受凉感冒，一病不起——臣担不住这么重的责任。”


	20. Chapter 20

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

20

 

大门开启，达尔马辛犬正等在走廊上，只不过这一次它尚未迎向奥贝斯坦，便向后退缩了半步。

也不知道是看见，还是感受到，它发现了一个陌生人，正紧随它的主人，走进屋里。

拒绝了奥贝斯坦告退前去军务省的请求，莱因哈特将自己希望得到正式上门拜访邀请的心情，委婉地表达出来，并顺利地得到了他想要的。打算再准备点礼物，但被同行的主人用眼神制止，帝国皇帝只能以简朴得跟他私人生活相似的礼节，第一次受邀来到军务尚书的家。只不过这一次他遇上了对方完全陌生的“家庭成员”。

莱因哈特听说过那条老狗——也不知道是谁把军务尚书如何得到一条流浪狗又为了它在夜间出门购买鸟肉的事传遍帝国高层军官——原本以为其中的描述只是由于奥贝斯坦的人缘不佳而被添油加醋，如今一看，这条干瘦的达尔马辛看起来确实如同传说中一般可怜，全然没有元帅宠物该有的威风，真不知道奥贝斯坦辛辛苦苦买来的鸟肉喂到哪儿去了。

不过，看起来一点都不亲切这一点，倒是跟它的主人很像。感觉到门里的狗退了半步，莱因哈特在门边停顿一秒，才跨进门来。不知是该主动表示亲切去跟它打个招呼，还是该暂且让它适应一下生人，以免它突然激动，做出什么事来。

而奥贝斯坦丝毫没有理会这一人一狗在门边的心理戏，脱下军装交给管家，回望似乎没打算跟他做出同样动作的莱因哈特，没有提出建议。

“陛下，请问……”还是拉贝纳特出声，示意皇帝那对于居家来说有点繁冗的军服。事实上他和奥贝斯坦都不确定，皇帝在拜访下属时，应该不习惯脱去外套吧？陛下在皇宫里似乎都没有这样的习惯吧？但作为主人的奥贝斯坦率先按照寻常习惯行事了，好像身边并未有个莱因哈特。

被这么问的青年也突然意识到这里发生了什么情况——奥贝斯坦，白衬衫与军裤，一副难得的放松姿态。这里是奥贝斯坦的家，他有理由如此，但如果是面对一位有军职的客人，或许这并非合乎军务尚书身份……

可这不说明了他并未被当作外人吗？莱因哈特想着，不禁对男人露出了微笑。

“……如果陛下愿意，可以自在一点。”突然笑起来的皇帝让奥贝斯坦尽快找了个说法，算是鼓励对方跟自己一样。他不该直接脱掉军装的，有客人，还是皇帝，他莫名其妙地完成了习惯性动作，现在又不得不拉着莱因哈特一起，如同这是他们的家一样。转身快步走进客厅，他不想知道莱因哈特到底如何打算——管家夫人已经提前准备好了咖啡和点心，正端在他们面前。

嗯，莱因哈特如今也穿着衬衫了。统一式样的衬衫，只不过皇帝有着金质的袖扣和特殊的领章，而那领章，如今已经藏在金色的发梢里了。

莱因哈特留长了头发。原本的卷曲短发现在拉伸开来，却还有着漂亮的弧度，经常修剪的缘故，看起来一向状态很好；不像同僚们为了仪态总是顶着厚重的发蜡，皇帝的头发不需要那些，肆意张扬，不论如何摆弄，都会成为众人视线中最引人注目的美景。

在咖啡腾起的薄雾中，奥贝斯坦一言不发地望着莱因哈特，从头发，再到下巴，进而是鼻尖，还有眼睛……“它叫什么名字？”那双眼睛的主人突然问道，奥贝斯坦才意识到，原先僵在门边的狗悄悄过来，趴在了他脚边。

原来连你也不认生了吗？奥贝斯坦有时认为，其他的动物可能会对特殊性别的信息素敏感，例如他的发情期会影响狗的心情，而莱因哈特与他结合之后，很轻易就被这条狗接纳了，而是安安静静待在二人身边。

“它没有名字。”奥贝斯坦回答。相比这件事，他比较想知道，为何莱因哈特坚持要在结束一天的会议之后，到他家来“坐坐”。他是想谈什么事吗？还是有其他的打算？奥贝斯坦决定等他离开后再让军务省传一些工作过来处理，但莱因哈特又开始深入地关心这些无意义的细节。

“为什么？”对于一个宠物没有名字，他似乎不敢相信，“有什么特殊原因吗？”

“并没有。它不需要名字。”我不需要呼唤它，它就会在我身旁。

“希望你将来不会这么对待朕的孩子。”莱因哈特把话题猛地扯到这事上，令人措手不及，“朕可以给它起名字吗？”

“不劳陛下费心了。”

“可是朕想让它跟我们一起去费沙。”莱因哈特看着显然是在避免麻烦的男人，坚持道，“还有你的管家夫妇，如果他们愿意，他们应该去费沙，如同往常一样，照顾你的起居。”

奥贝斯坦不能理解为什么突然说起这些：“过去臣随军出征时并没有携带管家与宠物的习惯。”

“这与出征不同，今后我们的家会在费沙，朕不能确定，在迁都完成之前，是否能再到奥丁来。”军务尚书的态度看起来薄情寡义，没有因为褪去军装而有所改变，“他们应该跟你在一起。”

在结合之前，管家夫妇与这达尔马辛犬便是奥贝斯坦在世间所剩的牵挂，而这牵挂似乎又是极为薄弱的，随时可以舍弃的，莱因哈特不难想到他一度认为他们俩之间的联系也是可以舍弃的，不知现在他们关系的本质，是不是依然没有变化。

“陛下，臣不认为现在是我们讨论这些的时候。”奥贝斯坦打算绕过去。

但莱因哈特不能给他许可：“我们可以与内阁讨论我们的婚事，可以同诸将争论我们的感情，却不能坐在一起商量一下今后我们的生活吗？”经过各式各样的质疑与辩解，他们俩分别说服了那么多人，制定了政治角度军事角度的诸多详细事项，可不能说服彼此，稍稍正视这段即将到来的婚姻中的私人部分。

“臣不认为这样的婚姻有多少可以商量的‘私人生活’部分。”

奥贝斯坦干脆的回答让莱因哈特不悦起来：“所以这是你答应朕的求婚的根本原因？”

“应该是由臣来问相关的问题——陛下在求婚时考虑过这一部分吗？”奥贝斯坦微微扬了扬下巴，接受皇帝不悦时的挑衅。

顿时客厅里只剩下达尔马辛喉咙里低沉而细不可闻的咕噜声。

“如果军务尚书只是想看朕为此承认最初的求婚欠缺考虑，那朕现在就正式道歉。”莱因哈特严肃起来，“但后来的求婚是建立在我们已经成立的结合之上，对此朕是经过了深思熟虑的，而你也同意了；你要求知情权、讨论权和决策权，朕现在正在请你享用这些权力。

“还是说，在给出的那些原则以外，你并不在乎任何生活方面的问题，打算全权交给朕来决定？”

说实话，奥贝斯坦没有考虑过这些事，这场婚姻在他看来，几乎被默认为 “政策上的”“军事上的”“为国谋利的”“建立在产出继承人基础上的”，私人生活不应该在他们的考虑范围内。除了对外的形象，他们可以不用改变什么，最多在发情期之类的时间段内同住，一切以方便为主。他不是个会重视“家庭”这个概念的人，据他了解，莱因哈特除了与格里华德大公之间的亲情，也对此没什么渴望——其实即便是格里华德大公，皇帝的姐姐，皇帝也并非是从“家庭”这个角度来思考他们的亲情的。

那他为何要搬出这个概念来压在奥贝斯坦的身上？莱因哈特没有直说，但也差不多了，他正在描绘他们结婚以后“二人世界”的画面，就像他曾经对奥贝斯坦说过的那些，二位大公抛下他去了另一幅图景中，而现在他找到了奥贝斯坦作为孤独画幅中的陪伴。

奥贝斯坦现在已经不介意自己出现在银河帝国的宣传画上了，但莱因哈特心里的那个画面，他似乎不是那么容易胜任的。

“臣可以先听听陛下的想法。”他到底不是个适应过分亲密关系的人，皇后之位可以当作一份工作来对待，“家庭”却是不能等同的。

狡猾的家伙。莱因哈特想。这个男人摆出一副退让的姿态，可事实上将拒绝与否定的权力紧紧握在手中。不过愿意听他说，也算是进步，他不能放过让对方进步更多的机会：“朕觉得，我们应该增加一些工作以外会面的机会，聊聊彼此不太了解的事情。你做好长期久住费沙的准备，在保留奥丁住址的基础上，尽量带走让你的生活更习惯更舒适的东西，包括你的家庭成员。我们乘坐伯伦希尔前往费沙，你有专门的房间，但同时能够与朕分享各自的房间——到了费沙也是如此安排，朕会居于曾住过的饭店内，你也暂居那里，军务省的办公室会安排在附近。婚礼之后也是同样。

“待迁都万事稳妥，我们迁入新的皇家居所；朕已经叮嘱过工部尚书，注重实用性，而不是占地面积或者奢华程度，但其中会有皇子的居处，兴许还可以专门为它安排住处……”莱因哈特说着，指了指达尔马辛犬，而对方像听懂似的看了他一眼，“可能会有一些需要我们一同参加的活动，我们也可以外出到一些固定的饭店用餐，或者偶尔出现在音乐厅、画廊一类的地方。

“我们还可以下棋，或者饮酒——甚至是去军官俱乐部与大家共饮。我们可以抽空一起看书，说不定可以念书给对方听，还有皇子……不过这样的事还是吉尔菲艾斯和姐姐更能胜任。

“可以拜访其他元帅夫妇，米达迈亚，或者……唔，罗严塔尔可能不会给我们这种机会。

“最重要的是我们会有更多时间，讨论军务，讨论治国，包括如何对付内阁那些无聊的麻烦，虽然不是私人生活，但这是无法回避的职责，相信你也更乐意做点这方面的事。”

所以，就是这些吗？奥贝斯坦略作想象，似乎没有困难的事，但似乎有什么地方不大对劲。

“这只是朕暂时能想到的，还有很多事，我们可以慢慢商量，时间还长。”莱因哈特说着，下意识地撩动贴在颈间的头发。

“这么说会显得与陛下的想象有点冲突，但臣需要明确的是，臣并不希望在婚姻之前或之中将其发展成罗严塔尔元帅所说的那种所谓‘恋爱’关系和相处模式。”奥贝斯坦终于明白问题在哪儿了，“恕臣直言，诸多私生活范围内的活动，都是对时间与精力上的浪费；而迁都费沙之后，臣与陛下应该在很长一段时间内都不可能拥有足够的私人时间。

“不论结合关系，还是婚姻关系，如果不是因为更为方便，或者有充足的利益，为何要选择它们呢？”

这一次莱因哈特没有为他不近情理的话恼怒，而是垂下眼来，平静地搅起面前的咖啡，平静地搅了很久面前的咖啡。

“奥贝斯坦，现在为某些事情辩论已经是没有意义的了，朕只想提出一种假设——如果朕不是Alpha，你不是Omega，我们还会不会有走到这一步的可能性？”

“没有，陛下。”奥贝斯坦直截了当，“从一开始我们便达成共识，皇后人选各项必要条件中包括皇位继承人，推翻了性别，我们不可能完成。”

莱因哈特十指交叠，抬起眼，盯着毫不留情的男人：“那事实已成，你能否尝试不以Omega的身份与不带有Alpha身份的朕相处？”

“陛下刚对将领们说出接受自己接受他人之类关于矫正性别认知的豪言，现在是打算反驳自己吗？”奥贝斯坦指出这种非理性尝试中的问题，“既然事实已成，臣相信我们可以通过现有性别融洽相处——您刚才所说的设想，臣虽然不想作出过多讨论，但可以尽力去完成，在局势和时间精力等各方面条件的允许下。”

毕竟都是夫妻关系中必要的环节，奥贝斯坦没必要刻意排斥什么：“如果拉贝纳特夫妇同意，他们会前往费沙，包括它。臣没有什么值得牵挂的东西，这座屋子可以另作他用，该带走的会提前收拾好。人际方面也可以听从陛下的安排，相信您不会将时间耽误在无意义的社交活动上。

“除了职责所及范围内的事，臣并没有需要考虑和顾忌的。”

话音刚落，原本坐在他对面的莱因哈特站起来，绕过茶几，坐在他的身边。沉默不语，进而是一个温暖的拥抱。

没有诱人的信息素，单纯的拥抱，莱因哈特仅仅是听着他的话，便决定走过来，紧紧抱住他。下巴搭在他的肩头，莱因哈特不知能说些什么，才能缓解他浑身散发出的，积攒了那么长时间的，孤独的氛围。

“我们可以试试看，不管结合的事，不管皇帝皇后的身份，甚至抛开性别特征，从这样开始，渐渐深入地接触对方……”莱因哈特说着，不确定奥贝斯坦能不能发自内心地接受他前面的每一个提议，“今天晚上开始，我们坐在桌前，一起吃顿晚餐，然后暂时忘掉前面的事，单纯地认识彼此的身体与灵魂……”

“您是指进行没有明确目的的单纯的性行为吗？”

没有情绪波动的声音在耳边响起，莱因哈特无奈地睁开眼，却发现他的视线越过奥贝斯坦，跟沙发边的那条憔悴老狗的交汇在一起。

你想让朕说什么呢，奥贝斯坦？

“臣很想提醒您，在此事上，我们是有明确目的的。”与此同时，男人抬起手臂，轻轻地回抱着莱因哈特的背部，修长的手指缠绕上后颈上的金色卷发，“但如果您坚持的话，请在餐前给臣一段处理公务的时间；在您安排好皇宫相关事务后，或可留在此地，与臣一同看看明天与几位尚书宣传会议的准备……”

莱因哈特已经听清了来自奥贝斯坦的许可与邀请，维持拥抱，吻上了想要继续叙述晚间工作计划的唇。没有拒绝，也没有因为他们还在客厅里的挣扎，在完成了今天这值得纪念的首次“共同战争”之后，他们充分享受了第一个短暂的亲密时刻。

而脚边沉默至今的达尔马辛犬，忽地叫了一声，证明它的存在。

莱因哈特突然想起了重要的事。

“抽个时间，半天就行，奥贝斯坦，我们有件必须要做的事！”皇帝脸上的神色终于明媚了起来。

……那是什么？奥贝斯坦在心底隐约有了某种预感，这个年轻人在宠物的提醒下，会想起的必须的事。

“姐姐！”莱因哈特简直要责怪自己了，他怎么会差点忘记，“格里华德大公——我们应该一起去见见姐姐！”


	21. Chapter 21

The Ripples in Spacetime

21

 

“你们知道我刚才在过来的路上，在军务尚书家门口看到什么了吗？”缪拉一级上将迈着轻快的步伐走进俱乐部就看见一群熟悉的同僚正围坐在角落的桌子旁，立即过去压低声音问道——音量并不影响他话中的兴奋之情。

“……陛下的地上车？”米达迈亚没有给他面子猜测一番，而是直接说出答案，“你认为在经历了今天的会议之后，你那里还有什么是能震撼到我的吗？先坐下吧。”

被猜准的缪拉一愣，悻悻地坐了下来：“难道不能来点新想法吗？例如陛下为什么过去？他们是在庆祝今天的胜利吗？”

“我对他们在一起究竟在干什么，没有兴趣！”之前已经被好友荼毒一通了，米达迈亚可不想再对这两人的生活细节有什么深入探索，而且，他将作为先遣部队，提前离开奥丁，后面的事态发展他可掌握不了了，“我们刚才在说，如何阻止这婚事发生。对于罗严塔尔元帅早已知情却已经露出叛逃者嘴脸这件事，大家都深表失望，希望他能够将功补过给我们提供一点有效方法——毕竟他了解的肯定比我们多。”

“……你不怕我出门就被朗古之流灭口于暗巷之中吗，米达迈亚？”皇帝开会时无谓的解释让他在本次事件中的地位暴露出来，罗严塔尔在会后陷入了比皇帝更严峻的处境，遭到同僚们的围攻，“能说的，我会说；其余的事情你们还可以去试试另外两位担保人，或许吉尔菲艾斯大公的态度会比我亲和得多。”

“哪儿会啊，关于陛下的事，大公可比元帅嘴紧，一个字都不会向无关人士透露！”缪拉立刻跟上大家的节奏，“不过既然横竖都已经被军务尚书大人盯上了，您可得赶在被灭口之前，跟我们好好交代一下吧？”

“交代什么？”

“为什么要结婚？这不就是关键嘛！”缪拉开会时出师不利，现在赶忙补救，“别提那些讲演似的大道理，今天陛下有些话，加上他屡次私下拜访军务尚书家，让这事变得特别有感情——这不是大家最担心的吗？”

如果皇帝与军务尚书仅仅是政治意义上的结合，那即便是婚后，大概跟现在也没多少差别；但如果不仅止于此，那会连带上政治军事等多个方面，都复杂起来。

“据我所知，军务尚书起初并不同意，是陛下经过不懈地追求，才求婚成功的。”这个话题不要紧，罗严塔尔乐意跟大家聊聊，这可是陛下的勋章嘛，“至于原因……我不知道。”

“注意你的措辞，罗严塔尔！”米达迈亚觉得“追求”这样的字眼放在那两人之间，有着简直堪比宇宙毁灭一般的杀伤力，“我们不能接受陛下对军务尚书存在这方面的兴趣或好感，就像我们不能接受每一次由杨威利带来的失败一样！”

“接受与否是我们的事，与当事人无关。既成事实摆在各位面前，想要改变它的第一步，就是承认它已经存在。”罗严塔尔并不觉得此类事件里会有严密的逻辑或理性判断可言，“而且，以貌取人往往是失败的第一步。”

“在分析陛下相关的情感之前，我们并没有可参考的人物，所以陛下对任何特征有所偏好，都不算离谱。”梅克林格放下酒杯，说出自己的判断，“有时候，我们会误认为符合我们审美标准的人也拥有与我们相同的审美，但这是最没有道理的情感投射，我们无法为陛下决定他的喜好。”

“就好像既然陛下已经达到了宇宙间审美的最高标准，他本人就可能会喜欢与自己反差极大的人，而这恰恰是我们不能接受的。”谁都会承认，皇帝美到一个极致，所以说不定在这一方面，他其实根本没有要求，不对吗？缪拉理顺了这个观点，但奥贝斯坦真的不是外貌的问题。

“……跟审美有什么关系？”偏题了，尽管他深爱着Beta妻子，但从Alpha的角度来看，米达迈亚真心不理解Beta那种只看脸的贫瘠欣赏力，“等等，你们对此事的反对态度仅仅是因为奥贝斯坦的外形吗！？”

“别生气，米达迈亚，我们都不知道你能从军务尚书大人身上闻到什么奇异的气味，你也要原谅我们的肤浅。”罗严塔尔敲了敲酒杯边缘，用脆响打断好友的怒火，“喜欢一个人需要考虑许多方面，可讨厌一个人往往一个方面就足够了——而我们的军务尚书大人是个有能力让大家以‘喜欢’一般复杂的心理冲动去讨厌的人。”

“或许罗严塔尔元帅所说，便是原因，陛下仅以心理冲动的结构去判断结果，而非以心理冲动中所带有的情感色彩为基准。”梅克林格找到了新的论点，“对于个人情感淡薄的陛下，和人类情绪缺失的军务尚书来说，足够复杂的内心活动便足以证明对方的重要性了，能在工作之外找到彼此，我们更该给他们一些恭喜的言辞，而不是质疑。”

麻烦你们俩去隔壁开一桌好吗？米达迈亚几乎要翻起白眼来：“首先，我从来没从奥贝斯坦身上闻过什么！这个先弄清楚！”他是很讲求礼貌的，“他们俩互相喜欢或者互相讨厌并不会妨碍到周围的人，但选择结婚，那就是影响整个帝国了。奥贝斯坦会继续担任军务尚书，这我们刚才已经讨论过，这也是他原先职务所在，问题还不大，顶多涉及到俸禄究竟领几份的问题；如果婚后他开始涉及国政的方方面面，尤其是一想到他会带着皇后的头衔坐在内阁会议之中……那群家伙到底是怎么同意的？我不记得陛下选出来的都是些保有旧朝遗风、喜好拍马逢迎的人啊！”

“不考虑这些，光是想到陛下身边站在这样冷酷的皇后，开口闭口都是阴谋诡计和残忍策略，我就高兴不起来！”相对于其他人，瓦列自认为自己的要求是非常基础而单纯的，“即便是Omega皇后，也是会有温和甜美的选择，对不对？而不是完全不能安抚人心、反而令人经受二次打击的军务尚书！”

“那你去看看格里华德大公不就够了！”又被打岔，米达迈亚想讨论点正经的问题，这些家伙没人能往正途上走几步，“说到底，皇帝与皇后是国家的标杆与榜样，我是很难想象，军务尚书这样的皇后能给大家带来什么，而又会对陛下产生什么新的影响！”

“这个话题似曾相识，我们在此讨论奥贝斯坦这个坏榜样的作用也不是一天两天了。对此我的担心并不大。”罗严塔尔有自己的见解，“这场婚姻看起来很是惊人，等对外公开的那一天，必定是震动星际的大事，但奥贝斯坦对陛下的影响早就渗透到陛下的每一个决策中去了，今后这情况不太可能因为婚姻改变——影响最大的，还是他们的个人生活。

“试问在座诸位，谁有自信能够保持冷静和镇定跟军务尚书大人相敬如宾地过一辈子？更别说是含情脉脉的，对吧？”

大家阴沉着脸，纷纷灌起酒来。

“其实大家是不是忽略了一个问题？”缪拉左顾右盼，提醒大家，“今天陛下提到皇子的事了……”“别说了……”瓦列听了都要头疼起来。

“他们怎么把皇子弄出来，我们就不讨论了，”青年果然得到了同僚的嘘声，“我们只想象一下，皇子像陛下那还好，如果皇子像军务尚书大人呢？”

呃……

“那我们只好侍奉一位干冰脸继承人了。”罗严塔尔将大家的想象力全部挖掘出来，点明大家都想回避的问题。

就好像要侍奉另一个奥贝斯坦一样。

天旋地转——你们刚才谁说这婚事不会妨碍到任何人的？又是谁说这婚事对其他人不会有新影响的？

“……缪拉，罗严塔尔，”米达迈亚的脸色更黑了，“有时候少说两句不会出人命的！”

“行了，我认为你们已经准确地表达你们的担忧之意了。”艺术家提督强行从脑中抹去不合美感的画面，希望他们之间的相互虐待能够就此打住，“我个人还是相信，内阁成员们不会像他们表面上那样平静，来自那边的阻力，必定要大于军队中习惯了军务尚书的人。”

“你是说会有什么暗地里发生的密谋？”“我并非直接说了这话。”梅克林格立刻反驳，“我仅凭个人经验，若想在内阁中得到干脆的支持或者干脆的反对，都是不大容易的事情啊！”

内阁作风军人是看不惯的，米达迈亚却觉得连军方的诸位为了省事，都开始往那边靠拢了：“我看我们的反对也不见得有多明显——除了毕典菲尔特还有点反对的魄力！”

”说到毕典菲尔特，他真是有些反常了。”罗严塔尔终于找到了切换话题的机会，“首先是那个提议，另选Beta结婚，这完全不像他的风格，再来就是对性别问题——即便是厌恶军务尚书到一定程度，尖刻至此的话，可是偏离黑色枪骑兵的风范啊！”

确实如此。“他最近是不是遇上什么麻烦了？”米达迈亚也觉察出不对劲来了。大家各自思索，却没有合适的解释，于是，最后只能一起看向缪拉。

“我？我不知道！”难得众将想得到一些信息主动问他的时候，他却毫无贡献，这可真是件扫兴的事。缪拉得维护自己良好的声誉，必须有个解决的办法。

……谢天谢地，他发现救星了。“不过，我估计有人会知道……近来有人跟毕典菲尔特走得很近——法伦海特！”

刚与两个并不脸熟的士官走进来的一级上将听见呼唤，停下脚步，望了一圈这桌的人，才走过来。说实话，在工作以外，法伦海特给人并不合群的印象，似乎是另有一圈大家陌生的友人，有人甚至背后说他是沉醉于旧贵族情怀的那类人，所以当缪拉说这个人与毕典菲尔特走得近时，罗严塔尔是有些惊讶的。

可是转念一想，似乎曾经就在这里，看见过他们俩略有交集，那是什么事来着？

“诸位……如果是要聊今天会议上的事情，那下官还是……”

“不不，那个我们已经说完了！”发现法伦海特刚过来便摆出撇清一切的神色要走，缪拉赶紧留他，“我们想问问你，毕典菲尔特的事——他今天没过来嘛？”

面部线条严肃的军官盯着他，嘴唇紧抿，几秒之后才说：“下官与毕典菲尔特并没有相熟到这种程度。”

“咦？我弄错了吗？”缪拉被这么否认，一时也对自己的记忆产生怀疑，“那也好，趁他不在，你可以跟我们一起聊聊他今天的情况！”

会议结束前，皇帝重申了与军务尚书的婚事暂时在保密状态，所以这并非是可以任意跟人讨论的。法伦海特看了看坐在远处的同行人们，坐在了缪拉对面：“今天的事，下官认为没有谈论的必要。陛下必定有特殊的考虑，即使没有，那也是陛下的私事。”

“那你是反对毕典菲尔特的话咯？”罗严塔尔没记错的话，这个银白色头发的男人是个Alpha，而且隐约有个“自控能力极强”的名声，若是如此，那今天毕典菲尔特的质问，似乎是与他有点冲突的。

法伦海特看了看说出诱导性问题的元帅：“他说的只是事实而已。”

“听起来你并不赞同陛下的话？”米达迈亚不禁有点疑惑。他跟罗严塔尔不同，军校时期他是接受过来Alpha自控训练的，而在那个训练组中，作为在这方面颇有心得的学长，法伦海特曾经冷静地为每个人分析能力优缺点，眼光独到。

“我个人的意愿并非重要之事，我会尽力去适应帝国前进的需要。”法伦海特却绕开了这个问题，“相信毕典菲尔特也是一样。”

不对，还是有什么地方非常古怪。罗严塔尔盯着被迫坐在这里应付大家的男人，直觉告诉他，这人跟今天有异常表现的毕典菲尔特之间有什么牵连。但他实在想象不出这两人在军务以外有什么交集。

记得曾有人说过，法伦海特这个男人看起来跟奥贝斯坦有点相像之处，现在拉过来闲谈，到底还是气场不合。正当众人打算当他仅仅是个小插曲要把他的加入过渡过去的时候，罗严塔尔却感受到不一样的眼神……法伦海特在示意他，借一步说话？

这倒是件更有意思的事。一个投诚罗严克拉姆麾下的没落贵族，法伦海特先前并没有受到与之才华相当的重用；或许是他的性别身份产生了很大印象，如果真是这样，那他不应该更加赞同今天皇帝陛下的发言吗？罗严塔尔在他离开桌边后几分钟借故离席，在俱乐部另一侧的吧台边找到了法伦海特。

“罗严塔尔元帅。”并没有与进来时的友人一路，法伦海特独饮着，“下官不想耽误您太多时间。”

“你想谈谈毕典菲尔特？”看起来话题应该是这个方向，不对吗？

“不，元帅，下官想说的是，上周日晚餐后，在您身边的那位女性。”

爱尔芙莉德？罗严塔尔警惕起来。当她得到了新的身份与生活之后，他与爱尔芙莉德偶尔会外出，但那都是相当隐秘的，而且，即便被人目击，也没有理由被法伦海特认出来吧？

“这我还得想一想，究竟是……”“或许装束打扮的改变会令克劳希小姐难以被普通人辨认，但下官对她的‘特殊气息’非常熟悉，不会错认。”法伦海特以一个Alpha的角度打破罗严塔尔躲避问题的行为，“她本不应该出现在奥丁，而且更不应该与您相处融洽——您应该清楚，对吗？”

一心报仇的女孩，与她要报仇的对象。看来法伦海特知道得还挺多的。“抱歉，为何你会知道她的这种情况？”气息，特殊气息，对于罗严塔尔这种Beta来说，像是被立即排除在外的屏障似的，惹人不悦。

间接承认，法伦海特感受到对方话中的敌意，即便不是个Alpha，罗严塔尔元帅也会产生这般的独占欲吗？

“下官在军校时代由于对信息素的控制力，小有点名气，后来有些贵族家庭会私下聘请下官对自己的Alpha后代进行一些指导，以便让他们更容易通过军校这方面的考试。

“克劳希小姐曾是下官的学生。”

爱尔芙莉德是Alpha这件事，罗严塔尔一早就知道，但法伦海特的话告诉了他一个崭新的信息——爱尔芙莉德曾经考过军校？

这让一度坚信她仅是个穿着漂亮连衣裙养尊处优的贵族小姐的罗严塔尔有点，嗯，受到打击。女性Alpha进入军校常常是贵族家庭的选择，但他没想到，那个挥舞着匕首胡乱刺戳着的疯狂女人，也有这样的经历。是想把她送进军校里管管她的疯劲吗？不过，罗严塔尔并不想跟爱尔芙莉德过去的Alpha自控老师谈及自己的私事，便说：“那么，有什么问题吗？”

“据我所知，克劳希小姐是下官见过的，最缺乏学习效果的学生。您可能感觉不到，会忽略克劳希小姐的问题——她长期无法管束自己的Alpha信息素，同时对身体本能反应控制能力很弱，所以当她出现在公开场合时，容易惊扰到附近的特殊性别者。”法伦海特相信对方明白他的意思，但还是需要补充，“也就是说，无论她现在是什么身份，都不适合这样外出。”

作为立典拉德遗族，待在统帅本部总长身边，太过张扬了。

“恕下官冒昧，能否与元帅确认一下——您确实是Beta吧？”

“呵，难不成由于她的性别，我就被看作Omega了吗？”罗严塔尔冷笑出声。

“并非如此。若您是Beta，下官建议您准备信息素监测仪一类的装置，毕竟眼下您身上隐约有一些克劳希小姐的Alpha信息素……”法伦海特说着，想起也在俱乐部里的另一位元帅，“当然，这对于感官不敏锐的Alpha和Omega来说应该是很难觉察的。

“如今陛下的婚事当前，利益各方可能会比较复杂，您应该不想为此招来不必要的麻烦。”

Alpha的信息素？罗严塔尔不知道，那家伙居然是个毫无礼仪、劣迹斑斑的Alpha，竟让他有一天落入这种尴尬境地！这个蹩脚的刺客，肆无忌惮的恶贼，信息素的事情很可能是她故意给他下的绊脚索，暗中整垮他的绝妙招数！罗严塔尔差点要对法伦海特说点感激的话了，但反过来想想，这个男人来点明此事，又有什么目的呢？

“你想要什么呢，法伦海特？”这可是比当初他拿去跟奥贝斯坦谈条件时的砝码更有分量的秘密啊。

“元帅，下官只是认为，如果这些信息素被陛下或者军务尚书大人发现的话……”“你我都是明白人，不必用猜谜耽误我们在大本营迁移之前所剩无几的精力了。”你可没有什么理由为我或爱尔芙莉德担心啊——除非你承认你对过去的学生有过特殊的感情？罗严塔尔不相信这个近乎于吃醋的猜想，但又忍不住，毕竟两个Alpha待在一起，训练所谓的“控制信息素”，听起来不那么单纯，不对吗？

法伦海特仿佛是深吸一口气，犹豫了几圈，才说：“下官希望您与米达迈亚元帅可以帮个忙。到了费沙之后，陛下与元帅们商量未来军事行动，如果毕典菲尔特要求处于先锋位置，或者其他任何位置，二位能举荐下官，与毕典菲尔特一同行动。”

“哦？”看来缪拉和他的直觉都没有错，毕典菲尔特的反常，跟法伦海特有点关系咯，“这是出于私人原因的请求吗？”

“下官会在恰当的时机争取这样的分配，但还是不能确保陛下的决定，所以必须求助二位了。”没有直接回答罗严塔尔，法伦海特恳切地解释，“依现在的情况，下官有些担忧……”

“毕典菲尔特出了什么问题？”

“不，仅仅是情绪波动罢了。下官只是担心，他会在不恰当的时候，做出愚蠢的决定，造成不必要的损失。”

罗严塔尔有点明白这其中的含义了。法伦海特不是个适合深究的男人，他也不必追问过多：“我明白了。相信将黑色枪骑兵的后方交给你，是最正确的决定。”

看来除了皇帝和军务尚书的故事，银河帝国大本营中还有更多复杂的事啊。罗严塔尔只能静观其变了。

何况他自己还有个麻烦要解决，不是吗？


	22. Chapter 22

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

22

 

这是第一次，莱因哈特见到姐姐的时候，会不知道从哪儿升起一种局促不安的压迫感，其效果是不能仅仅用“紧张”、“慌乱”之类的词来形容的。

或许是因为坐在他身边的男人太过冷静了？莱因哈特的余光扫过正端起茶杯的奥贝斯坦，想发现对方身上有跟自己一样的情绪……

等等，喝茶？奥贝斯坦喝茶之前是不是还吃了块甜饼？他还说了句什么来着？

“格里华德大公的手艺确实值得陛下日夜思念。”

——奥贝斯坦这么评价道。

莱因哈特突然觉得，今天他邀请奥贝斯坦一起来拜访姐姐这件事，是不是有什么问题。

“虽然先前打过招呼，也通过视频电话，但与您正式见面，其实是第一次。”格里华德大公、莱因哈特的姐姐安妮罗杰轻柔地说道，她的美貌和气质，在帝国范围内曾经被当作一切Beta女性特质的典范，引来各个阶层不同性别甚至是Beta女性的向往与憧憬，“不过我想这是件好事。我与您可以当作初次见面，重新认识彼此。”

奥贝斯坦当然记得格里华德大公所说的“打过招呼”和“视频电话”究竟是什么情形下发生的，他本人是无所谓，但对大公来说，应该都不是什么好的回忆。而对方能开口就提此事，不知道是真的打算冰释前嫌还是带有敌意的反讽。有些事情，如果对方能摊开来谈，奥贝斯坦完全有能力解说清楚，可大公就是不打算走这种套路。

“臣也正有此意。”坐在身边的莱因哈特显然有些不同寻常的焦躁感，奥贝斯坦决定暂且按兵不动，顺着对方的思路。

“我得感谢您这段时间对莱因哈特的帮助与照顾——毕竟后来齐格飞不能时常陪在他身边，我也是担心了一阵才放下心来的。”和美的笑容，可话里所指，涉及到敏感问题，在话中四个人之间都敏感的问题。奥贝斯坦不确定她是不是要挑起事端，莱因哈特并没有接话，三人之间似乎没有任何尴尬的气氛弥漫开来，也许他不应该多想：“臣只是做了份内的工作，不及陛下本人的进取与努力。”

“莱因哈特一直我放心不下的，若您能敦促他把握住自我，那真是再好不过了。”安妮罗杰露出颇感欣慰的神色，言语中仿佛弟弟还是那个围绕在她身边的少年。这话落在莱因哈特耳朵里，多少有点不乐意，尤其是当他想起来今天拜访理由的时候。

“姐姐，今天我们来的目的是，我要和奥贝斯坦结婚了，婚礼会在费沙举行！”

完全是一副“我也是个大人了，姐姐你不能在别人面前拆我台了”的状态，奥贝斯坦不禁冷眼看了看这个在姐姐面前开始变回小孩的皇帝陛下，逞强装出成人的担当却失败的面画。

所以说，将他与吉尔菲艾斯大公、甚至是格里华德大公隔离开来，是个极为重要的决策。并不是说在此事上奥贝斯坦做过什么直接的决定，他所做的，只是为这些本不该站在莱因哈特的前路上的人埋下不安的种子。事事公私分明，霸主的亲情友情爱情都是后世为他的传记锦上添花的谈资，但绝非记录他传记的原因；现在莱因哈特恰好在这个正确的平衡上，奠定了霸主的基石，同时又有美好的亲情与友情供后人广为传颂。

当然，不是说作为一个伟大的君主必须拥有这些情感，但从某种程度上来说，奥贝斯坦对二位大公还是非常感激的，不必大动干戈便悄然退后的人，免除不少麻烦。

“这真是件好事，我开始期待能在婚礼上恭喜你们。可为什么不是在奥丁完成婚礼呢？”安妮罗杰并没有多少惊讶，这种事情该知道的人早就知道了，何况是格里华德大公？她没有出手干预，也许是个好的信号？

“一是时间上太过匆忙，在大本营搬迁的当口上，只有不到一个月的时间了；二是未来一年帝国之都将从奥丁迁往费沙，婚礼对现在的费沙有很多好处。”这些都是曾与内阁成员们讨论过的，几乎一个全体内阁成员列席的宣传会议，莱因哈特觉得这辈子都没耗费过那么多脑细胞；他始终认为，再多宣传，再多公开的环节，都改变不了婚事乃是他的私事，但正是为了这样的事，他被这群尚书们折腾得，差点站出来喝止大家，到此为止，这事儿私下办了就好，发个通告配个婚礼照片就行了——幸好军务尚书并没有为此给他添多少麻烦，还能以极其冷静的态度应付大家的突发奇想，及时痛下狠手把繁冗枝节一一斩断。

至少莱因哈特不会刚一结完婚就得面对一部叙述皇帝皇后在战斗中产生情感进而决定结婚的全息电影在宇宙范围内上映，或者被迫去观赏一场满台演员炫技的歌剧，其中包括大量描写自己在青春期对性别产生新认识的咏叹调，以及奥贝斯坦为了性别身份而痛恨着旧帝国并在自己面前展示革命激情的舞蹈。好吧，奥贝斯坦说过“可您无法控制几百年之后的艺术家做出同样的事”，但至少确保了有生之年不会陷入窘境，已经很不错了。

而姐姐这边，莱因哈特希望不会听到任何在那场会议上听过的事情。

“那这场皇家婚礼，会成为费沙新历史的开端，让它在宇宙的中心第一次绽放出属于新帝国的光芒。”安妮罗杰这么说道，类似的话莱因哈特从工部尚书那边好像听过，但完全没有姐姐口中这么舒服的感觉。得意的情绪涌上心来，他赶紧说了一句：“到那时我会邀请姐姐和齐格去参加婚礼，希望一切不会令你们失望！”

“我怎么会失望呢？与其说费沙如何或者婚礼如何，我更加关心的是你们未来的生活啊。”安妮罗杰稍稍显露一丝怅惘的情绪，“看着你们俩，我就担心你们会为了军队的事务，而完全没有了私人生活。”

“这怎么会呢？”莱因哈特说着，很没有底气的样子。

“看起来你们已经有更详细的计划了？”这次是有点好奇的眼神，安妮罗杰的脸上总是能通过极细微的五官变化来表现出全然不同的情绪。莱因哈特一听，立刻将先前的构想整理好了以后，讲给姐姐听，并且在奥贝斯坦尚不知情的时候添加了很多从别处参考来的极富人情味的细节。

这整个过程，让奥贝斯坦很难控制自己的目光，向那边投去质疑的眼神。他个人并不支持这些内容，但如果这仅仅是为了通过格里华德大公这关所作的表面工作，他认为陛下的行为也无可厚非。毕竟现在开始思考如何照顾孩子真是一项过度计划，而且前几天莱因哈特似乎才说过希望能将类似的事情交给二位大公的话……

婚礼的宾客名单现在就要开始列起来了。奥贝斯坦对于二位大公列于首位这件事，没有表现出异议，毕竟之前莱因哈特登基时封吉尔菲艾斯为大公时，他是有所疑问的，但那时皇帝陛下表现出一副“他作为朕唯一的好友已经退让到这般地步而大公只是毫不涉及权力的封号奥贝斯坦你还想怎么样”的态度，让争论没有进行下去。而如今事情似乎又不太一样，他与莱因哈特反而在二位大公之前提出结婚一事，从结合申请开始就让其中之一介入帮忙，现在婚礼似乎还要等待另一位的许可——若是现在这两位对莱因哈特说也想结婚，那无论莱因哈特还是奥贝斯坦都很难有否定的立场。

但事实上这两个人的感情究竟如何呢？奥贝斯坦并不想深究，毕竟以格里华德大公这么多年在旧帝国宫廷中的手腕，还说不准对吉尔菲艾斯大公抱持着什么样的态度。

不是每一段爱情都需要以婚姻来作为阶段性证据，更何况是作为最终目标。既然二位大公可谓是新帝国爱情之表率，那也不必急于一时。

“……如果可以的话，我还是希望姐姐能尽早搬来费沙居住，这可能需要看姐姐的意思，但今后要是处理起皇子这方面的时，我和奥贝斯坦，到底还是没有什么办法的吧？”莱因哈特笑起来，而安妮罗杰也随他一起笑出声来。

“听你说得这么仔细，我也放心了。”收放自如的笑容，格里华德大公又恢复到原先那微笑的模样，“只不过，我发现你对军务尚书大人的称呼听起来还是有点生疏呢……你们平时也是这样吗？”

真是个好问题啊。坐在她对面的两个人几乎同时想着。但很快奥贝斯坦便恢复原状，称莱因哈特为“陛下”没什么理由被这么责问，现在责任在莱因哈特那边。皇帝陛下又不是没有称呼过别人的名字，例如吉尔菲艾斯大公，例如他的近侍，但是在奥贝斯坦这儿可没有转过来。奥贝斯坦本人倒是很乐意他如此，毕竟自己的名字已经有很多年没有被人呼唤过了，他并不确定在听到之后会产生什么微妙的情绪。

而对于莱因哈特来说，他真没考虑到见姐姐一面会见出这样的事来，他原本打算再等等，等他们俩的关系看上去再近点，等奥贝斯坦的态度再软化一点，再……

然而安妮罗杰没有给他们这个时间，她没有看着窘迫的弟弟，而是转向奥贝斯坦说道：“可能莱因哈特只是不好意思吧，我们不用管他。您即将成为我的家人，我希望可能称呼您的名字，而不是军务尚书或者皇后之类的，可以吗，‘巴尔’？”

……可恶，我还等着以后能找个好机会这么说呢！被姐姐抢了先吗！莱因哈特真不知道这是怎么回事，姐姐根本就是看透他了，然后才抢先一步吧！

至于被格里华德大公这么称呼的军务尚书大人，简直无法说出其他回答来：“当然可以，格里华德大公。”

“太好了，巴尔，我不期望你像莱因哈特那样叫我姐姐，但‘大公’实在是令我感到距离太远了……直呼我的名字，好吗？”安妮罗杰的笑脸在午后阳光下闪闪发光，那种光芒，与莱因哈特的并不相同，是一种使人感到温暖的光，在金发的映衬下如同微风中的金色池塘，让人难以拒绝这样的请求。

“……好的，安妮罗杰。”值得庆幸的是，他马上要去费沙了，也没什么机会与大公交流什么事，这过分亲密的感觉只会在本次会面后终结。这对姐弟，真的是有足够的本领，有意无意地软化他的防备。先前弟弟以“抛开性别身份相处”为由给他长了个教训，现在姐姐又拿出“即将成为家人”的办法拉近大家的关系——不，莱因哈特面前他还能对抗，但现在安妮罗杰这样的人，对他来说，如果能尽可能少地扯上关系，他会为此努力的。

包括服从她。就算现在安妮罗杰要求他们赶紧生个孩子，他大概都会表示自己迫切想要孩子的意向。

可是，皇帝陛下似乎并不是这么想的。

“我认为如果是我说出这样的话，一定会被他斥责回去。”他都可以想象出来那时的画面了，冰冷的义眼扫过他，配上一句“希望陛下能避免这种过分亲密的举动并减少耗费在此之上的精力”，他的一切反驳无效。

“会是这样吗，巴尔？”

安妮罗杰借题发挥，把莱因哈特口不择言的压力扔给了奥贝斯坦。尽管他很想在心里咒骂这种小孩子找到家长撑腰耀武扬威的心态，但有些事情，在某些场合，他一般都选择方便的办法解决：“那也许就是陛下从未尝试过的原因吧？”

这种稚气未脱的压迫，奥贝斯坦是断然拒绝的。说完他就喝起茶来，不论如何，他已经把压力顺利地扔回去了。这下轮到莱因哈特茫然了，心里有个声音告诉他这是某种暗示，但他真是不能把来自这个男人的任何举动当做暗示，尤其这还是在姐姐的面前。

“莱因哈特，我认为巴尔是希望你稍做尝试的意思呢。”安妮罗杰这次用手背遮挡起嘴巴，轻笑起来。

这……莱因哈特看向身旁的男人，发现眼下在姐姐的引导下，无论奥贝斯坦的脸上表现出什么，似乎都能按照姐姐说的意思理解。真是个奇妙的瞬间，原本他只能看出冷淡与抵触的面孔，现在好像，一切都不是那么一回事了？

“我可以也这么叫你吗？”

果然，安妮罗杰对陛下的影响力几乎没有人能够匹敌。奥贝斯坦现在能做什么呢？毫无意义的挣扎并不适合这个由格里华德大公布下的“魔境”，他没有别的选择：“当然可以，莱因哈特。”——既然这是你们所期待的，那我帮你们省点事。奥贝斯坦直接叫了对方的名字，他很是希望这也是只此一回的事，否则，未来人前他不担心，人后某些特定场合被这么纠结在名字问题上，可能容易败他兴致。

但这对莱因哈特来说根本就是心口一拳，令他愣了一会儿才能有所回应：“那好，巴尔，这真难得……我是说，我以为你不喜欢……”

“好了，莱因哈特，现在这不是好了吗？‘巴尔’，‘莱因哈特’，这样才像是快要结婚的人吧？”安妮罗杰赞赏他们的突破，并有了新的提议，“要不要今晚留下来吃饭呢？我可以和巴尔聊聊莱因哈特的童年……对了，你能去给齐格打个电话吗？说不定他可以加入我们的晚餐。”

在这个提议之下，望着莱因哈特真的离去打电话的背影，奥贝斯坦觉得这回是真的上了贼船。现在说军务省有公务还有用吗？

“我想军务省今天还有些事……”“巴尔，请你先听听我的想法。”安妮罗杰没有让他继续说完借口，“在此之前，无论我们之间是否有过什么仇怨，我都希望你能明白，对于莱因哈特选择你这件事上，我是很高兴的。”

终于露出了别样神情，安妮罗杰认真起来，一个强大的灵魂在他面前慢慢张开羽翼，不愧是在弗里德里希四世的宫廷中专宠多年的女子，若深究起来，她甚至是宇宙产生翻天覆地改变的源头。奥贝斯坦开始期待她能再说出些什么来。

“非常抱歉，在我眼中，你一直都像是个诱惑莱因哈特发现自己阴暗的那一面的魔鬼一样，对于莱因和齐格的事，我也对你有着不好的看法，巴尔。

“我并没有改变我的看法。但是，也许正因为你的存在一直提醒着我们每个人他的那一面，现在的情形，才会让我欣慰。

“他喜欢上你，就如同他在百般挣扎以后，终于接受了他自己都讨厌的那张面孔——能够接受自己讨厌的部分，那是多么不容易的事啊……

“说到底，我是个自私的人，莱因哈特能通过喜欢和关心你来完整地接纳自我，已经没有比这更好的发展了。

“回想过去的一切，我由衷地想要感激你，巴尔，希望你能接受我的感谢。”

出乎意料的答案，独特的视角，解释了安妮罗杰为何能对他的态度里混合了敌意与善意。奥贝斯坦一时没有应答的想法，或许对方不需要回答，一颔首就可以在沉默不言中解决，但他还是低声说道：“陛下并非是‘喜欢’的情感，他只不过是……”“是什么？那些我感受不到的吸引力吗？”安妮罗杰探问的眼神，很快又收回来，“既然作为一个不太敏感的Beta都能洞察事实，你们自己为什么感受不到呢？”

奥贝斯坦决定不说话给自己找更多麻烦，而是点了点头，继续在茶香中隐藏了自己真实的念头——只不过这一次，他被这杯名为安妮罗杰的茶蒙住了脑袋，并没有弄清所谓的“真实的念头”究竟是什么。

安妮罗杰没有多说，恢复到先前一贯的笑容，而莱因哈特推门进来了。

“齐格说他今晚本就有事，他以为姐姐你知道的……”满脸疑惑，特别是当他发现房里沉静的氛围多少有点诡异。

“那也没关系。巴尔，你一定不会错过那些莱因哈特小时候的趣事，对吗？”

“我也想……”

“不，姐姐，大本营搬迁在即，我们都还有很多事务需要处理！等会儿就必须先告辞了！”莱因哈特不知道自己不在的时候这两个人是不是达成了什么共识，以防万一陷得更深，还是先走为妙。

“真是辛苦了。那，巴尔，保重身体，以后还有机会吧？”安妮罗杰并不挽留，而是看向奥贝斯坦。

“以后还有机会。”奥贝斯坦确实不想继续在此待下去了，那一声声的“巴尔”，让他整个人都不太对劲，以至于在归途上莱因哈特试探着想要叫他的时候，他有了全然不同的反应。

“巴……唔，奥贝斯坦……”“如果陛下出于自己意愿的话，您可以叫那个名字。”莱因哈特的呼唤似乎可以洗刷先前安妮罗杰带来的魔力，听上去比那个柔软的声音，舒服多了。

“嗯，巴尔，”莱因哈特没想到在离开姐姐住处他仍旧可以用这个称呼，忍不住多叫了一遍，“巴尔，刚才姐姐跟你说了什么？”

“没什么特别的，祝福我们的婚姻，告诫健康的重要性，别因为工作太过劳累，之类的。”安妮罗杰的真实想法是不便与他交流的，奥贝斯坦绕过去。

“真的吗？”莱因哈特不大相信。

“那么，她说了您小时候爬树掉下来还被蜜蜂蜇的事……”“并没有那样的事！”

“她还说了她想同吉尔菲艾斯大公在我们之后举行婚礼……”“你越来越会惹麻烦了，巴尔。”莱因哈特对于明显的谎言表示强烈的抗议，隐约带有威胁的意思，“我相信你前面说的。”

“陛下，您是真心喜欢臣吗？”冷不丁的一问，莱因哈特被惊得不知该如何面对直接的问题。而对方似乎并没有要求答案，而是自言自语一般继续：“毕竟您说过并不喜欢臣的话。”

对于那时的话莱因哈特真是后悔至极，但现在真的是个纠正的好时机吗？

“咳，如果你真的想知道答案的话，先像之前在姐姐那里一样，也改一改称呼，怎么样？”莱因哈特摆出笑容，可撞上了对方的冷眼。

“臣明白陛下的答案了。”奥贝斯坦不打算顺着他的小把戏，而且安妮罗杰说得没错，有些事情已经太过明显，他不能蒙住眼睛，什么都看不见，“我明白……莱因哈特。”

我明白这一切，所以才会为之付出努力。

即便我只是你接受你自己时必要的那个投射，我也会为此努力。

“巴尔，等到了费沙以后……”

“等到了费沙以后，我想了解那里的每寸土地，于公于私，都需要了解它。”奥贝斯坦接过莱因哈特的话，“陛下的意思呢？”

莱因哈特可不会不理解他在说什么。

“那就，这么说定了。”


	23. Chapter 23

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

23

 

莱因哈特来敲门的时候，奥贝斯坦已经打算睡了。按惯例，他在长途宇宙飞行中的睡眠质量一向不太好，除非使用跟陆战队员相同的药物躺在睡眠仓里，否则很难维持符合标准的休息。本次旅途中，他的待遇比过去有所提升，但住在皇帝房间的附近对此类问题并没有帮助，他还是先准备好了助眠的药物——直到皇帝本人的拜访打断了他的计划。

“跟我来。”莱因哈特没有警卫跟随，不过这三两步路带着警卫拜访确也奇怪。不进门，三个字就要人跟着离开，奥贝斯坦并没有挪动脚步：“请问去哪儿？”

停下脚步疑惑地看回来，莱因哈特理所当然地说：“我的房间。”

奥贝斯坦不露声色地思索了片刻：“臣准备休息了。”

“再等等，先跟我来。”对方坚持道，“再说，你可以在我那边休息。”

“……臣可以理解为床上活动一类的邀请吗？”仍旧没有跟上，奥贝斯坦感觉自己眉头都皱起来了。除了轮值的士兵与职员，现在是伯伦希尔休息的时间，相当于午夜前那一两个小时，这种时候，来自莱因哈特的邀请，很难不往这方面联想，毕竟决定结婚之后以皇嗣为由类似的活动已成常态，但奥贝斯坦还是想说，发情期以外对此的探索到底还是成功概率太低，反而是一种体力上的浪费。

更何况，有时候，对方并未向实际负责孕育的部分展开攻势，而仅仅把此类活动变成一种近似于Beta男性之间进行的性行为，单纯以肌肤接触和生理性高潮为目的。一种不出于Alpha与Omega性别的亲密举动，更不能宣称与“皇嗣问题”有关。奥贝斯坦屡次希望制止这种情况，但作为已结合伴侣，他难以在这方面悖逆自己的Alpha，几次事后的严肃谈话都被莱因哈特以各种理由搪塞过去，后来对方更是摆出“这正是我希望的相处模式”的架势，拒绝奥贝斯坦表达的意见。直到踏上伯伦希尔前往费沙，奥贝斯坦都在通过各种工作抵挡，但眼下似乎没有什么合用的理由。

“朕不是这个意思！”听见他的猜度，莱因哈特有点恼火，直接折回来，气冲冲的模样就差抓他胳膊了，“总之跟我来！”

没有更好理由拒绝，奥贝斯坦只能跟去。走廊里转弯便是属于皇帝的房间，印象中离开奥丁之前在贝鲁恩海姆男爵的干预下，这个房间也有所改造，但在莱因哈特的坚持下，改变降低至最低限度，大约跟先前区别不大。抱着这样的心态走进房间，主人却一句话不说，径自绕到内间，只听见嗡嗡的机械运作声，不用多久，奥贝斯坦便发现最大的不同了。

小客厅、书房与卧室的顶部连成一体，在主人的操作下，像窗帘似的拉开来，如今抬头就能望见伯伦希尔以外的宇宙，经过的星域密密层层，仿若触手可及。

“怎么样？”莱因哈特走出来，客厅旁边高至舱顶的书架与复古时钟看上去像是毫无遮盖一般，与宇宙融为一体；里面卧室可能也是一样，这就是本次宫内尚书改造的成果？

“是我的主意。”莱因哈特看出来他在想什么，特地说明道——开玩笑，贝鲁恩海姆如果能有这个眼光，那费沙的建设任务说不定还能分他一份，“你喜欢吗？”

“……陛下是邀请臣来看星星的吗？”奥贝斯坦没有表达自己的偏好，而是提出疑问，“若是想与臣分享星辰之海，事实上伯伦希尔的舰桥是更好的选择。”

“不，舰桥与此不同。”边说边打开茶几上的酒，莱因哈特有他独特的见解，“在舰桥上所看见的，是我即将征服的星辰，而这里，是为欣赏我所拥有的群星而设的。”

这就是心态上的不同了。上一回他登上伯伦希尔远行之时，目之所及，尚不完全在他的掌握之中，如今，新帝国的皇帝陛下拥有了这一切。

“当然，希望你不会理解成某种自满的情绪。”向两个高脚杯里斟酒，皇帝轻描淡写地解释，“在这里，我所看见的一切，都意味着我肩负的责任。”

只注入不到三分之一酒液的酒杯被递到奥贝斯坦的面前。

“包括你在内，巴尔•冯•奥贝斯坦。”

莱因哈特郑重其事地凝视着他。

“我的军务尚书，我的皇后。”

奥贝斯坦从他的手中接过酒杯。

“敬我等所见之宇宙。”“敬宇宙。”

二人一饮而尽。再次注入的酒液，再次举杯。

“敬崭新的银河帝国及它的人民。”“敬帝国及人民。”

一饮而尽。而后添入的殷红液体比方才多了些。这回莱因哈特的酒杯碰了碰他的。

“敬我们的婚姻。”

这倒是奥贝斯坦没想到的。尽管在离开奥丁之前他们办理好了全部结婚相关手续，婚姻已在法律上生效了，但这似乎是他们俩第一次私下直接提起，更不用说是为此饮酒——说不上是庆祝，但这杯酒显然带有全然不同的象征意义。

奥贝斯坦抬起酒杯：“敬我们的婚姻。”正要如前一般一饮而尽，却被莱因哈特制止了。

“我希望，这杯酒我们可以一起慢慢地品尝。”仅仅轻抿了一下，他让杯沿离开双唇，“不必急于一时半刻。”

象征意义。距离仪式还有少则一个多月的时间，仪式时的宣誓部分却好像是因为一个星空和两杯红酒，被提前到了此时此刻。从个人角度来说，伯伦希尔应该是最适合莱因哈特的场合，皇帝陛下人生最重要的年月在此度过，最伟大的功绩也是在此开创——或许后世会在他平定乱事后给出新的评价，但从他目前的人生来看，这里才是能他最能维持本心之地。奥贝斯坦看见过他的努力，去接受新的身份与新的战场，可这不是简单的事；就像曾经谈起的那样，终有一天，当宇宙中只有莱因哈特还手持利刃之时，他会怎么做呢？

而奥贝斯坦又会如何应对？长远之计属于长远之计，而面对瞬息万变的宇宙局势，他个人偏向于处理好眼前的情况，计划只比脚下多出半步。以同样的方式品尝起莱因哈特精心挑选的美酒，这并非他的爱好，在他的观念中，酒只根据酒精的浓烈程度与致醉效果有所划分，口感、色泽、年份之类的事情他不会追求，顶多分得出好坏，说不上精通；据他观察，莱因哈特应该也不是由于特殊爱好而精通此事之人，那只能说，是有人为他们安排好的。

象征着宇宙历史新阶段的这第一杯酒。片刻的宁静，屋里的灯悄然熄灭，仰望万千星辰，点点微光忽远忽近，偶尔能分辨出几架并行的战舰，但多数时间，那些战舰还是消隐在天幕之中。义眼与肉眼不同，它们只会观察物体远近不同焦距变化时产生些许迟滞，感光等方面并不如肉眼那般智能，只显示万物本应有的模样。莱因哈特的顶部改装，在奥贝斯坦的理解中，应该是带有浪漫主义与英雄主义的行动，他们视觉上的不同使他只能以理性主义的态度去判断事实，可是，此刻他还是希望了解到，在莱因哈特的眼睛里，这一切，都有着何等的特殊意义。

无论科技发展到何等高度，人类都不肯舍弃来自肉体的诸多感官体验，任何生物学上的模拟都是不能取代自然赋予大家的权力。尽管奥贝斯坦天生缺失其一，但这并不妨碍他尊重其他尚且保有的权力……那么，他究竟是在躲避什么呢？

“奥贝斯坦，”自从上回见过格里华德大公，莱因哈特对他的称呼随心所欲，没有固执地按照“亲密”这个标准非要叫他“巴尔”，“你的童年是什么样的？”

“没什么特别的。除了视力方面的问题，跟其他下等贵族家庭出生的军人没有很大区别。”奥贝斯坦答道，而眼前昏暗的书架似乎提醒了他，便接着补充道，“大部分的时间都花在阅读上。”

“那你的父母呢？”

“他们在婚姻中相对独立，母亲有自己的工作，与我相处的时间不多——除此以外，也没有特别之处。”莱因哈特的家庭背景，早是尽人皆知的故事了，为了钱出卖女儿的父亲，也算是旧帝国下等贵族中的另一种代表形象。奥贝斯坦没有这样的家庭故事可说，他的衣食起居多是管家夫妇负责的，而虽说是“管家”，拉贝纳特更像是父亲的友人，在那样的世道之中，需要寻找一份安稳的工作。

“嗯……”莱因哈特默默应声，继续品酒，“曾有不少人猜测你的过去，认为你人格特征的形成必定是在童年时有过这样那样的原因——就像他们猜测我一样。”

“与其说是来自家庭的影响，不如说是来自书籍的影响更多一些，但无论如何，性格基础是不会有大改动的。”奥贝斯坦也听说过各种有关他的过去的不同版本，精彩程度不亚于几百年前的禁毁流行小说，“不论他们如何分析您的人生，最终找到的，只会是人格之中本质的那部分。”

对面的青年将酒杯撤离唇边，一双眼睛，在这样的光线中仍能熠熠生辉：“那么你所看到的，是我本质的那一部分吗？”

这是个敏感的问题，奥贝斯坦小心了些：“通常我所看到的，是我所期望的那一部分。”

“以及，你所不期望的那一部分。”莱因哈特替他补全了，“我现在能安稳地站在你的面前，是因为你所期望的那一部分，要高于你所不期望的那一部分。但这样的度量，总是在不停变动着的。

“我需要一直担忧，某一天两个部分所占的比例换了位置吗，巴尔？”

当一个人仅仅是幕僚是下属的时候，忠诚这两个字，对于莱因哈特来说，还是一种在自信的光辉之下或可忽略的东西，但如果与他的关系更进一步，那么忠诚就必须成为反复考验的一部分吗？不知过去的吉尔菲艾斯大公是否也曾经历过这种过程，奥贝斯坦没有那样的情感资本，而任何夸口的话，似乎都不值得莱因哈特信任……

“停下你离题甚远的思索好吗？”莱因哈特忽地打断他，“这种时候，我是在等你的承诺。”

承诺？像您刚才那样，说些负责任之类的话吗？

“我们的婚姻是无法将公事与私事分清楚的，但我认为，私人承诺依旧是非常重要的。”莱因哈特将自己的酒杯放在茶几上，又取走奥贝斯坦手中的，“尽管按照程序，我们会在婚礼上承认彼此相爱，但那不过是程序。你会爱我吗？”

“陛下是在要求除了婚姻和肉体结合以外的东西。”奥贝斯坦断言。

“我自认为已经付出了我的，却没有资格要求吗？”莱因哈特的手肘搭在书架上，明明是放松的姿态，可又显示出他特有的威压。奥贝斯坦不是听不明白，但他希望对方了解的是，有些人，天生是缺乏“爱”这项能力的。

“如果我能找到您所需要的这种情绪，我会交给您。”

“的确可以算是一句承诺了，奥贝斯坦，”莱因哈特没有因此而愤怒，而是放下撑在书架上的肘部，“希望你有空的时候，可以多问问你心中的鼓动，然后，在我下一次问你的时候，给我更好的答案。”说完，青年似乎从口袋里摸索出了什么，把他的左手拉了过去。

“必须承认，一心想要遵守各项流程的我们，事实上，顺序都乱套了。”

奥贝斯坦知道那是什么，繁复的闪光在黑暗里轻轻晃动着，地球时代保留至今的传统，似乎被认定为求婚时的必备品，镶嵌着贵重宝石的戒指。通常这种戒指不同于婚礼时交换的那一对，而仅仅用于求婚，这也可以解释，为何在已敲定的婚礼细节之外，又多出这一样东西。宝石是嵌在戒指里的，并没有夸张地凸起，在奥贝斯坦的手上不会特别突兀，反衬得他的手指更加修长了。

“我不想弄那些旧贵族喜欢摆的架势，在这里，为你戴上它，便代表了所有的心意。”在伯伦希尔之上，在纯粹的星空下，在一个只属于他们俩的场合中……等在费沙降落，他们走出伯伦希尔的时候，可不比奥丁皇宫中享有的私密性，他们将要面对全然不同的生活模式。

“我希望……我能回报你，同样的心意。”望着这迟到的求婚戒指，奥贝斯坦说出了他的承诺。

而且，他还用了另一种方法，告诉他的Alpha。带着归属标记的信息素是眼下最好的邀请，奥贝斯坦以他最大的限度，展示自己的诚意。他能够看清，他的Alpha的双眼，为此闪动着与左手那枚戒指相似的光辉，静静地为他燃烧出，他所期盼的热情。

肩膀倚靠在书架上，莱因哈特吻着他，属于彼此的信息素交融在一起，将他们俩包裹在一处，束缚在这里。几乎是捧着对方的面颊索求，独特的星光映照下，混乱中透过睫毛的缝隙所看到的肌肤，都被宇宙的魔术镀上银色。迅速上升的体温，充分结合之后的身体呼唤着自己的另一半，衣物阻挡不住，扯弄着衣领纽扣，又不愿放弃唇舌之上的热度。半挂的军装衬衫，拉得快掉落下来的领章，还有腰带搭扣弹开时的脆响，敏感的神经被指腹与舌尖挑逗着，进而，是缠绕不断的视线。

奥贝斯坦凝望着天幕之下这张青年的面庞，他征服并占有他所见的一切，包括巴尔•冯•奥贝斯坦这个相对于宇宙来说，微不足道的，灵魂。

莱因哈特察觉他的视线，紧紧抓住，不许他偏移半点，而自己侧过脸去，下唇顺着他的掌心擦过，翻越无名指上璀璨的珍宝，从指尖，将那根刚被戒指管束住的手指，含在口中。

“唔，莱因……哈特……”为了这样的举动，身后热流翻搅，令他无法在此地站稳；而这匹金发的狮子，却在戒指的上方，狠狠地动用了牙齿——奥贝斯坦差点狼狈地跌落下来，可莱因哈特在他腰间扶住，保持这样的体态，欣赏起自己的杰作来。

血痕的戒指，像是奥贝斯坦颈间的那个永不消退的标记，宣告今夜他们交换的婚姻誓言。任何抚摸和亲吻都无法表达的心意，莱因哈特根本无法克制涌动的情绪，尤其是当对方明确表达出，对他的期望。

“爱情”这种情绪，本来就没有明确的定义，同样，也是永远不能与肉体割裂开来的。一贯镇定自若的脸，只有在他的怀中渐渐甩开固有的面具，复杂的神色在每一寸肌肉上浮现，无论是本能还是欲望，既然已经只有他得到了许可，那其间的意义便超越了任何口头上的诺言与保证。

他相信奥贝斯坦充满原则的忠诚，也相信其中深藏的，饱含着情感的心。撇开混乱的衣襟，那副在星光映衬下本应该更加冷酷的身体却在对他诉说渴望之情——别说情感了，连这个男人的理智都在为了他的靠近而蠢蠢欲动，更何况是他饱含深情的誓言？

绕过书架，明明就是视野更好的床榻，可显然这两人都没有过去的打算。抬起男人的腿，顺势探索着湿滑的臀缝，本以为奥贝斯坦会对此表达抗议，但那腰肢上传来的颤抖，让莱因哈特感受到超越了默许的鼓励——他在调整自己身体的角度，双手攀上莱因哈特的后背，在书架与青年的身体之间，寻找着依靠……不必过多犹豫，莱因哈特任由自己的分身埋入奥贝斯坦张合着的穴口，满足了彼此的渴望。

有些像是支撑着溺水的人，对方的身体不断下沉，将莱因哈特收容包裹在最深处。这与过去床上的经历不同，某种心理满足感是普通的肢体交缠所不能企及的，他在顶弄间主宰了另一个人的身体和呼吸的节奏。他对被信息素影响着的奥贝斯坦有点着迷，因为这个时候冰冷的男人仿佛抛下一切地依赖在他身上，唯一的要求，就是来自他的安慰；但他同样喜欢丝毫不为信息素所动的奥贝斯坦，坚决不放弃任何权利，不断跟他争抢着控制权的男人，有着更贴近平常的风格。待这紧贴着书架的放纵摇摆渐渐进入状态，他不禁腾出双手来，抵在高处的搁板上，居高临下地望着那张瘦削面孔，眼神自每一道棱角上轻舔而过……

“巴尔。”莱因哈特唤醒了那双合上的眼睛，电子的眼眸中也能透出深刻的欲望。奥贝斯坦抬起下巴，凑上去吻了他——一时间相通的心灵，他们俩根本没有办法藏匿起任何需求。在如此的状况中，这是一个拼尽全力的吻，吮吸间啧啧水声，刺激在耳畔，令莱因哈特想起什么，抽手揉捏起男人的后耳。

如他所愿，奥贝斯坦在一吻中呜咽出几近断气的声音。自嘴角至耳廓，再来到脖子上那个印记，莱因哈特一边企图逼出对方胸腔难以接续的气体，一边将自己的硬物逼入绝境，紧绞着他的甬道甚至像是要立即打开秘域，请他留连不去。想要更好地施展自己，他轻拍奥贝斯坦有些迷蒙的面颊，低声耳语：“跟我到这边来吧……”

费力将两人拆解开来，莱因哈特摩挲着掌心手指上的戒指，将人领到房间的另一边。比寻常规格更高的大床，像是要把躺在其上的人送入宇宙的怀抱之中，而四根床柱又像是为宇宙造就的画框；在这里，宇宙的征服者可以欣赏到他所占有的一切，包括这个跨坐在他腰上的，他的皇后。苍白的肤色在这种天光下如同与星辰融为一体，奥贝斯坦的左手撑在他腹部，戒指的印痕深陷进他的皮肉，而被那右手掐住的大腿也切身感受到指尖的力道——他的皇后，正依靠腰间的摆动，吞吐着他的分身。恢复攻击性的奥贝斯坦，微合的眼睑之下，那双眼睛似乎在观察他的反应一般，缓缓颤动。

莱因哈特知道大部分人对美的定义是什么，也知道这些人是如何将奥贝斯坦排除出去的；对他来说，这都是恰到好处之事，就好像整个宇宙都联合起来，把他所要的，抛进了他的怀中。可惜的是，这柄利剑的攻击性，对他是无效，自下而上将奋力起伏的男人顶动起来，听那喉间变了调的喘息声，双手从这干冰之剑的剑刃上滑过。

翻转位置，在他身下的奥贝斯坦又像是露出近乎膜拜的神色。莱因哈特的金发与星光滚过的银辉毫不矛盾，抬手便能触及，更能融合进去。奥贝斯坦看见自己插入发间的左手也在发亮，那戒指上的宝石，那齿痕上的血珠，还有早已熟悉的属于自己的肤色——义眼似乎也有了血肉，把那些不能人眼才会添加的情绪都在电子信号中解读出来，让他心底的种种情由无处遁形……

“莱因……莱因，哈特……”断断续续念着那个名字，反复多遍，才引起对方的注意，放慢了举动，“现在，我现在的心情……现在，可以……交给你吗？”

没有回答，青年搂紧了他的身体，疯狂地吻上他的嘴唇，几乎让两人在齿间撞出血来。一番纠缠，莱因哈特还是不够，支起上身，目光在他身上梭巡两圈，才扑向他的颈部，在标记的另一边，又下了嘴。

“给我好好记住你说了什么！”并非标记那样狠戾的咬法，但吸吮的力度，足以留下淤痕了，“别等下次说起来的时候，以为自己又忘了！”

与其跟他计较这些，奥贝斯坦还是觉得，他们有更重要的事情。抬高后腰，双腿缠住还想借机算账的莱因哈特，脚后跟从那脊尾的腰窝，轻轻敲到那紧绷着的年轻臀肉上。

“……大家都说，如果有了孩子，身体会不适合长途宇宙旅行，”青年眯起双眼，按着他大腿时向他求教，尖利的牙齿在唇角露出锋芒，“那奥贝斯坦，有没有人说过，长途宇宙旅行中的身体，不适合怀上孩子呢？”

“据我所知，没有这样的说法……”奥贝斯坦明白他的暗示，无论是大脑，还是身体，他能感觉到深处正缓缓为他的Alpha打开，大量的液体为这句话涌出来，因Alpha的抽动而渐渐漫溢而出……

莱因哈特比他更加明白，转动着角度，一点一点地研磨着挤进最隐秘的角落。

“那么，我们来试试看吧？”


	24. Chapter 24

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

24

 

米达迈亚先行一步自奥丁来到费沙前是听说过，这回皇帝结婚会有层层推进的宣传工作配合，但他没想到的是，当事人似乎也太高调了一点吧！

当初他向艾芳瑟琳求婚的时候，曾在珠宝店的橱窗前驻足犹豫过，但最终还是选择放弃。据罗严塔尔猜测同样是带着花束与蛋糕求婚的皇帝陛下，却在不为人知的时候，准备了这么一件珍贵的小东西——尽管军务尚书跟在陛下身后走下伯伦希尔的时候双手是背在身后的，可米达迈亚不知哪儿来的敏锐直觉，就在对方转身的时候，看见那左手无名指上晃眼的戒指。

巨大的宝石，虽然是镶嵌在戒身里尽力低调，但那光芒是不会说谎的。那是新帝国第一位皇帝赠予未来皇后的求婚之戒，将来流传后世，说不定会得到一个绝伦的名称，被收藏家们竞相出价，渐渐变成价值连城的宝物……

名字就叫“干冰之瞳”，怎么样？米达迈亚猛然发现自己的注意力根本没办法从那枚戒指上挪开，一开始还以为是他过惯了俭省的日子，一时不能抵挡这“一看就很贵”的珠宝的魅力，后来才发现，随后到来的同僚们，都跟他一样，向陛下汇报一番后，全去关心军务尚书的手指了。

“说实话，从奥丁出发时我还特地注意过这事儿，没有戒指！这肯定是陛下在路上拿出来的！”缪拉坚持自己的想法，从某种意义上安慰了米达迈亚，也抑制了罗严塔尔私下里对好友嘲弄的气焰，“不过那镶嵌的宝石有点不一般，好像是帝国境内已不出产的一种石材，那种能折射出暗红色的银光，过去我在一部古费沙习俗纪录片上看过，极为少见！”

“陛下一生一次的爱恋，必须凝聚全宇宙的所有伟大之宏愿，才能体现其珍贵的内涵。”皇帝婚事一切相关话题，罗严塔尔一贯秉持事不关己的添油加醋口吻，把他的浪漫情怀和隐秘的情圣情结全塞给莱因哈特，才算满足，“米达迈亚，你找的这地方真不怎么样。”

离费沙大本营选址不远处的酒馆，半个月前就成了米达迈亚与下属们盘踞的新据点；刚开始的时候，军人们还刻意换成便服前来，后面不知道谁开了头，现在这里已经没人在乎这个了，大家都穿着军服，与费沙本地人混杂一处。大部队到达，米达迈亚自然拉着大家在此相聚，但罗严塔尔看起来并不喜欢。

“确实，这里不是军官俱乐部，到底还是有外人。”早就听闻费沙当地人对帝国敌对态度很重，若是如此，瓦列认为，到这儿饮酒聊天，尚有一定风险。

“连酒也不对味！”毕典菲尔特把他为了尝鲜点来的本地啤酒重重地放回桌上，费沙这鬼气候，啤酒的涩味都是干巴巴的涩，什么层次都没有！

自从上回御前大胆发声质疑皇帝与军务尚书的婚事后，毕典菲尔特并没有在同僚们面前提过，大家也没追问；隐隐约约似乎都觉得这人有了什么麻烦，那焦躁的脾气更上一层楼了，可到底也没影响到军队大事，所以照例一起出来喝酒，与往常无异。不过，罗严塔尔记得清清楚楚法伦海特来找他的事，显然，毕典菲尔特和法伦海特，私人关系上真是耐人寻味啊……虽说作为Alpha的法伦海特对Beta同僚产生兴趣不是稀奇之事，但罗严塔尔直觉一切并非那么简单，就像这酒馆中每一桌都蕴藏着一个或几个秘密，他本人也不例外。

为了安全的身份，罗严塔尔终究没把爱尔芙莉德带到费沙来。在法伦海特的提醒下，他跟她好好地谈了几次，每次都不欢而散，那位总是能让统帅本部总长新买来的信息素监控器不断翻红出现故障的粗鲁Alpha小姐根本不打算在罗严塔尔面前收敛作派。但是，罗严塔尔相信，等他抛下她离开奥丁，这家伙绝对会乖乖地缩在她的壳里，她的任性妄为，基本都只是在他视线中的刻意唱反调罢了。

那个家伙……坐在距离遥远的费沙酒馆里，罗严塔尔一想起，还是有捏碎高脚杯的冲动。这里不是军官俱乐部，听闻军队来此的本地姑娘们悄然占据酒馆的各个角落，罗严塔尔不知回避了多少道与奥丁姑娘风格全然不同的热辣视线，才能稳坐着听大家闲扯军中永恒的话题——奥贝斯坦。

“……看！居然电视上也有！”缪拉指着离他们不远的屏幕提醒道，上面是今天帝国皇帝到达费沙的相关报道，“特写呢！”

他说的特写，指的是军务尚书大人左手的戒指。奥贝斯坦抽回一直背着的手，再跟身边官员嘱咐什么，手指点在一份文件上，文件内容没拍到，但戒指真是清晰可见。

“等等，这段视频他们在哪儿拍的？”米达迈亚看着看着发现问题，陛下到来的细节很多应该是军事机密，“我这些天对费沙的媒体自由已经叹为观止了，可这不是新闻自由的问题了吧？”

费沙不比奥丁，错综复杂的社会成分放在米达迈亚眼中根本就是失控状态。本以为军务尚书会来这里一整风气，可没想到军务尚书才刚到这里，手上那个戒指就尽人皆知了。

“别着急，米达迈亚，想想看，如果他们是故意要利用媒体呢？这不是他们俩拿手的吗？”罗严塔尔按下了他的话题，“尽管大家都知道我们这位军务尚书大人的存在，可过去到底没有被单独拎出来提供给民众们他会和陛下在一起的选项，如今这就是开始给人打预防针了吧？提高他们二人一起出现的曝光率？”

“怪不得，我就说奥贝斯坦什么时候转性了，戴这么个东西出来招摇！”毕典菲尔特就这脾气，军务尚书在他眼里从没有得过个好，“今后要是走哪儿哪儿都是奥贝斯坦的脸搁在陛下旁边的画面，肯定有一天我要按破坏公物的罪名给关禁闭！”

言论偏激，但未来说不定还真如他所说一般。缪拉看他头发都要烧起来了，安慰两句：“好啦，新年庆典上不要我们排队去吻皇后的手背已经是新帝国的特大福利了，别一个人瞎激动！”

然而瞎激动的人不止毕典菲尔特。“……皇帝陛下已经带着他的大军来到费沙，这场面让人也不知是喜是忧了，更何况我们还在第一时间见到了最可怕的军务尚书大人——你怎么看，奥利弗？”“我在意的还是刚才扫过的那个戒指啊！”两位主持人评说起来，“哪个摄像师捕捉到的？眼光独到啊！军务尚书戴着一枚与现场格格不入的婚戒——让我姑且这么猜测——不知道现场有没有跟他佩戴对戒的人呢？”

“嗨，费沙电视台娱乐气氛都这么浓吗？”缪拉不禁问起米达迈亚，奥丁可没人敢这样公开调侃元帅，更别说皇帝了。

“说到这个，奥利弗，我想起来，新帝国军事系统高层结婚比例好像不高，对吧？”“是的，你想说费沙的女孩子们有福了？”“这倒不是，陛下都还是单身，下属自然不容易在相对平稳的时期涌现结婚潮，更何况，看起来，又要打仗了！”“哈哈哈，我喜欢你这个‘看起来’！”被称为奥利弗的男主持人大笑起来，“不过大家都知道陛下的性别有点特殊，费沙的高智商Omega们又堪称银河的宝藏，或许会有什么特别的情况会发生在这里哦——‘费沙，宇宙间最神奇的土地，您的宝藏之家’……”“够了，过时的广告词就省省吧！皇帝陛下一定会给我们新的宣传语吧？”“什么样的？例如——‘吾至，吾见，吾征服’？”“喂，现在还是全年龄时段呢！”

又是一阵笑闹，一帮帝国军人看着这样尺度的新闻节目，突然觉得即便把他们扔到同盟看特留尼希特演讲，也不一定会有这么大的冲击力。

“缪拉，如果你想在费沙媒体圈里找个工作，看来还需要回学校再读几年。”罗严塔尔冷笑着抿了口酒，扭头看向专注于节目内容的好友，“你太太这么放心吗？Alpha的宝藏之家噢！”

“幸灾乐祸！”米达迈亚不理睬这种针对性别的挑衅，他的忧虑更加明显了，“即便这是为了宣传故意而为，但长久保持这风格好吗？这归哪位尚书管？民政还是内务？”

“在费沙，除了建设工程以外，只有一位尚书管事儿——奥贝斯坦。”真是瞎操心，未来帝国皇后还堵不住这样的小嘴巴？罗严塔尔觉得大家真是太天真了。既然陛下早就说了他的雄心壮志，那这场涉及帝国最高地位的Alpha与帝国最高地位的Omega的皇室婚礼，必定会成为帝国内外有心无心之人的狂欢，费沙电视台主持人东拉西扯两句，只是个开端呐……

正这么若有所思，不知是薄酒微醺的作用，还是什么时空交错的幻觉，罗严塔尔总觉得，就在这费沙陌生的酒馆中，他看到了某个熟悉的身影。

“法伦海特今晚没过来？”没头没脑，罗严塔尔忽然问道，桌边跟着他的话，静了三秒有余。

“他好像跟我们不是一卦的吧？”没想到，第一个回他的居然是毕典菲尔特。啧啧啧，罗严塔尔隔着酒杯就想对这傻男人摇头苦笑了，瞧这欲盖弥彰的劲头，总有一天再大的秘密也是你自己说出来的。

米达迈亚还不知道罗严塔尔曾跟法伦海特有过的约定，对此没什么疑惑：“排他今晚轮值的，现在大概在跟拜耶尔蓝一块儿应付奥贝斯坦吧……找他有事？”

“不，没什么，突然想起他来了……”罗严塔尔倒希望根本没事找他，“米达迈亚，不说你排挤法伦海特了，你怎么能这么对待拜耶尔蓝呢！”看到军务尚书来了，先给自己放个假把副官顶上去。

“这有什么？你们看看自己，谁家副官今晚有空来这儿喝一杯的？”

这话说完，一桌人也不知道谁先没忍住，先后笑出声来。

罗严塔尔虽然跟着笑了，但心里总还是有点模糊的忧虑。必须暂时甩开这些，他举起酒杯，祝道：“既然来了费沙，我们也需要沾染点这边的风气——为了未来安定的生活，希望我们的陛下，身体强健！”

缪拉立刻笑得不怀好意：“必须的！陛下身体健康，为我们安宁的好日子！”

“你们这些人——”米达迈亚也是无奈，“不论如何，陛下加油，先有个皇子，对谁都好。”

没错，既然都要结婚了，总得镇得住他吧，陛下？

 

完成了到达费沙之后的第一次远程内阁会议，奥贝斯坦翻看着奥丁方面传到他屏幕上的详细内容，过了一会儿，会议室里另一个人还是没有离开。

“工部尚书大人，您有事要与下官沟通吗？”

席尔瓦贝尔西，这个男人刚到费沙才两天，下巴上的胡子便有点不受管束的趋势。奥贝斯坦了解此人性情，这里对他来说，一半是荒芜的处女地，一半是丰沛的矿石山，他大概恨不得一天有足足48小时去工作，才能把费沙这块美味，好好地品尝透彻。这不是缺点，值得肯定，但这拼搏精神背后藏着的目的，还是值得去深究的。

“军务尚书大人，在刚才的会议中，下官注意到一件有趣的事。”席尔瓦贝尔西歪了歪嘴巴，“您说，他们该是有多不喜欢陛下只带着我们俩来费沙这个决定呢？”

“尚未迁都，政治重心仍在奥丁，陛下的安排并无问题。”这算是开始挑拨离间还是仗义执言呢？奥贝斯坦没必要接下这个话题。

“不，不，您作为快要登上后位的人，如此心无旁骛可不是好事。”这位四十出头的工部尚书五官轮廓都比较深刻，外貌便已很容易给人留下深刻印象，然而他在工作上的风格早超越了他的外形，在新帝国内阁中可谓是标新立异之人，“毕竟此地是费沙，保护好自己才是最重要的。”

“……您在暗示阁僚中有人会对下官不利？”故弄玄虚，奥贝斯坦没空陪他继续了。

“您这几天曝光频率有点高，即便陛下能将您保护好，可还是有些危险的。费沙对待Omega的态度算是友好的了，但随着您渐渐走上前台，一切尚不好预测。更何况……奥丁的各位可不喜欢我们这种特殊性别的执政组合，以及我们可能引来的改革风暴啊……”

席尔瓦贝尔西是个Omega，未婚，有合法固定伴侣，对方是米达迈亚舰队中的一名女性Alpha少将——这些都是公开的信息，对内阁成员稍作了解便会知晓。大本营迁至费沙一事，对他来说倒很合适，与伴侣在同一地，无论如何都非常方便。当初宣布费沙随行人员时，确有人对陛下身为Alpha，却没有带上任何Beta而是二位Omega尚书辅佐很不舒心，但事实是其一将成为皇后这件事的冲击力更强，所以矛头大部分都指向了婚事，席尔瓦贝尔西则安安稳稳地捣鼓他的新都城计划去了。工部省下属机构中Omega的比例大概是帝国核心部门中最高的，尤其是科研相关部门，当初决定由席尔瓦贝尔西升任工部尚书，除了他过人的能力，性别方面也一定有所考虑。然而，奥贝斯坦并不认为给Omega人数多的部门选择Omega领导者是合适的举措，从天性上来说，Omega，特别是已标记的Omega，都是具有突出弱点的。

而且，Omega对同性的看法大部分都很微妙，或极富同情心与过度的怜悯，或心存不平将对自身的仇视发散开来，都不是适于冷静合作的类型。

当然，做此讨论的前提是，奥贝斯坦并未将自己放在性别的范畴内。从政治角度来说，各类平权思潮都是值得利用的机遇，这皇帝的婚事涉及Alpha与Omega，可谓是绝佳的机遇了。

——说得好像他并非婚姻参与者之一似的。内阁诸位在担忧什么问题，奥贝斯坦清楚，其中个别人对此抱有偏激态度，也是可以理解的；他了解这群站稳Beta立场的阁僚到底还都是务实派，若非外力插足，新帝国内阁的凝聚力，还是紧紧握在陛下手中的。

这么看来，席尔瓦贝尔西倒像是其中最危险的一个，无论对同为Omega的奥贝斯坦，还是对Alpha帝王莱因哈特。而莱因哈特，恰恰作出了最佳决定。

奥贝斯坦在心中微微颔首，独自表达了对皇帝判断的钦佩之意。“感谢您的好意，工部尚书大人，下官自有对策。”席尔瓦贝尔西的办公室与奥贝斯坦的在一栋大楼中，而住处却在为工部省成员安排的宿舍内，他的Alpha可能并未同住，因为他的行踪报告中仅提及工作，没有私人社交来往记录。还不是此人倒下的时候，奥贝斯坦只希望，这一阶段，席尔瓦贝尔西不要招惹出麻烦来。

收拾好材料就借口告辞，出师未捷的工部尚书在礼貌道别时候加上一句：“婚礼场地备选方案下官已经有了初稿，军务尚书大人待有空时可与下官一同去看看现场。”

“挑选与决定您还是交给陛下吧，下官并无空闲可用。”

席尔瓦贝尔西这个人到底还是工部省的作派，对社交不太拿手，或许可以凭着一腔热情打开点局面，可这打动不了奥贝斯坦，更别说，建立一点特别的同僚关系了。期待此人能够知难而退，老老实实做好本职工作，例如，尽快决定婚礼场地联络宫内尚书制定详细计划之类的。

奥贝斯坦对婚礼没有过多追求，配得上直播的体面，浓重的军事意味，重点都放在皇帝身上就好……边思索边走回自己的办公室，他忽然发现，右手下意识间摸索着自己的左手无名指——除了莱因哈特留下的伤口以外，空荡荡的，对，早上一到办公室他就把那枚戒指放在抽屉里了，避免工作中会有不必要的注视。

莱因哈特赠予的同时并没有提出佩戴的要求，但到达费沙的那一刻，奥贝斯坦便决定戴着它，后来果然引起许多注意。不在计划中的戒指，浑然一体的银色之中，时不时泛起暗红光辉，不知是巧合还是有所譬喻，连奥贝斯坦盯着它的时候，都不会感觉它在自己手上显得突兀。

尚未推开办公室的门，他就不知从何而来一种冲动，想要立即赶回去确认戒指的所在，是否依旧躺在抽屉里……但是，一位不速之客打断了他的想法。

统帅本部总长罗严塔尔正坐在军务尚书费沙临时办公室里，淡定地喝着咖啡，接受安东•菲尔纳绝非善意的视线洗礼。

“军务尚书大人。”

“统帅本部总长。”

然后菲尔纳立即告退。

“您为难菲尔纳了吗？”军队里这群人，没有事绝不会亲自往军务省走，更别说是等着军务尚书开会结束了，罗严塔尔来此，多半有什么通讯线路里不方便说的问题。

“军务省还欠统帅本部不少材料，在下刚一开口向他讨要，他便反过来声称统帅本部欠军务省的材料更多，看来今天来走一趟还是很有必要的……”“罗严塔尔元帅，请抓住重点。”奥贝斯坦不是来为两个部门主持公道的。

罗严塔尔在沙发上调整了坐姿，不经意地环顾四周：“鉴于实在不确定您在费沙的住处是否与陛下完全共享，所以还是到您办公室来比较稳妥——您还记得我提到过的那位贵族小姐吗？”

克劳希。这人又给统帅本部总长惹出什么麻烦了？“您说。”奥贝斯坦提醒他，这里还是具有保密性的。

“由于您单方面安排了她的去向，在下并未保存雇佣她的中间人的联系方式一类信息，不知您是否能帮在下问问中间人一些情况呢？”

分明是你为了撇清坚决杜绝与中间人扯上关系吧？“什么情况？”

“尽管理智告诉在下，她还老老实实地待在奥丁，不给我们任何一个人添麻烦，但直觉莫名其妙地告诉在下，她现在似乎在费沙。”罗严塔尔元帅退化成了一个只能凭直觉判断的动物，“在下目前是联系不上她了，您还有什么办法吗？”

“……您是需要下官帮您找回离家出走的情人？”

“不，仅仅是确认一下。毕竟如果她变成了别人手中的证据，对您也不那么有利，不是吗？”罗严塔尔挣扎着，坚信奥贝斯坦已经被他拖上一条船了。

“下官可以试着帮您，但希望您明白，您从未掌握有关下官的任何证据。”

“您不怕在下录音吗？”“明知道答案的问题请勿提出来浪费时间。”

“那在下必须提醒您，有时候不需要任何证据，流言蜚语与断章取义便足以毁掉一个人了。”

“这句话回赠给您，元帅。”奥贝斯坦总觉得，今天从开始上班起就在折腾一些破事，“下官刚下已经给您答复了。”

可罗严塔尔并不满意：“看您的不重视程度，您知道她是个自控能力薄弱的Alpha吗？”

“这不是必要信息，下官从不会过问。”奥贝斯坦想起进门之前的打算，径直走向办公桌，拉开抽屉，确认了戒指还在原位。

“作为Beta，在下并不理解这种威胁，但还可以动用想象力，如果她离开我们的控制可能出现的一切情况和危害……”

一抬眼，罗严塔尔竟然也来到他的办公桌前了。奥贝斯坦立即将抽屉合上，驳斥道：“第一，请将下官从‘我们’中排除出去；第二，想象力是最无力的判断方法之一；第三，相信除了此事，您与统帅本部还有更重要的正事要做——就像下官与军务省一样。”

这已经是明确的逐客令了，但一反常态的罗严塔尔似乎还有什么话要说。正在此时，桌面上的通讯器亮了提示灯。

是莱因哈特。在提示罗严塔尔之后即刻接通，一开始他还是很感激来自皇帝的电话；但随后皇帝所说的内容，令他心情略微复杂了起来。

“奥贝斯坦，约会！是今天对吗，约会？我们一起出去，对吧？”

也不知是提醒他还是提醒自己，莱因哈特的轻快又带着忧虑的神情通过电话传递过来，强调了这个事实，“约会”。抬头就看见罗严塔尔识相地往外退，边退边小声重复他刚才的话——“更重要的正事，更重要的正事”……确定对方离开不会多嘴，奥贝斯坦才回答情绪激动的青年：“是的，陛下。”

但对方已经发现了异样：“还有其他人在吗？”“统帅本部总长亲自来催军务省的材料，他已经离开了。”奥贝斯坦不能理解，为何工作时间才过去一半，莱因哈特要打这么个电话过来，“工作很多，晚些时候见。”

“嗯，我只是突然想起来，怕你忘了。”青年在电话那头垂下眼睛笑起来，“还有，提醒你，下班要戴戒指，别扔在办公室里。”

观察真是仔细啊，陛下。不得不说，奥贝斯坦开始担心起今天皇帝陛下的工作状态了——又或许是今后每一天的。


	25. Chapter 25

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

25

 

一个传统的经典约会活动应该具备哪些项目？一，“吃饭”；二，“自选其他晚间项目”；三，“卧室活动”。无论中间根据兴趣爱好不同的“自选”是什么，第一步的饭，总是要好好吃的。

约会双方身份敏感，尤其是作为帝国皇帝的莱因哈特，那张英俊如天神般的面孔几年内在各大势力的媒体上全天候出现，走在大街上很难不被人认出，所以，餐馆选择上，带有私密包厢和出入口的费沙一流传统餐厅昆朵朗奇成为他们的首选。地上车有独立车位，车位旁便是直达包厢的电梯，包厢内有专职的服务人员，戴着看似薄纱的特质面具与手套，美感、卫生和安全都有保障。

费沙这地方，长期藏污纳垢，不知有多少密谋的起点就是在这家餐厅里开始的……入座后包厢里还降下层层纱幕，将幽暗与闪闪发光糅合在同一个封闭的空间内，身下是柔软的弧形沙发，金线勾勒的花纹带有与奥丁完全不同的异域风情，配上弥漫在空气中沉稳的合成香料，以及歌手用鼻音随性之中的低浅吟唱，很有点纸醉金迷的效果。奥贝斯坦打开没有标价的菜单，扫过一众陌生的菜名和图片，最终只在酒单上看到了一些熟悉的词汇。

“……你定吧。”约会这件事不是他提议也不是他负责的，莱因哈特既然包揽了一切，那他更不用为此多费心力。青年得到了他的首肯，点点头，翻着菜单说了几样估计提早查好的名菜，然后根据服务员推荐配了酒。

“这跟奥丁可真不一样！”帝国皇帝陛下理应不是第一次来到这种餐厅，但费沙背后的奢靡之风还是令他有些无所适从。花哨的风格，每一秒都在迎接新的噱头，让人昏昏欲睡产生错觉的光线效果，一想到费沙那些披着经济理性外皮下的人们却沉醉在这样的生活中，可真是罪恶滋生的温床。莱因哈特脸上的忿懑显而易见，一场约会的开端极其自然地滑向民情调查，这对他们俩来说也没什么值得奇怪的。

更何况，这是他们俩的第一次约会。

在已经结合、求婚成功、登记结婚之后，他们才有的第一次约会。这项活动奥贝斯坦起先是不赞同的，不论出于宣传目的还是照顾皇帝情感需求方面，都并非明智之举；但作为莱因哈特对婚姻生活规划的一部分，有些事情必须附加上相应的时间付出，才能使现有关系稳定健康地维持下去。时至今日，他开始赞同莱因哈特坚持的漫无目的“聊天”的设想，并在一定程度上接受通过更换见面场合对生活进行“调剂”的理念——在他们确实有话可聊的时候，在他们可以认同的场合中。

这个昆朵朗奇餐厅，和这次约会，似乎并不符合奥贝斯坦的标准。“不知陛下是否与臣在思考相同的事？”在战事临近之时，为费沙彻底打扫打扫屋子，才能放心地将帝国政治中心安在此处。

“我没有想你脑子里那些该在下班以后抛开的事情，就跟我没打算使用你那种疏远的称呼一样。”莱因哈特及时收住思路，他可得控制住局势，“尽管不擅长此事，但我打算好好体验‘约会’，如果你没有相应的觉悟，我认为必须设置一些处罚条例，才能管束你了。”

威胁是吗？奥贝斯坦的第一反应。但是，这样过分小心的敌意不应该出现在这种时刻，特别是当皇帝陛下反复强调甚至满怀期待的时刻。“那好，莱因哈特，我们可以聊天。”为了约会，他们俩都是更换了军装出门的。听说不需要特别正式，拉贝纳特为他准备了普通衬衫和款式休闲的深蓝色暗纹西装，没有领带领结这种多余的配饰，管家夫妇对他领扣开合还有要求——扣着出门，在独处时可以“根据情况”解开一颗或两颗纽扣。奥贝斯坦不知道着所谓“情况”是什么情况，他只知道，打开领扣意味着，脖子上的标记会出现在对方视线的显著位置上，对吃饭来说，并不是一个健康的刺激。

而莱因哈特，奥贝斯坦不清楚这个青年有多久没有穿过除了军装和睡衣以外的衣服了，眼前的打扮风格，很容易让人联想起在普通中学里学习、周末呼朋唤友出门玩耍的少年。设计简洁的浅色短款立领皮装，流行了不知几个世纪的宇宙风格，搭配修身的高腰长裤，不禁令人对他的年龄产生错觉，还有一种“陛下你该让你姐姐带你去逛逛商场了”的感受差点脱口而出。

当然，不是说不好看。半长的金发披在肩上也不影响衣服带来的干练与利落之感，而上衣拉链上闪着的光，恰好跟莱因哈特的眼睛是一样的。

奥贝斯坦说聊天，却没给出聊天的话题。莱因哈特望着这不负责任的男人，假作欣赏背景音乐片刻，才下定决心将靠近他的那只左手托上桌面，握住有着戒指的那一侧，真挚地说道：“你这样看起来很不错，巴尔。”

真心实意的，莱因哈特刚才看着奥贝斯坦这么从房间里走出来时心口震动了一秒，他不知道这男人的衣柜里还存着这种类型的衣服，浅米色的衬衫和深蓝色的西服，长长的裤管贴合着长长的双腿，脚踝处露出暗色的袜子，跟狭长型的皮鞋融为一体，整个人都收敛着，像是细窄的舷窗里的宇宙断面一般，斑白的发梢像是撒上星屑，不知是为与工作区分开来还是根本不经意的，散而不乱，完全不是那个军务尚书奥贝斯坦了。而这间餐厅的氛围似乎给任何人都染上朦胧模糊的效果，原先堪称尖锐的眼神也显得柔和起来，令人渐渐放松情绪，好像没有什么话，是不能说的。

“我们试着脱离政治角色而逐步建立私人生活是个不错的决定。”对方没有回答他的赞美，但至少没有甩开他们指间的交缠抚摸的触感，“我们可以多做尝试，甚至可以考虑这样出现在公众视线中——你看起来真棒，绝没有军装给我们佩戴的那种刻板标签，说不定还会带去亲民的印象……”

“我们开始谈工作了吗？”奥贝斯坦打断了皇帝不着边际的幻想，他不相信衣装对人的改变能达到这样的程度，何况是对他。赞美约会对象，这是一个标准的开始部分，奥贝斯坦作为被赞美的人，应该淡然处之或者回赠，他想了片刻，决定选择前者，毕竟今天他对莱因哈特产生的赞扬之情，是与工作密切相关的。

“巴尔，你今天怎么样？”又一个标准的开始部分，跳过自由发挥到工作的对话，莱因哈特又选择了另一个。这话题让奥贝斯坦只能牵扯到内阁会议，军务省事务，潜藏的隐忧与危机的讯号……相信莱因哈特自己也意识到了，同事之间的约会免不了涉及他们相同的工作，不值得放在私人时段中咀嚼的内容比比皆是。

更何况，他们俩每天结束工作之后，还是住在一起的。

“关于日常状况，除了工作忙，我们讨论不出所以然来。”奥贝斯坦不再给对方操练约会技巧的机会了，“你怎么找到这家餐馆的？麻烦首席秘书官小姐吗？”

“玛林道夫伯爵小姐推荐给我一些网站，不过是我自己选的。我想我们应该试试费沙菜。”莱因哈特突然发现，这是个可以说得下去的话题，“我们情况特殊，预订之类的事有严格的流程，由专人负责，希望费沙菜不会令我们失望吧……你在奥丁有喜欢的餐馆吗？”

“长期在家里用餐，而且我对食物并没有特别的偏好。”这样好多了，“听起来，奥丁有你想要推荐的餐厅。”

“正是如此！刚才走进这里我就在考虑，是不是应该劝说他们来费沙开设分店，否则我可能鲜有机会再去品尝那家主厨的手艺了。”自登基以来，他一次都没有去光顾过，莱因哈特莫名想念起来，“你不像不会挑食之人，奥贝斯坦，还有你的狗，它的挑食可是有名得很呐！”

“说的是我半夜买肉的传闻吗？”奥贝斯坦怎么可能没听说过，“事实上夜间出门并没有什么问题，但不能因为当时我手里拿着鸟肉，就断定它只吃这一种食物，毕竟对方没有主动跟我询问这个问题。”

“可是这件事让大家对你的印象有些改变，如果你经常有这类事情的话，说不定……”“那是不切实际的，私生活到底影响不了同僚在工作中对人产生的态度，只不过给他人增添谈资罢了。就如同有一天你被舆论冠上‘荒淫无度’的帽子，也改变不了你作为推翻前朝建立新帝国之英雄的价值。”“喂，说好不把话题扯上去的啊！”莱因哈特怎么听着又变味了，“我们应该谈谈，想要被冠上‘荒淫无度’这顶帽子，应该做点什么努力才是！”

早就说过，他们俩是没办法做到公私分明的，所以，能确保在任何场合任何身份标签下同样融洽地对话，其实就是不错的状态了。就像眼下他们最常见的两种睡眠模式就是“谈工作谈到床上”和“在床上谈起工作来”，如果双方能达成共识，如何处理这关系都没什么不妥的，何必刻意追求“别人观念中的”相处模式呢？

话题游走于工作与约会的边缘，过不了多久便开始上菜了。并不是帝国高级餐厅那一道跟着一道有严格程序的风格，唰唰唰就是一桌盘盆盛装的美食，没有明确归属，还需二人分享。

……好吧，对于“美食”二字，先打个问号。总体气味有些刺激，在满是香料的包厢里都难以忽略，甚至有的较为辛辣；而食物色泽多以暗色为主，糊状或块状，油光闪闪，肉食与蔬菜一时之间不容易分辨出来。费沙大本营食堂里为帝国军准备的多是奥丁惯有的菜品，这顿饭，似乎超过了两个人的预估。

“不介绍一下吗，陛下？”奥贝斯坦立即摆出公事公办的模样了，这都是对方点的菜。

“呃，我只知道这种是某种特产香料做的鸡肉……还有这个是土豆和一种本地蔬菜磨碎以后的甜汤……”莱因哈特努力指出两样，“不过闻起来都不赖，考验你是否挑食的时刻到了，奥贝斯坦！”

说完正要下手，却发现除了分好两碗的蔬菜汤，这里并没有可用的餐具。

“如此传统的餐厅，菜可能是用手直接抓取的吧？”看出他的窘迫，奥贝斯坦用放置在沙发侧面的透明容器中的粉红色液体洗了手，“或者我们可以让外面的服务员过来，为我们服务吗？”

莱因哈特意识到，他根本没有做好充足准备工作，就妄图在费沙这地方带人出门约会，实在是太天真了。好在最终入口的食物并没有看起来可怕，个别奥丁无法找到的特殊食材口感独特，给一桌菜留下的点睛之笔。奥贝斯坦如同他自己说的那样，没有挑剔什么，也没有表达喜好，试完了所有菜肴以后表示，“下次换一家更亲切一点的餐馆吧”。

第一，至少还有下一次；第二，他明天就联系奥丁，请求彭美仑餐厅来费沙建设分店，选址在大本营附近即可。莱因哈特打起精神，盘算着如何操作才能让餐厅开业速度比他们婚礼更快一些……

“下面的安排是……”酒足饭饱，约会的第二项活动即将开始，奥贝斯坦隐约记得对方问过他对演出和音乐会方面的喜好，或许今晚他们会走入费沙的音乐厅吧？可是那不应该是穿上正装吗？

莱因哈特掏出了两张卡片，上面是血红的背景用白色勾画了一个名字——“鲁道夫”。

“……歌剧吗？”先不提什么形式，那个赫然出现的名字可不是令人愉快的东西，而且在名字的后面还跟着浓重的感叹号。

“不，这是近几年在费沙非常流行的艺术形式，沿用了地球时代的名称，‘音乐剧’！”那戏票上标明了剧场为“红色幻想空间”，而座位是包厢1号，“听说跟帝国贵族热衷的歌剧不同，走的是艺术亲民路线。而这部《鲁道夫！》正是今年新上演的杰作，在费沙各个剧院演出近五百场，座无虚席。”

听上去是莱因哈特准备好广告词了，可奥贝斯坦在乎的还是那个名字。“跟鲁道夫大帝有关？”

“主角叫鲁道夫而已。不过事实上，也与鲁道夫大帝沾点边——如果不是我们推翻旧制，这样一部杰作，可能很长时间内都没法上演吧？”这么说来，文艺作品的百花齐放，就是莱因哈特的功绩了，奥贝斯坦立刻换上了陪同皇帝去参观文艺工作者新帝国成果展示的心态，融入了约会中的第二项活动。

这只是一次私人访问，剧院方面安排了视野最好又带有私密性的二楼包厢，但没有给他们来一套“全体起立迎接皇帝乐队奏国歌全体坐下”的待遇。

不过，这个“音乐剧”跟歌剧不同，现场并没有可以奏国歌的乐队。观众席上往来的人群看起来年轻女性比较多，着装难见礼服，但看起来都挺有个性。奥贝斯坦远近打量一番，发现虽说是包厢，可有一半是敞开的，若是场内灯光大亮，那帝国皇帝陛下便可以作为观众们新的关注点了。

“那么，你是找到这部音乐剧的呢？也是运用那些网站？”等待开场的时候场内还挺热闹，对手中介绍画册没多少兴趣的奥贝斯坦又问。

“唔，事实上，当我点开任何一个餐厅介绍的时候，这部剧的广告便会跳出来一回，看久了就，有兴趣了……”

“莱因哈特，你为今天的约会准备了多久？”到了这时，奥贝斯坦已经忍不住要逼问真相。只见在昏暗的包厢里，穿得像爱好宇宙科技的中学生的帝国皇帝垂下眼，趴在包厢护栏上，剧院顶灯的光芒附着他长长的睫毛；正是这样一个号称连天神都会嫉妒他容貌的青年，眼下好像是在接受任课教师的“审问”一般，嘟囔着回答：“我只是在离开奥丁之前找了找相关信息。”

“后面剩下的就是期待了，对吗？”奥贝斯坦帮他补全了没有透露的内容。不需要回答，一切辩解都是无效的，奥贝斯坦可以想象这是种什么状况。莱因哈特从不在他面前掩饰对战斗的期待，若是将约会与战斗类比一下，就不难理解了——这就是他起初对这一部分计划反对的原因，安安稳稳宣布结婚公开婚礼开始战争就好，私人活动占据了太多本该充分利用的精力，等以后安定帝国之后再说也不迟。

但莱因哈特心里一直有预感，这只是奥贝斯坦说出的借口，等战争平定之后，还不知道又来了什么新的借口，让人错过最佳时机了。“我很期待。其实我觉得我因为太过期待而没能充分准备好，所以现在就开始期待下一次该如何雪耻了。”诚实地回答了可能已经生气的男人，莱因哈特有点忐忑地说着，幸好场内渐渐暗下来，“要开场了！”

“莱因哈特……”“嘘，演出过程中请保持安静！”

刚要对那句落寞的话发表意见，对方就制止了他，剩下的便是音乐剧的内容了。没有歌剧里序曲的讲究，一个演员冲到台前，高声呐喊的对白，撕开了大幕，整个舞台都绽放出刺目的剧烈闪烁的光；紧接着是器乐类的伴奏响起，与交响乐全然不同，喧哗躁动，听上去有个词汇可以形容——“摇滚”，或者与之相似的什么东西。

一开始有点分不清主角与配角的奥贝斯坦后来发现，根本不需要分清楚这个。舞台上的演员有时唱歌，有时跳舞，还有时互相说着撕心裂肺的台词，其共通之处只有一个，每当一曲结束或情节暂告段落，观众们给予的不仅是赞美的掌声，还有尖叫和疯狂的口哨。没有幕间休息，舞台上的装置在出神入化的灯光效果中行云流水般地变幻着，前面说的那些停顿，似乎是专为观众宣泄内心激情而准备的，以免有人因屏住呼吸而晕厥过去。说实话，奥贝斯坦是不能理解观众心情的，但他不能否认这种艺术形式有着歌剧无法替代的魅力和吸引力，感召了这么多人在同一时间同一地点为了舞台上虚构的人生嬉笑怒骂。

莱因哈特说得对，这是更贴近人民的剧种，可能在奥丁自诩“高雅”的舞台上暂且没有一席之地，但时日一长，这种演出会更容易走进大家的生活中，并逐步显示出社会影响。不知学艺尚书和梅克林格对此有什么看法，奥贝斯坦慢慢琢磨出，剧中的故事似乎也有新奇的力量。《鲁道夫！》说的其实就是鲁道夫大帝的故事，主角却是另一个叫做鲁道夫的青年，描写的内容也都是这个青年的一生。一个乐观积极好友众多的青年在旧帝国初年从学校毕业，找工作，谈恋爱，欢乐与悲伤，亲情友情爱情，每个细节都从侧面表现出他生存于那位恶名昭著的鲁道夫大帝的阴影下，但鲁道夫没有在时代背景中摸索出什么悲愤的果实，而是以自己的方式度过人生的难关，更是在机缘巧合之下，见到了鲁道夫大帝。编剧用合唱的方式把鲁道夫大帝的内心世界挖掘了一把，两个鲁道夫在台上唱起“我内心深处的鼓动跟你一样”，将这位千古暴君的灵魂跟普通人融为一体。不算是给历史翻案之类的政治隐喻，奥贝斯坦所看到的，倒像是把所有人都置于鲁道夫大帝相同的位置上，敲响人性的警钟。

有点意思。通俗的歌曲和炫目的舞蹈，充满个人魅力的演员，还有让人叹为观止的舞台设计，该看光鲜亮丽之人必定看到其中的光鲜亮丽，而擅于静心观赏之人也能有所得。大道理不多，一两个就足够了，让人充分放松精神压力的同时还有点值得体会的内容，这是种潜移默化中给人留下深刻影响的好办法。同样的创作套路，说前朝就是《弗里德里希！》，说现在就是《莱因哈特！》……可惜这回鲁道夫大帝赶了早，要是以此方式开展宣传工作，还得换个基调。

等主角鲁道夫结束与鲁道夫大帝生命的交叉点回到自己的人生中之后，一场象征着尾声的歌舞将场内气氛煽动至最高点，后面的谢幕部分，大家根本无法用起立鼓掌来表达失控的情绪。一楼的观众全数涌向台边，鲜花一层一层地被投掷到台上。

二楼的一号包厢里，帝国皇帝陛下也激动地站了起来，用力鼓掌致敬。

奥贝斯坦陪他一起站着，边鼓掌边悄声说：“你很喜欢这部剧。”

“那当然！伟大的作品！你不喜欢吗？”莱因哈特依旧沉浸其中，脑筋转了半天，才发现他根本无法想象奥贝斯坦特别喜欢一样东西或者一个作品的模样。

可是，他喜欢他，不是吗？音乐剧结束后的兴奋状态使他一想起这个事实，就不禁停下击掌的动作，揽过奥贝斯坦的肩头，吻上男人说完话以后就紧抿的双唇。

到此刻，莱因哈特对本次约会的评价，才可以用“圆满”这个词来。

奥贝斯坦没合上双眼，眼角余光从周围的包厢扫过，场灯尚未亮起，暂且没人注意这边。等会儿他得提醒宣传人员，无论拍没拍到这一幕，都请从今晚的纪录中删除，他并不喜欢跟人分享私密生活，尤其是像莱因哈特这样的即兴发挥。

不得不说，即便是奥贝斯坦，在一场激动人心的演出过后，面对一个年轻而热情洋溢的深吻，都有些无法抵挡的感觉。

这会让人想到什么呢？一个完整约会的最后一项活动？

“……莱因哈特，我们必须在谢幕结束之前离开。”

要是再晚一点，可能就走不掉了。


	26. Chapter 26

The Ripples in Spacetime

26

 

一早天没大亮，奥贝斯坦逐渐清醒的时候，情绪有点反常，不知从哪儿来的恼火，敲在他脑壳里面，嗡嗡直响。扭动脖子才发现睡姿不好，半靠着枕头，后脑一动就碰上木板；几张文件还夹在他的手臂与被单之间，而义眼没有完全休眠。

最令人心烦的是，他的左腿弯折，脚踝依然被人紧紧握在手里。

沉睡的帝王保持这个姿势一晚上了吗？皱起眉头，回忆起昨晚的约会，从一开始的马马虎虎到后来逐步攀升的热度，然后，回到房中以后，一切都跌落到了底谷。

本应该出现约会最后一环的“共度良宵”没有发生，莱因哈特在身体接触到床铺到一瞬间昏迷般地睡着了，并在睡得烂熟的情况下，摸索着抓住了奥贝斯坦左脚脚踝，就这么抓着，睡了一夜。

也许他是想抓先前在饭桌上抓过的左手吧……奥贝斯坦随着他的举动缓缓降温，犹豫了半秒，没把脚踝从那只手里抽出来，拿过床头搁着的文件翻看起来。到了费沙三天，谁都不轻松，加班加点工作的同时，也都会加班加点地自我调节，确保休息，可是听对方约会时的自述，估计该休息的时候，精力都挪到约会问题上了，而且是那种不能着手去做只能一味担心的焦虑状态。

对于帝国皇帝来说，约会可不像打仗那般得心应手，吃个饭，看个演出，紧绷的神经刚一放松，就被睡眠召唤过去，睡倒在本该有所作为的床榻上。这件事很容易留下笑柄呐，陛下……奥贝斯坦心里念着，但还是能够体谅对方的辛苦与劳累。

可是，体谅并不能解决一切不悦的心情。在一场约会没有画下完美的句号之前，奥贝斯坦莫名的情绪暂且平息不下来。没有什么好纠结的，他把散在被子上的文件收拢扔回原位，仍然没有收回左脚，而是以此为轴，掀起被子，翻身跨过侧卧的青年，将还没醒来的莱因哈特困在他的两腿之间。皇帝陛下毫无防备睡得像个画上的天使，金发铺在枕上，侧脸那鼻尖和下巴，看上去线条相当美好。

不用追究信息素的作用，奥内斯坦也知道自己焦躁的源头在什么地方。这个昨晚用突发的热情撩动他的青年，没有负起责任就这么睡着了——抬起左手顺着那颈间的头发慢慢向下，睡衣里的背脊，睡衣外敞开的胸口……对方有些知觉，但仅仅是挣动了几下上身，握着奥贝斯坦脚踝的手还是没有松开。

毕竟莱因哈特不是仰面平躺，那只钻入衣襟的手没想象中那样顺畅，这让手的主人必须弯下腰来，一边架空着身体，一边尽量紧贴着身下之人。纵使在睡觉也显得火热的身体，不知缘故总比奥贝斯坦的体温要高上一点，在渐入深秋的此刻，是令人舒服的伴侣。

而且，莱因哈特火热起来的，并不只是皮肤表层。在晨光中坚硬起来的年轻巨物，仿佛是从昨晚就蓄积力量至今一般，难以忽略。

就跟奥贝斯坦本人的一样。

调整了姿势，他轻轻抽出左脚挪动双腿，拨开眼前睡衣的下摆，俯下身去，用被子将自己藏匿起来，开始了他难得表达情绪的活动。

大腿根部的一阵颤抖，令莱因哈特忽地醒了过来。天光黯淡，还不是起床的时候，他几乎同时感受到身体之中有种烦躁的冲动，不免扭动下身想要甩开，可难以言喻的湿意与热气纠缠住他……他的分身？

发现了诡异隆起的被子，莱因哈特想也不想，猛地掀开，才发现有人正以别扭的姿势依附着他的下半身，而他分身，正肿胀在那个人的唇间……

“奥，奥贝斯坦！”

莱因哈特低吼道，声音里满是睡醒后不可置信的迷茫。不敢相信自己看见的画面，这是从来没有发生过的，若非肉柱顶端时不时擦过柔软舌尖的触感，还有根部被指腹偶尔捏弄的压力……总觉得视野有点模糊，还没来得及眨眼，那个男人抬起眼来，冷淡的注视不到一秒，被子又被对方拉回原位。

这是，不让我看吗？视觉冲击是一方面，触觉冲击却更是可怕。这一回不仅是早上极为精神的硬物了，对方修剪整齐的指甲似乎正在他大腿内侧缓缓滑动，或摩挲，或刮蹭，或按揉，突然又从大腿跳到小腹上，配合着温暖的口腔和恶作剧似的舌头，莱因哈特只有按触觉想象的资格。

昨晚约会时的奥贝斯坦在他的脑海中苏醒过来。那个穿着深蓝色西装的男人，一边伏下上身，一边解开衬衫领口的纽扣，像是要展露出颈上的印迹一般。第一颗，第二颗……等到第三颗的时候，男人的额发滑落下来，只见他毫不在意地从额前抹过，饱满的额头上只剩下几乎看不清晰的碎发……男人的双手停下扣子上的动作，而是抚摸起他的身体来了。他似乎还穿着昨晚的那一身，令奥贝斯坦需要插进他的外套下寻找他的身体……修长的手指却没有足够的空间，男人想要拉开外套上的拉链，可选择的方式，却是藏在那双薄唇里狭长的牙齿……

不，这已经不是昨晚了！莱因哈特无法忍受被幻想左右，坚决地违抗对方的意思，拉扯开被子，把它扔到床下去。

只不过，现实比幻想好不到哪里去。奥贝斯坦本就瘦削的面颊如今收缩得更为凹陷，鼻尖上浮出汗珠，皱着眉垂着眼，专心地对付口中越发不安分的东西。那清晰的水声立即湿润了莱因哈特的耳朵，他的肩头颤动，无法控制自己，要将分身向对方喉咙深处送去……

被推挤的快感，刹那间强烈的刺激，莱因哈特差点以为自己攀上高潮。可随之而来的失落感让他发现，奥贝斯坦离开了他，直起上身坐在他的腿上，那泛着水光的嘴唇却离开了他。

除了汗水和面颊上微弱的血色，奥贝斯坦没什么特别的表情，不轻易翕动的唇角垂着，连呼吸都只是鼻翼细不可见的浮动罢了。视线无法从那薄薄的下唇上挪开，幻想中的画面与现实所见连在一起，眼前这个依旧显得苍白的男人周身似乎弥漫着某种平时不易发现的氛围，恰似昨晚在昆朵朗奇餐厅包厢里的那一种，迷惑人心。

似乎连皮肤上的细孔都在低语一般……不经意地，莱因哈特便发现这男人的身体，比刚经历过挑逗的他更加兴奋；但这身体的主人，摆出无动于衷的神色，漫不经心地盯着他，好像欲望是可以靠看来解决的。

莱因哈特不禁想起一种可能性——“你是，发情期了吗？”

说完有点后悔，因为这显然不对，没有异常的信息素可以作证。

“并非如此。”奥贝斯坦还是那副神情，俯视着自我矛盾着的青年，“我只是想完成一个完整的约会。仅此而已。”

约会，啊，昨晚他是不是就这么，睡着了？莱因哈特发现任何解释都显得无力，他的约会对象，他的皇后，刚才正在惩罚他的怠慢与冷落呢！这种时候，一切用行动说话，他伸手将奥贝斯坦拉过来，边轻吻男人的嘴角脸颊，边揉着碎散的头发。

“那你，喜欢什么样的‘约会’呢？”

“或许……”男人在停顿间悄然犹豫了一下，“直接一点的？”

真是符合他风格的回答。可惜即便是在为昨晚补救，莱因哈特也不想如此服从。翻身将奥贝斯坦压在身下，下巴磕在那湿漉漉的额头上：“可是，我不想直接地……”下巴沿着鼻梁，若即若离，滑过鼻尖，下唇，喉结，直到经过锁骨中央，他探出舌尖，挑起那皮肤上颤动，在腹部凹陷的小孔中停留，“我想让你，更需要我。”

奥贝斯坦忍耐到现在，胯部已是在激烈地扭动着了，莱因哈特的下颌却用力抵住他的小腹，双手按着他的大腿，不给他磨蹭解渴的余地。不知是有意无意，只见男人细长的手指开始抚摸自己，碰不到被莱因哈特挡住的性器，便从侧腰一路向上，停在颈间，很快就按着嘴唇，擦过齿缝，搅起了难耐的舌头——好像是在替莱因哈特完成这一切，男人闷在喉头的声音渐渐泄露出来，断断续续，带着嘤嘤嗡嗡的鼻音，脚跟不停地蹬在床上，扯乱了床单。

莱因哈特的头发搭在他的下腹，奥贝斯坦意识到这一点，刚才还揪着枕头的左手试图拨那些头发：“莱因哈特……”

“说说看，你喜欢什么？”青年迎上他纠缠在发间的手掌，放松了桎梏，“你想要什么？像刚才你对我做的，一样的？”

莱因哈特低下头，那急切渴望抚慰的东西就在一旁，转过脸去，滚烫的分身，为他的接触而渗出体液……仅仅是这么僵持与等待，奥贝斯坦的身体就跟刚才不一样了，热气在肌肤上绽放出熏染的红色。真像是莱因哈特记忆中发情期的模样，但又不完全相同，那个时候反常的奥贝斯坦是被信息素扰乱了理智，可现在，这躯体里的，是纯粹的欲念。

因他而起的欲念。“……吻我。”奥贝斯坦用低不可闻的声音请求道，绞着金发的手指紧了紧。

“吻哪儿呢？”双唇贴在一直不正常轻颤的腹部上，“这里？”随后是被抬起的大腿内侧，“或者这里？”

“……别，戏弄我……”深重的呼吸，男人的忍耐写上了眼角，他希望能有最直接的接触，身前身后都经不起这种拖延时间的可恨办法。

“那么，这儿？”猝不及防，莱因哈特吻上他分身的顶部，双唇微启，在其下的浅沟间研磨一番。

“不……”大腿肌肉突然紧绷起来，奥贝斯坦挣扎着，嘶哑着嗓音推开那颗金色的脑袋。

——他居然差点在莱因哈特的嘴里喷发出来，难以预料的高潮让他只能做到稍稍侧身，还没看清状况，脑海中就被空白洗刷了一趟。失神的感觉令他的视神经好像与义眼断开连接了，他根本无法确认那个在他身上玩火的青年究竟如何……

“莱因……莱因哈特……”不知道这高潮到底持续了多久，他找不回视力，试图用双手找到他所呼唤的人。他好像已经沉在黑暗里很久很久了，久到能让他以为先前都是梦境，或者，在梦外只有他一个人。

直到一双收紧的臂膀箍住他的身体——“巴尔”，“巴尔”，有人在叫他的名字，莱因哈特的脸渐渐清晰起来，提醒他视力的恢复。

莱因哈特抱着他，吻着他，在他耳边轻声念叨他的名字。他看见那秀丽的嘴角上沾着星点白痕，还有颈部，还有卷曲的头发上……奥贝斯坦的胸口有点抽痛，从耳朵向上，热力一股接一股地窜着。莱因哈特染上了他的东西，属于他的记号，就连气息，也是他的。

根据他前面的要求，青年正在专注地吻他。并未合上双眼，垂着眼睑，让那年轻的面庞显得更为天真稚嫩，甚至，还有种说不透的迷恋。抬起有点沉重的手，奥贝斯坦环着他，用双唇找到了双唇。

这是属于我的。皇帝，Alpha，青年的灵魂，莱因哈特，此时此刻，都是属于他的。高潮过后，极度脆弱，又极度坚强，脆弱得被人开启内心最柔软的地方，坚强得把那个人，牢牢地困在那个地方。

扶着莱因哈特的脸，凝视着那双透亮的眼睛，指尖擦去残留的精液，他们俩似乎都刚刚缓过神来，但奥贝斯坦迫不及待地想要得到他：“莱因哈特……填满我……”

青年撑起上身，沉默地望着他。

“快一点，”声音和勾上莱因哈特后腰的小腿一起说道，“你让我，等了一整个晚上。”

除了服从命令，莱因哈特还能做什么呢？托着那还在余韵中不自觉颤抖的腰臀，他闷声冲进早就准备好的柔软之地，才发现自己也是一样，等太久了。

切实的体验，奥贝斯坦的身体的确有点不一样。尽管不在发情期，却内外湿透，毫无理智地收缩，根本就是在妄图控制他的攻势，引导与煽动，如同对他的节奏和力度都不满意似的，恨不得让人颜面尽失。不得不承认，这令莱因哈特有点慌了，无法满足的错觉，他没有办法给这个男人所要的。

“……喜欢，这样吗？”将人压住从上而下贯穿，次次带着狠劲，却制服不了对方一半迎合一半反抗似的动作，“你喜欢……你想要什么？”

奥贝斯坦的手肘晃动间搭在胸前，右边的脸颊以与抽插不同的节奏蹭在枕头上，朦胧中听见了疑问，轻轻张开眼睛，看起来莫名迷乱不可自持。

“那里。”他忽然出声，“那里，啊……唔，停，那……”

经他提示，莱因哈特停在半当中，缓缓地转动着角度——而男人拖长的喘息和挺起的分身都在回答他刚才的问题。这样的瞬间，莱因哈特觉察到心里有什么地方被悄然开启，难以言状的情绪奔涌而出，令人沉溺在陌生而新奇的冲动里。这大概就是他要求进行的那些尝试的目的，抛开Alpha与Omega的吸引力，单纯的肉体对肉体，灵魂对灵魂，钥匙与锁，刀鞘与刃，由自然，由人造，紧密相连，完全觉察得出对方的体验。

他怎么能，放任自己没有早点找到这个男人，又怎么能放任这个男人不是时时刻刻和自己融为一体？

“……快，快点……”催促，奥贝斯坦断续地催促，他的身体被慢慢转动，一转眼便侧卧在青年的怀中了；令人疯狂的硬物顶住令人疯狂的位置，他感觉到对方在依照催促，震动腰部，加快了速度。

但是，越是如此，就越是不够。“快，呃，啊，快，一点……更……”只有力气大口吸气，呼气的时间像是被从他的时间中一段一段剪去了，混乱中他抓不到另一个人的身体，没有支点，完全稳不住自己。

需要莱因哈特，更多的莱因哈特——身体没有缘由地呐喊着吞没大脑中仅存的理性，好像发情期里被Alpha信息素包围的感觉，体内体外，染遍了他的Alpha的记号，连他本人究竟是否存在，都不能确定了。

不知道被对方摆弄成了什么姿势，只有被莱因哈特压制的快感是清晰的。麻木却又敏感的下半身，耳边被青年嘶吼般的声音震得酥软无力，分不清他们的信息素是否都散发出来都交缠在一起了，他可能在叫莱因哈特的名字，但没有完成整个名字的时候就会被更强的进攻打断，直到两个人一起攀上高潮，都没有一个完整的“莱因哈特”。

不过，我们终于有了一个，完整的约会……平息不了的急喘，奥贝斯坦以为已经切身体会到挑逗狮子的后果，听清了耳边带着笑意的声音：“好了，这是，昨夜欠下的。别忘了，还有，今天早上的份……”

有趣的是，这似乎让他原以为筋疲力竭的身体，又有点蠢蠢欲动了。暂时想不通是选择接受还是拒绝，他就被拉了起来，倚坐在莱因哈特的身上。

他有点想随波逐流，任着对方摆布，又想蓄积点力量，主导这“早上的份”……

可是，卧室的门被敲响了。

“陛下！陛下！”艾密尔有点慌张的声音，“我拦不住，拦不住他……毕典菲尔……”

最后一个音还没发出来，门就被打开了——可能用“撞”这个字比较好。

“陛下！黑色枪骑兵请求作为先锋，为陛下拿下与同盟残党之战的胜利……”橙发的悍将，一进门先单膝跪地，到话快说完了才抬起头来，那急于表忠心的热切，就在看到眼前画面的时候，冻结在脸上。

地面上是扔下来的被子和枕头，而床上是两个背影。毕典菲尔特一眼认出皇帝的头发与身形，而另外一个，他反应了半天才想起来，军务尚书马上是要成为皇后了对吧？

不幸中的万幸应该是他们俩都还披着，乱糟糟的睡袍，吗？

军装齐整的毕典菲尔特无所适从，更是无法意识到他自己，究竟是在做什么……

屋里的空气，好像哪里不对劲。

门里门外四个人僵持片刻，第一个恢复冷静反应过来的，是奥贝斯坦。

“艾密尔！去准备另一个房间！”奥贝斯坦边命令边起身迅速整理好睡袍，离开还没发现问题的皇帝身边，“莱因哈特，你先到浴室去。”

怎么回事？“艾密尔！”年少的近侍不明所以，但还是赶忙跑去准备。

“陌生的Omega，还有信息素……”步伐不稳，但他坚定地迈到僵在地上的军人身边，冷峻地问道，“是你吗，毕典菲尔特？”

奥贝斯坦知道，他自己的信息素骤然腾起，宣告所有权一般，无法克制地要把一个入侵者排挤出去。

“好好动动脑筋吧，毕典菲尔特。”他看见对方放在膝盖上的手正在颤抖，“给我个好理由，一个身为Beta的一级上将怎么会有这种信息素——发情期的信息素。”


	27. Chapter 27

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

27

 

当奥贝斯坦将自己那份紧急抑制剂放在毕典菲尔特面前的时候，对方竟然二话不说推到一旁，看都不看，脸上的神情，似乎是对他被软禁此处深表不满。

一点都没有与他身上信息素相匹配的模样。奥贝斯坦不会弄错，这是Omega发情期的信息素；每个Omega各有特色，从旁人不同视角来看也会有相异之处，毕典菲尔特周围现在仿佛弥漫着混合血液的金属气息，令人觉察出不适的预兆。

可是当事人根本没有什么觉悟，困兽似的坐在为他准备的客房里，就差痛斥奥贝斯坦的命令是没有道理的了。

“这没用，抑制剂根本没用！”大概是感受到立在旁边的军务尚书正用质疑与责难的态度对他，毕典菲尔特不耐地解释，他的神色还算正常，只有双手轻微颤抖，配合他的表情，反而像是忍着怒火快要动手的状态。

“那么，你是打算就这样耗过发情期吗？”对于所谓的“抑制剂没用”，奥贝斯坦表示怀疑，“你像个对身体状况一无所知的天真少年，毕典菲尔特一级上将。”

军人的意志力，毕典菲尔特打算以此来解决问题，可是他似乎意识不到那些无法控制的信息素会给其他人带来什么麻烦。不知道他是什么时候开始的，在闯进皇帝卧室的时候是否已经有了征兆，当时莱因哈特可能被与奥贝斯坦交融着的信息素影响，并没有第一时间感觉到毕典菲尔特的状况，及时回避，不至于让三个特殊性别者的处境更加尴尬。但如果任其发展，这还会牵扯到谁，奥贝斯坦不想低估了原始自然的力量，更不想高估了这位一级上将的可靠程度。

“你有未登记的固定伴侣吗？”毕典菲尔特的档案记录里一直是Beta，那么不可能会有合法关系，若是有，麻烦处理起来方便一点；不过奥贝斯坦也知道眼下情况特殊，大本营刚到费沙，多少有家室的将士都还是分居两地，出了这种问题，怎么都不可能方便。

毕典菲尔特显然是受到了冒犯：“怎么可能！”“这不大好，陛下可不会同意将他宝贵的一级上将交给不知底细的费沙当地治疗师——你过去怎么解决？”尽管一般有过标记的Omega信息素是非常诚实的，但这个Omega的信息素较为特殊，可能会误判。

“我……我不需要解决这种事！”毕典菲尔特提高音量，“奥贝斯坦，你看着我，我现在好好的，不需要你们把我关在这里，像个珍奇异兽似的！”

“那请你先解释一下作为一个Omega你是如何以Beta身份混入军队并且毫无破绽地晋升到现在的军阶的。”看见对方面上恼怒的情绪，奥贝斯坦立刻紧逼道，“无论皇帝还是军务尚书，都有足够的权限责问你这件事，还是说你打算将此事搬到军事法庭上供众人一起深入讨论，才能弄清楚究竟呢？”

“……你这是在用职权强迫我！”

“不，我是在将矛盾和损失最小化。”不可理喻这愚蠢的Omega，只知道带着他的黑色枪骑兵强充英雄好汉，却不理会身后给多少人多少事留下困扰和残局，“你可以留在这里或者其他地方，让一个嘴巴严实的Beta给你最基本的照料，陛下对外宣称你急于立功而有所冒犯，以禁闭为处罚。但是，想想看吧，禁闭之后你必须回到军队和战场，你所谓的‘抑制剂没用’的身体就是帝国军的不定时炸弹，你想让你的下属因为这点小事葬送在宇宙中吗？”

“不会……”“而且，现在陛下已经知晓了事实，你是想将陛下置于什么位置？知情不究，任由整个战局毁在一个不知好歹一派天真的懦夫手上？”吓唬归吓唬，既然毕典菲尔特已经身处这个位置，奥贝斯坦一点都不想动他。这是一个简单的人，对于这样的人，唯一需要防备的，便是做傻事——曾有那么多人不惜用自己的生命来证明这一点，他可不能让这一个随随便便地弄死自己。

毕典菲尔特是个顽固地相信自身价值的人，他会思考其中的利害。惊疑写在他的脸上，他坚信自己的能力自己的身体状况，所以此刻才会更加迷惑。他发现自己变了，也许只是地理位置的迁移，也许只是突发情况渐渐增多，也许只是一切都不如他估计的那般顺遂，他自己变了，变得没有办法准确预料了……

“手术。”橙发的男人歪着脑袋，言语是从他的嗓子里磕磕绊绊蹦出来的，“我在费沙找不到合适的……我需要手术！”

摘除性腺的手术是吗？这就是你把自己藏起的招数？奥贝斯坦知道此类手术比较危险，对人体损伤大，而且，从毕典菲尔特的例子中看，可能手术对于腺体及相关器官，是难以根除的？“你进行过手术？那现在又是什么情况？”

“……刚分化的时候我已经进入军校了，我可不想转去文职或者退学什么的，所以没有别的选择。”确实，进入军校的年龄阶段各有不同，有些人的性别分化期会是在军校学习过程中，这种时候，如果显现Omega特征，转换学科或者离开学校都是常有的事，“手术很成功，成功得好多年后我都忘记自己是个什么了……直到前两年。”

毕典菲尔特的手在额上抹了一把，又捋了捋有点松散的头发：“没什么原因，也不能算是发情期，一开始就是信息素，有人提到这个我警觉了立刻去见医生……据说可能是之前手术没有清理干净，腺体原因不明地，恢复了……”

这种时隔十多年的自愈能力，并不像是科学能够解释的。“所以我又去做了手术。这次不像当初年纪小，手术结束后医生都觉得不算成功，不过好歹撑了大半年……同样的问题又来了，手术间隔时间太短，我开始用抑制剂，试了很多种都没有作用，生理反应也越来越多……直到……”

毕典菲尔特停了下来，沉默片刻才继续。

“直到医生认可了第三次手术。这次情况很好，定期体检监控，有特殊的药阻碍腺体自愈，也配到了适合这种状态下的抑制剂。可是到了陛下登基以后，这问题似乎又慢慢出现了——我正在计划第四次手术……”

“但是，陛下决定将大本营搬到费沙，你一时之间无法让过去那位非法营业的私人医生为你安排手术，所以有了今天的情况。”奥贝斯坦了解了来龙去脉，“无论今天你为何突然来此请战，来之前，你知道即将进入发情期吗？”

毕典菲尔特咬着牙摇头，这种说法，简直像是指责他特地带着信息素来搅乱他们的生活似的，还有那“非法”二字：“你以为找个愿意做这个的医生容易吗！”

“不容易。但有时这样的医生可以从这样的病人身上榨取的利益是难以估量的，而他本人付出的，仅仅是简单敷衍的手术和欺骗而已。”当然，在正式阅读过御医或军医的体检报告之前，奥贝斯坦不能妄断那位医生的医德，现在能判断的，仅仅是法律范畴，“所以，你坚持使用手术的方式，放弃自己的性别吗？”

“难道你可以帮我？”听出他话中的意思，但那个奥贝斯坦开口提供帮助，这事毕典菲尔特跟谁说了，别人都不会相信的吧？

“陛下会帮你。”莱因哈特的一级上将，他擅自处理，后果如何可不好说；不过他隐约记得自己也曾在陛下面前提到这种手术，那时陛下的反应并不大好，“他不方便来见你，所以我先确认你的看法。与其在费沙找医生，不如交由军医负责。其他方面的责任追究，我们事后处理。”

毕典菲尔特一声不吭。

“既然你没有伴侣，手术并不会影响其他人，只需要你个人的意见。”奥贝斯坦说着，目光触及两人之间黑色的小盒子，“另外，这种抑制剂还是建议你试一试，可能会有效果。”

“那么，我希望进行手术……”“好，我会将你的意思转达给陛下。”既然迅速找到解决方法，那奥贝斯坦也不会在此久留，即便是Omega之间，信息素也会产生影响。

“军务尚书大人！”见他要走，对方反而叫住他，“……我可以跟陛下当面说吗？”

“不行。”这个人如此不明白事理，奥贝斯坦无可奈何，“请你留在这里，切勿乱跑。军队中往来的Alpha不多但概率比你在街上撞见的几率更高，而且，请勿忘记，陛下便是Alpha。”

“哈！”好像刚刚反应过来这个事实一样，毕典菲尔特把所有前因后果串连起来，突然咧嘴笑了，“你是在防备我吗？”

奥贝斯坦很不喜欢他这种自己朝不保夕还在幸灾乐祸的态度。

“我是在保护你，毕典菲尔特一级上将。”

直接将对方扔给了艾密尔，奥贝斯坦上楼，在走向皇帝寝室的路上，看见自己房间的门虚掩着，一个小脑袋耷拉着抵在门边，发出呜呜的声音。那条达尔马辛也搭乘伯伦希尔来到费沙，这几天并没有表现出对另一个星球的不适应，但看它现在的模样，应该是被陌生的Omega打破了平衡。它过去似乎只能接受奥贝斯坦的信息素，在他与莱因哈特结合后，它能够勉强接受莱因哈特的存在，可毕典菲尔特不行，这意味着，它的地盘被侵略了。

“拉贝纳特，它不吃东西吗？”询问起管家，毕竟这是过去奥贝斯坦发情期里它的症状。

“不，少爷，它吃完了准备好的东西，刚才满屋子跑，现在大概是看您来了才安静下来，在门边等着。”

这是进入战斗状态了吗？奥贝斯坦顺着它的心意，走进自己房间，在沙发坐下，让它有机会趴在脚边一会儿，算作简单的安抚。毕典菲尔特今天早上这架势，不会是知道自己处于特殊时期的反应，那么突发的发情期可能只有一个原因——受到他与莱因哈特信息素的影响。他们俩在床上的时候，即便是没有拿出性别本色的性事，也不可能管控得了信息素毫不泄漏，更何况是欲念正浓的时刻……事后想起当时情景，奥贝斯坦必须承认，有点反常，如若追究起来，可能当时他身上的信息素比毕典菲尔特的更像是在发情期，也是因为这个，莱因哈特并没有受到对方直接的影响，而是懵懵懂懂地被隔离开来。

还是该和莱因哈特汇报一下。毕典菲尔特身体状况不稳，如果再做一次手术，到底能撑多久？是否有更好的药物可以选择？或者说……

“不行！手术太危险了，这不行！”早餐搁在桌上，没人动过，莱因哈特仍旧裹着睡袍在看文件，刚听奥贝斯坦说了详细情况，便激动地抵制这两个Omega做的决定，“就没有其他办法？治疗师什么的，或者……”

莱因哈特突然想到某个问题：“他没有Alpha对吗？如果他有了Alpha会不会有所好转？”

“这不是光凭我们就可以推断的，我只能建议先让医生给他进行彻底的检查。”面对皇帝开始脱轨的思路，奥贝斯坦并不乐见，“他既然已经希望放弃性别身份，那我可以默认他不希望拥有Alpha伴侣，所以在这一方面我们妄加猜测都是不尊重。

“再说，陛下打算如何给他找一位Alpha？选取什么身份的才合适？毕典菲尔特是否乐意？对方是否乐意？请不要太过天真了！”他一想到这种可能性，就忍不住要斥责说出这种话的莱因哈特，“还是说为了避免麻烦与不安定因素，干脆陛下您亲自来解决这个问题算了？”

时至今日，一个Alpha可以标记多名Omega这事，早已经不合法了，但这到底是大家心照不宣的常识。Omega还能借助科学手段去除标记呢！毕典菲尔特这样一个完全不合法的Omega，标记和结合的环节合不合法，还有谁能追问呢？眼下奥贝斯坦觉得自己提出的办法还真有道理，不用担心忠诚度，不会波及更多人，反正都是要做手术，去标记手术说不定比去性腺手术更方便一点。

但这话一出口，莱因哈特瞪起双眼完全是怀疑起自己的耳朵来了，没时间多想，直接把对方拉过来，环在自己的怀里：“奥贝斯坦！你在说什么！先冷静一下……是不是想太多了？”从他看来，这个男人的信息素正悄然释放出来，那种充满攻击性的态度，也不知道是为说了不妥之语的他，还是为了一早闯入的毕典菲尔特。

这是怎么回事？奥贝斯坦发现他竟然需要经过莱因哈特的提醒，才感受到自己身上那种魄力。他说错话了，无法控制地说出质疑对方的话来，却还以为是正确的。是的，莱因哈特并非这个意思，他误解了，还将错误越推越远……

“陛下，我的意思是……”“你能当着别人的面叫我莱因哈特还下达指令，却要在独处的时候拉开距离吗？”皇帝臂间揽得更紧了，不给动弹的余地，“我听说Alpha天生对其他Alpha带有强烈敌意，尤其是在涉及自己的Omega的时候，那么你现在这是说明Omega也有相同的天性呢，还是说这情况仅仅发生在你身上呢？”

为什么每个人都这么理解他今天的所作所为？以最快速度甩开未来可能会产生的麻烦，这种态度有错吗？奥贝斯坦对于皇帝这种明里暗里都在暗示他产生了“嫉妒”这种情感的话，不能接受。

“不要以此玩笑，我们的讨论事关大局，手术应该是最方便的做法了。”

“我不想让毕典菲尔特去冒这个险。第四次手术，他也真是够幸运的，还能看不出一点毛病地带着舰队冲在前面。想想看你自己吧，如果没我们之间的事，难不成你也要采取这种手段？”莱因哈特说着，下巴搁在那肩膀上，渐渐收敛的信息素开始有种舒服的气息了。

“我不是拿自己身体开玩笑的家伙，而且职务不同，我无需考虑他的那些麻烦。”奥贝斯坦觉察到自己在他的Alpha的拥抱里渐渐放松下来，“最重要的是，我们要尊重他的个人意愿。”'

“嗯，没错。只不过，你确定他不想找个合适的Alpha吗？”“……有句老话说，己所不欲勿施于人，你在自己结婚之后，就要开始逼迫下属们都去结婚了吗？”

“我当然尊重毕典菲尔特的决定，但这是跟你私下讨论一下。”莱因哈特边说边轻抚那背脊，要将对方的公事频道切换到私人频道上来，“毕典菲尔特有走得比较近的Alpha吗？不对，我该问，除了米达迈亚，还有谁是Alpha，可以供我们考虑的？”

这是个无聊的话题，备选范围之小，难度系数之低，奥贝斯坦觉得有碍脑部锻炼，一点都不想讨论。

“我记得，法伦海特还没有家室吧？有伴侣吗？”“莱因哈特，这不是个有效率的办法，他在此等待医生准备好手术，而你可以告知大家毕典菲尔特因为逾越受到十日禁闭的处罚，时间一过，你的黑色枪骑兵便回到先锋位置，我们都会放心的。”

话音刚落，他的颈边传来一个闷顿的声音：“你放心了吗，巴尔？”

这，还要继续纠缠这个问题吗？将两个人的距离拉开，奥贝斯坦看了看那张一副不甘心可怜样的青年，突然觉得刚才在自己的房门口看见过。扯着那领口，凑过去就是轻巧一吻，他可是要速战速决：“放心，你连别人的发情期都感受不到，怎么会不放心？”

“那是因为我现在只能感觉得到你啊！”莱因哈特边强调边回吻，只不过距离早上那段还没过多久，不像是速战速决的打算，“你下次的发情期到底在什么时候？”

“与其思考这个，不如先换身衣服，快到上班时间了。”莱因哈特在动用Alpha的把戏招惹他，看来，反常的并非只有他一个人了……

“咚咚”的敲门声响起，又一次打断了他们未完成的新计划。

“军务尚书大人！”艾密尔焦急的声音也又一次响起，“毕典菲尔特大人，他不见了！”

什么？多久了？能追得上吗？他还有什么地方可去吗？

“呵，我倒觉得，他是为了躲避手术才跑的。”莱因哈特没有一点惊讶，“没准儿他有什么地方，可以比此地，更让他安心呢！”


	28. Chapter 28

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

28

 

“米达迈亚，有个Alpha声称怀了我的孩子。你认为有什么有效办法驳斥对方这种妄想症吗？”

帝国元帅罗严塔尔还没有喝完他今晚的第一杯酒，便说出一些让人不禁以为他是不是醉了的内容。

不过最近的米达迈亚承受能力越发强大，他现在关心的只是，这个“怀孕的Alpha”到底从哪儿冒出来的：“等等，你只是认为对方是妄想，看来还是跟这个Alpha有过什么实质性的……男的还是女的？你在费沙惹上的吗？”

“若说有谁在费沙招惹上了女人现在被声称要当爸爸了，我们俩之间，只有作为先发部队的你有可能。”这到费沙才一周时间，况且罗严塔尔如今心烦意乱有女人贴上来都不想理睬，“你们Alpha里的女性不是没有生育能力吗？”

“女性Alpha是吗？这个问题并不是绝对的吧……”米达迈亚努力排除其他信息，他不想考虑他的好友是如何与女性Alpha相处的，“所以说，如果对方确认的话，可能不是在妄想啊。对方在奥丁？你确认了吗？”

问了几个问题之后他突然意识到哪儿不对劲：“不对，你……你要当爸爸了！？”这才是最刺激的，凡事有个先来后到嘛，米达迈亚结婚这么久还没当上，罗严塔尔嬉戏花丛莫名其妙就要当上了，一时间他这心里是百味杂陈，不知该说些什么好了，“孩子妈这是还在奥丁吧？要不要让艾芳过去看看她？她家里什么情况？是不是那种有了孩子你们就得抓紧时间结婚的老派家庭？要是这样，没准儿你还会抢在陛下之前结婚吧？我都能想象陛下如何笑话你了……”

“米达迈亚，我不会结婚，这家伙不可能怀孕，而且我连这家伙在哪儿都找不到！”想得太远了，罗严塔尔被那些不切实际的想法弄得开始后悔讨论这事，“我只是接到了一个查不出来源的电话，说有了孩子，会来找我……说真的，米达迈亚，不论对方是谁，我都不认为自己有资格做父亲。”

这就涉及到童年阴影了，先前罗严塔尔跟他说过，但又让他忘记，米达迈亚不会跟他深入讨论“没资格做父亲”的原因，这么大一件事，疑点可多了：“我们先把这件事理理顺，这位女性Alpha是谁？我听你说过吗？”

到了这种情况下，再不说就不合适了。从爱尔芙莉德如何潜伏在家中说起，到后来他们二人渐渐有所发展，再到对方离家独立，罗严塔尔省略了其中奥贝斯坦介入到部分，大致跟好友交代了这位“孩子妈”的基本情况，引来对方极不信任的注视。

“我只知道那段时间你看起来有什么问题，没想到你居然一点内容都没向我透露，真令人怀疑我们的友情啊……”在这一点上，米达迈亚还是受了挺大的打击，“不过，想想看你一个人把这事憋了这么久谁都不提也挺可怜的——敬罗严塔尔和他未来的孩子！”

“闹够了吧？以这家伙的脾气，我可不认为她说的是真话。人都没有出现，仅仅是在电话里的声音，有什么可信的？我连她在奥丁还是费沙都无法确认！”罗严塔尔还记得第一天到达费沙的时候，就看见过与爱尔芙莉德相似的身影，当然这完全有可能是误认，但事实证明，他确实无法再联系对方，直到接到那通电话，由于这是分开后第一次通话，罗严塔尔很难果断地问出关键问题来，所以几乎是爱尔芙莉德快速地表达自己的意思，然后在诡异的地方挂断了。

“你嘴上好像是在责怪她，但在我耳朵里都变成关心和担忧了怎么回事？”凭米达迈亚的经验，这个曾经的刺客小姐对罗严塔尔来说意义非凡，“若你不是这样的态度，估计我会劝说你赶紧上报陛下，把这个预谋行刺统帅本部总长的犯人找出来，但你现在这样让我很难办，真找到了，她要严惩，你也会受牵连，更别说把你们分开会不会造成一对有情的怨侣……”

“经你这么一说，我倒是想到一种可能性。”罗严塔尔没有喝止他，而是思索起来，“这家伙会不会落到别人手中，在不久的将来成为有心之人陷害与弹劾我的把柄呢？”

“罗严塔尔，问题是，这个‘有心之人’会是谁呢？”如果事情真如他所说的那样诡异，那这还是真有可能的，立典拉德宰相遗族，行刺不成却长期与行刺对象同住，那么，这个行刺对象也很可疑了。

关于此人，罗严塔尔第一个想起的，不会是别人：“军务尚书大人。”

“我认为不会。奥贝斯坦现在大概为自己的事情焦头烂额去了吧？”米达迈亚指了指离他们最近的那块电视屏幕，上面正在播放这两天大家都快看腻的所谓“新闻报道”。

一开始只是上周皇帝与军务尚书晚间外出被拍摄到的少量照片和时长极短的视频，因为从打扮、气氛甚至是周边保卫情况来看，完全是一个私人活动，所以引起大家的注意；后来这件事演变成不知打哪儿翻出来的这几年与此二人相关的各类照片与影像资料，被媒体反复咀嚼，若有所指。当然，这其中不乏从主角二人的性别出发，对关系的猜测简直之差一个“热恋”的判定结果了。大本营里一众对婚事明明白白的人们，真是没办法在知道实情的时候还继续忍受媒体的“推理战”，可是他们的下属和兵士们不知道，费沙的民众们不知道，以一种喜闻乐见的态度加入了讨论热潮中，令人每次听到都想把话说破才好。

“哼，我看军务尚书大人正悠哉地乐在其中吧，有的是时间来对付我。”罗严塔尔到底知道得比其他人多，既然奥贝斯坦下定决心开始这段婚姻，那他肯定有十成的把握。而爱尔芙莉德之事，前几日他才拜访过军务尚书，如果是被对方先扣下人了，确有可能——说到底，他就是个威胁，对方怎么会放过任何抓住把柄的机会呢？

只不过，罗严塔尔想要知道的是，眼下爱尔芙莉德到底在什么地方，是否安全，还有，她所说的孩子，究竟是不是真实的？

“怎么了？气氛有点凝重？”欢快的声音来自缪拉，一看到二位元帅立即凑过来。

“罗严塔尔为情所困，我正在帮他排解忧愁。”细节可不好说，米达迈亚招呼服务员给缪拉点酒，敷衍道。

“什么？你也有这一天吗，罗严塔尔元帅？啊，我的内心这种窃喜是怎么回事！”缪拉不会当着罗严塔尔的面深究，而是话锋一转，“我叫了毕典菲尔特，他今天禁闭结束了，你们难道不好奇吗？”

“好奇什么？”按陛下的说法，毕典菲尔特冒失冲撞，必须有所处罚，禁闭几日，但这所谓的“冒失冲撞”到底是什么情况，大家并不清楚。

“我可是听说，毕典菲尔特是一大早冲进陛下的卧室了……这不好办啊！”缪拉说着，也指了指附近的电视屏幕，跟刚才米达迈亚的动作如出一辙——而电视节目，正定格在军务尚书左手上那枚戒指上。

“相信大家还记得我们在皇帝陛下到达费沙的第一天便关注了军务尚书大人这个戒指，现在想来，这应该不是巧合，一切的细节之间都有非同寻常的意义！大家看看这张在剧院里拍到的照片，尽管光线昏暗，但戒指的亮光依然很有存在感。而这两张，是上周与本周军务尚书列席媒体会议时的照片，戒指却没有了。这到底意味着什么呢？奥利弗，你怎么看？”“其实我建议大家关注一下这一张，军务尚书大人离开办公大楼坐进地上车的时候，扶在车顶上的左手，戒指还在——这或许说明戒指是严格区分工作时间与私人时间的标志？不过，事实上最值得关注的还是军务尚书前往的目的地。据我们所知，本次来到费沙的两位尚书，应属同级，可工部尚书住在工部省专属驻地，军务尚书却不在军务省宿舍——他与皇帝陛下同住。”“这么说来确实有趣，首席秘书官跟皇帝住在一起还能说得通，军务尚书并非围绕皇帝随时待命的职位吧？跟军务省工作人员同处按理是更加方便的。”

这看起来跟毕典菲尔特的事件有点关联了，一大早陛下的卧室里还能有谁呢？

等毕典菲尔特出现的时候，他的脸上一副不知在哪儿触了霉头的阴沉模样，倒不是寻常一直有的火气，而是像个斗败了的公鸡一般，威严扫地。大家都知道禁闭的事了，从他走进酒吧就一直有人为此“问候”，等他走到缪拉这边的时候，强装着若无其事，要了双份的烈酒。

“怎么样？我是说，费沙的禁闭室。”

刚跟二位元帅打了招呼，毕典菲尔特就接到缪拉这样的问题，一个他完全没有答案的问题：“没什么特别的地方，反正都要忍受军务尚书的斥责！”

“毕典菲尔特，你为什么跑去冲撞了陛下，有什么事吗？”米达迈亚问了，却似乎不是缪拉最想了解的。那边缪拉还在等着回答，罗严塔尔便跟着加上一句：“听说你闯了陛下的卧室？大家都是正常的成年男性，这真尴尬啊……”

这话一出，毕典菲尔特愣住了，显然揭示了这个传闻的正确性。“毕典菲尔特，你脸红了！你看到什么了，你怎么就……”缪拉发现不得了的情况，赶忙追问——还要同时躲避着对方立刻亮起来的拳头。

“我看缪拉想问的是，你闯进去的时候看到一个人还是两个人？”那边米达迈亚帮着拆开纠缠的两人，罗严塔尔就帮着继续，“毕竟大家都在好奇，那个奥贝斯坦是靠什么拿下陛下的……”“闭嘴！别让我想起那味道！”毕典菲尔特拳头不认人，连罗严塔尔都想招呼。米达迈亚看好友笑得过于开心，只得先从他下手，低声喝道：“罗严塔尔！闹大了连你都牵扯进去，那位小姐怎么办！”

这人怎么就开不起玩笑了？罗严塔尔收敛起来，换话题：“你这火气太大，冲动得连米达迈亚这种Alpha都自愧不如了，坦白说，要不要去找个可爱的Omega小姐，再……”“罗严塔尔！”眼看着对方又不知被戳中什么事要跳起来，米达迈亚一边给缪拉使眼色拦腰拉人，一边把嘴上不饶人的男人推到一旁。

“嗨！别刺激他！”看他们分出安全距离了，米达迈亚压低声音教训道，“我看情况有点不对，毕典菲尔特，他会不会真是Alpha？”

“……什么？”罗严塔尔顿时想起那个曾经在他家里待过的Alpha，再越过好友的脑袋看看毕典菲尔特，说真的，好像真有点可能性。

“不过我也是瞎猜的，他刚才说到味道之类的事——好吧，他也可能是别的意思！”转念一想，米达迈亚又迅速否定自己，“别刺激他了，他不对劲大家都清楚，你不对劲可能也有人看出来了，你们都别在这儿惹麻烦！”

现在的费沙，看起来风平浪静，但深究起来，好像每个人都不对劲，每件事都暗藏着点危机，罗严塔尔希望自己只是多想了，可光是一个爱尔芙莉德，他就没有办法甩脱这些混乱的推测。

而费沙充满自由之风的电视台还正在适时讨论着——“之前不少节目都讨论过军务尚书大人的性别，我们也不能免俗。只不过特殊结合关系的申请公开资料库里似乎没有涉及这两个人，看来大家也许只是捕风捉影而已。”“可是别忘了，有管理条例规定的，这登记如果涉及皇帝陛下，那可能会被隐藏。说到底，特殊性别者位居高位，总是会引起大家的恐慌，天知道以后这政策会不会偏向他们，据我所知，费沙已经出现了合法的Beta集会，讨论未来可能出现的特殊政权结构——当初鲁道夫大帝可没Omega妻室或者情人啊……”“其实不管军务尚书是什么，他的名气已经够大了。我们还是少讨论一点这方面的事，明天观众要是见不到我们了，可怎么办？”

要是见不到她了，他该怎么办呢？罗严塔尔的思绪，早已回到自己的事情上去了。

 

刚接待完某个从大本营驻地潜逃的麻烦家伙，工部尚书席尔瓦贝尔西的拜访让奥贝斯坦一时没有头绪。毕典菲尔特号称自己试过了他给的紧急抑制剂，非常有效果，并希望他介绍购买的方式，以后可以在战场上使用；奥贝斯坦原先是想扣下这个异常可疑的人，先剥夺了兵权严格审查之后再讨论的，可是先前莱因哈特为此人打了包票，要他暂不追究此事，待莱因哈特用其他办法来调查。看皇帝胸有成竹的模样，他便没有动作，给陛下留个施展的空间。莱因哈特惜才是一方面，另一方面，自有分寸，不会拿他最爱的战场开玩笑。

而席尔瓦贝尔西，是带着假期申请来的。生理假期。

“工部尚书大人，没记错的话，在费沙您的申请直接递交给陛下就好了。”这位在本职工作上拼搏得有点惹眼的Omega阁僚，奥贝斯坦不大想了解对方为何需要十天的生理假，但这个数字超过正常范围太多了；而且，这种发情期尚未开始便提前请假的事例，并不多见，“有需要的时候，您在家给陛下的办公室打电话申请就可以了。”

“下官的程序似乎是这样，但今天需要劳烦军务尚书大人的是另一份申请。”席尔瓦贝尔西指点他翻到后面，“陪伴假申请是需要军务省通过的。”

看着后面的申请书及附带伴侣登记材料，奥贝斯坦想起Alpha伴侣拥有的资格——当然，他完全可以一口回绝不做批准，一位少将的工作在这一时期还是很重要的。

“您是认为时间太长了吗？”看他没有立即签字，席尔瓦贝尔西探问道，“事实上这与结合后保持稳定关系的时长有关，我们结合已经超过二十年了，非常稳定，所以发情期从最初的三天渐渐延长到近十天。不过，好在稳定的关系同时会让发情期的间隔时间拉长，所以总体不大影响工作。”

一位同僚，走到面前，大大咧咧地谈论起这方面的信息，总感觉还拉开架势要与奥贝斯坦讨论一番似的……席尔瓦贝尔西是个有趣的人，但这不妨碍奥贝斯坦立即想起军务方面的问题：“您的Alpha至今仍是少将军衔，是否与你们的结合有关？”

“估计有点关系，不过她年轻时得罪过不少人，能升到少将下官觉得已经很不错了。”爽朗的笑容，这就是正常伴侣提起彼此时该有的神情。

“她能尽早回到岗位上吗？”“这不能完全保证，不过很有可能。度过这段时期，若陛下出兵，下官可是要靠抑制剂工作一段时间了，所以还是得珍惜机会的，不是嘛？”这笑容中的含义有点变化，对方好像强行把话题扯到奥贝斯坦身上了，“恕下官直言，您与陛下结合时间不长，周期比较短，如果把停药期拉长一些对未来的孩子会比较好，否则还是有些危险的。”

“哦？听起来您很有经验的样子？”明明记录上没有孩子，这位工部尚书却好像在这方面尤其精通。

“确实有，但却是教训。”席尔瓦贝尔西脸上的笑总算淡了点，“有过，下官递交的后代监控申请还没批复，那孩子就不在了。后来也再没有机会怀上孩子了。”

原来如此。“抱歉。”奥贝斯坦礼节性地应声，对方的眼神却亮了起来：“下官多年的经验来看，抑制剂对身体的危害是长效性的，军务尚书大人现在的责任跟过去不同，还需要多多注意这方面啊！如果有周期紊乱一类的情况，定期做点检查调理一下，我们还是期盼健康的继承人诞生的。”

这一方面的职责吗？不是说奥贝斯坦想要回避问题，他是压根就没有实际的感受与预估，身体中如果孕育孩子，究竟是种什么样的情况。虽说这是大部分Omega生命中的一部分，但有时轻重缓急往面前一放，这不是奥贝斯坦的人生。

但是，他已经与莱因哈特结婚，那么，权力一瞬间变成义务，他必须在大脑中分割出一个区域，来存放这些内容。

“……多久？”“什么？”“停药期调节这类的事，调整成多久比较好？”事实上，在完成结合之后，奥贝斯坦再没有用过抑制剂，一方面是因为长期可以感受到Alpha的信息素，另一方面是他没有发情期征兆。战事将近，就像席尔瓦贝尔西说的那样，抑制剂又得派上用场，但如果能在此之前有所调节的话，或许对身体有益一些。

“您是打算现在开始吗？时间上有点紧迫……”

“不，从最后一次使用抑制剂，到现在已经三个月。”这样大概充裕一点？

席尔瓦贝尔西突然皱起眉头，像是在回忆什么。

“军务尚书大人，下官隐约记得，八月底您请过假……对不起，这应该是皇室机密，但是，您跟陛下结合多久了？”

奥贝斯坦觉得自己眉脚跳了跳：“两个月。”目前已进入十一月，他还是模糊点吧。

一直以思路活跃著称的工部尚书安静了片刻，语调认真地解说道：“如果按照大多数情况来看，结合之后，Omega的周期会骤然缩短一段时间，例如原本一个月左右的人，很有可能在半个月后又出现发情期，并且在一年之内都可能保持这个节奏……可是像您这样拉长了还没影子的话，似乎只有一种可能啊！”

“您可以直说。”奥贝斯坦不喜欢别人给他卖关子。

“不开玩笑，您结合之后做过仔细地检查吗？”这回席尔瓦贝尔西的脸上，带有的全是忧虑的神色了，“别的征兆不问您了，光看周期的异常——您这显然是怀孕了啊！”

这回轮到奥贝斯坦皱起眉头了。

“其他别管了，您先给申请签个字，下官休假之前需要完成最后一项任务，帮您请相关的御医过来，怎么样？”

好像曾经有个什么人说过什么话来着？在特殊生理时期内完成结合的，致孕的概率高达百分之九十左右……百分之九十啊。


	29. Chapter 29

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

29

 

在工部尚书确定了皇家婚礼场地备选之后，宫内尚书贝鲁恩海姆男爵立即携相关团队从奥丁赶往费沙。只不过，这回除了他的婚礼团队以外，同行的还有一位尊贵的客人——吉尔菲艾斯大公。

吉尔菲艾斯记得清清楚楚，那时奥丁时间已经是后半夜了，睡梦中他正跟格里华德大公坐在湖边闲聊，咖啡的香气弥漫在安妮罗杰随微风飘逸的头发间，然后，十岁的莱因哈特拿着一个锅铲敲着家里那口金属的汤锅，一步步地向他们走过来……他醒了，发现现实中莱因哈特不断呼叫他的电话，接起来先是一阵沉默，过了许久，当他以为根本就是对方恶作剧的时候，他的挚友，银河帝国的皇帝，语调迟滞，缓缓地说出一个孤零零的句子：

“……我要有孩子了。”

想都没想，吉尔菲艾斯知道，他必须搭上宫内尚书的队伍，到费沙去。

其实帝国皇帝很想为自己辩解，当他给挚友打电话的时候，他已经知道这消息一段时间了，而且，他的情绪一直非常稳定。这点奥贝斯坦可以为他作证，他可是仔细认真地记录了医生所有的关照，并安排好奥贝斯坦提前上床准备休息，还在对方睡前把医生说的细节再重复了一遍，等着他的皇后启动义眼休眠模式稳稳入睡，才到隔壁房间去拨通奥丁的电话。他可不像本次事件中另一位当事人那样，头一回从军务省办公桌前早退，他完成了今天全部的工作，才去会见御医，甚至打算在与吉尔菲艾斯通话后，继续处理一些明天的工作。

嗯，事实就是如此，已经存在了，不会改变。不知在谁的提醒下，奥贝斯坦约见了御医，在一通精密检查之后，得到了确凿的答案，一个孩子，一位皇子，躲在他身体深处，超过两个月了。

也对。罗严塔尔曾经说过什么来着？在特殊生理时期内完成结合的，致孕的概率高达百分之九十左右。就是这个，这百分之九十啊，这要是撞不上，运气也太差了一点吧？

一切都是理所当然的事情。莱因哈特只是被纷乱的表象迷惑双眼，没有把重点连起来思考清楚而已。而他的军务尚书大人，大概是根本没把这件事作为生活的一部分往心里去过。莱因哈特可不懂Omega生理周期变化那些知识，更别说这还会因为标记而变化，奥贝斯坦本人都没管到的事，他怎么可能管得到——吉尔菲艾斯在电话里教训了他，因为宇宙常识是孕期内不适合飞船长途旅行。

是的，莱因哈特后来还跟朋友说了，按照推算，应该就是他们第一次结合的时候有的孩子，而且……“停，别跟我说细节！”吉尔菲艾斯及时喝止他，“医生没说别的问题吗？军务尚书在这种时候还飞到费沙去……”

这回莱因哈特闭嘴了，不仅长途飞行，而且还有早期过度使用Omega专门的，嗯，换个词，他这段时间成结的次数，嗯，总之他们到底犯了多少禁忌，他真说不准了，他能做的只能是嘱咐嘱咐再嘱咐，让御医时刻关注奥贝斯坦和孩子的情况。目前一切安好，没有检查出任何问题，而初步的性别表征是男孩。

不知道将来会是什么性别呢？通常Alpha和Omega结合生子是特殊性别的可能性大一点，但这是十几年后的事，现在担心还不时候。“齐格，我感觉，这孩子已经在我的脑子里长大了，未来这些年的生活都在我脑中飞奔而过，我看得不清晰，伸手想抓住，可是一无所获。”

“听上去，莱因哈特，你完全爱上了这个孩子，满心期待他诞生了。”或许我们该用别的说法，莱因哈特，你太过焦虑。吉尔菲艾斯可没有想象过好友面对未来的下一代会是什么态度，在这一方面他们俩都还像是少年时代的他们俩，好像任何人提到这一问题，都还是太早了。另一方面，对于孩子的另一半血统来源者，至今他还是存在疑惑的。

奥贝斯坦为何会接受这样的安排，一步一步地走上皇后之路，甚至任由继承人在自己的身体里孕育？莱因哈特的想法，吉尔菲艾斯听过很多遍了，不理解也了解了，可奥贝斯坦在这方面还是太过神秘，这是他操纵整个帝国命运的新招数吗？或者说，这是他将莱因哈特与他人渐渐隔绝开来的新办法吗？这位军务尚书大人，在将帝国皇帝私有化的路上，走得比任何人都远，更不用说在吉尔菲艾斯的眼中，这都是毫无距离感的直接伤害。

他可以安慰自己，只要莱因哈特觉得幸福就好，他怎么样都无所谓；但事实上，他还是忍不住要去一探究竟。吉尔菲艾斯顺势提出前来费沙，莱因哈特满口答应，全然不计后果——他觉得，他需要吉尔菲艾斯。

等皇帝陛下结束与好友之间简短的电话回到卧室的时候，床上的人还维持原先的姿势，看起来稳稳当当的。看着奥贝斯坦有点凹陷的侧脸，莱因哈特终于慢慢有了切实的感觉，这个男人，他的Omega，他的军务尚书与皇后，正从自己的身体里挪出一块隐秘的地方，同他一起分享，容纳他们共同的孩子。这样的暖意简直是任何温暖都无法比拟的，拥抱或者更亲密的举动，都于此不同，仿佛两个人即使远隔千亿星系，他们也是待在一起的。

标记产生的连接，跟这一种，并不一样。莱因哈特是无法说明其中的区别的，他能做的只是静静地望着难得的睡颜，感受这一刻与过去完全不同的心情。

直到床上那人突然出声说道：“吉尔菲艾斯大公要来费沙？”

“你醒了？”莱因哈特刚培养出来的气氛，就这么被打断了，奥贝斯坦是听见他打电话了吗？

“你的情绪波动很大，莱因哈特，即便你自己感觉不到，我也能知道……”奥贝斯坦挣扎着要坐起来，一手还在床头摸索义眼控制器打算解除休眠。莱因哈特一看这样的举动，立刻跪床上拦他：“别起来，睡觉时间，不要乱动！”

被限制了人身自由又不准启动视力辅助装置，奥贝斯坦被按回去的同时，不禁促狭地感叹一句：“原来你这么焦虑。”

焦虑？这说的是什么呢！莱因哈特可不承认，他现在可都是按照医生说的，逐条执行。

“我只是想好好照顾你！”“如果没记错的话，我的情况好得超过医生的经验，甚至连不良反应都没有出现。”奥贝斯坦看不见青年脸上可能挂着的忧虑而坚定的神情，但可以猜到，从他的角度来说，他并不想被如此小心翼翼地对待。这只是个开始，后面还不知道会发展成什么样呢！

“所以，要保住这么好的基础，别让情况有变啊！”这硬脾气，莱因哈特几乎可以预见将来奥贝斯坦要为了军务省的工作跟他不断抗争了。不行，必须在一开始就定好规矩，让对方没空可钻。这只是个开始，后面还不知道会发展成什么样呢！

身体和视力上都不占优势，奥贝斯坦没必要浪费精力抵抗皇帝的命令：“在你情绪平稳之前我大概很难睡熟了，不如我们来聊一聊——吉尔菲艾斯大公要来做什么？”

话题一下就被岔开了，即使对方合着眼睛，但莱因哈特有种正在被对方注视的错觉，旁顾左右不太想回答这个问题：“你看，现在婚事还没有宣布，皇子已经定下来了，暂时都还不能公开，你看，现在除了你我御医还没人知道这个消息，而吉尔菲艾斯他……”“陛下能不绕圈子吗？”奥贝斯坦的手指敲着床面，有点不耐烦了。

“我也只是想跟人说一说。”

“然而‘说一说’的结果有两种，第一是立即惊动格里华德大公，第二是吉尔菲艾斯大公立即来到费沙，您在没有考虑清楚的时候就打了这通电话，可谓是您焦虑情绪的表现。”奥贝斯坦语调冷淡，“我就直接问一个问题，吉尔菲艾斯大公到了费沙之后，您打算让他做什么呢？”

“他与宫内尚书同行，可以监管与协助贝鲁恩海姆与席尔瓦贝尔西，执行皇家婚礼事务。”莱因哈特立即想到了这个答案。

“听上去不错，可不对。”奥贝斯坦不接受这样敷衍了事的态度，“这并不是大公的职责，而且此事随着大公的加入，整体职权和决策都会混乱——您可以自问，大公的出现，是否仅仅是您为了安抚焦虑情绪找出的逃避的借口？”

莱因哈特真不希望被指出眼下反常的心理状况，他其实知道这个问题的答案，只是，一时间向奥贝斯坦坦诚，需要一点铺垫。

“事实上，我期待齐格来费沙，是希望他可以帮帮我……”莱因哈特停了将近五秒，才补齐了句子，“还有，帮帮你。”

这话不用明说，两个人都知道是什么意思。沉默在屋里蔓延开来，只有那手指拍击被子的声音，还循着节奏，象征着手指主人的思虑与不满。莱因哈特认为自己没有错，费沙事务，一是备战，二是婚礼，三是即将诞生的皇子，四是追缴残余势力，五是迁都，任何一项，吉尔菲艾斯都能帮的上忙，大公身份本就特殊，在帝王的授意下，插手哪一样都不为过，毕竟，都是暂时的。

可惜，莱因哈特这理论，不能放嘴上说。两个人心照不宣是一回事，当面争辩又是另一回事，要是以前，他肯定选择后者，但是，现在情况不同了啊！

正是因为情况不同，他怎么能放任如今的奥贝斯坦把工作全部揽在自己身上？莱因哈特对孩子从孕育到出生没有概念，他听医生的，不能听奥贝斯坦的。

“原来如此。”对方看起来也没有选择后者，“吉尔菲艾斯大公有您这样的朋友，真是辛苦。他应该会替您找到合适的说法，不必劳神，尽早休息吧。”说完，奥贝斯坦调整着睡姿，不愿进一步谈话了，好像前面说的“无法入睡”的理由都抛在脑后，反劝说莱因哈特睡觉。

眼不见心不烦，说的就是义眼依然在休眠的军务尚书大人。皇帝陛下被一个人扔在床边，这样的态度并不值得咀嚼体会，他是被冷处理了；既然那边都已经答应吉尔菲艾斯了，现在撤回前言不是个聪明的决定，对吉尔菲艾斯，或者对奥贝斯坦，都不明智。莱因哈特有点尴尬地环顾这间屋子，自从来了费沙，尽管为奥贝斯坦及他的管家夫妇准备了套间，但大部分时间他还是待在这里的。自然而然地迈入婚姻生活，不管白日里有多少争论，他们都能在这张床上睡得稳稳当当的，工作可以带上来讨论，但矛盾好像都没有发生一般，第二天再接着继续折腾。说是一种默契吧，也不全面，两个人都在以自己的退让呵护婚姻的嫩芽，可是，这种脆弱的呵护，久而久之，似乎不那么乐观。

也许刚才他们就应该吵一架，问题全部摊开，没什么大不了的，比让奥贝斯坦憋着火睡觉好多了。友情会影响他们之间的信任吗？一直在伤害旁人的，都是他们俩，能心狠手辣地做到这一点，就说明他们俩根本没有隔阂可言，他们总是能在第一时间调整自己互相靠近进而统一路线，分歧可以存在，但分歧过了夜，会酝酿出更大的麻烦。莱因哈特想把他唤醒，允许他打开义眼——眼神的交流是很必要的。但是，孩子……没错，这么看来，焦虑，就是焦虑，这种心态从他得知孩子的存在时就翻卷而上，到现在冷静一人独处，才能真正体味。

说不定吉尔菲艾斯也听出来了，只不过他不像奥贝斯坦那样直接，只是没有揭穿吧。莱因哈特突然发现，从得知消息开始，他跟奥贝斯坦都说了些什么啊！重复医生的话，有关吉尔菲艾斯……孩子呢？他们本身的事呢？他能隔着群星跟还没睡醒的好友畅想孩子的未来，却不能跟奥贝斯坦聊聊这个吗？

而奥贝斯坦，奥贝斯坦压根没有主动提过孩子。他对孩子怎么想的？抱有什么样的态度？是否会认定那就是未来继承人？打算如何培养教育？需要思考的问题太多了，需要讨论的问题也太多了，当莱因哈特独自陶醉在新生命将给生活带来的奇迹中时，奥贝斯坦更为理智，冷静地规划着有关孩子的一切吧？

就好像莱因哈特已经开始给孩子筹备起十岁生日派对，却忘了最重要的是先帮孩子起好名字、挑好婴儿用品的牌子、选择合理的早期饮食搭配。又是他做错了，年轻的霸主在床沿上坐立不安好一会儿，才摸索着掀开被子，紧贴着侧身背对他的男人，环过尚没有什么变化的腰身。不管那到底是真睡还是假睡，莱因哈特在那被碎发遮挡了一半的耳边低声道：“附近不远有一家做奥丁菜的餐馆，过两天我们去试试，怎么样？”

没有回答，怀中的身体仅有轻微的动静，反倒像是沉睡中的人在寻找舒服的姿势一样。没有及时反驳，那就是同意了，莱因哈特必须秉持这样的逻辑，才能更平静地面对未来种种局面。

该来的总会来，没有解决的总得解决。事实证明奥贝斯坦是对的，吉尔菲艾斯早为自己来到费沙准备好了理由。

“李希特给了我两块移动硬盘都装不下的资料，全是关于费沙的可疑资金流动。”莱因哈特亲自迎接这支奥丁来的队伍，而红发友人在他们俩远离人群之后说的第一句话，便是此行绝佳的目的，“你觉得就凭这些我们能把鲁宾斯基给揪出来吗？”

“可能你还没看完一半就做到了！”斗志昂扬，他们俩像是回到了过去，再一次并肩而战，“除了费沙的老狐狸，我还有其他的事情要交给你，这可得瞒着大多数人，查得越快越好……”“又是这样的麻烦，莱因哈特，你的‘私事’可真是越来越多了。”吉尔菲艾斯知道，这所谓的“大多数人”之中，肯定有一位叫做巴尔•冯•奥贝斯坦的。

从莱因哈特的手中接过巴掌大的纸片，快速浏览简单列出的条目，大公挑出至关重要的一条，有些惊讶地抬起头：“你认为罗严塔尔可能是隐藏身份的Alpha？”

这可是个大问题，公开的Alpha容易掌控，伪装的Alpha难防。从古至今，这种人物，最后多是步上反叛之路的。统帅本部总长地位特殊，若是加一条身份敏感，那简直要被贴上谋逆的标签，举步难行啊。

“在奥丁时我总觉得他身上有点令人不适的信息素，但不明显得像是错觉所以没有深究。等到了费沙以后，疑点渐渐出现，再加上……”这些莱因哈特还没有跟任何人分享过，“我接到匿名举报。”

“这，军务尚书大人知道此事吗？”若是要深入调查，尽管能从内务尚书或司法尚书那边获得权限，可纸片上涉及的，到底都是军中要人。

莱因哈特瞥了他一眼：“战事在即，你想让奥贝斯坦先废了我一半大将吗？”

“这是要我来做恶人了吗，莱因哈特大人？”看看纸片上那些名字，吉尔菲艾斯真是哭笑不得——你们俩家事国事先分开来摆摆平，然后再把我牵扯进来可好？

“我相信你，也相信这其中有些事情并不是表象那样，深入进去，很可能会跟李希特的资料有关。”费沙的天上地下都笼罩着黑狐那不散的阴魂，莱因哈特放不下心的，可就多了，“若是有人恶意中伤，我需要你帮我分担这保护的责任。”

明白挚友的出发点，吉尔菲艾斯顿觉信心充沛，但有些事情，他还是得说清楚：“我不想低估军务省的办事能力，现在是特殊时期，军务尚书大人不那么容易周旋……”

“这交给我吧。”

“确定吗，莱因哈特大人？”

“……你笑得幸灾乐祸啊！”看着那笑脸，听着那年少时的语调，莱因哈特总有股怨气，憋在胸口没处发作，“怎么就不是你先结婚你先有孩子让我也先笑话笑话你啊！”

“我看你还是先心平气和地熬到婚礼，再找机会笑话我也不迟。”吉尔菲艾斯将好友托付的纸片妥帖地收进衣袋里，问道，“现在我是不是该去拜访一下皇后和皇子二位殿下了？格里华德大公让我给他们捎了口信，那可是满满的祝福啊！”


	30. Chapter 30

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

30

 

接到菲尔纳方面行动失败的简单汇报，奥贝斯坦第一时间便意识到问题出在哪儿。确实，他睁一只眼闭一只眼地把矛盾压下来任由“新手们”试水，如今不该是继续忍耐的时候了。

午餐时间还没到，军务尚书大人便离开了军务省驻费沙办公地，向皇帝陛下的办公室赶去。首席秘书官还在桌前核对两份文件，对于奥贝斯坦的突然出现，些微诧异写在她的脸上，这让收回视线直视皇帝的军务尚书心中稍稍平静。但皇帝似乎已有心理准备，直接挥退首席秘书官，把手头上的事情扔在一边，专注地望着浑身上下都冷个透彻即将进入战斗状态的男人。

“费沙并非陛下的练兵场，万事陛下应以‘效率’为上，不可耽误要务。”

等一开口，奥贝斯坦才发现这话轻了，隔靴搔痒，根本没有直击重点。自从陷入与莱因哈特的关系后，无论是循序渐进的哪一重，都像是泥沼一般，一步一步拖住他；日趋和缓的言辞，渐渐迟滞的行动力，瞻前顾后，不知所谓，在军务省还能保持原有状态，可一到了皇帝御前，隔着层朦胧的帘幕，柔软的屏障将他们俩一来二去的冲突都打了折扣，任何争论都毫无成效。他应该直接告知莱因哈特，停止吉尔菲艾斯大公那些“太过光明磊落”的调查，打草惊蛇之举，得不偿失之过。

莱因哈特当然知道话里说的“练兵”是什么，他也知道出了什么事。如今的状况，就是两拨人马各有各的路数，盯着同一个恶棍，明明已得先手的一方，却因为另一方的进展而落入恶棍搅浑的水里，最后双方一无所获，恶棍法外逍遥。而这事尴尬就尴尬在，得先手的不是成竹在胸的莱因哈特。他知道自己在做什么，他也清楚自己的初衷，可这些东西放在奥贝斯坦面前，不仅是零分，还会让一切降到负数。

“财务尚书坚信通过分析资金流动数据，能将鲁宾斯基隐匿于费沙的罪恶网络全盘端出，朕认为有道理，正在尝试。”“现在的形势是，越来越多的各界费沙人士十分乐意以极有价值的情报换取新帝国皇帝的器重、信任，甚至仅仅要求网开一面。分析并利用这群唯利是图的费沙人是最快的办法，也是眼下最便利的选择。

“如果陛下当真信任李希特的方法，可以将分析所得的情报交由军务省处理。”奥贝斯坦不能接受这种理直气壮的辩解，更不能接受浪费精力的决策，“由专业部门处理此事，将比您所信任的人选更懂得处理方法。”

“你是在质疑朕的人选？”

“齐格飞•吉尔菲艾斯大公，请问陛下，这位大公在帝国政治体系中扮演的到底是什么角色？您登基时大公还只是与民政尚书有些交集，现在他便与财务尚书、司法尚书越走越近，看起来还会从某种程度上越过国务、内务二位尚书，成为陛下的嫡系重臣，不知该给他‘帝国情报总监’一职，还是‘皇帝协理总长’，或者干脆是无名有实的‘帝国宰相’，足以凌驾于内阁会议之上呢？”仅仅是质疑吗？质疑有用吗？有才干之人，到了哪儿都会引起赞许，到了哪儿也都会引起恐慌，照大公这死灰复燃的精神，皇帝如果摆不准位置，麻烦还都在后头。奥贝斯坦比皇帝熟悉内阁那些人的思路，大家对大公的期待可是很高的，端着大公当盾牌，想做的事情顿时轻松多了，想扯的后腿，也有了千钧的砝码，早点把大公树立起来，制衡军务尚书皇后殿下的标杆，增强内耗，才管得住看不惯的人。

“朕不喜欢你的说法，奥贝斯坦。”莱因哈特知道他们俩一反常态兜圈子的时限到了，是该坦诚坦诚，把心里憋闷的东西都吐露清楚，再往前走，“你说的问题，朕也一直在考虑，但不会以你这种刻薄的方式乱加讽刺！费沙遗留诸多，清理打扫我们已经达成共识——本就是多方合作之事，奥丁依旧是帝国之都，前方后方需要有人沟通磨合，吉尔菲艾斯大公如今就处在这个位置上。”

当然，除此之外，莱因哈特尚有不可言明的任务交由对方。

“您这是偏私。内阁成员有内阁成员的沟通磨合方式，陛下不知是听信了什么进言，将大公拉进来充当润滑剂，久而久之，内阁会议反失去意义，后患无穷。”奥贝斯坦真怀疑皇帝这套说法是从哪儿来的，若是拿出来跟玛林道夫伯爵小姐稍作讨论，大概都会被扔进碎纸机里，更别说摆在他面前了，“吉尔菲艾斯大公为人公正，待人和善，阁僚们若养成习惯，心里生出半点不公，都要去找大公理论，陛下本人又该放在什么位置上呢？”

“内阁里的漂亮话，你们人人都会说，如果某些人真的拿出过合作的诚意，相信其他成员们也不会置之不理，反找到吉尔菲艾斯那边去！”莱因哈特对这个“某人”的合作精神，真是存疑了许久，“独断得轻松自在，逼急了旁人的是军务尚书大人，口头上冠冕堂皇，拉开架势排挤外人的也是军务尚书大人，你和你的军务省能把费沙上上下下的事务全部代劳，朕该说甚感欣慰呢，还是夫复何求呢？”

能把这话说出来，是个好迹象。奥贝斯坦几乎要露出饶有兴味的神情，去面对莱因哈特这般责问了：“陛下的意思是，臣将内阁，还有您推向大公，放任大公得到了暧昧的政治地位，为难了您的决断，暗地里欺上瞒下，威胁帝国安危？”

“合作”二字说得轻巧，军务省在费沙办事，如果每一件都要拿去内阁转一圈，还能有什么作为？分权是好事，可分在不该走弯路的当口，便是不可理喻的决策；更何况，有分有合，分出来的都落到别人手中，那不是浪费精力吗？

这位年轻的皇帝，刚要在尚不熟悉的领域出手立威，便被人打击在地，心里当然不好受。可奥贝斯坦看他盲目自大的模样，想起这教训反记在军务省的头上，就希望对方能狠狠地吃点苦头，再来理论理论其间的轻重缓急。

而在莱因哈特的眼中，奥贝斯坦这拼上全力的劲头，如今真是格外碍眼。大本营的事已经足够让三长官焦头烂额的了，他却理所当然地伸出手——好像他真的有闲着的手一样——把费沙的地上地下都揽在办公桌前，尤其是吉尔菲艾斯到达以后，他生怕泄露出一点，给吉尔菲艾斯“可乘之机”。这一来二去，时光转眼又回到奥贝斯坦初来乍到之时，那一次次锲而不舍的进言，反复强化的论调，至今莱因哈特还能脱口而出。

“好久不见你那套说辞了，一时之间没认出来……”莱因哈特不知自己的表情究竟是冷笑还是苦笑了，“这‘第二人’的说法，摇身一变，伤害到的不仅仅是众将群臣的感受，还要算上帝王之位了？”

心里明明想教训对方的是另一件事，有关孩子，有关他们，可话到嘴边，吉尔菲艾斯一掺杂进来，便成了梗在他们俩之间那个“第二人”了。他应该说孩子，说身体，说责任太多负担太重，告诫奥贝斯坦以这种强度持续工作，别说孩子，就是自己的健康也迟早要受影响的——但矛盾在尖利的语言中升级，愈发无法控制，他们俩憋久了的情绪一同找到发泄的路径，一同喷薄而出了。

“臣只能说，无论何时何地，无论对方是谁，这都是您应该思考的问题。”奥贝斯坦不会否认，甘心退让的帝王之友并非一劳永逸之举，皇帝能拉着他插手费沙事务，那将来也会拉着他插手政务核心，职权划分不是靠皇帝的心血来潮就可以定下的。

“是啊，朕没有停止思考过此事，而且还得出你自己都没有发现的结论——这‘第二人’的宝座，吉尔菲艾斯从未登上过，可是，回过头来看看，在朕之下，一直都有这样一个‘第二人’，掌握着最集中的权力，影响着朕大部分的决策。

“这个人不正是你吗，奥贝斯坦？”

怎么调养还是面色苍白的男人不带表情地望着他，这一次，这个咄咄逼人的家伙没有直接回答。

莱因哈特这才意识到自己说了什么。他可以改口吗？不能。他能对此做出补充解释吗？不能。一个反问句，断绝了一切可能，在室内空气中弥漫的紧张气氛里，莱因哈特尽力搜寻，才找到打破沉默的办法。

“你不否认吗？”他问道，“那我来问你——一位手握军政大权的帝国皇后，这是否符合‘第二人’的标准？”

“……陛下明察，臣不能妄自断言。”奥贝斯坦避免正面回答。

“那我再来问你——帝国皇后腹中即将成为未来继承人的皇子，是否符合‘第二人’的标准？”

“皇嗣事关帝国存续，不应置于此列讨论。”奥贝斯坦又答。

“如此看来，答案不言而喻。”莱因哈特不必点明了，“不可动摇的究竟是谁？奥贝斯坦，你明白我的意思。我从未遵照你的意见，在政务军务上避讳你，而你，不要再自欺欺人，屡次将矛头指到别人身上去。”

没什么好补救的，既然有了这样的念头，任它在心里发酵还不如说出来。一个总是在强调君臣之别的人，却是逾越最多的那一个；说出来的话，基本上没有好听的，却是莱因哈特听得最多的。从公务到私人生活，“干涉”早已是奥贝斯坦的家常便饭，却顽固不化，一心阻挡莱因哈特反过来相对善意的“劝说”——他以为他总是正确的，对莱因哈特提出的意见表现出的那些所谓“服从”，不过是敷衍敷衍皇帝的脸面与尊严，不会往心里去。

不信任。奥贝斯坦像是专断的教师或者父母，刚给孩子一点探索的空间，便在看见第一次失败的时候把门窗死死关上，连点风都不想透进来。不是不明白人有专长与弱项的道理，但莱因哈特的雄心令他总是坚信，他能应对好这一切。

被如此指责的奥贝斯坦垂下双眼，看似平静地思索了一会儿，竟说：“陛下所说，可能正是事情的真相。”

……等等，你不是应该反驳回来指出我这说法中的不合理之处并全盘推翻再回到我们一开始争辩的问题上吗？

“臣之所以能坚守这一原则，是因为臣认为，臣永远不会将个人情感或者私心放入工作之中，也不会以此对陛下劝谏——但现在情况不同了，臣已经失去坚守原则的立场，甚至是身份。”

背在身后的双手交叠着，奥贝斯坦不由自主地拨弄起左手空荡荡的无名指来。

“确实如此，臣不是能够与您理直气壮地争论这件事的人了，因而对帝国对皇权渐渐产生不可估量的威胁，更是令内阁和陛下感受危机重重，继续发展下去，吉尔菲艾斯大公理应代替臣，接管军务尚书的工作，才能避免‘奥贝斯坦专断独行’的局面。”

“不！你误解……”“作为一个逃不过天性的Omega，臣受到结合的影响，受到婚姻的影响，受到孩子的影响，无论如何，也躲不过个人情感的控制，而这种个人情感，不仅会是在公事中，还波及了臣的私生活——

“这对陛下来说，不是有利之事，”奥贝斯坦得出了结论，“更不用说银河帝国了。”

简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，莱因哈特几乎可以猜到，这个男人后面要说出什么话了。

“权衡利弊，大局为重。臣以为，现在叫停婚事的相关宣传和筹备，或者更换皇后人选，都是比较好的选择；毕竟前期手续做得齐备，解除婚姻关系的速度会比申请时更便捷。”

“……你知道你在说什么？”“非常清楚。臣正在断绝仅存的私心——臣对帝国最大的威胁。”奥贝斯坦收了收下巴，下唇看起来被咬得更紧了。

“军务尚书和帝国皇后你要择其一放弃，于是，你打算放弃皇后的身份？”并且，放弃我们正在逐步建立的家庭？

“若是让陛下在帝国舰队统帅与帝国皇座中选择一个，您是否也是相同的抉择呢？”“大胆！奥贝斯坦你在用不敬的言辞混淆概念！别以为我……”

“对了，您在担心皇子的事。”奥贝斯坦更为大胆地打断了他，“这倒是简单，去留可由您决定。在臣看来，他有三种可能，一是与臣再无关系，二是与陛下再无关系，三是与我们二人都再无关系，相信哪一种可能都不会使他成为未来的威胁，搁在大家的口舌之间，翻覆为政治错误的缘由或是那匹害群之马。”

这三种可能，让莱因哈特对他这位尚未加冕就迫不及待要把王冠摔在地上的皇后，产生了强烈的讶异之感，这远远超过了先前对方给他的每个惊喜或者打击。需要何种程度的情绪才能使一个人对腹中的孩子抱有这样的冷淡心态？话说回来，对于这个孩子，奥贝斯坦说过喜悦的话吗？构想过未来吗？表达过任何一点期待吗？

没有，他只是陪着喜悦的皇帝，听皇帝构想未来，不冷不热地附和莫须有的期待。

跟他过去所做的，没有多大区别。

“奥贝斯坦，你的个人感情在哪儿？你对我，对没有出生的孩子的个人感情在哪儿？你所声称的‘个人感情’究竟在什么地方？”说的都是空话，只有切实感受到的才能算数，而奥贝斯坦是个很难令人产生这方面感触的人。

“……陛下，您在质疑什么？”不动声色的男人显然只把他的问题当作单纯的宣泄情绪，“臣正要斩断您寻找的这些东西。”

他们是从什么问题开始的？为什么会变成这样？莱因哈特终于见识到了，任何问题一隔夜，便会与其他积累在一处，酝酿出苦果，给疏于坦率真诚的两人一起品尝。

他的初衷，不过是为了奥贝斯坦的身体，和他们的孩子。可一切都乱套了，明明早就向他敞开胸怀的奥贝斯坦，却收敛起神色，狠狠地挂上了锁，妄图抹煞掉他们俩之前的一切努力。

事到如今，主导权可不是只在奥贝斯坦一人手里了。莱因哈特沉下心，脸上却扬起稍见明朗的微笑：“看来是时候安稳地睡一觉了，奥贝斯坦。一次失败不算什么，你我都静一静，思考一下在这件事上，该如何合作，才是最有效的。”

一语双关，奥贝斯坦听得懂，但在这种时候，默认般的妥协，就是拖延逃避，以及伴随而来的无望的希望……

“不，眼下忤逆朕不是聪明的军务尚书大人应有的对策。”莱因哈特看着他微启双唇便剥夺了他说话的机会，“你说的对，整理整理‘个人感情’吧，你，还有朕，都需要这样的空间。”

一场强作理智的争吵换来的，倒是理智的结果——尚未举行婚礼的帝国第一伴侣在来到费沙之后，第一次没有同床共枕，而军务尚书的卧室，也是头一回启用。

或许没有皇帝那自以为是的“悉心照料”，身携负担的军务尚书大人，才能真真正正地睡个好觉吧？

不过，那样的话，陛下是该欣喜庆幸，还是伤感自责呢？


	31. Chapter 31

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

31

 

结束了一天工作，回到自己的房间，与管家夫妇一起用完晚餐，奥贝斯坦刚走到沙发前，电视机便由拉贝纳特打开，锁定号称新闻自由至上的费沙第一观察频道。今晚是每周一次的“自由之声”直播时间，但特殊的嘉宾使这次节目受到空前绝后的关注。

“不知有多少观众看我们的预告了，今天我们请到的，绝对是宇宙中最重量级的嘉宾——说实话，我没有接到需要起立奏国歌的通知，您认为我们可以暂时省去这个环节吗，陛下？”

随着目测三十岁左右、有着打理光滑细致的浅棕色半长头发的主持人说出那个称呼，现场观众的欢呼声简直打了胜仗的士兵们还要整齐响亮。灯光舞台切换，金发的年轻帝王信步登台，没有挥手，仅仅是用那双眼睛扫过大家致意。

“我们‘自由之声’做了这么多期，总算是迎来一位与‘自由’二字格格不入的客人。你们大概都有些奇怪吧？其实我也有些纳闷——陛下，难道您不认为像我们这样的节目，应该干脆地取缔，才符合帝国的形象和尊严吗？”

“‘自由’一向是有条件限制的，譬如法律，譬如道德，譬如每个人自己的底限与原则。面对这样一个节目，朕认为，选取‘尊重’的态度会更容易表达朕的看法。同样，朕也希望我们所探讨的‘自由’也是建立在‘尊重’的基础上。”

这种气氛轻松的直播采访是内阁针对费沙问题提出的宣传方案之一，事实上，在讨论中是被否决的；不是说帝国皇帝需要保持高姿态或者严肃性，而是因为直播中的意外情况与费沙媒体的配合程度，都不那么容易估计并做好先期预案。可能是内阁的决定让皇帝划归“太过保守”一列，在费沙第一观察频道向他发来邀请的时候，莱因哈特欣然接受，随后由秘书官与电视台方面进行交涉工作，初拟采访剧本，并准备好相关问题的应对。奥贝斯坦看过那些内容，大致目标是通过这种形式柔和地宣传新帝国对费沙的态度及未来规划，虽然不提迁都之事，但相关讨论早已喧嚷起来，皇帝能站出来展示自己对费沙的信心与期望，未尝不是件好事。

不过途径再推敲一下会比较好。奥贝斯坦没有阻止的必要，陛下要给费沙人尝尝甜头，那作为下属的各位手中棍棒握紧就行，补救的机会还在我方手中。

当然，必要的话，奥贝斯坦还是希望确认这次公开媒体露面的事件中不存在吉尔菲艾斯大公的影响。

“开明的君主，为我们新帝国新费沙的‘自由’树立新的定义。尽管我个人是有点慌的，我一贯的访谈风格似乎不太符合陛下所要求的尊重……”咧嘴一笑，主持人赶紧坐直了，整整衣襟，摆出如临大敌的模样，“不过，自我修正是深入探索自我的好路子，我得尊重陛下的意见——大家都记得，您并非初次来到费沙，能说说这些天您对新费沙的感受吗？”

“费沙一如既往的活力每一次都会给朕新的观感和动力。诸位都明白，当身份变化之后，看待事物的角度会发生很大区别，而费沙魅力的多变性与一致性总是激发朕的新思路，并希望能够选取更多角度逐一了解，所以朕期待可以用更加贴近费沙的方式，对大家的日常生活产生更直观的感受。”

“所以有了这些，对吗？”主持人示意，一系列的皇帝便服照片出现在他们面前，“相信在陛下的工作之余，费沙提供给您的是比奥丁更多的快乐！”

观众席上传来笑声，那些照片多是先前几次莱因哈特外出用餐时被拍到的，尽管屏幕上出现的都只有他一个人，但很容易让人联想起当时在他身边还有一位。主持人却没有在此问题上展开，而是指向其中一张上的铁灰色长风衣：“这件外套！今年在费沙很是流行，陛下穿过以后，这流行大概能撑到明年呢！”

“其实那是朕在费沙买的，从网上。”莱因哈特轻松地笑着，“在费沙，不同形式的商业模式给生活提供了太多便利，配套服务业也周全快捷，工作繁忙之时，根本不需要为琐事苦恼，这样也大大提高了工作本身的效率。”

“陛下您将在费沙的网购经历联系到工作上，而我觉得，大家的关注点可能都在别处——您是亲自挑选在网上挑选衣服的？”“当然，还有餐馆。”现下一身军装保持皇帝身份的青年甩动肩上的金发，一切都是理所当然的。

观众席上响起纷乱的呼声，皇帝陛下作风简朴众人早有耳闻，但直面这样的莱因哈特，还是有所冲击的。

“可能大家以为这都是您秘书官的工作，还有人立刻想要您的餐馆和服装店推荐了……不，我不推荐您公开，这是极具冲击力的市场震动，对费沙没有益处！”主持人边说边维持观众秩序，现场气氛看起来很热闹。

“朕很乐意与诸位分享，而这样的过程，从朕的角度来看，正是费沙的‘自由’所在。”

莱因哈特将话题拉了回来。这不同于过去的演讲，更像是一场比拼和对峙，同时又以信任与合作作为基础。屏幕上的年轻人似乎充满自信，眼里闪动的光芒，甚至有反客为主的派头，游刃有余的神态，好像演播室是伯伦希尔的舰桥，观众们是满心期待他英明决策的兵士们。但是这又并非伯伦希尔，莱因哈特并非正在指挥作战，工作的一部分，却又因为场合的不同，令人有些模糊公私界线的错觉。

或许仅仅是因为观看节目的人所处私人时间之中。电视中自信的青年，除了工作上必要的接触，奥贝斯坦与他已近一周没有在工作以外有所交流了。“静一静”这个说法，更像是回避问题和麻烦的借口，在希望快刀解决的奥贝斯坦面前要求缓刑。工部尚书和宫内尚书的工作并没有停下，没什么人真正了解在驻地同层而居的皇帝与军务尚书的生活细节；没人叫停婚礼筹备，莱因哈特不会，奥贝斯坦也不会，只不过两个人考虑的不同，至少从奥贝斯坦的角度来看，为了一次尚没有结果的争论而断然行事，只会让局面更为尴尬。他有足够的理由不退让，婚事和孩子，不论莱因哈特的态度有什么样的变化，都有办法处理，可治国决策上的错误一旦放任，只会不断恶化。从一开始，吉尔菲艾斯大公的存在与地位就是莱因哈特作为王者的先天不足条件，那持续的遏制手段必须贯彻，婚姻状况、身体状况、宇宙形势，这些都不足以成为一时心软的理由，更何况，其中被莱因哈特说得最多的，还是来自奥贝斯坦本身的。

坐下来没多久拉贝纳特便拿来了毯子，盖在他的腰腹以下，还端来了调理用的药饮。在体检后医生对他的气血问题提出担忧，光看这位著名的军务尚书大人的脸色，就能判断出与血液检查相同的结论，长期劳累导致的轻度贫血以及内循环不良，在即将入冬的天气里，最显著的表现就是四肢温度较低，医生担心这会影响胎儿生长，所以给出许多改变生活方式的建议；而奥贝斯坦删去了多条建议，毯子这事，还是管家夫妇的坚持。医生说，那些常见的反应几乎没有，有时反而是坏事，缺少直观判断状况的标志；莱因哈特也同意医生的说法，“一点都不影响你的工作，你会不自量力的”，嘴上这么说着，心里就把奥贝斯坦手里的事情一个个都分了，可能还没到正式婚礼，军务尚书就要有名无实，没什么作为了。

真的是不自量力吗？奥贝斯坦可不这么认为，他清楚自己的限度，莱因哈特对此应该也有清晰冷静的认识，但孩子的突然到来令皇帝陛下乱了阵脚，忧虑过度，失掉了该有的风度——若是能将孩子的事以如今在电视上的状态来面对的话，一切都会简单许多。上一次莱因哈特质疑了奥贝斯坦的不信任，但如果较真的话，奥贝斯坦也可以同样指出对方的不信任，不信任作为母体的奥贝斯坦的判断力。

医疗措施合理适量就好，铺张胡乱调养和过度小心翼翼都是没有必要的浪费，说不定还会产生反作用。如临大敌的皇帝，需要“静一静”的人正是皇帝本人，好好思考理解一下事有轻重，而奥贝斯坦对自己的身体自己的孩子，是有分寸的。

“虽然我们听到了许多来自本地的负面声音，但给朕最多感动的，还是费沙人的热情与协助。无论在旧帝国时期还是现在，费沙与帝国都是共生的，帝国不可能舍弃费沙而存活，费沙的自由也是在帝国的保障之下，我们互相尊重又统一共存，终于迎来了充分结合密切合作的时刻。”主持人与莱因哈特的话题越发深入，皇帝本次访谈的主旨渐渐显现出来，“希望各位都能看清局势，朕一直坚信，费沙的繁荣是由那些运用自己的智慧、勤勤恳恳地经营管理的人们支撑着，而非唯利是图不择手段之辈——前者日复一日地获取应得的回报，而后者通过煽动和诱惑前者，从前者的钱袋里缴获自己的财富。没有严格法律与执行手段保护的‘自由’，只是有心之人的诱饵罢了，沉睡在这种梦里的人，要是没人叫醒他们，只能心甘情愿地为他人赚取利益。”

“那么陛下是要敞开宽大的胸襟了？”主持人适时点拨。

“朕希望能与诸位一起建设崭新的宇宙，而不是要将宇宙从诸位手中夺走。”

“一位并非传统意义上的皇帝，怎么能被大家称为独裁者呢？”主持人对那些反逆之人使用的词汇毫不避讳，身旁欣然接受的莱因哈特更显得宽容大度，“不过，陛下，有关您的性别的讨论可谓是甚嚣尘上，思想保守的Beta，包括我本人，都还是充满疑虑的，您有什么办法可以改变我们的看法吗？”

关于Alpha皇帝身份的问题原本是在备选问题计划中，但主持人把这件事提早了许多，听起来就别有用心了。

“朕不能改变你的看法，这可是你的自由！”观众里有人哄笑起来，“我们都没有能力预先选择自己的性别，后天通过医学手段舍弃特殊性别的做法大部分不能彻底，而且需要足以说服自己的理由——朕自问，仅仅从一个Alpha变成一个Beta，就能给诸位带来更好的生活了吗？如果答案是肯定的，那朕首先需要去找精神医生。”

“听上去像是性别平等运动中的演讲常常讨论的，接纳自己的灵魂还是肉体一直是大家的焦点话题……陛下，别那么看着我，我个人是支持性别平等的，这可是自由的费沙！”主持人赶忙澄清立场，“可是费沙人，帝国人民，甚至是更遥远的人们都把注意力放在这件事上，您知道，这不到一个月，我做过的相关节目，接收到的留言和信件，都像没话找话似的，反复强调Alpha的帝王会如何如何，不能让他如何如何。大家积极参与了您的人生，从婚配之事，到后代数量，还有皇嗣教育方式，意见颇多。您没那么多谈资，大家就帮您安排，其间大概误伤军务尚书大人不少次，希望那位大人的伴侣不会投诉我们……”

奥贝斯坦皱起眉，他不应该被牵扯到这个“轻松愉快”的节目当中。即便婚事到了公开的阶段，也不会采用这种方法，而选择在陛下的演讲中宣布。

屏幕上的皇帝陛下却扬了扬下巴，说：“不会的，朕担保。”

主持人愣了一下，看来他的自由发挥引来了对方新的反应：“陛下与我所说的这个人物很熟悉？”

“感谢费沙各界人士的关注，不过朕更喜欢自己决定个人生活方式，也希望保有它的私密性。”

莱因哈特的神情，令坐在电视前的奥贝斯坦觉得不妙。

“事实上诸位是白费心思，朕已经解决了‘个人问题’。而刚才奥利弗所说的，”皇帝抬手示意这位叫“奥利弗”的主持人，“所谓军务尚书大人的伴侣，就是本人。”

直播现场霎时间陷入混乱之中，费沙街头任何一家打开电视机收看节目的酒吧也都充斥着惊呼。

“这，这就是当初内阁说拟定的婚礼宣传方案吗？”米达迈亚没想到，这层关系的公开发布来得这么快。

“不太像。”罗严塔尔抬眼观察镜头中的皇帝陛下，得出结论，“这不是奥贝斯坦能够接受的宣传战打法，但若是陛下为了向全宇宙秀恩爱的心血来潮，这也未免有点拘谨了。这二位最近是不是有什么矛盾？”

“连他们俩关系变化都看不出来的我们，怎么会知道他们何时闹了矛盾？”缪拉觉得皇帝陛下的私事，他只有默默围观的份，“吉尔菲艾斯大公要是一起来喝酒就好了！他到了费沙整日比我们还忙到底是在做什么？”

大公……可能他就是问题的关键。罗严塔尔几乎可以想象现在军务尚书看着电视会是什么样的心情，这场皇家婚事总算跳脱出冷峻的轨道，开始有点要结婚的样子了。

主持人也被皇帝的坦率之语震撼得张嘴好半天才能发出声音：“您是承认了先前大家对二位之间的猜测吗？”

“朕只说了事实，诸位的猜测朕不太了解。”莱因哈特轻笑道，“我们是合法伴侣，并且，即将于十二月初在费沙举行婚礼。”

“天啊，陛下您是在暗示我现在直接向您申请转播授权吗？还是说皇室有什么部门处理这方面的申请？”主持人边说边用手指按着耳机，接收电视台方面的指示，“各位观众，我们一起见证了一个伟大的时刻，而且工作人员已经在特殊结合登记信息库里找到这一条记录里，请看屏幕下方的图片——”

原先以保护皇室隐私为由隐藏的结合登记如今突然可查了，皇帝与军务尚书的大名赫然出现，罗严塔尔实在不好说这是一次突发奇想，这肯定有预谋。

至少从皇帝的角度来说，是有预谋的。

“伴侣，婚礼……陛下验证了他总是走在大家思维的前面，当我们还在为他发愁该如何选择下一次约会地点的时候，陛下就宣布要加冕一位Omega皇后——恕我冒犯，陛下，大家讨论您的性别时都会顺便说说军务尚书大人，他成为Beta们恐慌的另一个源头。您不会不知道，可为何要如此坚持己见，与军务尚书大人走到一起呢？”

“这是一个可笑的问题，奥利弗，朕希望这不是你本人的水平。”莱因哈特当然知道这问题背后是多少Beta惊慌失措的灵魂，但他没有必要在这件事上讨好大多数人，“朕也有一个问题，你会因为性别合适就爱上一个人吗？”

“在自由的费沙，我们不会——除非是虚假的感情。”

“据朕了解，在奥丁也是一样的。反过来说，你会因为性别不合适，而抹煞对一个人的爱吗？”

“这种情况下，只会出现无法相守，但要是为了这个理由抹煞——那肯定是自欺欺人。”

“不仅是自欺欺人，其实就连‘无法相守’都是一种毫无自信的表现——至少朕不会允许这样的事情发生。”皇帝的双眼闪着光，点亮了舞台一般，隔着屏幕都能看见，“朕的爱情与婚事，没有违反法律规定，没有挑战道德伦理，没有超出当事人的底线，也没有伤害其他人的感受；遵从了双方的内心需求，彼此尊重，是真正符合‘自由’标准的行为，也正是朕希望告诉费沙人，告诉所有关注着新帝国一举一动的人们的想法。

“性别不同，身份相异，每个人都站在自己的立场上思索对每件事的态度，拥有不可否定的自由；但当要将思维表达出来与他人建立联系的时候，方式与程度，便不再是自由的范畴，而是尊重了。

“无论是Alpha的魄力与暴虐，Omega的智慧与狡黠，还是Beta的所谓‘平凡人生’，这些都是别人毫无尊重可言地为我们贴上的无理标签；撕下它们，就可以看清，我们都在向着一个共同的目标前行——更好的生活。既然有着相同的目标，为什么要因为旁人加诸于你的束缚困住自己的双手，不与我携手共进，反而质疑起我们共同的目标呢？

“当你们试着接纳这一切的时候，你们会发现，即便是你们心目中那位干冰般的军务尚书大人，嘴上不提，他的双手也是温暖的。”

说到这儿，帝国皇帝在镜头前，展露出发自内心的微笑。

“相信我。”

“天啊，陛下居然说得出这样的话，为了宣传他真是拼了……”目瞪口呆的缪拉一级上将差点以为电视台胆大包天找来一个特型演员发表一通这样的内心独白。

而罗严塔尔已经放弃看向屏幕了：“哎呀，这陷入热恋的人啊！”真是什么话都好意思说啊！

“陛下，您的发言真是惊人，其实现在我已经不知道该问您哪一方面的问题了。”主持人被这最后的话折磨得完全接不上话了，“除了恭喜和祝福，我还能说的大概是，期待大家都能感受到您和军务尚书大人的心意？”

“希望诸位下次在电视上看见朕板起面孔的时候，不要认为朕是个骗子就好。”自我调侃，莱因哈特想起后面接踵而来的事务，不禁补充道，“也希望军务尚书大人不会介意朕说得太糟糕，即兴演讲的能力朕比不上他，压力还是挺大的。”

“怎么会呢，陛下？感谢您今天来到这里，这是我在节目开播以来，听到过的，最发自肺腑的自由之声了！”节目接近尾声，主持人激动地与皇帝握手；而就在此时，对方回馈了同样的赞美。

“你是朕难得欣赏的媒体人，奥利弗，还有你的名字，”莱因哈特点了点头，“朕正在考虑，明年出生的皇子，是不是也可以叫这个名字呢？”

“……陛下，您不知道一次性放出太多大新闻，不仅会降低电视台的收视率，还会影响明天各家媒体的新闻排版吗？”

皇帝陛下的担心可不是演说的一部分。回到驻地首先敲响军务尚书的门，莱因哈特没想到的是，来应门的，并非军务尚书的管家，而是他本人。

“唔……我违背了知情权和决策权，我是来请求原谅的。”与预计不同，他被迫上抬视线望了对方一眼，又犯错似的垂下，“不过我要声明的是，离婚我是不会同意的！”

奥贝斯坦没有回答他，直到他猛地感觉双颊一冷——脸被人抬了起来。

“你还好吗？受凉了吗？怎么这样冰？”立即想起医生关照过的事情，莱因哈特紧张地询问起来。

“……温暖的。”“什么？”没头没尾的一个词，真的没事吗？

“‘温暖的’，陛下保证的。”奥贝斯坦轻描淡写地讽刺道。

这下莱因哈特听懂了：“你现在是特殊情况！”“陛下的即兴发挥让臣思考良多，首先希望您尊重臣未来选择解除婚姻关系的自由。”信手拈来，节目的关键词串着用，更多的打击从奥贝斯坦的声音里穿透而出，随后干脆抽回手转过身，一副要将人拦在门外的姿态了。

“巴尔……”

“鉴于我不想再经历这样一次尴尬的处境，把明天的稿子给我看。”背对着他的男人打断他可怜巴巴的呼唤。

明天？

“既然今晚能说出这样的话，明天的公开演讲还要瞒着我进行吗？”奥贝斯坦扭头过来，斜睨着他，“演讲稿拿过来，我们一起看一遍。”

这样意思就明白了——事已至此，他的军务尚书不会追究既成事实，而只会向着如何突破难关，向前看！莱因哈特赶紧冲回自己的房间，因为奥贝斯坦还在门边等他呢！


	32. Chapter 32

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

32

 

“同盟公民们，重新考虑你们的政府是不是值得支持的时机到来了！”

宇宙历799年11月26日，银河帝国皇帝于费沙第一观察频道“自由之声”节目公开承认与军务尚书的伴侣关系并宣布婚礼计划和皇子诞生的可能性之后的第二天，通过面向全宇宙的超光速通讯信号，莱因哈特一世著名的费沙宣战讲演传递扩散至宇宙的每个角落。对帝国决策之自省，对同盟政府违背合约精神的指控，对杨威利及其一党的宽宏相待，皇帝的演讲一举将同盟政府逼入绝境，又堵上了杨回归同盟之路。新的战争即将开始，而杨舰队抵达艾尔•法希尔为局势添加了复杂又在众人料想之中的变动。

在这次讲演前后，风格独特得有些格格不入的，大概就是帝国皇帝婚事的公开与举行了。前一天晚上还在电视台平易近人地分享自己的婚讯，第二天便义正词严地站在全宇宙面前召唤战争的风暴，随后尚不足两日便公布12月6日为典礼日期，婚礼及加冕仪式将全程全宇宙转播……帝国皇帝将战事与婚事杂糅在一起，令人分辨不清，究竟是先有战事还是先有婚事，又或是战事、婚事本就是同一件事，二者之间有不可割裂的关系。

“与其纠结于这两者间的关系，不如期待一下罗严克拉姆今后拿出的性别政策改革方案，才是比较实际的事。”刚到达艾尔•法希尔与养父汇合的尤里安•敏兹将大家都在讨论的问题拿到杨威利的面前，得来的却是仿佛不大重视的答案，“如今不同势力的媒体人全面陷入这颗璀璨明星制造的新闻狂欢中，分不清主次轻重——不将此事放在严肃场合点明，是他正确的抉择，没人乐意在刚接收到来自特殊性别的威胁时再被于此相关的战争二次打击；不过，若从这个角度来看，罗严克拉姆对婚姻的个人意愿，出人意料的迫切啊……”

这是杨威利所没有预计到的。尽管他本人已经步入婚姻家庭这所谓的人生正轨，但做出这样选择的前提与退役有一定的关系，而罗严克拉姆这种将对婚姻的渴望与对战争的渴望相提并论，一样充满战斗热情的态度，已经超乎他对个人生活的理解了。但这就是帝国皇帝的本性，越是在战火炽烈之时，越是要将自己的方方面面燃烧起来，战意空前绝后，连杨威利都不禁替对方担忧，若是宇宙局势逐渐趋于平稳统一之后，这位专政者应该如何处理这种天性里的激情。

“真是没想到，提督和罗严克拉姆居然会是在同一年结婚。”沉吟思索杨所说的问题，尤里安不忘提出自己的发现。

“他这方面的责任与义务比我严酷得多，你看，婚礼还没举行，下一代就得准备好了。”杨笑了起来，房间里某一个屏幕上正放着那个采访节目的片段，“作为专政者，自由恋爱并结婚的几率实在是微乎其微，如果罗严克拉姆真像他所说的那样热衷于这段婚姻，那无论如何我们还是要祝福它的成功与持续。”

“您是指这个访谈可能完全是出于政治目的的宣传？”“宣传是肯定的，这种皇室婚姻的魅力，事实上比添加十个舰队还有效，只不过对象的选择不当有可能会让己方先折损五个舰队，还不一定能拿到那十个舰队的增援。”杨对那位未来皇后的事迹有所耳闻，他无意深究别人的私人生活，但皇后的人选让罗严克拉姆的举动缺乏广为人知的逻辑性，反显得真实可信起来，“帝国皇帝在登基后一边向民众传达专制下施行善政的决心，一边展示了对自己人生的坚决与原则，现在情况纷乱不易觉察，但当大家平静下来逆向思考，皇帝的形象可真是越发高大正义起来，政治意义深远啊。”

“这是那位军务尚书大人的功劳吗？”“我偏向于这是出自罗严克拉姆本身的考虑，因为这更像一个决定，而非建言。”若是他的推断成立，那皇帝的战斗热情除了针对战事和婚事，还要加上对诗意情感的追求了；从一个依靠战争与鲜血发家的篡位者，到满怀人类情感、有血有肉的谋略家，罗严克拉姆的形象塑造日趋成功，多层面表现个人的复杂性，为往后的历史学家提供充足的研究素材，携手同样内涵丰富的伴侣，论文选题的可能性至少翻了一倍。

不过，面对这样的一双人，作为敌对势力，杨还是无法愉快起来。下一步的战略部署基本确定，而费沙人的态度显然是关键的一环。罗严克拉姆已完全将费沙当作主场活动开筋骨了，等这场婚礼结束之后，费沙人看着他们屈服的Alpha皇帝为几乎可以成为负面教材的Omega皇后戴上王冠，态度又会发生什么新变化呢？主动权本就不在杨的手中，何况还要扯上特殊性别问题来进行判断，难免不会让思维陷入固化的性别模式之中。

不知是有意无意，罗严克拉姆，也许要再算上他的皇后，走出一步妙棋，搅浑宇宙大势，逼着杨孤注一掷起来。

“尤里安，罗严克拉姆的婚事给了你值得借鉴的经验。”杨需要换换思路，便逗弄起少年期待教诲的眼神，“选择正确的伴侣，对一个Alpha的人生来说，是多么重要的转折点，务必三思而后行啊！”

杨的这位养子，已经分化体现出了Alpha的性别特征。对于怕麻烦的Beta来说，杨是非常同情他的；不过看起来尤里安较为平静地接受了这个现实，到目前为止，独立处理一切，做得还不错。

“您的意思是……寻找一位志同道合的Omega？”尤里安小心翼翼地确认道。大概是为了减少特殊化，杨很少跟他聊过性别一类的话题，更别说是有关伴侣了。

“唉，这种天生的吸引力果然名不虚传啊！”发现这孩子弄错了重点，杨赶紧纠正，“没有人强制Alpha必须同Omega在一起，罗严克拉姆所做之事，也昭示相同的意义——他作为皇帝已经有了足够的选择空间，可是最终还是绕过捷径，去争取自己真正想要的，这样，今后的付出与努力，才是值得的。”

杨不禁感叹，幸好尤里安是跟着自己的，如果在原先同盟的环境下，想要在事业上有所建树的他又会遭遇怎么样的不公正对待呢？

“最近不少人在讨论帝国皇帝要厚待我们的说法，我是不想退役以后再去帝国奉献余生，不过你倒是可以考虑代替我跟着罗严克拉姆。这个节骨眼上，对方光是看你的性别，就会青眼相加的吧？”“这怎么可能呢！”尤里安对这种假设愤愤不平，“我是不相信‘厚待’一说的，罗严克拉姆的保证是一方面，还有那位军务尚书的手段吧？我甚至不认为所谓的‘皇子’是真实存在的！”

“啊，说到皇子，一想起皇子会继承那二位的性情，我觉得吧，早点退休绝对是正确的决定，而宇宙的和平与民主的未来，还是交给你了，尤里安！”拍拍少年的肩膀，杨发现自己的话里，倒是真情实感。先天遗传是一方面，后天教育更加重要了，这对皇室伴侣能教导出来什么样继承人，明眼人一看便知了。

不过，万事都有万一。杨威利需要考虑的，便是如何抓住万分之一的机率，从罗严克拉姆手里赢来他渴望的珍宝了。

事实证明，光年的距离不能改变人们关注的问题，远在费沙的诸位，今天也在为婚事、战事，以及皇子的事忧郁着。

“罗严塔尔，你说，现在孩子的性别，是刚怀孕就能确定了？”米达迈亚望着屏幕上那熟悉的主持人，回忆起一周前自己受到的冲击。

“医疗科技已经发展到这个程度，为何不可能，而且陛下并没有提及军务尚书大人是‘刚怀孕’啊。”罗严塔尔调侃他友人最不想面对的核心问题——皇帝与军务尚书的发展快得远超过他们的想象，“其实不过是确认男女罢了，要是这就让你如此费心，再过十几年，你不是要为皇子到底是Alpha还是Omega愁白了头发？”

“还是Beta省心！其他的太能折腾了，国家稳定发展才是正道！”“这话听起来对陛下有些不敬啊。”还把你自己也包括进去了？

“你说这回闹得，我都搞不清楚，这是赶在出征前抓紧时间结婚确认，还是用出征给婚礼放礼炮呢！”前两天陛下已经明确了亲征的想法，各方面军事安排也已妥当，大本营高层可是看不出一点典礼将近的迹象。但出了大本营，整个费沙，整个帝国，“帝国皇后与皇嗣已成定局”的消息铺天盖地，这下军务尚书想躲都躲不掉，人生履历被放在台面上供人分析，在他历任参谋长时期皇帝陛下的一切决策都被大家翻弄出他的影响，甚至会有新帝国幕后之手的猜测，将眼下大张旗鼓的婚事和战事都归功于他的主导作用。

不过，军务尚书应该也没有躲避舆论的打算。旁人指着鼻子的咒骂他都不为所动，更何况外面的那些讨论，可麻烦不到军务省的工作上。既然已经公开皇子即将诞生，那暗地里打量军务尚书的人渐渐多起来。起初还有人疑惑，陛下这么早就把话放出来，不怕别有用心之人危害皇嗣安危吗？如此问的人后来才意识到，有军务尚书亲身守护，滴水不漏，那可得放心才好；除了直接工作接触的人，军务省下级人员，媒体人士，外面好奇围观的人们，谁都没有机会靠近军务尚书本人一步。

在这种情况下，大家还能说些什么呢？帝国第一伴侣的婚恋故事版本越来越多，连米达迈亚都能帮他们汇编一本册子趁着风头出版发行挣足眼球——只要出版许可能申请下来。

“陛下不知受到什么人的启发，在这次战斗中掌握了绝佳的烟幕弹和闪光弹运用技巧，于大规模战争开始之前抢得先机，足以记载到《银河帝国战争史话》，单列一章进行详细分析。”罗严塔尔很想直指这是奥贝斯坦的计划之一，但每当他回想起最初接触到对方那种略显消极的态度时，他就说不准这推测的正确性了——尽管后来的发展由奥贝斯坦主导的可能性较大，可事关终身幸福，皇帝陛下可不是坐以待毙的主儿，“奥丁那边的贵宾们陆续出发，过两天费沙热闹得就怕出事……吉尔菲艾斯大公近来如何？”

自从大公来到费沙，这位公认识大体的帝王之友一改风格，行踪神秘，神秘得几位提督都在私下讨论这种神秘的缘由究竟为何。这就有点尴尬了，暗中行事到大家都知道你在暗中行事的地步，也不知道这是大公本性上的缺陷或者说优点，还是他正要这种效果。费沙不是奥丁，抬头不见低头见，大家当面暂时心照不宣，出征前确实没有精力了解吉尔菲艾斯大公空降费沙的真实原因。

“好像跟贝鲁恩海姆男爵走得近点，估计在负责典礼宾客方面的事情？”米达迈亚跟大公的关系比罗严塔尔亲近些，先前还邀请大公加入他们同饮，“但他好像还在暗查着什么……上周总感觉法伦海特被他盯上了，是不是旧贵族方面有新动向？”

“大公是被陛下邀请来分担军务尚书孕期中的工作吗？看军务尚书大人的架势，似乎是没有必要的。”法伦海特是吗？自从爱尔芙莉德失去踪迹以来，罗严塔尔曾与法伦海特有过一次详谈，希望通过不同角度寻找那家伙的下落，但事与愿违，毫无成果；而出征的安排上因陛下已有明确的规划，法伦海特的舰队并非与黑色枪骑兵紧密合作，好在那个男人没有表达不满，接受了分配，再没有提起与毕典菲尔特之间的渊源。罗严塔尔多少是有点好奇的，不为人知的私交可能引来意料之外的变数，在这次远征过程中，他得好好上心了。

但难保不会在他发现问题以前，就被一反常态的大公抓个正着啊……罗严塔尔猛然意识到，说不定大公的目标并非法伦海特，而是曾在三长官会议中隐约提及法伦海特的他本人；而克劳希与立典拉德的关系会不会是本次大公出手的关键呢？

或者将思路推得更远一点……“费沙黑狐。”罗严塔尔想起这个人物，“在奥丁时大公与财务、民政二位尚书关系不错，这回是带了线索和任务追踪鲁宾斯基的吗？”

“这倒是有可能的，鲁宾斯基藏了多少费沙要犯，掘地三尺都不一定能找出来！”

顺着这思路，米达迈亚的话令罗严塔尔突发奇想——既然他无论在奥丁还是费沙，都找不到爱尔芙莉德，那么，会不会与这只狡猾的狐狸有关呢？

心头一震，罗严塔尔忽然找到了新方向，那个自称怀孕了的女人，鲁宾斯基，法伦海特，吉尔菲艾斯大公，还有奥贝斯坦，这些人被串在一起，仿佛就要渐渐指向真相。

“如果大公果真为此而来，那军务尚书被分权被替代的可能性挺大了……”“难道军务尚书还打算坚持工作吗？皇子要紧啊！”米达迈亚却已经默认了这件事，“无论大公是来调查什么的，出征时费沙有他在，确实比只有处于特殊时期的军务尚书，更让人放心一些。”

好友这样的思路，令罗严塔尔停下更多对放着奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯在费沙对峙的忧虑想法，还是让他保持乐观积极的态度更好吧。

“我还以为你会说，大公要是能随军出击，那才是我军百战百胜的要诀呢！”

“这，这不好办吧？”经提醒，米达迈亚才意识到自己根本没有这么想过，“大公的事早成定局，而且他能在陛下心中撑起稳定的后方，不是更大的帮助嘛！”

罗严塔尔可不会像他那样明朗。人际关系早跟元帅府时代大相径庭，陛下要是此时还用大公的“挚友”身份来挑战军务尚书的“配偶”尊严，那要出问题的。琢磨着要不要把自己跟艾芳放在一起给米达迈亚打个比方直击重点，罗严塔尔就先被对方直击了软肋。

“说起来，你那位情人有消息了吗？”大约是电视节目中又谈起皇嗣问题，激发了他的联想力，“如果她是真的怀孕，你们好好地养大孩子，跟皇子不成姻缘也是难得的同龄好友，时机正好啊！”

目瞪口呆，心情复杂，这莫须有一个孩子，都能让米达迈亚想到二十年后的种种，罗严塔尔必须坚定自己的立场，以此为戒，不能让婚姻侵蚀了作为正常人的判断力：“没消息，看来怀孕肯定是假的，分居两地，为了挽留我的心。”

“罗严塔尔你这么说不对啊，你什么样的人我不知道，她不知道？这是挽留你的办法吗？你会嫌麻烦跑得更远吧？”帝国名花终结者，在自我揣摩问题上，还是常常陷入迷思的，“听我的，上战场前，去跟她好好谈谈，无论是否有孩子，能让你如此挂心的，出了银河系都不一定能再遇上一个了，双方想法弄弄清楚！”说不定，说不定就成就有一段佳话了呢！米达迈亚才听缪拉说起，这次上战场与过去不同，各级军官兵士中都有人仿佛受到皇帝“公布恋情并结婚”的感召，要与未婚夫未婚妻申办结婚手续，可见陛下对下属的影响力惊人，不知能否感染罗严塔尔那颗受过伤的心？

谈有用吗？罗严塔尔一想起对方那副油盐不进的样子，就想当一切都没发生过。想法，能有什么想法，纠缠到这种地步，已经不是普通人类情感所能概括的了。孩子有没有，孩子怎么样都是次要的，这人先得找出来，才可以往下一步走，事实上今天罗严塔尔得到新的启示，正在思索是要继续“信任”奥贝斯坦，说说鲁宾斯基的参与其中的可能性呢，还是干脆另辟蹊径，跟吉尔菲艾斯大公聊聊……

这时节的费沙，任何一个人，都不是保险而安全的选项，而他罗严塔尔，因为招惹上的不稳定Alpha，被迫在这里处境被动，在出征前心神不宁。

从没有外人能给他的人生产生这么大的影响，他几乎开始设想等真找到爱尔芙莉德，第一时间应该让对方吃点什么苦头才好了……

“对了，我最近听到有关工部尚书暗中涉足费沙经济事务的传闻——你说我们帝国这些Omega究竟是从哪儿来的用不完的精力，一个两个恨不得长出几根触角来做事，不能安安稳稳地把婚结了，先完成眼前的首要任务吗？”等大军启程，费沙可要靠大公好好把持住，全权代理陛下的旨意，不能有点闪失啊！

诸神黄昏再临，终于要打仗了。


	33. Chapter 33

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

33

 

 

“婚礼的时候记得要微笑，巴尔。”

格里华德大公用自己满是温暖柔光的面庞完美诠释了什么是“微笑”，同时也给奥贝斯坦树立了一个“永远都达不到那种高度不如干脆不要尝试”的榜样。

“姐姐，别要求太多，他只要不露出冷笑让我们的婚礼看起来像政治阴谋我就满足了！”皇帝靠在墙上，没有坐下的打算，看着安妮罗杰跟奥贝斯坦亲密地分享同一个长沙发的景象，心里居然忍不住希望这一切能早点过去。

“莱因哈特，你可不能这么紧张啊。”一大早就坐卧不宁的弟弟如今焦躁得不近人情，似乎是在畏惧即将到来的婚礼。

宇宙历799年12月6日，帝国皇帝莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆与军务尚书巴尔•冯•奥贝斯坦将在全境人民的注视下，宣誓成婚，并由皇帝为军务尚书加冕为银河帝国皇后，二人一起负担起治理与传承新帝国的责任。

而格里华德大公作为婚礼首席嘉宾，仅提前一天到达费沙，入住婚礼场地附近的临时公馆——这里也是新人在仪式前准备的地方。

从首都奥丁及全国各地赶来的贵宾众多，起居接待均由先期到达费沙的吉尔菲艾斯大公负责，格里华德大公的部分自然也不例外。只不过婚礼当天正是这位年轻人最忙碌的时候，所以晚归早起的他根本抽不出时间来安排新人相关事宜，只有宫内尚书露过脸，剩下的陪伴工作，就是格里华德大公的了。奥贝斯坦昨天虽然跟对方打过照面，接受对方的关怀和祝贺，但很快双方就以长途旅行劳累或大量军务缠身达成共识，各自休息去了。

由此看来，所谓的“亲密”，绝对是错觉。奥贝斯坦没有直视那位在姐姐面前又产生明显退化的皇帝陛下，余光扫过，决定把主要“戏份”交给这一对姐弟，沉默才能避免麻烦。

“我很好。”莱因哈特否定了自己的精神状态，“我不过是要在全宇宙面前做做样子，像演戏，可对手连合适的戏服都没有。”

为了保持帝国军人风貌，婚礼没有选用特殊的衣服，军礼服，加长的披风，军务尚书那条灰色的换成白色，金质徽章，再没有其他了。当初讨论的时候莱因哈特提出皇后是否应该有一套特殊的衣服，例如独一无二的白色军装之类的，被未来的皇后以不必要浪费为由删去了；现在他几乎可以想象婚礼上那乏味的景象——看惯了的军装，累赘的披风，身份模糊得像在参加作战会议的皇帝与皇后……

“别这么说，巴尔这样看起来很不错啊，军装也是大家最熟悉的打扮，婚礼的场面一定非常真挚感人。”从安妮罗杰的角度来看，奥贝斯坦现在穿着对体型要求很高的军服，一点也看不出身材有变化，难怪有人猜测皇子一事只是皇帝信口开河扰乱视听。

嗯，奥贝斯坦看起来没有什么变化，一直都很不错。可是每当莱因哈特想到曾经可能包裹在白色军装里、站在他身边的奥贝斯坦，不知道哪儿冒出火气，对现实极度不满起来。

“还有那个场地，我都怀疑是不是跟地球时代的宗教有关！尽管雕像特征模糊，但贝鲁恩海姆现在把那边布置得像旧帝国的皇宫似的，跟我选择费沙的意义背道而驰！”除了衣服，还有选址。席尔瓦贝尔西考察时问过他的喜好，那时一说起婚礼，皇帝陛下的脑海中立即浮现一个熟悉的幻境，森林，光线柔和，草叶丰美，巨木林立，气息沉稳而宁静——他记得那是什么地方，当奥贝斯坦第一次在他面前展示自己独特的信息素时，他就去过那个地方，被洗刷了整个人生，然后将心中最重要的部分留在了那里，拥有了彼此之间第一段回忆……如果能够找到这样的森林，那必须是他们俩举行婚礼的地方，见证他们俩走过的每一步。

但是席尔瓦贝尔西在具体理解了他的描述后表示，费沙找不到这样的地方，不过有几处大商人的私家花园中勉强栽种小有规模的树木，可以备选。

那都是什么树木啊？费沙的气候摆在那里，所谓“树林”根本不成气候，去那些地方，最多只像一场有树阴的草坪婚礼。这不是莱因哈特想象中的美景，或许宇宙间某一颗星球上会有这样的地貌，但绝不是费沙，也不是近期内可以到达的。

来自奥贝斯坦的秘境，是现实不可取代的。

“我看过仪式现场的全息影像，庄重大气，日间阳光投下，会有种圣洁的美感，而且装饰内敛又不铺张，应该是符合原先你们的要求。”安妮罗杰认为并没有弟弟说得那么糟，“要是你有其他更好的想法，莱因哈特，等你凯旋归来，或者孩子出生，你们可以一起完成那些想法，不用急于一时啊！”

但是，真正的婚礼只有一次，意义是完全不同的。莱因哈特自己都可以意识到，不满的情绪莫名其妙地吞噬着他，明明都是先前已知晓的事实情况，却要翻弄出来，当着姐姐的面展示一遍。奥贝斯坦没说什么，婚礼已成定局，现在不能改变，奥贝斯坦也不需要说什么，他该做的都做过了，板着面孔否定，否定，否定，直到一切变成他想要的模样。

“来宾呢？国之权臣，军中将领，远在边境星系的重要人物，还有费沙，有些趴在帝国身上吸人血的恶棍们还没有被我一一捏死，就先到我的婚礼上摆起派头来，好像自己反而成了个活生生的历史见证……”婚礼是什么？婚礼是与伴侣与亲人与好友们分享的时刻，不该成为一个旧帝国式的社交场合，更何况眼下局势特殊，他被迫包容着本应彻底制裁的势力，任他们玷污自己的婚礼。

“从你现在的地位和处境来看，这也只是暂时的，情况会越来越好不是吗？”安妮罗杰微笑着，她的经验远比这位新手皇帝多，“而且，我听齐格说过，现场负责拍摄和剪辑的人都有一份名单，名单上的人根本不会出现在留存在资料中，而直播，镜头只会针对必要的人，对吗？”

对于将仪式实况转播到宇宙的每个角落这件事，莱因哈特是很满意的。这就像上次在费沙电视台参加节目一样，他所要证明的事，可以在第一时间传遍宇宙。他说他要跟奥贝斯坦结婚，他说他将有继承人，每个人都能从他的神情中如实地看出他心底的情感，比任何形式的通告都更有说服力。

“开心一点，莱因哈特，这是一件幸福的事。”安妮罗杰见他没有再立刻挑刺说出忿恨之语，安抚道，“真是羡慕你们啊，我都从未经历过婚礼呢！”

原本还沉浸在波动不安的情绪之中的莱因哈特像是被姐姐这句感叹惊醒。不论是无心还是有意，他都有些紧张，甚至立即探看坐在姐姐身边的奥贝斯坦——对方的余光似乎挪向了他这边，但很快收了回去。

姐姐是不是想跟齐格结婚了？这疑问一旦产生，在脑海中就挥之不去了。自从来到费沙，除了关于吉尔菲艾斯监控黑狐踪迹的争执，他和奥贝斯坦没有谈论过二位大公的私事，在吉尔菲艾斯来到费沙之后，他们的闲聊也从未涉及。姐姐是在暗示他吗？还是说仅仅是为了调节他的心情？

他们总有一天是要结婚的吧。如果真的如此，他也许不会反对，奥贝斯坦也许不会反对，有什么理由反对呢？就像姐姐说的那样，这应该是象征着幸福的事。难以言喻的复杂感情，莱因哈特在纷乱中清明片刻，又陷入思索，嘴里不禁嘀咕：“可是婚礼不是展示品，是我们交换誓言、责任还有情感与信任的场合，我总觉得这次的选择有……”

“你是希望我以安妮罗杰同样的方式来哄你吗，莱因哈特？”一道声音打断了他，在旁观许久之后，奥贝斯坦说出到目前为止的推断。这话说得轻描淡写，可光看用词就知道里面有着他不想看到的怒火。

“我以为我看到的是一位更为成熟的君王，看来我弄错了？”

房间里气氛冷下来，连安妮罗杰的笑容都弥补不了。

“莱因哈特，看来在婚礼前还是得把时间留给你们俩，我先去联系宫内尚书大人确认一下出发时间。”聪明的格里华德大公不会不明白这位即将加冕的皇后是什么意思，语调轻松，她笑着起身，看看面无表情的奥贝斯坦，又在出门之前转向弟弟，“你多注意巴尔的身体状况，后面还要站很久呢。”

身体……奥贝斯坦今天早上不太舒服，大家都知道是怎么回事。他们的孩子像是反应比普通人迟钝一样，过了三个月，才慢慢开始闹腾起来，引发母体各方面的不良反应了。奥贝斯坦是个不大表达这些问题、擅长忍耐与控制的人，但这不意味着他有着麻木的神经与身体反应，相反，莱因哈特了解他的敏锐与敏感；这样的人，写在他脸上的东西不能全信，冰山一角也不足以形容。

莱因哈特所能凭借的，就是Alpha与Omega之间的联系，进行一定的判断。幸好他并非神经迟钝之人，生活在一起距离比较近，可以及时反应。但他知道自己会将本身的情感与冲动优先化，比如现在，姐姐及时指出，由于他的情绪波动可能会一时忽略奥贝斯坦——说不定还是他的情绪通过他们的连接惹来对方的情绪。

“你还好……”“您在使用错误的方法应对仪式前的焦虑。”奥贝斯坦打断他愧疚的关怀，“陛下，臣无意按照您期望的方式重塑自我，若您有所不满，我们可以探讨一下，互相接受的底线，然后再决定是否因为格里华德大公的出现就修改我们的性格特征以及相处模式。”

姐姐的出现成为他们打破平衡的导火索了吗？“巴尔，我只是忽然间觉得，你与我，我们之间应该有更好的，更适合我们的婚礼……”

“那么，您表达情绪的方式未免过于孩子气了。”毫无意义的解释，奥贝斯坦否定了莱因哈特持有这想法的权力，并要指明其中的不合理性，“退一步说，当初急着结婚和急着打仗的人都不是我，你的抱怨不该出现在此时此地。”

这样的话就显得不太体谅人了，莱因哈特又一次不可自制地被他的态度激怒：“可是你同意这个方案了！而且更早一些时候，催着我结婚的不还是你……不对，即使不争论这些，我们还有孩子的问题……”

“我觉得孩子是最不应该拿来佐证父母判断力受到影响的理由，为人父母必须在这一方面保持冷静而精准的认识，才不会将孩子的教育引入歧途。”

“可这改变不了孩子已经存在的事实，我们得先给孩子合法的身份，再讨论正确的教育……”莱因哈特努力纠正被对方牵扯出去的话题，进而猛地醒悟过来，“天啊，奥贝斯坦，我们俩在婚礼前都在争论些什么问题！”

可是他没能点醒奥贝斯坦，这个可以预见其不愉快的话题绕了回来，仍在持续。

“坦白地说，我并不想看到你在格里华德大公面前的状态，像是十岁的男孩。你不能因为尚有人这样包容你，就放任这个男孩藏在皇帝的影子里停止成长，这让我很是忧虑。”

必须离开一直靠着的墙壁，莱因哈特走过去，坐下陪伴他：“你说的对，我意识到了，这也是我尽量减少与姐姐见面次数的原因……”

“这是逃避问题。我不能指导你如何处理你的亲情，但你有说不的权力，你也有直面问题的义务；如果大公不介意，你可以邀请她明年搬来费沙定居，然后解决你需要解决的——不，不是鼓励你这样做，只是一种常规的假设，她来或不来，都是你自己的事，你必须在尽情驰骋战场之余处理，而不是抛在脑后以为随着时间推移一切都会好起来。”进入十二月以后身体情况让奥贝斯坦初次感受到疲于应付职责外的事务是何等怠惰的表现，即便他的身份是伴侣是皇后，他在没有接到皇帝的指令之前，也不会代为履行这牵扯个人情感过多的“家庭职责”，“你对婚礼有构想与期望，很正常，但你的情绪导致的行为只能被称为‘无理取闹’，将你的压力粗暴地转嫁给其他人。前几天你还不由自主地向我要求‘信任’，你现在亲身向我展示，‘不信任’是什么感受——大公可以适应你独特的相处方式，而我不能接受。

“有关今天的活动，为其忙碌的人们做过充足的准备，我有足够的理由相信一切都很顺利。你呢？”

奥贝斯坦难得如此直接地表述真实的心情，毫不修饰，并要求对方的坦诚。这让莱因哈特胸口涌起时机似乎不太恰当的感动，完全没有心思辩解或是规划什么，他想做的，仅仅是将这个男人搂在怀中——他立即完成了自己的想法。

他看见了总是筑起铜墙铁壁的伴侣偶尔脆弱的一面，他真心诚意地接受对方指出的那些问题，他希望可以尽快修补可能出现在他们之间由个体差异和缺陷造成的裂痕，他知道婚礼会是最棒的婚礼。

“是的，我相信。”简直像是结婚誓言一样，莱因哈特郑重其事，寻找着可以安抚怀中男人的角度，轻拍着那后背，“你还好吗？”

“只要你安稳点，我今天很好。”下巴搭在那肩章上，奥贝斯坦闷声道。

“后面还有很长时间，我还是担心你……”“那就不出席冷餐会了。”直接提出方案，军务尚书不愿浪费体力和精力，还有口舌，“没必要参与多余的寒暄。”

“那需要我和你一起吗？”莱因哈特对此抱有同样的态度。

“我不能给你命令，皇帝陛下，请自行决定。”

“那我命令你带我一起逃离冷餐会怎么样，皇后？”

于是，在打定主意坚决避开无趣的社交场合以后，银河帝国第一伴侣总算调整好面对人生大事时的状态，迈向婚礼现场。事实告诉他们，主角二人是必须避开干扰的，那些无意义的“重要人物”及随之而来的“重要对话”都没怎么麻烦到他们，皇后没有亲属自不用提，皇帝这边也只有二位大公，所以社交重任依旧在吉尔菲艾斯大公肩上。

婚礼场地是一座兴建于二百多年前的私人图书馆，据说当时的主人对地球时代艺术品的狂热曾让这里更像是历史博物馆。后来几次易主，大部分艺术品流落各处，只有建筑和少数藏书留存下来，也渐渐不对外开放了。大厅狭长深邃，三层连通的顶部为整个典礼带来几乎快被银河居民们遗忘的神圣效果。虽然并非莱因哈特的首选，但当奥贝斯坦走到他面前的时候，天光映照，男人凹陷的面颊泛开古典油画之上凝练的质感，连那双眼睛，也闪动着本不存在的神采。

没有亲属，没有花束，甩开军人的披风，独自走到莱因哈特的身边，令每双窥探这场奇异婚姻的眼睛，都只能留下沉默的景仰，奥贝斯坦从容地接受作为主婚人的玛林道夫伯爵的祝福。乐队奏起的是新帝国的战歌，千篇一律的誓言早已铭刻在样式简洁的对戒上，等待他们用行动去承载对彼此的责任。一向态度强硬的两个人，在这象征结合的瞬间，引得整个宇宙屏息以待，且看那命运的交响究竟是和美的协奏，还是毁灭的赞歌。

来自罗严克拉姆的莱因哈特，属于罗严克拉姆的奥贝斯坦，这对锁在婚姻两端的新人，有多少祝福，就有多少诅咒，有多少敬慕，就有多少鄙夷，有多少善念的宽恕，就有多少恶意的期许；矛盾，融合，死亡，新生，诗意的隐喻，浅易的称颂，撼动被尘封的记忆，托起被禁锢的明天，银河帝国，皇帝与皇后，将宇宙那沉睡之眼唤醒，万物所向的费沙，星辰的终点与光芒的归处。

而在这里，只有他们两个人，拥有彼此的两个人。莱因哈特发现自己看见了，他想要的一切，参天古木间的丝缕暖阳，柔软泥土上的层叠新绿，幽深静谧的暗香使他抬起视线，他的皇后，正穿着白色的军装，其上的金边，仿佛是用他的头发细密纹绣的……刹那间的虚幻景象，故意为之的信息素，莱因哈特才知道，奥贝斯坦一直明白他需要什么，在众目睽睽之下，悄然与他分享。

“……现在，你们可以亲吻彼此了！”情绪似乎比新人更为激动的国务尚书在接到陛下的主婚邀请后便期盼这个时刻。他一向认为自己是全帝国第一个发现皇帝与皇后之间感情的人，主婚人这个荣誉更是让他坚定了想法——如同是看着新人长大的长辈一般，玛林道夫伯爵的欣喜溢于言表，而皇帝皇后那带有羞涩意味的淡然神色，更是慰藉人心的美景。

这才是符合罗严克拉姆王朝皇室风格的婚礼！玛林道夫伯爵的话音刚落，就看见从不与人亲密接触的皇帝陛下伸手揽过军务尚书大人的后腰，扶着脸颊便吻上看起来有些紧绷的双唇。

……嗯，怎么说呢，这好像跟玛林道夫伯爵想象的场景不太一样，在婚礼上是不是太过，热情了？转念一想，大概又跟他所不了解的特殊吸引力有关吧，不便提醒，国务尚书在这震撼人心的一吻中带领全场鼓起掌来，待二人缓缓离开彼此时，也不曾停下。

紧接着的加冕仪式和莱因哈特登基时有异曲同工之趣。国歌激昂，刚刚交换了誓言、戒指和吻的伴侣肩负起国家的重担，帝国皇帝为军务尚书戴上镶嵌着传世珍宝的金质后冠，扶起单膝跪地的帝国皇后——终于，仪式上一直注视着对方的皇帝皇后首次转过脸来，面对满堂宾客，举起的手臂，代表他们向全国上下宣誓，将国家的传承作为毕生使命。

“陛下，先提醒一下，加冕不需要亲吻。”压低的声音，奥贝斯坦几乎没有颤动嘴唇，他可不想再被视频资料记录下那样的吻了。

“哦？你是在告诉我怎么做吗？”莱因哈特却曲解他的意思，在新一轮的掌声中，扭头轻啄了他压在金冠下的花白额发。

观礼之嘉宾，银河之黎民，仿若同时为了皇帝自然流露的亲近举止，欢声雷动。

皇后呢？或许是听从了格里华德大公的教诲，恰到好处地勾了勾嘴角，善解人意的阳光替他描画出独特的银色微笑，折射在一颗颗兴奋跳跃的心里，便被镀上全然不同的金色边缘，应和着他头上王冠的尊贵美感，绽放出合乎他新身份的幸福内涵。

 

“莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆，一个连婚姻和相关仪式都要站在宇宙的至高之境，处处为人表率的男人……”远在艾尔•法希尔的黑发男人在欢呼声中降低了电视音量，抓了抓脑袋，“好像又给我出了新的难题啊！”

“可我觉得，他在这个问题上，也只有资格给你一个人做表率吧？”距离新婚半年纪念尚有四天，菲列特利佳便语气轻巧地挖苦起杨威利来，“他满怀雄心地建立起这个皇室家庭，那么杨提督，你的家呢？”

杨威利看了看妻子弯弯的眉眼，不禁发自内心感叹起来。

“是啊，我们该回家了。”


	34. Chapter 34

The Ripples in Spacetime

 

34

 

刚加冕的银河帝国皇后以“身体不适”为由没有参加仪式后的冷餐会，连带后果是皇帝陛下只身一人站在大厅二层的栏杆边举杯祝酒，一饮而尽之后便离开大厅——据吉尔菲艾斯大公的致歉，陛下是担心皇后的身体，去陪伴皇后了。

“怎么样？你看到你想证明的了吗？”内阁成员并非全体到达费沙，所以，宴会上除了大公，被围攻最多的就是大本营的各位了，罗严塔尔元帅花了一段时间才找到身陷人群的好友，不禁问起婚礼上的事，“皇帝与皇后的感情，那是全宇宙一同见证了啊！”

“……我是拒绝承认的，婚礼不过是宣传意义上的，不亲密一点怎么行？”米达迈亚元帅甚至坚信所谓“身体不适”的理由也只是军务尚书的推脱，给大家找了不少麻烦的推脱。

他选择性忽略大家的陛下也跟着推脱了责任。

“不说陛下，皇后的反应比较有趣，看起来不像事先安排的。”“那都是演技！那个奥贝斯坦！”米达迈亚一想到陛下那么一拦腰一深吻的劲头，全宇宙都看见了！新帝国的皇帝，满心期待地迎娶了那样性格脾性的军务尚书，怎么就没有关键人物大胆站出来全力阻止他们呢？

反对的声音不是没有，但没有大到可以撼动他们婚姻的程度。罗严塔尔明白对方的想法，他们只是看问题的角度不太一样：“比起你在意的场景，还是加冕后的那一吻更令人心动，是皇帝情绪最真实的表达。”

“是，是，只有你懂爱情，我只是个乏味古板的已婚男人！”这高人一等情圣，米达迈亚只记得冲击力最强的部分，环顾宴会，一张张熟悉的面孔，“最初我们对这场婚事有那么多不看好的声音，为何现在大家反倒其乐融融，没有一点负面消息？民间不是还有集会和情愿书之类的吗？”

“这个问题，就事关在不同时代社会背景下民众对同样事件的看法了。”罗严塔尔假意微笑拒绝了一位费沙商人的聊天邀请，拉着友人远离人群，走上相对空旷的阳台，“同样的事，若是发生在高登巴姆王朝前期，大家在强大的皇权压力下，不愿置喙自保要紧，在高登巴姆后期，皇室权力松散，婚礼还没进行，各大贵族就会为此站出来为了个人利益明争暗斗，民众的声音又有什么存在的必要？若是搬到同盟，政治清明之时，民众会拿起‘民主’这个护盾，以各种方法维护领导者和自己平等的权力，政治腐败之时，民众则会拿起‘民主’这个凶器，以各种方法攻击领导者和他人‘平等的权力’……还有很多不同时代不同状况，不用一一列举，我们只需要想一想，罗严克拉姆王朝的皇帝陛下是否创造了一种新的模式，让他的民众们渐渐温和下来，对待这个特殊性别的问题？”

陛下的政权吗？罗严塔尔似乎是拉着他讨论陛下的得失，对于米达迈亚来说，讨论民主与专制孰优孰劣是个浪费时间的问题，他能看到的是，皇帝登基前后关乎民生的诸多改革推进，确实足以为陛下在民众心中建立光辉伟大又平易和善的印象。这跟本次婚礼没有经受很大的阻力有关？“你的意思是说，如果起初受大众期待和支持的陛下仅凭这个婚事就引发众人大面积的反对，问题不在婚事本身，而在陛下其他方面的所作所为，已经消耗了大家建立起来的好感吗？”

“呵呵，事件本身当然也有问题，但问题敌不过大家的失望情绪。”将酒杯放在露台栏杆上，罗严塔尔望着这个婚礼场地通往园林之外的道路，“以后还要看这对帝国第一伴侣的表现了，毕竟这里可是宇宙漩涡的中心费沙啊！”

沐浴着初冬的暖阳，一辆看起来很是普通的地上车沿着罗严塔尔视野中的大道，驶出这一小时之前还是万众瞩目宇宙之巅的私人图书馆，将风暴之眼带离这片宁静午后的花园。

那是皇帝皇后“逃离”仪式用的地上车。新上任的帝国皇后没有立即回归他的本职工作，换下军礼服披上管家准备好的大衣，随同皇帝登上一辆不太起眼的地上车，不知道下一步的目的地。出乎意料的是，坐稳之后奥贝斯坦才发现，他的那只达尔马辛犬正安静地待在这辆车里。

“看看谁在这儿？”感受到质疑般的注视，莱因哈特语调轻快地说，“冷落它很多天了，我们应该带它出去转转。”

都是莱因哈特安排好的，出兵在即，婚礼筹备，身体状况，诸多问题搅和在一起，最近被冷落的可不仅仅是达尔马辛犬了。今天趁着众人都在冷餐会上，工作再也不是借口，偷得半日假期，皇帝与皇后的私人生活，都是要靠陛下排除万难挤出时间来的。

而这只老狗，他们已经是同一个家庭的成员了。“巴尔，我们一定得给它一个名字……”莱因哈特伸手从它嶙峋的背脊上抚摸而过，他几乎可以想象今后皇室全家出现的画面，“叫什么好呢？‘奥利弗’？”

“必须提醒您，那是您当众决定的未来皇子的名字。”奥贝斯坦还记得那时的盛况，直接公开皇子将会诞生和可能取的名字，令坐在电视机前的奥贝斯坦第一反应是将驻地的警备提升一个等级。

有了帝国皇后并非新鲜事，皇室继承人才是大家都会“关心”的——这新帝国的象征，如今就孕育在皇后的身体里。不适的第一步是从器官的挤压感开始的，日渐成长的皇子需要越来越大的空间，Omega男性的生育器官与女性的位置有所区别，对内脏的影响比较剧烈，先前皇子没什么动静，奥贝斯坦可以淡然处之，现在皇子好像是醒过来了一样，开始牵连周围的环境，让忙于工作的军务尚书大人不能完全集中注意力。这是正常的，每个人都会如此劝说他吧？但轮到奥贝斯坦，还需要尽量自我调整，同时适应工作与身体的变化。

这么点辛苦，没有什么难度。奥贝斯坦整了整衬衫和马甲的领口，看向有些窘迫的青年：热衷于给事物命名，事实上是在完成建立情感交流的过程；不是说奥贝斯坦的处理方式并不涉及情感交流，他们的思路有点不太一样，对此，与自己同样观点的反而是这条达尔马辛犬，当允许一个人靠近之时，便是默认了双方的沟通与交流。奥贝斯坦和奥贝斯坦的狗以相同的方式选择了对方，但和伴侣，双方就需要足够的耐心调试相处的模式。

“嗯，‘奥利弗’是皇子的名字……那么还有什么名字适合它呢？”莱因哈特赶紧绕开会让他们聊起采访节目那件事的话题，“尼克？理查德？路易斯？文森特？莱昂……”

“它是母的。”打断了对方毫无创意的列举，奥贝斯坦发现青年根本没有真正弄清楚达尔马辛犬的性别，“是什么影响了你的判断吗？性别印象吗？”

不提特殊性别问题，光从“男性”“女性”这个概念来看，未来的罗严克拉姆皇室家庭看起来是完全“男性”的，莱因哈特从未思考过这个特征，但现在经过奥贝斯坦提醒，才发现这位珍贵的“女性成员”，让皇室家庭的画面看起来更为美好了。“那么，尤利亚？莱娜？科瑞拉？或者玛……”

“米亚。”奥贝斯坦凝视着一直没有被赋予名字的达尔马辛犬，低声说了一个音节。

“米亚？你果然找了最简单的名字。”几乎是意料之中的，他的皇后在这方面也不愿多费口舌，“这样终于像个样子了，巴尔，莱因哈特，米亚，奥利弗——一个完整的家。”

莱因哈特的视线从默默地接受自己名字的米亚身上，挪回裹在黑色大衣里的男人身上，左手那枚婚戒的光有些格外耀眼。

“等我回来，巴尔，我们一起等待孩子的出生。”皇帝亲征，舰队直逼海尼森，未来几个月的战争即将拉开序幕，而军务尚书的工作是在费沙为战事提供所有保障，“对于要离开一段时间，我很抱歉……”

“你在做你需要完成之事，时机没有什么不好的。”不是没有人质疑登基半年立即亲征的弊病，但所谓的“正确时机”究竟是什么，在瞬息万变的宇宙中没有定性，伴随婚礼而来的战事，比皇帝正常宣战更显示出行动力。唯一的问题是，莱因哈特针对自己这种在重要时刻抛下皇后与皇子的行为，产生了自责的情绪。

“可是……”“在你看来我是需要陪同度过这段时光的人吗？”奥贝斯坦对于亲密的定义并不会着眼于一朝一夕的相处，更多的是彼此间的理解和默契，或许对莱因哈特来说，并肩而战是最理想的状态，但他们俩不再是元帅与参谋长的关系了，分工合作才能达到最佳效果，也更显示出亲近，“从Omega的生理特征来看，这应该是你离开的绝妙时机了。”

没有发情期的困扰，带着来自伴侣的孩子，这时的Omega甚至可以相对独立地生活，能够与他的Alpha分隔两地。

“估计这次贝鲁恩海姆不打算回奥丁了，你得换个地方居住，但又不能离军务省办公室太远。”莱因哈特这些天也在考虑安全保障问题，“原本我想请姐姐在费沙多住一段时间再回去，可以照顾你，但她似乎更倾向于先回奥丁处理妥当各类事务，明年战事结束后再来——不过我们还有齐格飞！”

话题又回到了老问题吗？奥贝斯坦还是不希望在刚带上婚戒与王冠后不到一个小时又纠缠这些：“吉尔菲艾斯大公在处理社交问题上确有建树，战时的费沙可能需要他这样的人。”

几乎就是同意的含义，帝国皇后衡量权重之后用委婉的方式表达对大公一定程度上的接纳，但又力求将对方从军政中心清除出去。他们俩要分开一段时间，不论用什么科技手段可以让他们更具实体化地进行通信，距离可以消除科技的伟大，留下过多矛盾是不明智的办法；而莱因哈特在前方，奥贝斯坦愿意采取令其放心的手段来确保军心稳定。至于吉尔菲艾斯大公，奥贝斯坦已有所决定，不用分散帝国最高将领的注意力，由他自己来解决。

莱因哈特当然明白对方所要表达的接纳之意，先前无尽的愧疚渐渐被一种感动替代，这样的时刻，他更希望通过拥抱来诉说心情——十二月渐厚的衣物，紧紧相拥时身体上增加了距离感，但心灵上贴得更近了。

他们俩不正是这么一步一步走到今天的吗？在宇宙面前以行动宣称了所有权的皇帝热情高涨，如果现在不是在车里，他可能会亲吻这个男人，甚至更进一步……但是，他们现在还有一位观众，正盯着抱在一起的二人，没发出声音，只用注视便宣称了自己的存在。奥贝斯坦作为米亚的主人，对此更为敏感，显然率先不太自在起来：“那么，我们现在是去哪儿？”

嗯，这是关键。莱因哈特没有吻那嘴唇或是面颊或是额头，他抬起奥贝斯坦的手，吻在戒指上：“新家。”

未来的费沙皇宫还在建设计划中，这“新家”只能是前面莱因哈特提过的，为了安保而设的居所。地上车驶过大本营和办公设施所在的区域，尚不足十分钟，便缓缓停下。窗外是绿色植物层叠堆砌的围墙，似乎是将院内的情况都掩藏其中。大本营本就设置在费沙宇宙空港附近，在这一区域内可以找到这样的庭院实属难得，更别说似乎已经配备了合乎皇室家庭的保全系统。地上车没有直接开进院子，在这天气和美的日子，莱因哈特正是邀请他的家庭成员们参观他们的家。

奥贝斯坦记得奥丁那个属于格里华德大公的庭院，费沙的气候不同于奥丁，想要挑出一个相似的明净美丽之处，是件难事，但这里让他想起了仅仅去过一回的地方。格局相对小巧一些，树木与草地也没有奥丁那样讲究，但和煦优美宁静的风格，恰似格里华德大公所在给人的印象——这便是莱因哈特对于安定祥和的“家庭”的固有认识，即便今后还会有坐落在城市另一头的皇宫，可这里，正好可以作为属于他自己的开端。

或许以后这里会成为格里华德大公在费沙的家，但现在帝国皇帝拿出了满心的诚意，要经营好他那可能被军务被国务折腾得一团混乱的私人生活。信步庭院，并不像举行婚礼的那一个庄严辉煌，这里毫无铺张之处，每一步都像是踏着日复一日生活的脚步，连奥贝斯坦那刚得到名字的宠物也可以适应，好像曾在此地住过一般，熟门熟路。秋冬季节的苍凉止于院外，温馨的院落，没有费沙随处可见的奢侈风气，也没有冷静的宇宙科技痕迹，他们好像能够在这里开始平凡的人生。

而屋里的布置……奥贝斯坦不禁怀疑拉贝纳特夫妇是否参与了这个制造“惊喜”的活动，大体构造和风格都跟他在奥丁的家差不多，顶多是多了一层，加上占地面积更大了而已。脚边的米亚完全被迷惑了，以熟悉的姿态和脚步探索这间屋子，似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“……谢谢。”奥贝斯坦想不出别的赞美，现在也不是执意追究莱因哈特耗费了多少心血和人力在这件事上的时候，战事再起，尽管这样起伏不定的时局已经持续多年，但战争无法成为人们的“习惯”，对安逸舒适环境的追求才是永恒。他一直致力于塑造理想的君主，但在这样的过程中，他无法阻止君主对征服的无尽欲望，甚至无法说出相对长时间的战乱是不可取的；既然莱因哈特要用他理性的匕首逼迫他人收起疯狂的或是邪恶的匕首，那最后，这把理性的匕首会收纳在什么地方，才不会令众人胆战心惊呢？家庭可能是个答案，但帝王的亲情又有多少人会信服？

不过，毋庸置疑的是，在费沙的这个院子里，奥贝斯坦看到这尚且陶醉在征服欲望中的年轻人，潜意识中蕴藏的挣扎与尝试。他大可以选择拿出过去的态度来，漠视这种来自潜意识的呼声，贯彻他坚持许久的目标，但他也可以选择紧抓对方尚未充分体会的心情，通过相处的每个细节，去强化那一面，真正地，为莱因哈特将宇宙中最后的匕首收容起来——总有一天还会有其他奋起挥舞的凶器，它还有重见天日的时候，但如今，这一切的主动权似乎是掌握在他的手中了。

银河帝国的皇帝陛下，交给他不仅仅是法律上的约束道德上的羁绊，不仅仅是戒指与王冠，不仅仅是血脉交融共同创造下一代王位承继的权力，莱因哈特给他的，是其霸主人格与情感最深处的缰绳，在有意无意间，将自己的未来交付他的手中。

莱因哈特的命运，罗严克拉姆王朝的命运，宇宙的命运……婚礼现场壮观盛大的示爱敌不过这不起眼院落中沉默的表达，真正激动人心的时刻，即便是奥贝斯坦，也会被触动心底平静无波的地方。没有跟随对方更为细致的引导，径直走向二楼，一切都像记忆中的奥丁那样熟悉，包括那间曾一度被他们俩对峙的信息素弄得一片狼藉的卧室……

包括那束鲜嫩欲滴的玫瑰花。好吧，这一切都是有预谋的，这位不谙情事的征服者，是如何经历种种阴差阳错，在他的身边成长为合格的伴侣，卧室里摆放的红玫瑰正说明了一切。

所有的故事，都圆满在这一刻。隐约还记得在奥丁望着那花束时的心思，时过境迁，现今指间拨弄的花瓣，胸口颤动的情绪，却是与那些宇宙、帝国、战争都无关的，只属于个人的单纯情感。

不提莱因哈特的成长，他本人不也是经历了种种阴差阳错，才接纳了那些曾被视为无意义麻烦的关系，甚至允许自幼就有所忌讳的遗传基因伴随莱因哈特的一起传承下去？

花瓣细密如茸毛般的表面仿佛浮起波纹，而这样的波动连通了人心，从一个人，传递到另一个……不必动用他们之间生理性的连接，奥贝斯坦就能感受到这一刻的不同寻常——他们在一起的时光，便是由这不同寻常的每一刻，不留痕迹地组合在一起，交融了所有的昨天，又描绘出每一个明天。

“莱因哈特。”他要抓住这不同寻常的瞬间，抓住这种涌动着真情实感，抓住短暂离别之前的最后时光。

“我愿意成为你的终身伴侣，一同承担我们彼此之间的责任。

“与国家无关，与工作无关，并且与孩子无关，仅仅为了你我二人之间的感情。

“虽然这么说可能没有什么说服力——我爱你，抛弃身份地位，抛弃性别，抛弃名姓，在你的协助下，以我自己的方式，寻找到难能可贵的情感，为此付出余生的努力，珍惜唯一而不可替代的人选。

“感激与尊重是无法回报你的，所以只有交给你相同的东西，莱因哈特，这就是你想看到的我的‘个人情感’。我不断拒绝在公务中受其影响，但既然我们不能将我们的生活割裂出去，那么我们必须彼此控制，遵从工作中应该具备的原则——希望你能理解我所说一切的出发点，以及我要求来自你的同样保证。”

还需要说什么呢？不用费脑筋，莱因哈特走过去搂着难得坦承自我的奥贝斯坦，像是同时得到了爱情的回馈、正式的求婚应答以及相伴一生的誓言，他们总算在这个日子里弄清楚一切，都还不算晚嘛！

“我们需要耐心地讨论每个争执的焦点，理解对方的感受和底限，不论那些惹人烦恼的事务会如何跨过界线挑战生活，我们都会记住，我们相爱这个事实。”莱因哈特接着他的话，深化其中的含义，“尊重彼此，也尊重我们的家庭，这样我们才会是坚不可摧的，才会在每个问题上得出共同的、正确的结论，并且为了我们所要承担的诸多义务，避免感情用事带来的灾难。”

听到“感情用事”这个词，奥贝斯坦转过身来，若有所指地望着他：“期待你说到做到，莱因哈特。”

“这同样是我的期待啊，巴尔！”边说边笑起来，从相识以来无数次的“争论”都在刹那间闪过，莱因哈特很想指出，奥贝斯坦根本没提“信任”这个说法——那是一定的，他的军务尚书他的皇后怎么会在这么严肃的问题上“信任”任何人？奥贝斯坦必须保留独立的判断力。

这又有什么关系呢？他们将自己托付给彼此，将前程与征途融为一体，是早就产生的默契了！

“巴尔•冯•奥贝斯坦的爱情”，当你得到这稀世之宝以后，还有什么值得放在眼里的呢？

不，还有一样，被称为“莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆的爱情”的东西，看起来是可以与之匹敌的宝物。

两个幸运儿，足以让全宇宙艳羡不已，却还要不断地争辩些什么，尽力分出胜负呢？

爱情与爱情，已经将他们绑在一起，再没有什么人，会比他们更了解彼此了。


End file.
